<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Veela, Draco? by SofiaGirard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000039">Veela, Draco?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard'>SofiaGirard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Veela? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Hermione Granger, Veela Mates, dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante o último verão Draco descobriu o seu verdadeiro eu interior: um Veela puro. Tem total conhecimento de sua companheira, porém existem dificuldades que impedem seu relacionamento. Problemas de sangue? Quem dera fosse.</p><p>O garoto precisa aprender desesperadamente a como falar com sua companheira antes que o prazo termine e ele morra por covardia.</p><p>Afinal, manter uma conversa com Hermione Granger é uma tarefa para poucos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermone Granger/Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley/Susana Bonnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Veela? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquele estava sendo um início de tarde relativamente monótono para Draco Malfoy. Desde que suas aulas haviam voltado duas semanas antes, tudo parecia distante para o garoto. As aulas não eram interessantes, as garotas muito menos. Mal tinha vontade de perturbar o juízo dos primeiranistas! Ele apenas passava a maior parte do tempo sentado em um canto mais afastado, suspirando pesadamente ao se lembrar de uma garota.</p><p>Hermione Granger.</p><p>Não era segredo algum para sua família e amigos mais íntimos de que ele sempre fora apaixonado pela Grifinória; e por mais “errado” que isso fosse para sua casa e família, ele não dava a mínima. Ser rebelde estava em seu sangue. Quer dizer, apenas meio rebelde, já que nunca tivera coragem o suficiente para lhe dirigir um mero elogio.</p><p>  Draco encontrava-se jogado debaixo de uma arvore nos jardins com um semblante bastante entediado até a garota entrar em seu campo de visão. Imediatamente tanto seu coração quanto seu pênis se encheram de sangue; um fato agravado cerca de um mês e meio atrás.</p><p>  Durante suas férias ele tinha descoberto ser um veela. E não fora surpresa para ninguém que ele não precisasse do ano seguinte para encontrar a dona de seu coração e alma. Ele já sabia quem era, tendo sido fortemente demonstrado em sua primeira noite como criatura.</p><p>“Estranhamente ele se encontrava no jardim da frente de sua casa. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo lá até senti um cheiro adocicado vindo de suas costas. Atordoado, virou-se e percebeu uma sombra por detrás das penas eriçadas de seu pavão albino.</p><p>  -Draco! Vai me deixar aqui até quando esperando?</p><p>  -Hermione? - confuso, o garoto coça os olhos e vê aquela figura esbelta aparecer, tendo um efeito dramático ao contrastar com a luz do sol que quase o cegava quando seu bichinho resolve ir ciscar em outro lugar.</p><p>Devo ressaltar o seu choque ao sentir Hermione se aproximar e abraçar o seu pescoço.</p><p>  -O que você...?</p><p>-Você sabe o que você é, e já sabe quem eu sou. Porque essa demora? - sussurrou em seu ouvido.”</p><p>  Desde aquela noite, todos os seus sonhos eram parecidos, envolvendo ele, Hermione e as vezes uma cama. Se irritava por tudo o que não conseguia falar com ela pessoalmente quando nos seus sonhos tinham as conversas mais intelectuais de sua vida.</p><p>  Hermione não era cega nem burra, muito menos idiota. Quando os boatos sobre a aparência de Malfoy surgiram. Ela havia ido conferir. Do seu jeito, claro, mas tinha ido mesmo assim. Ela definitivamente não sabia o que ele havia feito, porém segundo seus cálculos sua beleza havia aumentado em 110% durante o verão. Estava mais alto, seu cabelo mais brilhoso e comprido. Alguns músculos brotaram por seus braços e sabe-se Deus onde mais. Sua feição estava mais máscula, porem o suficiente para um garoto de 17 anos. Se ele já era bonito antes, agora estava impecável. Diferentemente dele, era segredo para todos de sua “paixonite” por ele. Ela não era boba, sabia que se alguém descobrisse sua reputação iria por água abaixo. Não era muito inteligente de sua parte se apaixonar por um puro sangue e descendente de comensais da morte.</p><p>Quer dizer, toda garota já teve sua paixão platônica, então ela não era tão culpada assim. Era óbvio que ele nunca trocaria palavras concretas com ela. Isso era exigir uma flexibilidade absurda dos gigantescos pré-conceitos que os envolviam.</p><p>Naquele fim de tarde Hermione estava tendo algumas dificuldades com seu questionário de poções. Havia gasto mais da metade do dia em busca das respostas, porém o número 78 não conseguia ser resolvido de maneira nenhuma. Cansada, estava prestes a desistir quando uma sombra surge em sua frente. Olhou para cima e se deparou com Malfoy a encarando profundamente.</p><p>-Raízes de Asfóleo. - sussurrou o garoto.</p><p>-Como...? - perguntou confusa, também mantendo o tom baixo de sua voz.</p><p>-A resposta. Número 78. Raízes de Asfóleo.</p><p>Se encararam por mais alguns instantes quando o garoto deu um suspiro cansado e saiu de perto dela indo para fora da biblioteca.</p><p>-Mas o que foi isso? - era tudo o que se passava pela mente da garota.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione pensou que estivesse ficando louca quando p assou pelo corredor para chegar ao Salão Principal e viu Draco passar por ela, acenar com sua cabeça e dizer:</p><p> </p><p>- Bom dia.</p><p> </p><p>Ela definitivamente devia estar sonhando. Provavelmente ainda estaria no segundo ano e tudo seria apenas um sonho. Ainda devia estar petrificada, era a única explicação para sonhar com todos esses anos. Onde que Malfoy lhe ajudaria com uma resposta de um exército e seria bom dia normalmente para ela? Alguma coisa não estava nem um pouco certa. É nesse caso, ela nem preferia descobrir o motivo.</p><p> </p><p>Draco se sentia na merda. Nunca pensou que pudesse existir algum para ele, porém a sua dificuldade em falar com o Hermione chegava a ser patética. Ele não era anti-social,já havia ficado com algumas garotas, era extrovertido e bom de papo. Não tinha sentido o suor frio que sentia ao tentar chegar perto da garota. Zabine desconfiava que ele estava travado por ser a sua paixão platônica e tivesse medo de dar errado. Ou pior ainda: medo de conseguir a garota. Desde a sua descoberta, ambos pensavam numa maneira de fazer aquilo dar certo.</p><p> </p><p>-Eu li em algum lugar que suas mudanças foram justamente para atrair ela.</p><p> </p><p>-Blás, não creio que ela tenha me notado.</p><p> </p><p>-Pelo amor de Deus, auto depreciação não é o seu forte. Não faz o menor sentido isso. Já se olhou no espelho? CORAGEM HOMEM! Não ouvi seis anos sobre como você a queria para agora dar para atrás!</p><p> </p><p>-Eu...</p><p> </p><p>-Ainda, como era mesmo? “Aquele cérebro exala sedução para um amante como eu! É um pacote completo, adoraria revoltar aquele seu cabelo ainda mais. Eu ainda vou ter lá para mim!”- Blásio imitou a voz de Draco.</p><p> </p><p>-Falar é fácil, quero ver e tentar manter uma conversa com ela!</p><p> </p><p>-Ah, então eu posso? Será um prazer contar o seu segredinho para ela.</p><p> </p><p>-NÃO!- a voz do loiro tomou um tom assustador, presas cresceram de sua boca e seus olhos ficaram pretos.</p><p> </p><p>-Você sabe o que fazer. Não cometa o erro de ignorá-la.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Apenas pense, Draco. Era tudo que você sempre quis. Sem pressão. É Só Chegar e... Ai, caramba!”</p><p> </p><p>Ele literalmente tinha um plano até seu lado veela sentir o cheiro dela e querer tomar conta. O único problema foi que encarou a morena por tempo suficiente para que ela percebesse.</p><p> </p><p>-Caham.- Hermione coçou a garganta.</p><p> </p><p>-Algum problema, Hermione?- O veela falou.</p><p> </p><p>-Eu quem te pergunto.- ela tinha um olhar incrédulo.- que bicho te mordeu, Malfoy? </p><p> </p><p>Antes que ele pudesse perceber a garota juntou seus livros e ia saindo de perto dele. Rapidamente ele segurou seu braço, impedindo de dar mais algum passo.</p><p> </p><p>-Não posso mais te dar bom dia? – perguntou com a voz levemente rouca, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.</p><p> </p><p>-Considerando que você nunca fez isso... O que você quer?</p><p> </p><p>-Que você me responda uma simples pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione achava aquela situação um tanto irônica. Porque justamente ela?</p><p> </p><p>-Você percebeu alguma mudança em mim? – seu sorriso era sedutor.</p><p> </p><p>-Não. Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre. Agora, se me dá licença...</p><p> </p><p>Nunca que ela contaria na cara de pau o quão bonito ele estava. Era óbvio que ele sabia a verdade, só estava tirando sarro com ela.</p><p> </p><p>O veela não se sentiu ameaçado ou triste. Ele sabia o que a garota pensava sobre ele. Com seus sentidos apurados era facilmente perceptível a coloração ruborizada em suas bochechas, ou o quão rápido o coração da garota bateu quando ele segurou seu braço.</p><p> </p><p>Se ele continuasse a tomar conta, logo logo ela estaria em seus braços.</p><p> </p><p>Era isso ou deixar Draco ficar parado sem dizer nada</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Espero ansiosamente por sua visita.” – Viktor Krum</em>
</p><p>Há tempos que não se via aquele sorriso no rosto da castanha. A última vez havia sido quando percebeu a cara de desespero de Rony ao notar que Lilá não desgrudaria dele tão cedo. Era algo tão incomum que todos no salão comunal estanhavam a garota encolhida no sofá perto da lareira, completamente alheia ao mundo ao seu redor. Tão alheia que nem percebeu a aproximação de Gina Weasley. Nem mesmo quando ela a chamou.</p><p>-Uhhh... Acho que alguém está caidinho por você! - Gina disse lendo a carta sob o ombro da amiga.</p><p>-GINA! - Hermione assustou-se, escondendo quase que imediatamente o papel.</p><p>-Hermione, pelo amor de Deus, não precisa esconder a carta de mim. Não sou meu irmão nem Harry.</p><p>-É só que...</p><p>-E nem tem motivos pra isso, não é surpresa para ninguém o quanto ele gosta de você. E olha que já se passaram dois anos!</p><p>-Você sabe que não é bem assim. Viktor é um cara muito educado e gentil. Sabe que somos apenas amigos. – disse tentando controlar o riso.</p><p>A ruiva apenas encarou a amiga, fazendo com que as duas caíssem na gargalhada. Sabiam muito bem o tamanho da mentira que Hermione tentava acreditar.</p><p>-Não acredito que você realmente passou as férias com ele, sua safada!</p><p>-GINA! Você fala como se eu tivesse ficado os três meses com ele. Não ria assim, ele é muito interessante e ...</p><p>-Gostoso.</p><p>-É, gostoso. –disse escutando o berro da mais nova.</p><p>***</p><p>-Estranhamente apenas uma pessoa acertou o questionário por completo.</p><p>Aquilo foi um baque para Hermione. Ela rapidamente fez as contas: sua aula era conjunta com a Sonserina, o que significava que Malfoy também estava nela. E ele havia dado a resposta que faltava para ela, e se somente ela havia acertado isso significava que...</p><p>Por estar praticamente colada na mesa do professor, Hermione olhou para trás discretamente na direção do loiro. Quando este percebeu que a morena o encarava incredulamente ele teve a cara de pau, senão audácia, de piscar para ela seguido de um sorrisinho.</p><p>Hermione arregalou os olhos e endireitou a postura o mais rápido possível. Não conseguiu controlar sua respiração pesada e o pequeno riso que queria sair.</p><p>-Hermione, tudo bem? – Harry estranhou a postura dura da amiga.</p><p>-Claro Harry. – respondeu respirando fundo, controlando o riso.</p><p>Afinal, não era ele que mal conseguia olhar no seu rosto?</p><p>***</p><p>Mais uma vez Draco estava próximo ao lago apenas pensando na sua desgraça quando sentiu o cheiro de Hermione se aproximar. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar e posição para não entregar suas habilidades apenas torcendo para que ela fosse falar com ele.</p><p>Dito e feito. Hermione chegou e se sentou ao seu lado, permanecendo alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas encarando a lula gigante da mesma forma que Draco.</p><p>-Obrigada por ter me ajudado naquele dia. Sabe, com o exercício.</p><p>-Não tem de que. Apenas cumpri com a minha obrigação de ter ajudar. – respondeu ainda olhando para o horizonte.</p><p>Desconfiada, Hermione apenas olhou para ele com uma careta, relevando um pouco.</p><p>-Obrigação, Malfoy?</p><p>-É. Você estava confusa, e eu não podia deixar você continuar a fazer aquela carinha de interrogação no seu rosto. É tentador demais. – respondeu dando de ombros.</p><p>Antes que pudesse retrucar, Hermione percebeu os olhos completamente negros do garoto.</p><p>-Sei... Mas não pude deixar de notar que você fez questão de <em>não</em> responder a questão corretamente. Porque?</p><p>- Não queria tirar a atenção de você. Sabe, você fica muito fofinha corada. Isso acontece constantemente?</p><p>-C-como? - perguntou sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.</p><p>-Assim, do jeito que você está agora. É algo constante ou reservado apenas pra mim?</p><p>-Você tem certeza que está bem, Malfoy?</p><p>-Eu, sim. Já você não tenho tanta certeza. O que custa me responder?</p><p>-Não é algo exclusivo para você, caso seja isso que esteja perguntando.</p><p>-Que pena. Realmente espero que consiga transformá-la em algo exclusivo daqui para frente. – disse o garoto se levantando.</p><p>-Não sei se prefiro entender o que disse, Malfoy. – Hermione se controlava para não corar ainda mais.</p><p>-Não precisa entender, Hermione. Já está reagindo exatamente como eu queria.</p><p>E após dar um leve cutucão no nariz da garota, Draco sai andando lentamente dos jardins, com seu veela dando espaço para que a ligeira vergonha aparecesse. Quando que ele seria tão direto assim com alguém que fosse sua possível futura namorada? Hermione também não estava em melhores condições, completamente confusa, vermelha e achando que seria algo passageiro. Provavelmente ele devia ter batido com a cabeça em algum lugar. Apenas isso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já era meados de Novembro e Draco ainda cumprimentava Hermione pelos corredores, fazendo a garota acostumar-se com sua presença. Tão acostumada que quem quer que fosse a biblioteca por algum motivo se deparava com ambos sentados na mesma mesa estudando, um de frente para o outro de vez em quando fazendo uma pergunta sobre a matéria. Madame Pince olhava desconfiada e divertida para os sorrisos que o loiro lançava para Hermione quando ela estava concentrada. Mesmo que a maioria dos funcionários da escola estivessem cientes de qualquer dano que pudesse ocorrer devido a uma necessidade mágica do garoto para com sua companheira, aquele olhar não vinha da criatura, mas sim unicamente do adolescente.</p><p>Ele definitivamente estava apaixonado por Hermione, sem precisar de ajuda nenhuma do veela,</p><p>E embora esses dois meses tenham passado rapidamente, nenhum dos dois percebeu. Draco por se encontrar cada vez mais encantado pela garota e Hermione por acabar gostando da presença dele (mesmo que não contasse isso para ninguém). E por incrível que pareça, nenhum dos seus amigos havia desconfiado ou visto os dois até então. Harry estava ocupado demais tentando sufocar os sentimentos por Gina, e Rony, bem, Rony se entregava e fugia de Lilá.</p><p>Ocupados demais para sequer repararem em Hermione ou com quem ela falava.</p><p>Ela já havia reparado no comportamento esquisito de Draco? Talvez, mas não era algo com que se preocupasse a princípio. Mas foi no início de noite daquele 29 de Novembro que algo finalmente despertou o interesse de Hermione.</p><p>Ela voltava apressadamente para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória quando escutou seu nome ser chamado de longe.</p><p>-HERMIONE! - Draco gritou enquanto dava uma corrida e puxava levemente seu ombro.</p><p>Porque ele só se permitia chamar a garota pelo primeiro nome.</p><p>-Oi, Malfoy. – ela sinceramente não sabia como ninguém dava a mínima para ele estar falando com ela e ainda segurando seu ombro, relativamente próximo demais da zona de segurança entre amigos.</p><p>Se é que eram amigos mesmo.</p><p>-Eu não sei se eu devia te perguntar isso agora, ou devesse esperar até nosso encontro na biblioteca. – ao perceber o claro nervosismo do garoto, ela não se aguentou em ficar quieta.</p><p>-Encontro? – o interrompeu fazendo sua melhor cara de surpresa.</p><p>-É. Quer dizer, não um encontro encontro tipo um encontro, mas sim um encontro de dois amigos estudando, entendeu? – ele olhava nervosamente para os lados, sem conseguir sustentar por muito tempo o olhar. Obviamente, este era seu lado adolescente envergonhado de falar com uma garota tão bonita.</p><p>-Nós somos amigos, Malfoy? – perguntou desconfiada.</p><p><em>-Infelizmente apenas isso...-</em> sussurrou o garoto com a voz mais grossa que o habitual.</p><p>Aquilo havia sido esquisito. Não apenas a mudança no timbre da voz, mas a frase.</p><p>-Como?</p><p>-Mas é claro que somos, Hermione! Você não vai se livrar assim tão fácil de mim. - seu sorriso sacana já estava de volta ao seu rosto.</p><p>-Malfoy, eu estou atrasada. O que te fez me gritar no meio do corredor? – até poderia parecer impaciente, mas não queria ficar naquela enrolação toda. Gostava de ser direta.</p><p>-Ah, claro. Onde vai passar o natal?</p><p>-Mas ainda faltam pelo menos três semanas pra isso! Eu ainda não sei, talvez eu vá para casa, talvez eu viaje. Eu realmente preciso ir agora, Malfoy. Boa noite.</p><p>E no meio de uma pequena multidão apressada, Hermione se virou e sai caminhado, subindo a escadaria. Mas em meio a confusão de seus livros, não notou quando um pergaminho dobrado cuidadosamente caiu e parou aos pés do sonserino. Draco abaixou-se rapidamente e pegou a carta. Ele não queria abrir, mas ao identificar um sinto sua falta em uma leta masculina, imediatamente sentiu seu corpo esquentar. De certa forma sentia-se traído...? Não sabia ao certo, apenas que uma raiva descomunal se apossou se seu corpo. Aquilo era um convite para passar o recesso na Bulgária, com um cara quatro anos mais velho, bonitão e bem resolvido? Seu lado veela não aguentou e enquanto o coração do menino dava uma leve apertada, ele rapidamente (com suas passadas mais largas que o habitual) alcançou Hermione no topo das escadas e sem medir sua força, apertou seu braço, forçando ficar de frente para ele.</p><p>Não foi apenas o movimento que a assustou, mas sim o fato dele estar visivelmente mais alterado: respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, seus olhos completamente pretos, a voz audivelmente mais grossa e aquilo impressão sua ou seus caninos haviam crescido?</p><p>-Certeza que ainda vai se decidir, Hermione? Certeza que não vai para a Bulgária? – perguntou raivoso.</p><p>-Mas o que...? Como você pegou isso?</p><p>-Você deixou cair, caso não tenha percebido. Mas parece que já é do seu feitio não perceber as coisas.</p><p>-Como é?!</p><p>-Não consegue ver o que está bem a sua frente! - estava um pouco mais alterado. Por sua sorte os corredores haviam ficados desertos com a hora do jantar próxima.</p><p>-Malfoy, o que eu não consigo perceber? – perguntou elevando o tom de sua voz.</p><p><em>Não seja burro, ela perguntou. Beije-a e diga a verdade.</em> - Sua consciência sussurrava cada vez mais.</p><p>-Que... que ele só quer te usar! Não percebe isso, Hermione? Já se passaram dois anos e ele continua te iludindo!</p><p>-Olhe bem como fala, em momento algum Viktor me iludiu. Nós somos apenas amigos. E desde quando você se preocupa com quem quebra o meu coração ou não?</p><p>-DESDE SEMPRE!</p><p>-Se realmente se importasse, não teria gasto a maior parte do tempo me xingando...- Hermione falou baixinho, olhando bem no fundo dos seus olhos. Ela não era burra, estava testando ele. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada.</p><p>Viu diante dos seus olhos Draco voltar ao normal: os dentes diminuíram, seus olhos clarearam e a voz voltou a ser rouca novamente, com um tom levemente preocupado.</p><p>-Hermione...</p><p>-Não fique assim, eu ainda não me decidi para aonde vou. Não precisava desse chilique todo se me queria por perto. Quase não te reconheço mais, Malfoy.</p><p>E virou as costas para voltar ao seu destino, não se antes pegar a carta de volta.</p><p><em>-Nem eu, Hermione. Nem eu...</em>- Draco sussurrou a acompanho com olhar, completamente envergonhado de ter perdido o controle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto-capitulo">
  <p></p>
  <div class="texto">
    <p>15 de Dezembro e nada de Hermione ter decidido onde passaria o recesso. Nem Draco sabia onde passaria o seu, já que em sua casa estava fora de cogitação levar a garota consigo e certamente ela não o deixaria ir com ela para casa. O jeito seria convencê-la a ficar com ele no castelo.</p>
    <p>De preferência debaixo de um visco.</p>
    <p>Ele sabia que estava sendo analisado por ela desde que quase a atacou duas semanas antes. Por sorte, conseguia controlar o veela com esbarrões propositais na garota durante o dia. Se Hermione percebeu, não disse nada a respeito. Uma vez se pegou ronronando quando sentiu suas mãos delicadas acariciando seus cabelos distraidamente.</p>
    <p>Obviamente o que a fez perguntar se ele era uma gato esse tempo todo.</p>
    <p>-Depende do seu ponto de vista. – completou com uma piscadela, que fez Hermione dar um sorriso corada e um leve tapinha em seu ombro.</p>
    <p>Blásio ficava feliz pelo amigo. Sabia de toda e qualquer novidade que acontecia entre eles (como se fosse uma espécie de diário, sabe?) e jurava que Draco tinha chances com Hermione. Muitas chances, para ser mais exato.</p>
    <p>-Ela tá se rendendo Draco, não consegue ver isso? – eles estavam recostados na ponte de pedra conversando casualmente. Pelo menos o moreno, já que o veela parecia mais concentrado em suspirar pela garota que andava com seus melhores amigos em sua direção.</p>
    <p>-Ela não deu nenhuma abertura, já te disse isso. Sou eu quem passo a maior parte do tempo com ela, eu deveria perceber, não?</p>
    <p>-Na verdade não. O veela toma conta de você na maior parte do tempo, então não tem exatamente como você saber os sinais. Eu estou de fora, vejo claramente como ela está caindo na sua rede.</p>
    <p>-Por favor, não me ajuda a me iludir.</p>
    <p>-Precisa parar de se colocar pra baixo assim cara. Você sabem que metade dessa escola é louca por você. Já se olhou no espelho hoje? Sabe muito bem como sua aparência é. E antes que diga que isso não importa pra ela, vai ter que voltar atrás porque eu vi com meus próprios olhos ela babar por você quando os boatos começaram. Sério ela ficou atônita.</p>
    <p>-Mas...</p>
    <p>-E se isso não é o suficiente Draco, você talvez seja o único estudante dessa escola a conseguir se comparar com ela. Não é burro, tem bom papo, é divertido e sabe como conquistar alguém, eu já te vi fazendo isso. Se ela não estivesse interessada, não teria insinuado que você já partiu seu coração, não teria oferecido um pedido menos desesperado para passar o natal com ela e principalmente: não estaria olhando pra você nesse exato momento sorrindo e passando a mão no cabelo.</p>
    <p>Quando o garoto virou o rosto para a passarela foi como se o tempo começasse a ficar em câmera lenta. Ela sorria grandiosamente para ele, colocando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha e olhando para o chão quando Draco retribuiu o sorriso ainda maior sentindo seus olhos escurecerem. Mais uma vez Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley nada perceberam ao que acontecia bem a esquerda deles.</p>
    <p>Iam em direção a Hogsmeade (o trio de ouro bem à frente da dupla Sonserina) e o tempo todo Draco ia se convencendo cada vez mais de que não morreria ao final do ano. Se desse trela a sua imaginação conseguia até visualizar a certidão de nascimento dos seus filhos. Se perguntava se Lasanha ou Vagina seriam bons nomes em homenagem a coisas de que ele gostava muito quando Blásio teve de intervir. Ele praticamente babava no chão suspirando apaixonadamente para o nada, o que acabava atraindo atenção indesejada.</p>
    <p>Quando finalmente conseguiu se recompor, passaram rapidamente no Três Vassouras e ao sair de lá, ele finalmente teve a coragem de ir procurar por Hermione. Estava louco por uma troca de cantadas sugestivas (o que acontecia com mais frequência do que ele um dia esperaria).</p>
    <p>-Draco... Eu acho melhor você ficar calmo. - Blásio tentou avisar.</p>
    <p>-Com o que? – ele andava de costas sem prestar atenção ao seu entorno.</p>
    <p>Porém, quando se virou, desejou ter ficado em seu dormitório. A princípio sentiu seus olhos escurecerem por completo, respiração falhada, seus caninos pularam para fora como um vampiro e suas costas coçavam.</p>
    <p>-O QUE AQUELE BASTARDO ESTÁ FAZENDO ACARICIANDO O ROSTO DA MINHA MULHER?!- Draco conseguiu falar pesadamente e dolorosamente o que sentia. Sua voz não era das melhores.</p>
    <p>Ele apenas conseguia encarar Viktor Krum perigosamente perto de Hermione metros a sua frente acariciando o rosto da morena. Ele parecia pronto para voar até eles e quebrar o mais velho se algo não o tivesse impedido. Ela vira com seus próprios olhos Hermione o puxar para u beijo caloroso no meio da via. A iniciativa havia vindo dela. Ela não queria ele, queria o jogador. Sentiu uma dor se apossar de seu coração e perdeu todas as forças. Seu corpo todo doía, seu veela não estava supor tanto aquela nítida rejeição. A última coisa de que se lembrou daquele dia fora soltar um grito ensurdecedor (uma mistura de mandrágora com o canto dos sereianos) e em seguida desmaiar nos braços do colega que tentava acudir preocupadamente.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="row">
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-md-6">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em sua defesa, Hermione não fazia menor ideia sobre a visita surpresa de Viktor. Fora abordada por ele dentro da Floreios e Borrões enquanto olhava as novidades.</p><p>-Imaginei que fosse te encontrar aqui. - Viktor estava com seu braço esquerdo apoiado em uma estante repleta de livros com a missão de impedir a passagem da garota.</p><p>-VIKTOR! Por que não me avisou que viria? Eu poderia muito bem não ter vindo a Hogsmeade esse final de semana e ter te deixado sozinho aqui. – disse uma Hermione sorridente enquanto pulava no garoto, abraçando-o.</p><p>-Quer dizer então que eu não deveria ter vindo? – ele aproveitava seu momento de distração e enterrava seu rosto no pescoço dela, absorvendo seu cheiro. Ela nem ligava mais, era costume toda vez que se viam carinhos desse tipo.</p><p>-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.</p><p>-Eu não estava levando muita fé em você passar o feriado comigo, então pensei em fazer uma visita e te ver.</p><p>-E o time? Não terá problemas com eles?</p><p>-Já estamos de recesso. Sou todo seu até segunda feira. Mesmo que só possa me ver hoje.</p><p>-Não tem o menor problema. – completou sorrindo.</p><p>***</p><p>-Não creio que o Malfoy virou seu amiguinho! Hermione, você por acaso se lembra do que ele já fez com você?</p><p>Iam em direção a Casa dos Gritos enquanto Hermione contava detalhadamente sobre os acontecimentos desde a última vez em que se viram. Ele havia ficado surpreso ao descobrir sua recente amizade. Aquilo com certeza cheirava a confusão, não era algo repentino que pudesse dar certo, tanto para ela quanto para ele.</p><p>-Por incrível que pareça você é o primeiro a me fazer esse discursi. – disse a garota pensativa, refletindo aquela verdade.</p><p>-Harry nem Ronald sabem?</p><p>-Eles sequer reparam em mm, Viktor. Estão entretidos demais com suas namoradas, ou tentando esquecer elas. E Gina, bem, ela tem mais o que fazer provocando ciúmes em Harry. Eu sempre fui acostumada a ser um pouco isolada, mas quando isso chega no nível de só se lembrarem de você para copiar o dever de casa, tive que tomar providencias. Pelo menos ele me faz companhia enquanto eu estudo. O que me faz lembrar um pouco você durante o Torneio Tribruxo.</p><p>-A diferença é que eu estava louco por você, querendo que me notasse com outros olhos. Ele está? – perguntou desconfiado.</p><p>-Acho que se estiver, ou ele não sabe demonstrar ou eu não percebi.</p><p>-Eu voto na segunda opção. – respondeu divertido.</p><p>-EI! – ela virou-se de frente para o garoto, rindo.</p><p>-Admita, Hermione. Você pode ser muito inteligente, mas as vezes é tão lenta. – Viktor aproximou-se perigosamente, estendendo sua mão direita e acariciando o rosto de Hermione.</p><p>-E você preferia que eu fosse direta como as outras? – até ela mesmo se aconchegou mais ao seu corpo.</p><p>-Definitivamente não. – foi o que bastou para ela mesma o puxar para um beijo caloroso.</p><p>Eles eram assim: amigos que quando finalmente se encontravam tinham uma longa sessão de beijos. Ela sabia que em uma época ele fora apaixonado por ela, porém ele mesmo garantia que nutria apenas afeto e carinho por ela atualmente. Que se em algum momento ela se apaixonasse por outro e quisesse “terminar” com ele, não haveriam ressentimentos. Tinham até mesmo um plano maluco de que se algum dia não encontrassem ninguém, se casariam. Porém apesar do clima de romance e olhares incrédulos sobre eles um grito, aquele grito ensurdecedor, fez com que se afastassem mais do que abruptamente.</p><p>-Mas que droga é essa?! – Viktor tentava inutilmente abafar o som com suas mãos.</p><p>-HERMIONE! – Blásio gritou em pânico para a garota que estava quase a sua frente.</p><p>-Viktor, aconteceu alguma coisa com o Malfoy. Me desculpe sair assim.</p><p>-Não tem problemas. Me escreva de noite.</p><p>E quando a garota saiu correndo, ele soube que talvez não ficasse com ela no final.</p><p>***</p><p>-Zabini, o que aconteceu?! – ela havia chegado perto o suficiente para se jogar no chão e tentar amparar o garoto de qualquer forma possível, mesmo que fosse tirando neve de seu corpo.</p><p>Não cabia a ele contar, então não fazia a menor ideia do que responder.</p><p>-Eu não faço a menor ideia, ele simplesmente olhou para a frente e desmaiou. – ele que não era burro falou de uma maneira que pudesse fazer Hermione ligar os pontos.</p><p>         -Ele entrou em choque? É isso que quer dizer?</p><p>-Talvez. Ande, me ajude aqui.</p><p>***</p><p>Ainda não havia entendido o motivo de ter que ficar com o garoto na enfermaria. Era perto do jantar quando Zabini pediu para ela ficar com ele enquanto ia até o Salão Principal jantar. Não havia muito a ser feito com Malfoy, apenas esperar que ele acordasse. Eram os únicos na enfermaria aquela noite, o que lhes dava de certa forma um pouco de privacidade.</p><p>Mesmo em seu sono Draco possuía o rosto marcado por tristeza. Hermione estava curiosa com o que poderia ter ocasionado seu surto e o que lhe perturbava tanto em seu sono. Cansada de ficar em pé, buscou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado e distraidamente se pegou fazendo desenhos circulares na mão do garoto enquanto a segurava.</p><p>Se assustou quando ouviu sussurros chorosos vindos de sua boca, tendo de chegar bem perto para conseguir compreendê-los.</p><p>-<em>Hermione, não me deixe morrer, por favor... Fica comigo... Eu preciso de você... Nós precisamos...</em></p><p>Aquilo era loucura, não tinha como ele saber que ela estava lá segurando a sua mão. A única explicação lógica seria que estivesse delirando.</p><p>-Draco, Draco. – ele abriu os olhos de forma espantada. Ela o sentiu ficar tenso e agitado, com seus olhos ficando pretos imediatamente- eu não vou a lugar algum. Por favor, descanse. Eu vou estar aqui quando acordar, bem ao seu lado. – concluiu com um afago em sua bochecha. Sentiu seus dedos gélidos apertarem os seus e viu diante dos seus olhos ele voltar ao normal, suas orbes claras voltando enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria.</p><p>-<em>Minha... </em>– foi o que disse antes de voltar a dormir.</p><p>Foi neste momento em que a ficha de Hermione caiu e ela finalmente percebeu que provavelmente tinha se metido em encrenca, porém deveria ser muito sortuda para isso. Conseguiu dar um jeito de escrever um bilhete a Viktor, contendo um simples:</p><p>
  <em>“Eu sou a companheira de um veela. H.G.”</em>
</p><p> Recebendo em poucos minutos algo muito reconfortante.</p><p>
  <em>“Eu sou a companheira de um veela. H.G.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sinto-lhe dizer então que você tem grandes problemas. V.K.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione acabou por dormir na enfermaria por insistência de Madame Pomfrey e Zabini. Quando ele voltou do jantar para trocar de turno reparou no rosto d garota completamente confuso e sério enquanto encarava sua mão sendo esmagada pela de Draco, e foi ai que ele percebeu que ela havia entendido tudo.</p><p>-Pensei que fosse ser mais rápida. – o moreno recostou-se na cama do amigo, iniciando uma conversa com Hermione.</p><p>-Posso ser inteligente, mas não leio mentes. – ainda olhava para suas mãos- como que eu iria descobrir se ele mal falava comigo assuntos triviais?</p><p>-Hermione, seja sincera consigo mesma: você no fundo já sabia. Só não queria admitir. Qual é, o garoto começa a rosnar pra um papel, ronrona e fica com os olhos pretos quando olha pra você. Estudamos sobre os veelas, falta de informação não é nenhuma desculpa.</p><p>-Você também dá essas duras nele? – perguntou já encarando Zabini, meio corada.</p><p>-O tempo todo.</p><p>-Você... Você sabe quanto tempo ele tem? – não queria, porém sua voz demostrava preocupação por se sentir culpada na situação.</p><p>-Bem, até ontem ele estava mais do que saudável, só esperando beijar você. Mas depois de hoje, eu realmente não tenho nem ideia se ele vai acordar. O veela sentiu um enorme desgosto quando te viu com o Krum. Acho que ele aguentaria se você tivesse sido beijada, mas como tomou a atitude... eu não faço a menor ideia.</p><p>Podia parecer calmo porém Blásio Zabini estava louco de preocupação com o melhor amigo,</p><p>-Ele acordou enquanto você estava jantando. Estava bastante agitado, só conseguiu se acalmar quando prometi estar ao lado dele quando acordar.</p><p>-Você não devia ter feito isso, Granger. Se não gosta dele, não dê a sua pena. Não seria certo nem com você, nem com ele. Sabia que ele já tem o nome dos filhos de vocês?</p><p>-Isso é algum efeito colateral do veela?! – estava abismada.</p><p>-Não, essa parte ele conta desde os 13 anos.</p><p>-Meu Deus... – ela estava em total choque.</p><p>-Eu entendo se você precisar de tempo para absorver isso tudo. Mas precisa dar uma resposta a ele sobre o Natal.</p><p>-Diga a ele que aceito passar no Castelo esse ano. Peça desculpas por não estar aqui pela manhã, preciso processar tudo isso primeiro. E por favor, não diga a ele que sei sobre o veela. Preciso pensar em um jeito de colocá-lo contra a parede.</p><p>-Como quiser.</p><p>Havia sido difícil soltar o aperto de Malfoy em sua mão, mas uma vez conseguido praticamente correu até seu quarto. Nessa noite nem se importou em jantar, seu foco era tomar um banho e depois ir direto para a cama.</p><p>***</p><p>Soube que Draco havia sido liberado no dia seguinte, mesmo que ainda estivesse bastante fraco. Pelo visto ele tivera forças o suficiente para ter um ataque no meio da enfermaria a procura de Hermione. Ela honestamente não estava pronta para encarar ele sabendo da verdade. Sabia que ele dava em cima dela, mas pensava que era por não ter nada para fazer, não que sua vida dependesse disso.</p><p>Num primeiro momento ficou irritada: como ele ousava usar de sua boa vontade para que se apaixonasse por ele só para não morrer? E seus princípios? Pelo menos ele era um bom lutador, isso tinha de admitir. Mas se isso fosse verdade, a transformação veela só acontecia aos 17 anos. Então como ele poderia falar dos nomes de seus filhos aos 13? Não havia sido naquela idade que ela havia socado seu rosto? Isso significaria que talvez ele já gostasse dela bem antes de seu veela a escolher. Mas se isso era verdade, porque raios respondeu grosseiramente sua carta quando enfim declarou-se para ele?</p><p>Aquilo tudo não fazia o menor sentido. Porque tinha que ser tudo tão complicado?</p><p>Ele a queria, isso já estava mais do que claro depois que quase o matou de choque. Ela não sentiu um pingo de culpa, achava que era só um garoto normal que daria de ombros ou na pior das situações pararia de falar com ela. Se ela tivesse percebido antes, não beijaria Viktor em público.</p><p>Ou não beijaria ele? Ela tinha se acostumado a companhia do sonserino, mas isso significava que havia voltado a gostar dele? Ou quem sabe sequer havia parado. Era tudo tão confuso para Hermione que a única certeza que tinha era de que sua eu interior de 13 anos estava radiante por Draco finalmente gostar dela, precisar dela. Sorriu com esse pensamento. Ela definitivamente era uma sortuda por tecnicamente pertencer ao garoto mais cobiçado da escola desde James Potter. Por um momento, pegou-se imaginando as opções que tinha e não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma saída para a situação.</p><p>Não por não haver, mas por não querer.</p><p>Ela simplesmente não conseguia imaginar outro fim que não fosse com ele, o que a pegou totalmente desprevenida e despreparada para a intensidade de suas emoções. Decidiu que resolveria toda aquela situação no feriado, mas não sem antes se divertir um pouco as custas dele.</p><p>Ele pagaria por não ter contado a ela antes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os dias passaram rapidamente tendo enfim chegado o dia de voltarem para casa. Draco estava relutante quanto a decisão de Hermione. Havia recebido o recado por Zabini de que ela passaria o final de ano na escola, com ele, mas desde que fora liberado da ala hospitalar não a tinha visto em momento algum. Porque, de uma hora para outra, ela resolvera ignorar ele?</p><p>Ele não queria admitir, mas estava parcialmente escondido nos portões principais do castelo, observando cada aluno que entrava nas carruagens. Em certo momento, viu o grupo de grifinórios se aproximar de uma das últimas carruagens, e ela estava no meio deles.</p><p>-Tem certeza que não pode ficar na Toca com a gente, Mione? – Rony perguntou</p><p>-Já disse que não. Preciso adiantar algumas coisas da escola e atrapalharia o clima de comemoração de vocês. Prefiro ficar aqui e me dedicar ao máximo.</p><p>-Já que você insiste tanto...</p><p>Todos se despediram da garota e embarcaram na carruagem, deixando a garota sozinha para atrás, acenado a eles. Imagine só a surpresa de Draco ao perceber que ela de fato havia ficado.</p><p>-Eu não acreditei que fosse ficar. – disse chegando silenciosamente por trás dela- Você tem me evitado nesses últimos dias.</p><p>-Eu precisava pensar em algumas coisas. Como dar uma desculpa para ficar aqui.</p><p>-Você não foi obrigada.</p><p>-Você me convidou, e eu quis, não quis?</p><p>-Tecnicamente nunca fiz um convite formal</p><p>-Oh, não há problema nenhum então. Posso muito bem providenciar minhas coisas e ir para a Bulgária. Onde eu fui convidada, sabe? – lançou um olhar cruel para ele. Não estava testando sua condição veela neste momento, apenas irritadiça com seu adolescente normal.</p><p>-Você não ousaria... – ele estava entrando em estado de alerta. Palavras como PERIGO, PERIGO retumbavam em sua mente.</p><p>-Mais uma gracinha só e você vai ver.</p><p>-Não entendo o motivo dessa irritação toda.</p><p>A entrada principal já estava deserta. Nenhum aluno ou professor permaneceu no local, restando apenas os dois.</p><p> Completamente sozinhos.</p><p>-Também não compreendo o seu estado de choque de semana passada.</p><p>Ele sentiu o seu corpo gelar.</p><p>-Eu...</p><p>-O que é completamente estranho, já que não foi uma cena muito surpreendente, quer dizer, todo mundo sabe que ele tinha me beijado no Baile de Inverno.</p><p>-Ele o quê?!</p><p>-Ah, por favor Malfoy. É tão chocante assim que eu beije alguém? Nem precisa tentar mudar de assunto, Madame Pomfrey confirmou que seu estado de choque era por algo assustador, e não vejo outro motivo além desse.</p><p>-E porque raios seria assustador ver você beijar alguém? Faça-me o favor. – seu veela entrava em desespero pelo adolescente ter conseguido tomar o controle. Ele poderia gostar dela, mas a implicância sempre falaria mais alto. O problema é que dessa vez ele não estava medindo suas consequências.</p><p>Hermione sabia que ele se arrependeria daquelas palavras, nem se preocupou em ligar.</p><p>-Então pode me explicar porque queria saber onde eu passaria o Natal e o motivo do chilique pela carta de Viktor?</p><p>-Eu sou seu amigo, me importo por ele estar te usando.</p><p>-Eu não acredito. Ele não me usa, Draco. Ele até mesmo se preocupou com você, mandou cartas perguntando se havia melhorado.</p><p>-Tenho certeza que não foi só por isso...</p><p>-Ele é meu amigo.</p><p>-Quer dizer então que você beija os seus amigos? – a irritação na voz se fez presente.</p><p>-Só quando é recíproco. – sussurrou praticamente em seus lábios. Agora ela estava a fim de provocar. Ele não teve outra reação se não empalidecer, ter seus olhos enegrecidos, com sua respiração pesada. Hermione esquadrinhava seu rosto a procura de qualquer movimento suspeito. Num ato impensado ele projetou seu rosto para a frente à procura de seus lábios. Teria conseguido se Hermione não tivesse sacado e se afastado rapidamente dando a entender que não havia percebido.</p><p>O que o deixou em uma situação embaraçosa quando voltou a si, tentando equilibrar-se e manter sua pose.</p><p>-Acho melhor entramos... – e se virou, deixando Draco atordoado para trás.</p><p>***</p><p>O Natal já havia passado e eles continuavam esquisitos. Ele não entendia o porquê dela estar tão ácida e insinuar coisas sobre outros caras. Ele tentava ao máximo se controlar, mas as vezes era completamente impossível. Ele esperava que ela não notasse suas súbitas mudanças mas sabia que não poderia esconder por muito mais tempo. Já estavam nos jardins acerca de quase uma hora e ele já havia se irritado pelo menos três vezes quando finalmente decidiu acabar com aquela palhaçada.</p><p>-Eu queria saber o motivo de ser tão divertido me tirar do sério, Hermione. – ele estava com os braços cruzados demostrando sua carranca quando ela começou a se afastar até uma árvore próxima. Estava de costas para ele quando soltou:</p><p>-Eu também queria saber o motivo de não ter me contado a verdade, Draco.</p><p>Ele arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, ficando em alerta para o chute que viria.</p><p>-Eu não sou burra. Eu sei o que você é.</p><p>Ele andou apressadamente até ela, apavorado.</p><p>-E o que eu sou? – sussurrou</p><p>-Um veela. – ela virou-se para ele, encarando seus olhos com toda seriedade possível, vendo seus olhos mudarem de zuis para negros e voltar para o azul nua completa confusão.</p><p>-Eu... eu... não queria que tivesse pena de mim. Sei como você é boa, e por mais que me odeie conseguiria esquecer tudo de ruim que já fiz com você se soubesse que poderia morrer por sua causa.</p><p>-Caso você não tenha percebido, eu esqueci de tudo isso no momento em que você começou a me ajudar com as matérias.</p><p>-Eu só me aproximei de você por essa condição... – ele sussurrou sentindo toda a culpa.</p><p>-Pelo menos isso mostra que você tem amor a sua vida.</p><p>-Você não vai ficar irritada comigo? Não é a hora que diz que nunca vai me aceitar e que posso morrer agora mesmo que não vai ligar?</p><p>-Se isso fosse verdade, eu não teria largado Viktor no meio do vilarejo e corrido para amparar você. E além do mais, sei que precisou do empurrãozinho do veela para realizar seu sonho.</p><p>-Como?</p><p>-Um passarinho me contou que aparentemente você se apaixonou pelo meu soco e desde então diz que se casará comigo. – um sorriso convencido surgi em seus lábios.</p><p>-Zabini... – a voz raivosa estava de volta quando foi interrompida pelo veela- se me apaixonei pelo soco quem dirá que outras maravilhas sua mão pode fazer.</p><p>Hermione riu por perceber Draco lutando contra as palavras obscenas do veela que vira a oportunidade perfeita de ficar com ela.</p><p>-Eu não sei se você gostaria de descobrir. Pode ser um tapa dessa vez.</p><p>Seu semblante divertido se desfez.</p><p>-Hermione, quanto mais rápido você me chutar mais rápido isso acaba. Pra que dar bola pro veela se não vai ficar com a gente?</p><p>-Quer dizer então que agora você toma as decisões por mim? Eu não sei se você quer morrer, mas não quero que o cara que gosto morra.</p><p>Ele demorou para absorver as palavras e quando finalmente captou a mensagem só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos e prender Hermione no tronco da árvore. Ele não quis saber se era brincadeira ou não, grudou seus lábios enquanto ela ria. Estava tão nervoso que nem ao menos conseguia beijar direito. Não passou de um grudar de lábios quando ele pensou que tivesse de brincadeira com ele.</p><p>-Você ainda pode desistir disso, Hermione. - ele abraçava ela. Ou o tronco, não sabia ao certo, estava um confusão de braços.</p><p>-Eu não vou, Draco. Não é pena. Eu já gosto de você antes disso, muito antes disso.</p><p>-A carta... – ele compreendeu.</p><p>-Só pensei que tivesse parado, mas nunca consegui. E pelo visto você não, já pensa até nos nosso filhos.</p><p>Ele respondeu atacando seus lábios furiosamente, desta vez acertando como beijar sua boca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O restante dos dias até a volta às aulas foram bastante tranquilos. Sem ninguém para implicar, nenhuma insinuação em cima de Draco, Hermione dando toda a atenção que ele precisasse, alguns professores de certa forma aliviados por não terem que ver o garoto definhar até o restante do ano escolar. Toda a paz e privacidade que quisessem dispunham na escola.</p><p>Podemos afirmar que eles apenas se conheceram melhor e não trocaram mais que um par de beijos, mas sabemos que não há um pingo de verdade nisso. Oras, onde que dois adolescentes de quase dezoito anos vão apenas conversar? Metade do tempo deles fora conhecendo os gostos de cada um, e a outra metade... </p><p>A outra metade se conhecendo mais intimamente. Mas não avançando todos os sinais possíveis. Ela ainda tinha princípios e embora ele fosse seu namorado, não ia permitir assim tão fácil. E cá entre nós, nem ele queria ir tão rápido. Não se sentia pronto. Alguns amassos foram trocados em alguns cantos escuros e se por acaso algum professor percebeu, ficou quieto por pensar que talvez fosse o primeiro beijo deles e se fossem interrompidos, tinham grandes chances dela se tocar do que fazia e rejeitar o pobre veela.</p><p>Afinal, eles prezavam pela vida do seu segundo melhor aluno.</p><p>Mas então a segunda semana de janeiro chegou e com ela os alunos. Eles não poderiam mais ficar por onde bem entendessem. Não por uma questão de vergonha de serem vistos juntos, mas Draco não queria que mais ninguém soubesse da sua condição mágica, e essa seria a única resposta óbvia para o seu namoro se começassem a observá-los mais atentamente. Hermione também gostaria de ver até onde a ignorância de seus amigos com ela iria.</p><p>-Acha que se eu aparecer com a marca de um chupão no pescoço vão perceber?- perguntou interrompendo um beijo. Nem beijando sua mente conseguia se controlar.</p><p>-Isso foi uma pergunta retórica ou uma indireta para eu te marcar?- Draco perguntou com sua típica sobrancelha arqueada.</p><p>-É sério, Draco.</p><p>-Você quer a atenção deles de volta ou quer provar pra eles que se sente usada? Porque eu pessoalmente prefiro que eles descubram despois de muito tempo. Fica bem mais dramático e de quebra você ainda faz com que eles se sintam culpados pelo abandono. Pense nisso.</p><p>-Isso até que faz muito sentido...- Hermione seguiu a linha de pensamento do namorado e viu que dessa maneira seria muito mais interessante. Poderia mais tarde ser culpada de pensar como uma sonserina, mas de fato um a ajudou a pensar em como mostrar que ela era importante.</p><p>Ele já não se sentia mais tão nervoso na presença dela, apenas quando o clima esquentava consideravelmente. Seu veela aparecia menos frequentemente, mas nada que não pudesse ser controlado.</p><p>Na noite daquele domingo Draco precisou controlar sua respiração algumas dúzias de vezes. Ele não podia impedir os abraços acalorados dos amigos de Hermione com ela. Além de revelar suas intenções certamente a garota se sentiria presa nele.</p><p>-Acho que as coisas não deram certo entre vocês... – Zabini chegou perto do amigo que observava a grifinória bem de longe. A aparência do moreno não era a das melhores. Ele jurava que Hermione não deixaria seu amigo para morrer.</p><p>-Você não faz ideia...- ele ainda estava concentrada na morena, fechando ainda mais o rosto ao perceber que o Weasley não tirava a mão de suas costas.</p><p>-Eu pensei que ela fosse ser diferente, mas eu estava errado. É sério que ela vai ignorar toda essa situação?</p><p>-Sobre o que você tá falando, Blás? – Draco finalmente aparentou se tocar que o amigo resmungava sem parar dando total atenção a ele.</p><p>Quando ele se virou sem querer deixou a mostra um pedaço de seu pescoço que não estava coberto com o cachecol, exibindo uma marca levemente avermelhada (resultado de um forte amasso quatro dias antes). Blásio arregalou os olhos por perceber que talvez seu amigo só soubesse esconder as coisas muito bem.</p><p>-Você se faz de sonso ou já é da sua natureza, Malfoy?</p><p>Draco apenas de um sorriso canalha. Ele estava fingindo desde o começo.</p><p>-Só me faço. Mas é interessante saber o que você pensa da minha namorada.</p><p>-NAMORADA?! Ela ao menos saber disso dessa vez?</p><p>-Se não soubesse não teria marcado meu pescoço como se fosse uma leoa.</p><p>Ele conseguiu deixar o melhor amigo completamente sem palavras.</p><p>-Você já a reinvindicou? </p><p>-Isso vai demorar um pouquinho...</p><p>-Ah... – ele sabia os motivos só melhor amigo.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco foi para o café da manhã completamente emburrado. Tinha adquirido o costume de receber um beijo de boa noite antes de se recolher e na noite anterior Hermione o ignorou completamente para ficar com seus amigos.</p><p>-Ela reclama mas tá fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa comigo. – resmungou comendo uma torrada.</p><p>Ele não poderia fazer nada, apenas sentar e esperar seu encontro na biblioteca, coisa que não aconteceu naquele dia. Durante a tarde havia tido uma pequena discussão em público quando Hermione esbarrou nele de propósito, fazendo um carinho disfarçadamente. Ele fingiu não ter percebido seu pedido de desculpas ( para manter as aparências) quando Ronald se meteu.</p><p>-Você não precisa se humilhar pra ele, Mione.</p><p>-E desde quando pedir desculpas significa humilhação, Rony? Eu tropecei, eu estou errada </p><p>-A partir do momento em que ele entra. Não percebe que isso vai desencadear uma série de xingamentos bem aqui no meio do pátio?</p><p>Draco estava estupefato. Aparentemente ele realmente não percebeu que haviam meses que não brigavam. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que acontecia bem debaixo do seu nariz. Ele chegou cogitar abrir a boca para rebater, porém uma fúria assassina despertou em Hermione. Nunca que ela deixaria que falassem mal do seu namorado quando ele realmente era inocente.</p><p>-Quando que você começou a se importar com gritaria em público, Ronald? Só quando você está perto? Você nunca ligou pra isso. Só está vendo o seu lado, não é mesmo?</p><p>Ela estava tão irada que mal conseguia formar uma frase que fizesse alguma sentido.</p><p>-Hermione, porque está tão alterada? Porque ainda está olhando pra ela, Malfoy? – Rony amarrou a cara, cruzando os braços.</p><p>-Ainda nem sei porque perco meu tempo com vocês. – disse fazendo sua melhor cara de desdém, saindo de cena.</p><p>Doeu? Doeu. Mas ele sabia que a qualquer momento receberia um agrado de sua companheira.</p><p>O que não aconteceu até de noite quando ele conseguiu a puxar para um armário de vassouras perto do horário de recolher.</p><p>-Por favor, eu não disse aquilo pra você. – ele mantinha a calma, colocando suas mãos ao redor do rosto da garota, bem próximo ao seu corpo.</p><p>-Tem certeza? Eu achei bem convincente...</p><p>-Me diz que tá brincando...</p><p>-Se quiser meu perdão vai ter que trabalhar duro. – seu sorriso era divertido.</p><p>-Primeiro vai ter que me dizer o que fazia com o cenoura.</p><p>-Ele se esqueceu do trabalho de herbologia e praticamente implorou por ajuda. Isso eleva o ego, sabe?</p><p>-Ah, e como eu sei. Não sabe a satisfação que senti quando veio me pedir ajuda com o questionário de feitiços.</p><p>-Mas eu não pedi, você quem me deu a resposta.</p><p>-Só porque estava tentadora com aquela carinha de perdida. Era tão óbvio, Hermione. Como não conseguiu responder?</p><p>-Assim vezes o óbvio está bem na sua frente e você não consegue perceber. Como você agora, discursando quando eu estou na sua frente obviamente pedindo pra calar a sua boca e me beijar.</p><p>-Mais direta impossível.</p><p>O beijo começou bastante calmo, apenas abraçados e recostada numa prateleira. Era carregado de paixão, aquele toque suave dos lábios e posteriormente de suas línguas. Tão lento começou o jogo virou: bastou um suspiro de Hermione para desencadear o veela em Draco. O resultado? O quadril da garota foi fortemente apertado contra a prateleira, as mãos que antes estavam em sua cintura agora passeavam pesadamente do seu quadril até seu pescoço, onde se firmou prendendo sua boca mais fortemente, tornando o beijo voraz. Hermione também não ficou muito para trás, levando suas mãos que antes estavam casualmente jogadas nos ombros do rapaz até seus braços, trazendo os mais para baixo, arranhando levemente sua barriga na medida do possível. Apenas ouviu um leve rosnado vindo de sua boca. Sabia que estava prestes a perder o controle e não se importou nenhum pouco. Ele já havia conseguido colocar uma de suas pernas encaixada no meio das da namorada quando um barulho do lado de fora despertou Hermione.</p><p>-Draco, tem alguém vindo. Nós precisamos sair.</p><p>-Se tem alguém aí fora tudo o que não podemos fazer é sair, Hermione. – sua voz estava bem mais grossa e um pouco arrastada. Ela sabia que era o veela e não ele.</p><p>-Por favor, Draco. Me solta. Tem alguém vindo nessa direção.</p><p>-Shiiiuu... – ele atacava o pescoço dela, porém não existia mais clima nenhum.</p><p>Ela sabia que alguém iria entrar naquele armário no próximo minuto e não correria o risco de ser pega. O veela não iria ceder tão fácil, por isso não sobrou nenhuma alternativa a não ser transferir o controle para Draco. A única solução que encontrou para isso fora dar um tapa bem estalado e pesado na bochecha do garoto. Ele despertou na mesma hora.</p><p>-Mas o que...- ele ouviu uma risada baixa- sua varinha Hermione, um feitiço de desilusão, AGORA! </p><p>Nem ela havia pensado em tal possibilidade. No mesmo instante que ficaram invisíveis, a porta se abre e por ela entram Ronald e Lilá. Aproveitaram a porta levemente aberta para escaparem, não sem antes Draco dar um jeito na velha fechadura, trancando os dois lá dentro até o dia seguinte. Alguém aprenderia a não invadir armários de vassouras ocupados.</p><p>Ele acompanhou a garota até seu salão comunal, completamente arrependido de ter perdido o controle.</p><p>-Eu devia ter me segurado... Não quis te deixar assustada, Hermione.</p><p>-O importante é que já sei como fazer você voltar ao normal. Me desculpe pelo tapa.</p><p>-Não precisa se desculpar...</p><p>Ela fez um carinho na bochecha marcada, depositando um beijo molhado no local depois.</p><p>-Espero que não fique uma marca...</p><p>-Acho que da próxima vez que você encontrar o veela, vai bater nele de novo.</p><p>-Porque?</p><p>-Hã... O seu pescoço... – uma marca bem vermelha marcava o contorno de uma boca levemente aberta, com o arranhado superficial das presas que haviam crescido.</p><p>-Eu não acredito nisso... – Hermione respirava fundo, tentando manter o controle.</p><p>-Boa noite, Hermione. – ele estava alguns degraus abaixo dela.</p><p>-Boa noite, Draco. – deu um leve beijo em sua boca, corando rapidamente.</p><p>Ela já tinha se virado para entrar no salão quando é virada bruscamente com um beijo roubado de amolecer os joelhos.</p><p>-Pensei que só fosse se despedir dele.</p><p>Ela havia ficado surpresa que o veela havia aparecido para cobrar um beijo de boa noite.</p><p>-Mas como... Boa noite pra vocês dois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cerca de três semanas já haviam se passado desde o retorno das aulas e a vida de Draco tinha virado um completo inferno. Ele tinha conseguido iniciar um relacionamento com sua companheira justamente no momento em que estavam praticamente sozinhos na escola, então nem tinha pensado nas consequências que a chegada do restante dos alunos traria para a sua vida.</p><p>O veela não estava acostumado a ficar tanto tempo separado de Hermione, muito menos de ter tantas pessoas ao seu redor. A presença deles atrapalhava a conexão que começava a se intensificar entre eles, o deixando irritado. Não suportava que conversassem com ela. Suas crises de ciúmes começaram quando um lufano, Domênico Fogus, havia pedido a Hermione que lhe explicasse o conteúdo de transfiguração. Havia começado com um simples mal humor, subindo até o ponto de rosnar perto dele. Hermione não havia gostado nenhum pouco disso, criando uma discussão entre eles. O resultado? Um veela muito irritado que perdia o controle mais facilmente.</p><p>Havia chegado a um ponto que nem Zabini conseguia controlar mais seu amigo quando estava por perto. Ora, ele havia sentido ciúmes de McGonagall enquanto ela elogiava o trabalho de Hermione. Qualquer pessoa que chegasse perto ou sequer olhasse em sua direção, fazia seus instintos aflorarem e suas presas crescerem.</p><p>Realmente, um inferno.</p><p>Todo esse desgaste não havia complicado só o seu relacionamento, mas o seu corpo também. Há pelo menos dez dias que Draco ameaçava chegar ao ponto de exaustão. Ele tentava ao máximo não demonstrar perto da namorada, porém as bolsas escuras abaixo dos seus olhos entregavam rapidamente que não conseguia dormir. Sua performance no Quadribol também deixou de ser aquele exemplo para os demais, transformando-se num completo desastre.</p><p>Ele estava fraco, e isso era tão notável quanto um elefante com tutu de balé.</p><p>Blásio Zabini já havia aguentado demais tudo aquilo. Ele precisava tomar providencias antes que seu melhor amigo realmente passasse mal. Nunca que aquela mistura de mal humor com exaustão daria certo. Se em pessoas normais o resultado já era catastrófico quem dirá num veela puro adolescente. Ele tivera que amparar o loiro na última aula de poções com a ajuda de Snape antes que ele caísse no chão.</p><p>O que nos levar a ficar boquiabertos com a falta de noção e percepção tanto de Hermione quanto de Draco. Quer dizer, de que adiantava serem os melhores alunos da escola se não percebiam o agravamento da situação? Veelas macho puros eram criaturas extremamente raras na natureza, mas que não impedia que fossem estudadas.</p><p>***</p><p>Lilá Brown tinha dado um tempo de Ronald na manhã que foram descobertos trancados no armário de vassouras – o mesmo que Draco quebrou a maçaneta – parando de falar com ele. Ela jurava que havia sido culpa do garoto, enquanto ele não fazia a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido. Aquilo com certeza foi um escândalo na escola, tendo Rony recebido outro berrador de sua mãe, ainda mais furioso do que o episódio do carro. Ambos haviam pego detenção por todo aquele tempo, coisa que esfriou completamente o relacionamento.</p><p>-Confesse, Hermione. Você se sentiu vingada pela detenção deles. – Gina Weasley insistia no mesmo assunto há semanas, querendo arrancar alguma coisa da mais velha.</p><p>-Isso soa tão errado, Gina. Porque eu me divertiria com o castigo dos outros? – Hermione tentou passar um sermão, mal conseguindo esconder o sorriso no canto da boca.</p><p>-Eu sinto muito se você gosta do idiota do meu irmão. Eu até diria para aproveitar que a Lilá não quer ver ele nem pintado de ouro para investir, mas não sei se isso daria certo.</p><p>Realmente, um pouco antes de Draco se transformar ela era apaixonada pelo ruivo. Admitiu que hoje isso trazia certos arrepios a ela. Como conseguiu um dia gostar de alguém que não fosse o seu companheiro? Conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente das aulas de Criaturas Mágicas, onde dizia explicitamente que a ligação veela- companheiro era de sangue, formada desde o seu nascimento. De certo era ilógico ter conseguido gostar de outra pessoa em sua vida.</p><p>Céus, ela um dia teria coragem de revelar isso a Draco? Como seria sua reação? O veela teria outro ataque? Porque ela definitivamente já estava farta dos ciúmes que a cada dia pioravam. Ele conseguia se controlar o máximo que podia, porém não gostava nada de deixar a criatura enlouquecida. Ela as vezes sentia um pouco de medo de sua reação.</p><p>-Hermione? Estou falando com você. – Gina chamou sua atenção após ter começado a divagar.</p><p>-O que?</p><p>-Você não estava pensando no meu irmão, né?</p><p>-Eu...</p><p>-Acho que a solução seria você desapegar dele.</p><p>-Desapegar?</p><p>-É. Ele é um legume, nunca percebeu que você gostava dele, então para que sofrer mais? Você é linda Hermione, só não deu a chance para os outros perceberem isso.</p><p>Ela ficou em completo silêncio, o que significava que estava pensando no assunto.</p><p>***</p><p>Era final de tarde quando Minerva McGonagall recebeu uma missão de Dumbledore: encontrar o Sr. Malfoy e levá-lo até seu escritório. Tinham sido cogitados outros professores para a tarefa, mas tendo em vista a atual situação e de com quem ele deveria estar, ela representaria menos perigo.</p><p>Ou ao menos era isso o que o diretor pensava.</p><p>Minerva torcia para que não flagrasse algo impróprio, não saberia como reagir, visto que uma detenção não se aplicaria ao aluno. Ela já tinha uma leve noção de onde ele ia toda tarde letiva z então não foi um mistério ao entrar na biblioteca e vê-lo sentado na mesa mais distante possível junto de Hermione. Ela admitiu ter soltado um suspiro ao perceber como ele a olhava, aquela forma carinhosa, o leve encostar de suas mãos, tão discreto que apenas quem procurasse encontraria</p><p>Era tão lindo quando um veela se apaixonava.</p><p>Determinada, se aproximou cautelosamente. Já havia recebido um rosnado seu alguns dias antes e não gostaria disso de novo.</p><p>-Senhor Malfoy, preciso de alguns minutos seus.</p><p>Sentiu quando ele olhou para ela um leve rosnado subir.</p><p>-Eu não vou sair de perto dela. – Sua voz começava a engrossar.</p><p>-Draco, seja gentil. Ela quer falar com você.</p><p>-Não sou eu, Srta. Granger. Dumbledore deseja vê-lo em sua sala imediatamente.</p><p>-Eu não...</p><p>-Você vai sim, Malfoy. Já chega disso. Se ele quer falar com você, deve ser algo de extrema importância.</p><p>Ele levou alguns segundos para absorver a bofetada, percebido que não adiantaria discutir.</p><p>-Certo. Não sei se conseguirei te ver mais tarde. Meus planos eram outros, sabia? - Era notável a sua irritação</p><p>Minerva desviou o rosto quando que ele beijaria a namorada, porém estranhou quando ele desviou o caminho da sua boca e inalou profundamente os cabelos ondulados dela.</p><p>Aquilo certamente já havia saído de controle.</p><p>Ela não respondeu nada, significando que pensaria no assunto.</p><p>***</p><p>-Vejo que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência para vir até, Sr. Malfoy.</p><p>Draco não entendeu o motivo daquela frase assim que colocou os pés da diretoria, encontrando Dumbledore de costas para ele, observando o anoitecer da janela principal.</p><p>-E porque eu faria isso?</p><p>-Eu não sei, sempre quis falar isso. Mas vamos aos fatos agora, meu rapaz. – O diretor ficou de frente para ele, indicando a cadeira para se sentar – Nós temos muito o que conversar.</p><p>- Eu não entendo o motivo dessa reunião, muito menos meu padrinho estar aqui.</p><p>-Mas é óbvio que não vai entender, é um inconsequente que não percebe que suas atitudes podem prejudicar a sua família! – Snape quase perdeu o controle.</p><p>-Severo, não fale assim com ele. Ainda é um garoto. E se bem me recordo, isso não é nenhum motivo de vergonha.</p><p>-Mas do que estão falando, diretor? – Ele já se encontrava ficando nervoso.</p><p>-O seu veela está começando a ficar com problemas, e pelo visto você não percebeu isto.</p><p>-Como?</p><p>- Eu e minha equipe de professores estávamos começando a desconfiar até que seu amigo veio nos pedir ajuda. Segundo ele, você está mais ranzinza do que o costume e verdadeiramente cansado. Não reparou nada disso?</p><p>-Reparei, mas pensei que fosse o estresse pelas provas finais chegando.</p><p>-Pelo visto o óbvio deixa de ser considerado em situações extremas. Sei que o básico lhes foi ensinado em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, então deve saber como tratar um veela irritado, certo?</p><p>Draco apenas ficava em silêncio, levemente em choque por ter sido tão burro. Se Zabini não tivesse pedido ajuda ele poderia estar mais próximo de morrer e não teria percebido.</p><p>-Eu sinceramente não sei como resolver o nosso problema, Diretor.</p><p>-Para nossa sorte, Hogwarts sabe exatamente como.</p><p>-Como assim?</p><p>-Existiram pelo menos três outros casos como o seu em tempos passados.</p><p>-Não sou o único veela por aqui?</p><p>-Não, não. Isto o senhor é sim. Quis dizer que a escola teve que se adaptar para os seus antecessores. Não necessariamente são seus parentes, antes de tudo.</p><p>-Quando isso aconteceu, professor? – Ele estava visivelmente curioso, conseguindo ignorar momentaneamente a falta que sentia de Hermione.</p><p>-O primeiro caso veio à tona no meado de 1347, quando Jeremiah Whitmore teve a transformação completa efetuada no meio do Salão Principal afim de proteger sua companheira de uma azaração.</p><p>-O que aconteceu com ele?</p><p>-Ele era o primeiro caso de um veela em nossa escola, ninguém fazia a menor ideia de como tratar os seus acessos de raiva com os demais alunos. Tivemos que recorrer as Veelas francesa afim de mais informações. A recomendação era de que eles tivessem um quarto somente para eles. Isso foi um completo escândalo para a época, como já deve saber, mas ninguém votou contra quando ele expôs suas garras ameaçando quem quer chegasse perto dela. No final, todos tinham medo dele.</p><p>-Você entende, Sr. Malfoy, que ele foi uma cobaia para nós certo? Pelo menos no quesito comportamental. – Minerva tentou ajudar Dumbledore.</p><p>-E a partir dele nós conseguimos reunir informações suficientes para ajuda-lo durante esta fase.</p><p>-E o que aconteceu com os outros? – No momento ele só queria saber como seus “antepassados” haviam se saído com as normas da escola.</p><p>-O segundo caso ocorreu já em 1594, no segundo Torneio Tribruxo. Jacques Devereaux pertencia a escola de Beauxbatons e veio para Hogwarts como um dos possíveis candidatos. Ele já sabia que era um veela, só não havia encontrado sua companheira ainda. Levou pelo menos três dias até o primeiro surto acontecer. Yvanna Yanevski fazia parte do Instituto de Durmstrang, e também era sua companheira. Tivemos de reabrir o dormitório veela mais uma vez. Aquele realmente foi um ano insuportável, os dois eram campeões tribruxo. Todo a estadia deles na escola foi no dormitório, o que ajudou Jacques a controlar bastante os ciúmes com a escola cheia duas vezes mais.</p><p>-E a terceira vez, professor? – Aquilo era realmente interessante.</p><p>-Não acho que deva contar, Alvo. Ele pode se apavorar. – Minerva estava preocupada com o estado emocional do sonserino.</p><p>-Eu não me assusto tão fácil assim, McGonagall.</p><p>-Não é pelo susto, mas sim pelo significado que o terceiro caso. Ele realmente precisa saber disso, até o final. Severo?</p><p>-Estou totalmente de acordo com sua opinião, Alvo.</p><p>-O terceiro caso, Sr. Malfoy, não teve um final muito agradável.</p><p>-Ele não encontrou a companheira? – Chutou.</p><p>-Pior. Samuel Fitzgerald era um sonserino, assim como você. Ele encontrou sua companheira, uma Grifinória. Por favor, não faça comparações agora, Draco. Eles foram movidos para o dormitório veela antes mesmo que as crises de ciúmes começassem. Pensamos que finalmente havíamos acertado o tempo exato para uma boa convivência mágica. O castelo tinha harmonia com eles, até o dia que sua ausência nas aulas não passou despercebida. Ele e sua namorada não eram mais vistos juntos, e isso preocupou todo o corpo docente. Quando entraram no dormitório, encontraram seu corpo no chão da sala, com sangue seco saindo dos olhos, boca e nariz. Estava apavorado, com uma expressão de horror.</p><p>-Ela... – Draco balbuciou.</p><p>-Ela o rejeitou no momento em que ele iria marcá-la. O veela não suportou e teve um ataque cardíaco. Ele chorou sangue, por ela. E o pior, é que ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo quando correu do dormitório deles. Ela não contou nada a ninguém com medo das consequências sob ela.</p><p>-E qual foi a consequência dela? Esse monstro tem que ter tido, não é pos... – Draco estava alterado, a voz engrossando, os olhos escurecendo, mostrando que o veela também não estava nada satisfeito com um antecessor dele.</p><p>-A princípio, ela não era culpada de rejeitar seu amor. Coisas assim acontecem. E o fato de estar em choque o suficiente para não contar nada a ninguém foi relevado. Pensaram que assim nunca mais teriam esse pequeno problema na escola de novo.</p><p>-Nós sabemos que essa é uma forma completamente errada de se pensar, Sr. Malfoy. Por favor se acalme. – Minerva tentava controlar a fúria que subia em Draco, pensando em todas suas possibilidades. Hermione poderia fugir dele quando chegasse a hora. Ela também o deixaria jogado no chão, para morrer?</p><p>-Porém, a sua consequência chegou três semanas a pós a morte de Samuel. Eles haviam tido relações sexuais antes da marcação, o que não é muito comum, a propósito. Ela podia ter matado o veela, porém uma parte dele agora crescia nela.</p><p>-Ele a engravidou? – Draco tentava entender aonde queriam chegar.</p><p>-Sim. Deve saber que em 1718 isso não era algo aceito na sociedade. Se ela estivesse com o veela, seria algo menos perturbador, já que é de sua natureza procriar o mais rápido possível. Porém, todos sabiam que ela havia deixado seu companheiro para morrer, e ser uma mãe solteira não traria melhoras para sua reputação.</p><p>Draco sentia pelo veela passado, mas sua parte Sonserina sentia-se bem pela Grifinória ter que arcar com suas consequências.</p><p>-Foi então que um dos amigos de Samuel se ofereceu para assumir a criança. Ele era apaixonado por ela haviam anos, e não pode se aproximar por conta da situação mágica do amigo. Valia que eles eram bem parecidos fisicamente, então podia passar despercebido o fato de que o filho não era dele. Os boatos que correram na época fora de que Freya Prescott estava traindo Samuel com Septimus Malfoy, por isso ela o havia rejeitado.</p><p>-Um... Um Malfoy?</p><p>-Sim, Draco. Creio que seus pais não tenham conseguido dar uma explicação para a sua herança veela, mas a verdade é que não é um gene Malfoy, mas um gene Fitzgerald. Sua família ainda tem o sangue puro, com a diferença de que o seu seria mais puro ainda.</p><p>-Como vocês sabem disso e minha família não? – Ele estava completamente em choque.</p><p>-como eu disse, Hogwarts teve de se adaptar para acomodar o veela e suas companheiras nessas três ocasiões, e com isso anotações foram feitas afim dos diretores seguintes fazerem uma média de tempo de quando o gene vai surgir novamente. Também vale que é uma história deveras interessante de se contar. Precisa entender, Draco, que Septimus fez muito por Freya. Ele a ajudou no momento em que mais precisa, em troca sujando a reputação de sua família. Não por se casar com ela, mas por não desmentir o fato de que havia traído seu melhor amigo. Ele era uma pessoa de bom coração, permitindo que um filho ilegítimo carregasse o nome Malfoy.</p><p>-Eu compreendo que foi um belo gesto, mas porque tanto tempo para se manifestar de novo? Se isso foi em 1718... porque 275 anos de espaçamento?</p><p>-Como deve ter percebido de toda essa história, um veela macho puro surge em média a cada duzentos anos. Com você não foi diferente. Entende agora o forte desejo de procriação?</p><p>-Tentar diminuir o espaçamento para não sermos extintos...  – Ele entendia perfeitamente agora.</p><p>-Com isso, chegamos ao nosso ponto principal: você está sendo removido para o dormitório veela esta noite. Terá mais privacidade lá. Tenho a obrigação de lembra-lo que essa prática é terminantemente proibida na escola, visto o que aconteceu com o Sr. Weasley. Mas temos nossa exceção para os Veelas. Você sabe que uma hora ou outra vai ter que marcá-la, então preferimos que seja num ambiente familiar para a criatura e a companheira. Não queremos que sejam interrompidos por algum aluno ou por Filch e isso acabe num desastre. É uma condição especial sua e para Hermione. Entendo que ela tenha o tempo dela para se sentir confortável nesta situação, mas não demore com isso. Você se sentirá muito mais confortável e confiante em relação a ela.</p><p>-Obrigado, professor Dumbledore.</p><p>-Severo o acompanhará até o dormitório. Ele fica bem próximo a cozinha, atrás de uma parede falsa. Obviamente, tem sua senha: balinhas de caramelo. A tapeçaria permitirá somente a sua entrada e de Hermione, de ninguém mais. A não ser em casos de emergência como você já sabe. Tenha uma boa noite, Sr. Malfoy.</p><p>***</p><p>-Quando pretende contar aos seus pais, Draco? Sua mãe anda me pressionando por notícias. Eles estão preocupados com você.</p><p>-Eu pensei em contar depois que marcasse ela. Para não ter risco de nenhuma rejeição, sabe?</p><p>-Totalmente compreensível. Está entregue.</p><p>Draco estranhou o cômodo assim que entrou. Tinham fortes traços medievais, da época de Jeremiah, mas com o aconchego do atual Salão da Sonserina e talvez... da Grifinória? Só Hermione poderia responder. Era um ambiente térreo, com uma ampla sala de estar, uma lareira mágica. Pinturas dos outros Veelas eram ostentadas uma em cada parede. Apenas uma estava limpa, coisa que sua intuição dizia que seria preenchida por uma dele. O quarto também tinha bastante espaço, com uma cama maior que a sua em seu antigo dormitório, sem janelas enfeitiçadas.</p><p>Draco encontrou o banheiro e tomou um banho relaxante. Definitivamente tivera muitas surpresas por um dia e o cansaço voltara a aparecer. Se culpava por esquecer como um veela tende a ficar fraco sem pelo menos o cheiro de sua companheira. Admitia não ter estado tanto tempo como queria com Hermione nas últimas semanas e isso literalmente estava acabando com ele.</p><p>Pensava nela ao se deitar, suspirando alto por já sentir sua falta. Como tinha conseguido xingar por sua atenção? Não era bem mais fácil ser agradável? Seu corpo pedia por aquilo, por libertação, mesmo que não fosse no corpo da morena. Ela agora entendia os desejos súbitos de leva-la para a cama. Não somente por ser apaixonado pela morena, mas para garantir a sua prole. Ela com certeza seria uma excelente mãe, tanto na criação quanto na gestação. Aqueles seios ficariam maiores e ah! Seu quadril se adaptaria para um filho dele.</p><p>Com certeza não era uma imagem excitante para Draco, mas fora o suficiente para o veela colocar sua mão esquerda dentro da calça do pijama e começar a movimentar seu pênis lentamente. Eles eram apaixonados por ela, e já que ainda não estavam liberados para essa parte do relacionamento, tinham que se contentar com o que tinham.</p><p>E com certeza não seria a primeira vez que batia uma pensando em Hermione Granger.</p><p>Ele tinha que cintar a ela o mais rápido possível. Pela manhã, talvez.</p><p>É, ele a levaria em seu dormitório na noite seguinte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>O dia amanheceu e com ele a surpresa de estar mais uma vez atrasado. Naquelas últimas três semanas já havia se tornado um mal hábito, mas Draco não conseguia evitar. A falta constante de Hermione, por mais que fosse somente durante o período do sono, já o deixava exausto. Se a marcasse seria tão mais fácil, mas mal tinham três semanas de namoro. Ele prezava pela sua saúde física, mas seu emocional estava tão abalado quanto o dela: nunca tinha imaginado um dia se apegar tão fortemente a alguém, muito menos em tão pouco tempo. </p><p>Ele podia já ser apaixonado por ela desde sempre, mas no caso ele se referia a mal começar a namorar e já ansiar pelo verdadeiro compromisso, marcá-la como sua – o equivalente ao casamento humano – em menos de um mês. Ele também teria de começar a pensar em como faria isso quando a hora chegasse. Odiava que tivesse tanta pressão sob sua imagem. Aqueles boatos realmente não eram nada interessantes quando se realmente tinha de fazer alguma coisa. E certamente não seria ele quem pediria conselhos ao pai e aos amigos. Com certeza eles não entenderiam o seu lado.  </p><p>Se corresse conseguiria pegar os últimos dez minutos do café da manhã. Sabia que ela não estaria lá, mas a última coisa que gostaria era desmaiar por fome e exaustão. Percebia-se que ele não pensava direito, já que seu dormitório era quase ao lado das cozinhas fazia com que ele não precisasse correr para o café. Após arrumado, Draco passou às pressas pelo salão, tendo sua atenção presa ao tapete central por alguns segundos. </p><p>-Se é o meu sangue que está procurando, não se preocupe. Trocaram o tapete a alguns dias. </p><p>Um forte arrepio subiu pela espinha do garoto. Quando olhou para a direção da voz, percebeu que o quadro que vira ontem a noite era enfeitiçado. Se aquele era, certamente os outros também. Aquele obviamente era Samuel Fitzgerald, já que falava sobre o seu sangue no carpete. </p><p>-Como? – Draco não sabia como se portar com essa novidade. </p><p>-Se está aqui provavelmente sabe quem nós somos e o que você é, não se faça de desentendido – seu humor era completamente ácido, provavelmente pelo ocorrido 275 anos antes – Não precisa ficar encarando o chão como se fosse algo de anormal. </p><p>Samuel de fato tinha os fortes traços que eram encontrados em toda a linhagem Malfoy mais atual. Seus cabelos eram loiros quase brancos – mas isso certamente se dava pelo gene veela, visto que os de Draco se encontravam na mesma situação – os olhos de um azul acinzentado bem chamativo. Sua boca rosada com os lábios levemente cheios escondiam um sorriso que antes era estonteante, apenas demonstrando impaciência e escarnio atualmente. Sua pele alva também era derivada do gene, porém o queixo firme e o nariz aristocrático certamente era algo que tinha em comum com Septimus, além da cor dos cabelos. Ficou surpreso por Samuel não fazer a menor ideia do que havia ocorrido, ninguém o havia avisado quando reabriram o dormitório? </p><p>-Sammy, não fale assim. – Uma outra voz se fez presente, na parede oposta à de Fitzgerald – Ele também é um de nós. Um sonserino, como você. Por favor, não ligue para o Sammy. Ele é assim desde, bem, desde o incidente com sua companheira.  </p><p>-Você quis dizer minha morte. – Samuel falava friamente, encarando o quadro oposto. Sua expressão corporal também não era a das melhores. </p><p>- Eu sou Jeremiah, e este ao meu lado é o Jacques. E você, meu caro, quem é? – Todos os três pares de olhos o encaravam com expectativa de um novo membro naquela sala. </p><p>-Meu nome é Draco. Draco Malfoy. </p><p>-Um Malfoy? Isso não me surpreende nada. – Samuel resmungava – Certamente Septimus ficaria bem feliz em saber que alguém conseguiu purificar ainda mais o sangue de sua família. – Ele não aparentava raiva do amigo, apenas parecia nostálgico. </p><p>Draco apenas ignorou seu parente, focando toda sua atenção em Jeremiah. </p><p>O primeiro veela mal parecia ter 16 anos. O que era estranho devido as suas condições. Porém, uma coisa parecia recorrente nos garotos: sua estrutura óssea era bastante parecida, assim como a pele clara. Num momento de distração Draco se perguntou se existiam Veelas negras, mas isto não vinha ao caso no momento. Jeremiah, ao contrário de Samuel, tinha um sorriso bastante divertido em seu rosto. Seus cabelos por sua vez não eram lisos e quase brancos como o seu, mas sim completamente ruivos e ondulados, formando quase um capacete por sua cabeça. Seu rosto tinha ainda algumas sardas, com seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Seu corpo não era muito forte aparentemente, mas ele sabia que se houvesse necessidade, ele mudaria completamente. </p><p>-Você parece tão novo. </p><p>-Nunca aparentei ter a idade que tinha. – Ele realmente vivia sorrindo, um verdadeiro lufano. </p><p>-Jacques não é muito de falar, não é mesmo? – Draco arriscou, completamente esquecido do horário. Certamente seus professores relevariam pelo menos naquela manhã, sabendo exatamente o que deveria estar sendo feito. </p><p>Embora preferisse ficar mais na sua, Jacques ostentava similaridades nos traços do rosto. Seus olhos eram castanhos. Seu cabelo castanho-claro batia em seu pescoço. Ele era de longe o mais forte de todos ali presentes. Tivera de se adaptar para o torneio tribruxo de 1593, portanto, seus músculos eram bem mais aparentes, além de ser bem alto. </p><p>-Ele prefere se expressar apenas nos momentos de extrema urgência. </p><p>-Estou certo de que também vou ter um quadro pendurado na parede, não é? </p><p>-Exato. O dormitório se encarregará disto. Percebe que já existe uma moldura pendurada? </p><p>Aquilo era um fato. Na noite anterior a parede se encontrava completamente vazia. </p><p>-Sei que ainda teremos muito tempo para nos conhecermos, mas não está atrasado para a sua aula? – Jacques se pronunciou com um forte sotaque francês. </p><p>Realmente, apenas em situações de extrema urgência. </p><p>*** </p><p>Draco havia perdido o café e suas aulas da manhã, restando somente esperar pelo almoço. Tentou falar com a namorada neste meio tempo, mas teria que invadir uma classe que não era sua para isso. </p><p>Durante o almoço ela também não desgrudou dos seus amigos, fazendo ele ficar bem irritado. Se não fosse Blásio para entrar em seu campo de visão e empurrá-lo até a pilastra mais próxima ele certamente teria explodido no meio do Salão Principal. </p><p>-Calminha, amigo, amigo. </p><p>-Sai para lá, Blás. Isso é entre eu e ela. – Seus olhos já estavam escuros. </p><p>-Você quer realmente ir lá falar com ela nesse estado? Vai acabar assustando el... </p><p>-Ela não tem medo de mim! – Sua voz alterou. </p><p>-Ela não, mas os outros que estão em volta sim. Já pensou se alguém descobre sobre você? Além do Potter e Weasley acharem que vocês estão brigando e virem separar. Não quero que isso vire uma matança, Draco. Respire fundo e deixa ela ir. </p><p>A sorte de Blásio foi Hermione ter olhado para o seu lado nessa hora, notando que poderia estar com problemas. Tratou de se afastar o mais rápido possível dos garotos, alegando que ia ao banheiro. Passou pelos sonserinos numa tentativa de checar se estava tudo bem, porém ainda haviam muitas pessoas ao redor. Draco só teve tempo de cheirar bem forte enquanto ela passava, dando uma acalmada no veela. Ela era tão tentadora... </p><p>*** </p><p>Hermione já estava na aula de História da Magia haviam pelo menos cinquenta e três minutos quando a porta se abriu, aparecendo Draco na porta. Ele não parecia nada bem, quase como se tivesse levado uma surra do salgueiro lutador. O que mais estranhou foi o fato do Professor Binns não ter se queixado ou mandado para a detenção. Ele apenas olhou para o aluno e disse: </p><p>-Sente-se logo antes que desmaie. </p><p>E ele veio se sentar bem ao seu lado que estava vago. Ela o encarou de forma esquisita, tanto para manter as aparências como realmente não entendo o motivo daquilo. Levou pelo menos dez minutos até ela cochichar de forma discreta. </p><p>-O que foi isso, Draco? </p><p>-Eu me atrasei. Desculpe. Não estava me sentindo muito bem. </p><p>Ele copiava a matéria fingindo não dar a mínima para a garota. Se alguém de fora parasse para observar, não notaria nada demais. Porém, alguém com mais atenção teria percebido que a mão direita dele não estava sob a mesa, mas sim no joelho de Hermione, fazendo um carinho. Por ele ser canhoto as coisas ficavam muito mais fáceis. </p><p>Meia hora de aula havia se passado quando Malfoy começou a revirar sua mochila em busca de algo que nunca encontrava. Por ela estar nas costas de sua cadeira proporcionava a angulação perfeita para que se virasse e cheirasse os cabelos de Hermione. Ele só queria mais um pouco do seu cheiro, nada na mochila. </p><p>Já tinha ficado viciado nela, e esse era um caminho sem volta. </p><p>-Eu preciso que você me encontre essa noite. </p><p>-Tem alguma coisa em relação a conversa de ontem? </p><p>-Tem. Você pode? – Ela nunca tinha visto o namorado tão suplicante em toda a sua vida. – Nós realmente precisamos conversar. </p><p>-Não vai terminar comigo, não é? – Hermione tentou brincar. </p><p>-Você não se livra assim de mim tão fácil. Pode ir para as cozinhas depois do jantar? É sexta feira, ninguém vai perceber se você chegar mais tarde na Grifinória. – Ou nem voltar, mas essa parte ele não falou. </p><p>-Porque nas cozinhas? </p><p>-Lá eu te explico. Por favor? </p><p>-Mas é claro, bebê. </p><p>-Você me chamou de bebê?! </p><p>-Não me culpe por testar algo carinhoso! </p><p>Eles conseguiram chamar a atenção da turma por terem elevado um pouco o tom da voz, mas conseguiram se recuperar ao simular uma falsa desavença em torno da matéria. </p><p>-Isso ainda não acabou, docinho. – ele também tentou. </p><p>*** </p><p>Por incrível que pareça Hermione conseguiu manter a compostura o restante do dia até o jantar. Não havia comido desesperadamente nem dado olhares furtivos para o restante do Salão. Ela teria acabado de jantar e seguido até o ponto de encontro se Gina não tive terminado no mesmo momento é feito companhia. </p><p>Hermione não viu outra alternativa para se desfazer da amiga, apenas seguir viagem e contar que precisava fazer uma coisa. Gina não protestou ou perguntou, mas ficou com um grande “Será?” em sua cabeça ao notar que a amiga ia em direção a Lufa – Lufa. </p><p>*** </p><p>Draco quase sentiu um alívio ao perceber Hermione se aproximando da coluna que ele estava apoiado. Por alguns momentos pensou que ela não viria. </p><p>-Então... Qual o motivo de estarmos nas cozinhas? </p><p>-Nunca vou me cansar de me surpreender em como você é direta. Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. – Ele começou a falar mais baixo – Dumbledore me transferiu do dormitório da Sonserina, disse que não tem mais condições de comportar um veela alterado. </p><p>-Como assim alterado, Draco? O que está acontecendo? </p><p>Ele havia se esquecido de mencionar os fatos mais recentes a ela. </p><p>-Eu já te explico isso. – Draco observou se não vinha ninguém e disse a senha, praticamente empurrando a garota para dentro do dormitório. </p><p>-Mas que lugar é esse? – Hermione não sabia se ficava encantada ou intrigada com todo o rumo que a situação estava tomando. </p><p>
  <em>“Meu deus, ela também é Grifinória...” </em>
</p><p>-Você ouvir isso, Draco? – Hermione entrou em alerta. </p><p>- Isso o que? – era óbvio que ele sabia que Samuel havia feito o comentário, mas decidiu só revelar isto mais tarde. </p><p>-Acho que não foi nada..., mas, onde estamos? </p><p>-No meu novo dormitório. Dumbledore me moveu para cá por ser mais seguro para o veela e para a gente. </p><p>-A gente? - sua sobrancelha levantou. </p><p>Aquela seria uma longa conversa. </p><p>-Sente-se no sofá. Antes de tudo quero ressaltar que nem eu mesmo havia percebido o que estava acontecendo. Blás foi pedir ajuda ao diretor porque não aguentava mais o meu mau humor com todo mundo, nem o fato deu não conseguir me manter acordado. </p><p>-Pensei que você estivesse conseguindo se controlar... </p><p>-Só na sua frente. Me desculpe. Ele quer que tenhamos privacidade para fortalecer ainda mais a nossa relação, e que ninguém nos interrompa na hora que eu for te marcar. </p><p>-Isso é totalmente contra as regras, Draco. Porque raios ele designaria uma sala só para você? E porque apoiaria isso bem debaixo do seu nariz? </p><p>-Eu sei que as aulas que tivemos sobre o assunto são meio vagas, mas não tinha motivo explicar todo o processo para um bando de adolescentes. Essa sala existe desde 1347, e já abrigou três veelas anteriormente. Eu sou o atual, então nada mais normal do que eu ficar por aqui. Escuta, eu sei que ainda não conversamos sobre isso, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou precisar te marcar. É insuportável ter você e não poder me sentir seguro disso, mostrar aos outros. Ter a sensação que vou explodir de raiva toda vez que qualquer ser vivo sequer olha pra você é angustiante – seus olhos escureceram e a voz engrossou. O veela tentava convencer a namorada que aquilo era certo, aos poucos seduzindo-a a aceitar sua proposta – eu ficarei bem mais calmo quando te morder, não ia te cercar pela escola... </p><p>-Você anda me cercando? </p><p>-Como se não tivesse percebido ainda. – ele fazia carinho na bochecha dela com seu nariz, levando arrepios pelo seu corpo – seria um relacionamento bem mais saudável, para nós dois. Dumbledore sabe que se alguém interromper nosso acasalamento, eu seria capaz de matar a pessoa, rasgar seu pescoço e fazer questão que ela saiba quem eu sou. </p><p>-O que você quer dizer exatamente com acasalar, Draco? </p><p>Ela viu diante de seus olhos o namorado lutar um pouco para conseguir o controle de volta, suspirando ao dizer: </p><p>-Sexo. Ele quis dizer sexo. </p><p>Se existia antes alguma cor no rosto da garota ela havia ido embora. </p><p>-Você está me dizendo que ele deu permissão para fazermos isto aqui na escola? </p><p>-Hermione, se eu não fizer, eu morro. E não estou dizendo isso pra te convencer. Ele deixou bem explícito que preza pelo bem-estar e vida dos seus alunos e bem, até onde eu sei eu ainda sou um aluno de Hogwarts, assim como todos esses foram. – Ele apontou para as paredes, fazendo ela finalmente perceber os quadros. - Não pense que ele ficou feliz com esta situação. Ele deixou bem claro que isso é terminantemente proibido, tanto que citou o caso do Weasley com a Brown, mas com um veela é diferente, faz parte da sua natureza.  </p><p>Hermione percebeu a cor sumir do rosto do namorado quando ele terminou de falar. </p><p>-Bebê...? Aconteceu alguma coisa que não quer me falar? </p><p>-É... É da natureza do veela... É da minha natureza garantir a minha prole. - Hermione tentou não arregalar os olhos quando viu onde ia chegar – Depois da marcação surge um desejo incontrolável de sexo com a companheira, mais até do que eu já tenho, e Dumbledore quer garantir a nossa segurança. </p><p>-Você está dizendo que eu tenho que engravidar para você sobreviver?! </p><p>O clima pesou na mesma hora. Draco sentiu o ar começar a faltar, sabia que o veela estava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Pelo canto dos olhos conseguiu ver Samuel ficando com a postura rígida no quadro. Não sabia como ele havia sido rejeitado, mas tinha a sensação que se lembrava no momento. </p><p>Hermione percebeu que ele não falaria tão cedo. Seu olhar perdido entregava que passavam milhares de coisas por sua mente no momento. Ela precisava acalmá-lo, não havia sido sua intenção aterrorizá-lo. Inclinou-se e roubou um longo encontrar de lábios do namorado, trazendo-o para a realidade. </p><p>-E então? </p><p>-Eu só preciso que você me aceite para sobreviver. O filho vem muito tempo depois, não quero ser pai agora e ainda tendo controle do meu corpo. - Ele respirou fundo - Nós temos esse desejo para evitar a nossa extinção. </p><p>-Mas vocês não estão extintos, só são raros na natureza. </p><p>-Hermione, em 646 anos só surgiram quatro veelas em Hogwarts, e mesmo assim um nem era aluno daqui. </p><p>Ela não fazia a menor ideia de onde ele teria aprendido tudo aquilo. </p><p>-Vem, deixa eu te mostrar. - Ele a puxou pelo braço indo em direção até o lado esquerdo da lareira. </p><p>-O nome dele era Jeremah Whitmore. Foi o primeiro veela que Hogwarts conheceu. Foi usado como cobaia para o comportamento com os demais alunos. Ele não parece ter a idade que tem, e era da Lufa-Lufa. Imagina o susto que todos levaram quando esse rostinho se transformou no Salão Principal. </p><p>-Realmente. Quando foi isso? </p><p>-1347. </p><p>-Uau. - Sua cara foi de choque. </p><p>-O próximo se chamava Jacques Devereaux. Ficou aqui durante a segunda edição do torneio Tribruxo de 1594. Ele era francês e sua companheira, búlgara. Os dois eram campeões Tribruxos. </p><p>-Mas Fleur não teve que ficar aqui. </p><p>-Isso porque ela não precisa de um companheiro. Acho que você ainda não percebeu, mas eu sou totalmente dependente de você. </p><p>Um sorriso convencido imediatamente surgiu em seus lábios. </p><p>-Você pode repeti isso de novo, Malfoy? Bem alto dessa vez. </p><p>-Não ouviu direito? </p><p>-Oh, não. Eu ouvi perfeitamente, mas nunca pensei que logo você fosse ser dependente de mim. </p><p>-Ora sua... </p><p>Draco agarrou a cintura da morena atacando seus lábios violentamente. Hermione mal conseguia beijar devido a sua crise de riso. Ela conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para empurrá-lo com um pouquinho de força, depositando um beijinho em seu queixo. </p><p>-E o terceiro? </p><p>-Bem... - ele os encaminhou até o ultimo quadro. Samuel continuava tenso. - Essa é uma história um pouquinho mais complicada. </p><p>-Porquê? </p><p>-Ele não sobreviveu. - Decidiu ser direto. </p><p>-O... O que?  </p><p> A garota estava bastante assustada e um pouco sentida, afinal, ela continuava sendo uma garota e o rapaz no quadro, um veela. Todos podiam ser bonitos, mas este se destacava. Ele era totalmente perfeito, não conseguia compreender em como tal criatura não havia sobrevivido. Ela se pegou encantada por ele, desejando por breves segundos que ele fosse seu companheiro e Draco não. Tão breve o pensamento veio foi embora. Certamente o encanto do terceiro era o mais forte de todos por sobreviver a uma pintura. Céus, que Draco nunca descobrisse sobre seu pequeno momento. </p><p>-Hermione? </p><p>-O que? </p><p>-Estou falando com você. </p><p>-Me desculpe. O que dizia mesmo? </p><p>-Ele foi morto pela sua companheira. Ela o rejeitou quando ia marcá-la. Entende porque só sossegamos depois disso? Até então há essa possibilidade. </p><p>-Mas se ela não sabia... </p><p>-Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, Hermione. Por favor, não saia em defesa dela. Isso é mais pessoal do que parece. </p><p>-Por que? </p><p>-Bem, começando pelo fato que ele era da Sonserina e ela da Grifinória. Ela sabia o que ele era e o que estava acontecendo quando passou por aquela porta – ele apontou para a passagem – ela preferiu deixar o Sammy jogado no chão sangrando até a morte do que ficar com ele. </p><p>-Sammy? </p><p>-E o pior é que não teve nenhuma consequência para ela relacionado com a morte de uma criatura mágica. Usaram o argumento de que não era culpa ela não o amar o suficiente para concordar com o compromisso. </p><p>-Entendo que a marcação seria um casamento, certo? </p><p>-Sim. Eles relevaram a morte do Sammy, pensaram que nunca mais iriam ter esse problema aqui. Eles sequer trocaram o carpete com seu sangue! </p><p>-Draco, se acalme, por favor. Você ao menos sabe o que aconteceu com ela? Isso estava escrito na sua enciclopédia? - ele relevou a implicância em sua voz. </p><p>-Bem... No final ela se casou com um Malfoy. </p><p>
  <em>"-SEPTIMUS FEZ O QUÊ?!" </em>
</p><p>Aquela havia sido uma indignação deveras alta, assustando o casal. Draco não percebeu, mas no momento em que iria contar o que de fato havia acontecido com Freya, Samuel prestava toda sua atenção na conversa. Queria saber afinal o que tinha acontecido com sua companheira, mesmo ela tendo matado ele. </p><p>Hermione olhou para o lado encontrando o garoto da pintura completamente transtornado, não parando quieto, com uma feição de pura raiva. </p><p>-Mas o que...? </p><p>-Samuel, por favor, SE ACALME! - Draco falhou em sua tentativa. </p><p>-Eu não acredito que Septimus teve a coragem de se casar com a minha Freya! Ele sabia que ela era minha, MINHA! </p><p>Hermione viu que mesmo em uma pintura, os genes veelas podiam se manifestar. Os olhos antes claros ficaram pretos imediatamente. </p><p>-Ele estava fazendo um favor a ela, Samuel! </p><p>-Se casar com ela não teria sido um favor, teria sido uma benção. Ele sabia o que eu sentia, como teve a audácia de se... </p><p>-Pelo amor de Deus, Samuel, me deixe terminar de falar! Ele se casou com ela justamente para não a deixar com má fama! </p><p>-POR TER ME MATADO? </p><p>-POR ESTAR GRÁVIDA E SOLTEIRA! </p><p>Primeiro a confusão surgiu no rosto do mais velho, para logo depois vir a surpresa. </p><p>-Você disse... grávida? </p><p>-É. Ele foi seu amigo o suficiente para dar um nome ao seu filho, Sammy. </p><p>-Eu... eu tenho um filho? </p><p>Os olhos de Samuel ficaram marejados, um sorriso bobo brotou em seu rosto. </p><p>-É, é. e caso não tenha percebido, eu sou um veela e um Malfoy.  </p><p>-Você é meu descendente... </p><p>Além de feliz, estava em choque. </p><p>-Eu... Eu preciso pensar. - E dito isso ele simplesmente saiu do quadro, deixando uma varanda vazia. </p><p>-Onde ele foi? - Hermione estava impressionada e curiosa com tudo aquilo. </p><p>-Se eu bem conheço o Sammy, ele deve ter ido até o escritório do atual diretor, pedir informações. - Jacques respondeu com seu sotaque. </p><p>-Por favor, não se assuste. Essa só é a reação natural de saber que conseguiu continuar com o gene. A propósito, sou Jeremiah. - O ruivo disse sorridente. </p><p>-Prazer, Hermione. </p><p>-Vocês ouviram toda a nossa conversa? - Draco achou curioso eles ficarem imóveis durante todo esse tempo. </p><p>-Nós tendemos a dormir por muito tempo, então não se assuste se nos encontrar parados ou a moldura vazia. </p><p>-Vocês podem sair? </p><p>-Não pensou que passamos os últimos 646 anos dormindo trancados aqui, não é? Mas agora só quisemos dar privacidade a vocês, e principalmente não assustar sua companheira. Sammy deve demorar a voltar e já está ficando tarde. Não preferem descansar? </p><p>-Obrigado por nos expulsar da sala, Jack. Boa noite para vocês. </p><p>-Boa noite. - Os rapazes responderam. </p><p>Aquilo era motivo o suficiente para Hermione ter um novo lugar preferido. </p><p>*** </p><p>-A propósito, quem era o seu tataravô? </p><p>-Samuel Fitzgerald, de 1718. Você entendeu o porquê é tão importante tentar a procriação? Leva em média duzentos anos para um de nós aparecer de novo. </p><p>-A carinha dele foi tão encantadora quando descobriu que tinha um filho. Isso com certeza não é nada comum para um cara de 17 anos. </p><p>-Isso é porque não somos como a maioria dos caras. </p><p>-Já tá falando pelo time, é? </p><p>-E porque não? </p><p>Tinha sido tão natural para eles se deitarem na cama juntos que nem tinha tensão no ar. </p><p>-Eu não sei se você toma poção anticoncepcional, e isso me apavora. Ter a ideia deu poder morrer e não deixar nenhum descendente por conta da poção, a ideia de querer desesperadamente um filho, e principalmente me amarrar assim tão rápido. </p><p>-Acha que tem algum problema eu começar a tomar? Porque eu realmente não quero nenhum filho agora, Draco. Isso seria pedir demais para mim. </p><p>-Eu sei que seria. Também sei que não tem. Isso é só um incentivo a continuar tentando cada vez mais. Me atiça. </p><p>Como a visão dela grávida também, mas preferiu manter isso em segredo. </p><p>-Você sabe que não temos nem um mês de namoro, não é? </p><p>-Te namorar nunca foi uma desculpa para te querer, Hermione. E eu entendo perfeitamente se quiser esperar, mas só peço que não demore muito a me deixar te marcar. Cada dia que passa sinto vontade de estrangular alguém diferente. </p><p>-E como vamos resolver o seu cansaço? </p><p>-Ficar perto de você renova minhas energias. Seria muita cara de pau pedir para você se mudar para cá? </p><p>-Como?! </p><p>-Não ouviu o que eles disseram? Todos eles moravam aqui com suas companheiras. É escondido, ninguém sabe da existência ou pode entrar aqui além de nós e dos professores em casos de emergência. </p><p>-Vão notar a minha falta no Salão comunal, Draco. </p><p>-Hermione, você mesma disse que eles não ligam para você. Ninguém vai notar que você não dorme lá. Por favor? </p><p>Ela havia se irritado com o que ele disse. </p><p>-Vou pensar no seu caso. Mas agora preciso ir. Está bem tarde, como Jacques disse. </p><p>-Hermione, tenha compaixão. Sei que te irritei, eu sinto isso, mas eu não durmo direito a três semanas. Me deixe aproveitar você aqui para não desmaiar durante o dia. </p><p>Se Dumbledore realmente havia concordado com isso, algo não devia estar certo. Ela realmente teria que passar a noite com ele, a Mulher Gorda não a deixaria passar para o Salão. </p><p>Antes mesmo que pudesse dar uma resposta Draco já dormia tranquilamente agarrado a sua cintura. </p><p>Ela realmente não teria escapatória. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sábado pela manhã e nenhum resmungo vindo de uma das gêmeas Patil, muito menos raios de sol. Atordoada, Hermione acordou e olhou ao seu redor, não reconhecendo de imediato o local onde dormia. Sentiu uma respiração pesada contra seus seios e ao olhar rápido para baixo se deparou um uma cabeleira loira praticamente grudada em seu tronco. Draco quase enfiava seu nariz entre os seios delas, mas não era algo proposital já que ele ainda dormia profundamente. Hermione achou fofo ele querer ficar tão perto mesmo durante o sono. Sua cintura estava sendo fortemente abraçada por ele, impedindo que ela sequer se movimentasse. </p><p>-Não sei se me surpreendo com isso. </p><p>Ela precisava muito ir ao banheiro, mas precisava acordar o namorado antes. Delicadamente começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos loiros demorando para ter sucesso em sua missão. Draco não queria acordar tão cedo, mas ao sentir aqueles dedos delicados fazendo um cafuné ficou curioso com quem pudesse ser. </p><p>Ele havia dormido feito uma pedra, esquecendo-se completamente de tudo ao redor, até mesmo que Hermione havia dormido consigo </p><p>-Acho que posso me acostumar a essa visão. - Sua voz estava carregada pelo sono. Pelo menos desta vez não teve espaço para a luxúria, era irreal demais que tivesse convencido ela a ficar. </p><p>-A princesa vai levantar ou vai ficar o dia todo na cama? </p><p>-Agora que você me deu essa opção, prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo.  </p><p>-Mas eu não, anda Draco eu preciso ir ao banheiro. - Suas bochechas coraram. </p><p>Só então ele se lembrou de seu estado: aquela maldita ereção matinal. Pensou que enquanto ela estivesse no banheiro, poderia se acalmar o suficiente para ela não perceber. De fato, deu certo, já que quando a garota voltou para o quarto ele já estava completamente normal. </p><p>Draco estava completamente recuperado. Achava que nunca em toda sua vida tivesse tido tanta disposição para fazer qualquer coisa. Com certeza havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida até então. Surpreendeu Hermione a abraçando por trás enquanto ela observava a moldura vazia onde Samuel costumava ficar. </p><p>-Me desculpa por ontem. Eu não tinha o direito de repetir aquilo. - Ele passava seu nariz pelo pescoço da garota, se deliciando com o aroma forte que inspirava. </p><p>-Não tinha mesmo, mas eu entendo. Você realmente estava cansado. - Soltou um breve suspiro ao sentir ele começar a distribuir beijos molhados por toda a extensão de seu pescoço que alcançava. - E eu prometo pensar na sua proposta. </p><p>-Você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz. - De fato, aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados brilhavam pela alta possibilidade de dividir o dormitório com sua companheira.  </p><p>-Sabe o que me deixaria ainda mais feliz? - Hermione não percebeu que ao falar essa frase despertaria um instinto no veela de querer agradar a companheira ao máximo. </p><p>-O que? - havia certa ansiedade em sua voz, os olhos ficando numa completa mistura. </p><p>-Ir tomar o café da manhã. E a propósito, você não tem jogo hoje? </p><p>Qualquer resquício de poder veela desapareceu do rosto do sonserino. </p><p>-MEU DEUS, O JOGO. </p><p>Hermione achou graça ao ser solta rapidamente, com o namorado planejando rapidamente como chegaria a tempo ao aquecimento. </p><p>-Caso você não se importe, querido, estou indo na frente. Se eu não comer o mais rápido possível é provável que você conheça um monstro, ou até pior. </p><p>Ela nem mesmo esperou uma resposta do namora, apenas saiu e torceu para que não percebessem a sua falta no dormitório </p><p>*** </p><p>Quando Harry e Rony chegaram para tomar o café, encontraram Hermione já finalizando o seu. Nunca tinham visto a garota chegar antes deles, normalmente ela os esperava para irem juntos. Vale lembrar que como todo garoto que se preze, nenhum dos dois havia notado que a relação deles com Hermione havia ficado esquisita. Eles tratavam a garota como se ela fosse um dos caras e bem, caras não ligam para sentimentos. </p><p>Apenas se um rouba a namorada do outro, e até onde eles sabiam Hermione não gostava de mulheres. </p><p>-Que milagre foi esse que você não nos esperou, Mione? - Harry desconfiou do rosto amassado da amiga. </p><p>-Se eu ficasse mais um minuto esperando vocês eu com certeza passaria mal. </p><p>Eles não tinham conseguido conversar muito mais durante o restante da refeição, apenas voltando a trocar algumas palavras quando Draco entrou afoito pela porta. A respiração estava entrecortada, dava para perceber que havia corrido até ali, trazendo um visual meio descabelado e ofegante que definitivamente o deixavam mais bonito. O fato de estar com o uniforme de quadribol não facilitava nada a situação para ele. </p><p>-Apreciem bem a vista porque não sabemos quando veremos Malfoy sem gel no cabelo. - Rony desdenhou. </p><p>Ouviram algumas meninas do terceiro ano suspirarem quando ele passou pela mesa da Corvinal. Ele que gostava de se exibir nem ligava para isso hoje, já que se não se apresasse perderia o jogo. </p><p>-Com certeza eu vou... - Hermione sussurrou contendo um suspiro. Apoiou-se em seu braço direito se contendo para não enroscar uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. </p><p>-O que... - Harry olhou para o lado e se assustou com a amiga – Hermione, até você?! </p><p>Percebendo que estava sendo encarada não apenas pelos amigos, mas como Neville e Dino, a garota tratou de se recompor o mais rápido possível, ajeitando sua postura e fala. </p><p>-Ora, vocês não podem negar que ele é muito bonito. </p><p>-Eu nego sim! - Rony se indignou. </p><p>-Rony, querido, você mal percebe o que está na sua frente. </p><p>-Com isso você se refere ao fato de gostar de mim? </p><p>Aquilo havia pego não apenas ela de surpresa, mas os poucos do sexto e sétimo ano que se encontravam na mesa. Além de um par de ouvidos sonserino muito sensível e curioso. </p><p>-Não... - disse calmamente – Eu me refiro ao fato do Malfoy ser extremamente bonito e você não notar isso porque é um garoto. - Ela finalmente disse após perder as palavras por alguns segundos. </p><p>-Não querendo me intrometer, mas eu sou um garoto e seu que ele é bonito sim. - Neville atrapalha a linha de pensamento dela. </p><p>-Isso porque você consegue perceber as coisas, Neville. - Ela encarava fixamente os olhos do ruivo, sustentando um tom irônico no olhar - Não se toca depois de muito tempo e vem se gabar como se fosse uma descoberta ainda válida. Agora se me dão licença... - Hermione se levantou com um belo sorriso no rosto deixando Rony de boca aberta na mesa.  </p><p>Os garotos haviam prendido a respiração ao ouvir o amigo tomar um belo toco. Harry ficou bastante surpreso com a atitude da melhor amiga, mas bastante orgulhoso por ela ter superado ele. </p><p>-O que ela quis dizer com isso? - Rony estava com uma aparência pálida. </p><p>-Acho, Rony, que ela te deu um toco. - Dino concluiu. </p><p>Se Draco já estava confiante por ter tido a melhor noite de sua vida, seu dia havia ficado ainda mais completo após o Weasley ter recebido um fora. </p><p>*** </p><p>Por volta das dez da manhã o jogo teve início. A partida era entre Sonserina e Corvinal e se dependesse de Draco certamente não duraria muito. Todo o time se surpreendeu quando o garoto entrou em campo completamente disposto, com uma animação nunca antes vista. Blásio tinha um sorriso de canto completamente desconfiado da situação. Ele estava na dúvida se o amigo havia conseguido marcar a grifinória ou só conseguido dormir mesmo.  </p><p>Draco aproveitava para se exibir como um macho em potencial ao voar bem alto e ao redor das arquibancadas. Poderia dizer que era inconsciente, mas sabemos muito bem que ele gostava de provocar. Sentia-se bem com os suspiros que arrancava quando passava colado as garotas, dando uma rápida piscadela a Hermione que passou despercebida por todos, exceto uma pessoa. </p><p>Quando o jogo enfim iniciou seus sentidos estavam mais alertas. Esse seria o primeiro jogo que teria sendo um veela então não se surpreendeu pela alta capacidade adquirida. Audição e visão melhoradas, reflexo impecável. Ele quase passava despercebido pelo campo de tão rápido e cuidadoso. </p><p>Hermione ficava com o coração na boca quando o namorado fazia alguma jogada perigosa afim de provocar o outro apanhador. Porque ele tinha que se arriscar tanto assim? A terra firme era tão mais agradável e segura. Fechava os olhos quando pensava que ele iria cair, se segurando para não gritar o nome dele. Sabia que se fizesse isso ele era capaz de abandonar o jogo para garantir o seu bem-estar. </p><p>-Você tem que admitir que o Malfoy se superou nesse jogo – escutou Gina sussurrar para Harry. </p><p>-Cala a boca, Ginevra. </p><p>Querendo ou não, Harry se sentia levemente ameaçado por Draco. Se até mesmo sua ex namorada estava o elogiando... Ele não poderia ter melhorado drasticamente assim. A explicação lógica era estar sob efeitos de mágica. </p><p>Quando comentou sua teoria com Rony e Hermione mais tarde, ficou ainda mais irritado pela melhor amiga ter saído em defesa do sonserino: </p><p>-Harry! Escuta bem o que você está dizendo! Uma acusação dessas é bem séria, mas também existe a possibilidade de ele ter melhorado sozinho. Você implica demais com ele, até por pequenas coisas. </p><p>Rony e Harry olharam abismados um para o outro certamente Malfoy havia feito alguma coisa para bagunçar a cabeça de todas as garotas da escola. Ora, quando que Hermione Granger o defenderia com unhas e dentes dos garotos? </p><p>*** </p><p>Draco andava em direção ao Salão Principal para jantar quando sentiu seu pulso ser puxado para um corredor deserto e escurecido. Ele sentiu um arrepio gelado subir pela sua espinha temendo ser outra garota o assediando. Só naquele dia já haviam sido duas, mas relaxou o corpo ao perceber que se tratava de Hermione. </p><p>-Não sabia que a certinha da Granger frequentava corredores escuros. - Ele implicou passando os braços pela cintura dela, prensando contra a parede. Aquele rosto tão próximo ao seu, testas quase coladas... </p><p>-Não sabia que o grande Malfoy se deixava ser pego tão fácil. - Ela abraçou o pescoço do namorado. </p><p>-Eu até que não deixo, mas com toda essa situação veela tem sido meio difícil evitar. </p><p>-Quer dizer então que o senhor está sendo muito requisitado pelas garotas, é? - ao morder seu lábio fez que a confusão voltasse aos olhos de Draco, porém permanecendo o azul acinzentado. </p><p>-Você fala demais, Granger. </p><p>Após perder a sua pouca paciência atacou com ferocidade os lábios macios da namorada, sendo correspondido a altura. Era bastante arriscado beijá-la no meio do corredor, mas já havia sido provocado o suficiente. Sentia que estava sendo devorado e não duvidava nada daquela leoa, ao mesmo tempo que Hermione sentia-se em meio ao um abraço sufocante de uma cobra. Quando ele mordiscou seu lábio ela teve que controlar um suspiro que seria alto o suficiente para entregar a posição deles, apenas soltando um: </p><p>-Acho melhor não continuarmos aqui. </p><p>-A santinha da Granger está insinuando que deveríamos ir para o meu quarto? - seu tom era divertido. </p><p>-Então ele não é meu também? Ótimo, eu tentei e você não pode negar. - Ela estava divertida ao ver a cara dele de quem havia feito merda. </p><p>-Eu não quis dizer isso Hermione... </p><p>-Vamos perder o jantar se continuarmos aqui, Malfoy. </p><p>-Mas eu pensei que você quisesse ir para o meu quarto... </p><p>-Você se faz de burro ou já é de natureza? O seu quarto é no mesmo corredor que a cozinha! </p><p>-Oh... </p><p>*** </p><p>A estadia deles no dormitório veela seria deveras interessante. Era escondido, quase ninguém sabia da sua existência, era exclusivo e do lado das cozinhas onde os elfos domésticos se encantaram pela criatura. Ele era mais que um aluno, era quase um igual para igual (em termos mágicos já que era muito mais fácil a comparação de criatura para criatura do que humano para criatura). </p><p>Se ele tinha que aprender como se portar com elfo doméstico? Mas é óbvio! Porém nada que Hermione resolvesse com o tempo. </p><p>-Você precisa trtá-los com educação, Draco </p><p>-Mas a função deles é nos servir, Hermione. </p><p>Ela respirou fundo. </p><p>-Como se sentiria se eu começasse a te tratar com indiferença, grosseria e só te procurasse quando quisesse trocar um pouco de saliva? - ela estava perdendo a paciência. </p><p>-Eu morreria, Hermione... Você é o meu mundo, a minha vida... A sua indiferença acabaria comigo, eu me sentiria usado. Um lixo de criatura já que não conseguiria ficar com outra pessoa para descontar a frustação. - Ele ficou amado depressivo e levemente assustado. </p><p>-É exatamente assim como eles se sentem, querido. Você deveria conhecer o F.A.L.E qualquer dia desses... </p><p>-Pode ter certeza que eu já conheço... - sussurrou na esperança que ela não ouviria. </p><p>Hermione escutou o que o namorado dissera, porém preferiu ficar em silencio, deixando um sorrisinho convencido sair de seus lábios. </p><p>Parece que no final das contas ele realmente era apaixonado por ela muito antes disso. </p><p>*** </p><p>-Você não tem medo quando está voando? </p><p>Eles haviam jantado o que pegaram na cozinha e agora descansavam sentados no chão, recostados no sofá, apenas com o som do crepitar da lareira. Os garotos estavam imóveis (provavelmente dormindo), Samuel ainda estava desaparecido. </p><p>Situação que lhes proporcionava toda privacidade possível. </p><p>-Por que eu teria medo? </p><p>-É que é... Tão alto... E perigoso. Sabe o que acontece se você se desequilibrar da vassoura enquanto faz uma acrobacia? Você cai no chão e se quebra todo! Isso se não acontecer coisa bem pior! </p><p>-Como todos rirem de mim? E quando digo todos me refiro ao Potter e Weasley, só para esclarecer. </p><p>-Isso não tem nem comparação, Draco. É sério. </p><p>-Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, docinho. Há anos que eu pratico quadribol. Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. E além do mais, meus reflexos melhoraram muito mais depois da transformação. Isso e ter dormido com você. </p><p>-Bem, isso acabaria com a teoria de doping do Harry. </p><p>-Ele falou o que?! - Hermione nunca tinha escutado Draco dar uma risada verdadeira e quando ele se permitiu isso percebeu que era u som encantador. </p><p>-Ele estava convencido que não tinha como você ter melhorado assim do nada. </p><p>-E o que você fez? </p><p>-Disse que era bobagem e para parar de implicar com você. </p><p>-Uau, deve ter sido duro para eles ouvirem dois elogios seus para minha pessoa no mesmo dia. Que foi? Minha audição é aguçada, escutei quando disse que sou muito bonito no café da manhã. - Seu tom era convencido – E também a patada que deu no Weasley. </p><p>-Aquilo foi surpreendente. Nunca desconfiei que ele soubesse daquilo. </p><p>-Hermione, meu amor, você não sabe disfarçar muito bem não. Estou surpreso por não ter demonstrado nada sobre a gente ainda. </p><p>-Acho que isso aconteceu quando mostrei na cara dura o quanto estava interessada no café..., mas não fique com essa cara, você estava provocando hoje! Não só eu como todas aquelas garotas... </p><p>-Você está com ciúmes, Hermione? </p><p>-Não, apenas constatando um fato. Você vai saber quando eu ficar com ciúmes.  </p><p>-Você não precisa, sabe que só tenho olhos para você. - Ele fez um carinho com sua mão direita em sua bochecha, amenizando a situação com seu tom de voz calmo. Realmente, uma visão encantadora: ele sentado no chão, sua perna direita dobrada com seu braço anteriormente apoiado nela, enquanto a perna esquerda estava jogada no chão, colada a de Hermione. </p><p>-Eu digo o mesmo para você, Draco. Eu entendo que é bem mais complicado, mas se você quiser manter a sua condição em segredo não poder fazer escândalo por alguém respirar perto de mim. Uma hora ou outra vão acabar descobrindo. </p><p>-Vai chegar um ponto que eu simplesmente não vou ligar mais pra isso e nada nem ninguém vai me impedir de mostrar para todo mundo que você é minha. - Ele roçava os seus lábios, convidando para um beijo. </p><p>Hermione nem sequer ouviu a última parte já que estava completamente perdida naquela aura de sedução que o veela exalava. Com toda calma do mundo ele juntou suas bocas e diferente do beijo anterior não teve nenhuma afobação. Lentamente Hermione abriu a boca sentindo o contato daqueles lábios quentes se encaixarem perfeitamente sob os seus. Era um beijo romântico, delicado. Ela se arrepiou por completo ao sentir a língua morna do sonserino pedir espaço e atenção. Aquele contato mais íntimo juntamente do carinho na nuca a fez perder o controle de seu corpo.  </p><p>Com um pouco de ajuda e sem quebrar o beijo a garota subiu e se sentou na coxa que estava esticada no chão, ficando com metade do corpo entre suas pernas. Em momento algum haviam apressado as coisas, continuavam se beijando calmamente, cada vez mais absortos na situação. Hermione se continha ao sentir as mãos do namorado passearem pelo seu corpo enquanto se distraía com sua boca macia e convidativa. Draco estava completamente perdido no beijo, só existiam os dois no mundo para ele. Aquela língua pequena e afiada que Hermione tinha o deixava em estado de êxtase. Separou-se por alguns momentos notando a face corada da garota juntamente de seus olhos castanhos com um brilho extra. Aquela meia luz proporcionada pela lareira deixava o ambiente ainda mais acolhedor. Sorriram antes de voltarem a se beijar com um pouquinho mais de intensidade dessa vez. </p><p>-Eu nunca pensei que fosse ter o privilégio de um dia beijar a sua boca, Draco. - Hermione confessou completamente embriaga pelo charme veela. </p><p>-É um privilégio me beijar? É isso que dizem? </p><p>-E que você tem o melhor beijo de Hogwarts também. Eu discordo, acho que tem o melhor beijo do mundo. </p><p>-Você tá legal, Hermione? - suas bochechas pálidas ficaram rosadas com o elogio. </p><p>-Nunca estive melhor. </p><p>Aquilo não estava nada normal. </p><p>-Efeito do charme, você se descontrolou e ela ficou embriagada. - Jacques informou perante a cara de desespero de Draco. </p><p>-Você estava vendo isso? </p><p>-Não, mas o seu descontrole foi tão forte que me acordou. Ela precisa se afastar de você por um tempo. Mande ela para a torre da Grifinória. Não se preocupe, com o tempo vocês dois vão aprender a se controlar. </p><p>-Hermione, você ouviu o Jack. Porque não volta pro seu dormitório e nos vemos amanhã, uhn? - ele fazia um carinho colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. </p><p>-Até amanhã, amor. </p><p>Ela realmente não estava em total controle de suas faculdades mentais já que foi dar um passo para fora e a parede se fechar que sua mente começou a clarear. </p><p>-Jesus Amado, o que eu quase fiz? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O domingo havia corrido normalmente, sem nenhum constrangimento de nenhuma das partes, provavelmente pelo fato de não terem se visto naquele dia. Nunca iam admitir que era pela vergonha, mas sim por compromissos inadiáveis, como ajudar os garotos com a tarefa de poções. Isso mesmo, a tarefa de poções. </p><p>Mesmo que nenhum dos dois a estivesse fazendo. </p><p>Ele com certeza não morreria por não ficar perto durante um dia, no máximo ficaria agitado pela manhã. E além do mais, ele a escutaria com certeza por ter tido a audácia de usar o charme contra ela. Ora bolas, ele queria acelerar as coisas? Ela sabia que ele precisava dela e imaginava como poderia ser angustiante a situação, mas ela com certeza não cederia antes de começar a tomar sua poção. </p><p>Ele certamente poderia aguentar pelo menos um mês e meio. </p><p>Com esse pensamento Hermione passou as primeiras horas da noite daquele domingo na enfermaria convencendo Madame Pomfrey a dá-las para a garota. Contrariada, cedeu quando a mais nova explicou que por mais que gostasse do veela, não teria um bebê tão cedo. </p><p>No café da manhã de segunda feira eles haviam tido um desencontro novamente, desta vez não proposital, e certamente não se veriam na aula de estudo dos trouxas. Teria sido um dia pacato se não tivesse chegado a hora do almoço. Quando Hermione chegou o correio já havia sido entregue e uma grande comoção tinha se instaurado no Grande Salão. </p><p>-Porque essa gritaria toda? - ela se referia aos risos histéricos da população feminina. </p><p>-Você não vai acreditar, Hermione... - Simas fez um ar de completo mistério. </p><p>-O que? - tinha acabado de se sentar e começado a se servir. </p><p>-É melhor você mesma ler. Toma. - Rony entregou o profeta diário daquela manhã a ela. </p><p>No momento que colocou os olhos na capa Hermione quase cuspiu a água que estava tomando. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"MALFOY, A FARSA DE SANGUE. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Durante séculos a Família Malfoy tem sido de enorme influência no mundo mágico em que vivemos. Quantas construções já foram bancadas por eles? Melhorias em nosso Ministério e até mesmo feitiços criados? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eles nos proporcionam sempre um pouco mais de toda sua inteligência e poder, visto que possivelmente fazem parte dos primórdios da bruxaria. Porém, toda magia sempre vem com um preço: é de conhecimento geral que todos eles são amaldiçoados, de certa forma: um único filho, um único menino e nada mais. Essa providência teria sido tomada afim de impedir brigas familiares sobre herança (uma gorda herança) e evitar a miscigenação de sangue. Porém todo este cuidado certamente não foi cumprido por alguém, pois é de domínio público que para nascer uma criatura mágica é preciso um cruzamento com uma anteriormente, ela simplesmente não surge do nada. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ora, porque Skeeter começou com toda essa aula de história neste furo de reportagem? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acreditem, meus leitores, é preciso que entendam a complexidade do assunto de hoje: fatos estranhos ocorrem naquela família e, após ouvir uma das recorrentes preocupações de Lucius Malfoy no Ministério, decidi ir atrás da verdade escondida e eis que tudo o que descubro é fascinante. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que eles tinham um terrível segredo nós já sabíamos, porém não fazíamos ideia que isso envolvesse a sua essência: o seu sangue. Ora, parece que o sangue Malfoy não é tão limpo como eles se gabam. O motivo? O atual herdeiro não é um bruxo apenas, mas sim um Veela puro. Lucius estava preocupado se seu filho conseguiria encontrar sua companheira a tempo, visto que ele não fazia a menor ideia de como era o processo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Embora esquisita, sua preocupação faz todo o sentido: sem a companheira, seu filho morre. E sem filho, a herança Malfoy acaba com ele. Nos resta saber a procedência desse gene, já que nenhuma Senhora Malfoy aparentava ser uma. Teria sido um bastardo em alguma geração passada? Se nós não sabemos, a própria família muito menos, parece ter sido ua grande surpresa para eles também. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agora, Hogwarts, se eu de fora consegui reunir todas as características da sua criatura, será que vocês também conseguiram ou apenas se distraíram com sua beleza estonteante? Jogo a possibilidade de uma de suas garotas ser a futura Senhora Malfoy, já que ele está a sua procura. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por favor, meninas, ajudem o Veela a encontrar sua outra parte, visto que lhe resta menos de três meses de vida. E por favor, Draco Malfoy, não morra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>O destino da sua família está em suas mãos, mesmo que não haja mais a pureza requisitada.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rita Skeeter" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-Ah não... - ela sussurrou, incerta do que aconteceria quando ele descobrisse. </p><p>-Isso não é incrível? O maior escândalo da família Malfoy! - Rony comentava animado. </p><p>-Pensei que seria o fato de serem comensais da morte, Ron. - Hermione tentou interferir. </p><p>-Isso todo mundo sabe, agora, o sangue ser miscigenado? Isso é a morte para eles! </p><p>"O SANGUE NEM É DELE!"  - Sua mente gritava numa tentativa de continuar com o controle da situação. </p><p>-Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele. Agora sim faz sentido você ter defendido ele no outro dia. </p><p>-Como? </p><p>-Não tem problema, Hermione. Você não precisa se culpar por ter caído no charme dele uma vez, mas agora que sabe a verdade, é melhor tomar cuidado. - Harry adverte. </p><p>Ela só sabia olhá-lo com uma cara estranha. </p><p>-Harry, pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca. Do jeito que vocês falam até parece um pecado olhar para ele. - Gina defende a amiga mais numa tentativa de cutucar o ex namorado. </p><p>-Acho que no caso ele é o pecado em pessoa... - Emília Bulstrode suspira um pouco afastada. </p><p>Olhando mais atentamente, até as primeiranistas suspiravam por ele. Era óbvio que não poderia ser uma delas, mas com certeza não seria Hermione a contar. Ela procurava na mesa da Sonserina, mas nada dele. Preocupava-se que pudesse ter acontecido algo quando o vê entrar no Salão junto de Zabini. Ele rindo era encantador, porém naquele momento apenas complicou a situação para todas. </p><p>Draco sentia-se incomodado com todos olhando para ele. Será que havia algo em sua capa? Tinha um bicho em seu cabelo? </p><p>-Blás, eu entornei alguma coisa na minha capa? </p><p>-Não. </p><p>-Então porque tá todo mundo me encarando como se tivesse um bicho em mim? - ele sussurrava apenas para o amigo ouvir. </p><p>-Não é como se tivesse um bicho em você, Malfoy, mas você mesmo ser um. - Nott explica ainda confuso com a situação depois deles terem chegado a mesa. </p><p>-Como?! </p><p>-Você é um Veela, Malfoy! Como não contou isso a gente?! </p><p>Se ele já era naturalmente pálido, havia ficado quase transparente com a revelação. </p><p>-De onde vocês tiraram isso?!  </p><p>-Ora, saiu no Profeta Diário hoje, Draquinho... Eu não me importo com o seu sangue, seu que ele é mais puro do que os outros! - Pansy se insinuava para ele. </p><p>Ele estava apavorado com a descoberta do seu segredo, o que desencadeava o aumento desproporcional do chame veela para cima das garotas. Todos aqueles olhares no salão o encarando, os suspiros, o cheiro daquela mistura de hormônios o estava enlouquecendo. Sua vontade era de desaparecer, porém não queria demonstrar fraqueza ou fragilidade neste momento. Terminou o seu almoço com dignidade e se dirigiu até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, porém não havia sido um caminho fácil. </p><p>Hermione sentia um pouco de pena pela realidade ter vindo à tona tão de repente daquele jeito. Era mais um segredo de família que Rita Skeeter revelava, colocando Draco numa situação não de ridículo, mas sim de humilhação. Por mais que todas as garotas estivessem caídas por ele, os garotos certamente não deixariam a questão do sangue passar tão fácil, assim como sua virilidade em jogo. </p><p>Ela havia prometido uma vez a repórter que se voltasse a mexer com ela, revelaria sua condição animaga. Rita Skeeter voltou a atacar (mesmo que não soubesse que a companheira fosse ela) e ela com certeza não deixaria barato. </p><p>-É tão emocionante saber que qualquer uma pode ser a companheira dele! - Lilá dava pulinhos na cadeira, fazendo Rony revirar os olhos. </p><p>-Eu não acredito que você vai cair nessa bobeira, Lilá! Deixa o garoto em paz! Se isso realmente for verdade, ele é muito capaz de encontrá-la sozinho! - Hermione controlava para não bufar com a empolgação da garota. </p><p>-Até parece. Ele está carente, não percebeu? Ele precisa de companhia! </p><p>-Mas não a sua... - Hermione sussurrou para o copo. </p><p>Uma pena que a loira tenha escutado. </p><p>-Certamente a sua também não, Granger. Quem você acha que ele iria escolher? Uma trouxa como você ou eu? Não perca seu tempo respondendo, já sabemos a resposta. </p><p>-LILÁ! - Gina se irritou -  Não tem modos? </p><p>-Eu apenas disse a verdade, Gina! A culpa não é minha se Hermione é rabugenta demais para estragar os meus planos! </p><p>-Que planos? Os de senhor a futura Senhora Malfoy? - Hermione imitou uma voz de velha - Faça-me o favor, Brown! Existem coisas mais interessantes na vida do que caçar um casamento! </p><p>Harry Potter notou como a amiga ficou na defensiva de uma hora pra outra. Diria até que parecia uma leoa protegendo seu filhote. Aquilo era muito esquisito. </p><p>-Você só pensa dessa maneira porque sabe que ninguém iria te querer! Não conseguiu nem mesmo prender o Krum! </p><p>-Fui eu quem dei o fora nele! </p><p>-Ah, claro. Diz isso porque ele não está aqui para contar sua versão. </p><p>Antes que explodisse Hermione soltou um grunhido e saiu a passos largos do refeitório. Ela não ligava de o charme afetar as mais novas, porém sabia que as garotas do seu ano cairiam em cima e ela não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com a situação. </p><p>*** </p><p>Blásio havia acompanhado a enervante tarde de Draco. Sabia que as coisas não estavam nada satisfatórias para o loiro, que almejava sossego e discrição. Parecia que todos os seus esforços haviam ido por água abaixo desde a reportagem já que uma multidão de garotas havia brotado em seu pé. O que incomodava o garoto era o fato delas não tentarem isso por amor ou compaixão, mas sim pelo dinheiro. </p><p>Tudo uma questão de negócios. </p><p>Isso o tirava completamente do sério. Seu amigo estava à beira de um colapso nervoso no meio da tarde, chegando a perder o controle e rosnar para uma garota que saiu correndo do seu caminho. Haviam se separado por algumas horas, porém ao entardecer havia encontrado o loiro surtando na Sonserina. Todo aquele assédio estava acabando com o olfato veela. Não se surpreendeu quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado bruscamente pelo rapaz numa tentativa de fugir da situação. </p><p>Agora, o impacto veio ao ser empurrado para uma sala totalmente desconhecida no castelo. Com certeza era o novo refúgio do amigo que ele tinha comentado. </p><p>-EI! ELE NÃO É UM PROFESSOR! - Samuel se assustou. </p><p>Draco não deu a mínima para o parente. Sentiu que podia perder o controle a qualquer momento, suas emoções estavam totalmente embaraçadas. </p><p>-Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo! O meu pai vai me matar! - ele estava apoiado nas costas do sofá, encarando a lareira acesa. </p><p>-A culpa não foi sua, Draco. A Skeeter mesmo disse que ouviu do seu pai a informação. </p><p>-Mas agora todos sabem que essa porcaria de sangue não é legítimo! </p><p>-Ele só é um pouco alterado, também não é para tanto. Ele só está mais purificado, mesmo que isso tenha implicado miscigenação. </p><p>-Ele não é miscigenado, ele nem sequer é meu. A herança de sangue da minha família não existe a pelo menos cento e noventa e três anos! </p><p>-Como? - Blásio estava abismado com a novidade. </p><p>-É uma longa história que se resumem em meu sangue e gene veela serem de outro bruxo. Meu tataravô adotou o filho dele quando morreu e acabou com a linhagem verdadeira. </p><p>-UAU... Se isso cai nas mãos da Skeeter... </p><p>-Eu sei, eu vou estar ainda mais ferrado. </p><p>-Mas o problema maior agora não é o sangue da sua família, isso seu pai consegue uma ação para tentar apaziguar a informação. Você precisa focar nas garotas, Draco, o que fazer com elas. </p><p>-Eu não tenho muito escolha, não é? Eu só vou reivindicar Hermione quando eu conseguir marcá-la. Eu preciso de segurança no meu relacionamento. </p><p>-Mas essa situação toda pode te prejudicar, cara. Você não sente nada com todo esse assédio? </p><p>-Um cheiro horrível... - Draco empalidece, um arrepio passando por sua espinha – Todos aqueles hormônios misturados confundem o meu nariz, me dão ânsia de vômito. A sorte é que nenhuma se aventurou em chegar um pouco mais perto, não sei o que pode acontecer. </p><p>Draco havia começado a ficar inquieto, sem conseguir sustentar o olhar do amigo. Um barulho da parede se arrastando atraiu a atenção dos dois, deparando com Hermione estranhando a presença do moreno na sala. </p><p>-Pensei que só nós pudéssemos entrar aqui. - Ela se encaminhou até a pequena reunião. </p><p>-A tapeçaria veta qualquer um que tente entrar sem estar com um de nós dois. Ela não pode nos proibir de entrar no nosso próprio dormitório. - Num puxão rápido, Draco envolveu a cintura de Hermione, enfiando o rosto em seus cabelos, inspirando demoradamente o aroma da companheira. Ela não deixaria Zabini plantado vendo aquilo, portanto tratou de virar-se para ele, deixando o namorado abraçá-la por trás. </p><p>-Eu deveria saber o motivo desse comportamento? </p><p>-O olfato de cachorro dele pegou muitos hormônios femininos hoje e parece que estava o deixando enjoado.  </p><p>-Ah, isso. Acho que serão tempos sombrios até elas esquecerem isso. Você ronronou, Draco? </p><p>O cheiro de Hermione passava toda a calmaria que seu corpo precisava. Se alguns soltavam gemidos espontâneos, ele ronronava ainda se deliciando em seus cabelos. </p><p>-Me deixa quieto, isso já estranho o suficiente. - Sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal, mas certamente não era o veela falando. </p><p>-Eu juro que ainda acabo com a Skeeter, ela transformou o meu último ano em um programa de televisão! </p><p>-Programa de que? - os dois garotos perguntaram. </p><p>-Uma tela mágica que transmite reality shows. Na verdade, Draco, você e eu estamos tecnicamente participando do The Bachelor. Talvez até um pouco da história da Cinderela. </p><p>-Como? </p><p>-The Bachelor se resume a basicamente a um monte de mulheres solteiras tentando conquistar um ricaço, e a Cinderela, bem, uma história onde um príncipe teve que experimentar várias mulheres até encontrar sua princesa. </p><p>-Mas eu não preciso de nada disso, eu já encontrei você. </p><p>-Mas elas não sabem disso. </p><p>-Eu acho melhor deixar vocês dois sozinho, parece que Draco vai explodir de felicidade a qualquer momento por cheirar alguma coisa agradável. - Zabini se retirou quando percebeu o amigo começar a secar a namorada. </p><p>-Alguma coisa daquela reportagem era verdade, bebê? </p><p>-Só a parte que meus pais estão preocupados. Não se preocupe, ainda temos oito meses antes que o pior aconteça. </p><p>-Eu me senti pressionada quando li aquilo, me desculpe. Não queria que fosse assim. Seria tão mais fácil se não tivesse que esperar por mim. </p><p>-Mas aí qual graça teria? Nenhuma. Você não seria Hermione Granger se tivesse se entregado de primeira. </p><p>-Provavelmente estou te dando dor de cabeça por isso. </p><p>-Por qual motivo? </p><p>-Porque você nunca precisa esperar por uma garota, pelo menos não muito. </p><p>-Quem disse isso? - ele estava em choque. </p><p>-Quem não diz isso, você quer dizer. Todo mundo sabe que você é o maior galinha desde James Potter. E é difícil eu admitir pra mim mesma que meu namorado já levou metade do sétimo e sexto ano para a cama. Nosso, como eu consegui isso. </p><p>-De onde você tirou isso tudo, Hermione?! - Draco estava atônito com tudo aquilo. </p><p>-As garotas comentam, Draco. </p><p>-E você acreditou nisso? </p><p>-Bem, eu só te conhecia de vista, não tinha como analisar seu caráter e personalidade além dos xingamentos, então... Sim. Porque? Os boatos não são verdadeiros? </p><p>-Hermione, eu só beijei três garotas em toda a minha vida. Quatro com você. E eu nunca, nunca levei nenhuma delas para a cama. - Ele a olhava profundamente. Aquela conversa certamente levaria seu relacionamento pra outro nível. </p><p>--Então quer dizer que você também é...? </p><p>-Virgem? É, sou. - Ele estava levemente corado. </p><p>-Não precisa ficar com vergonha disso, bebê. </p><p>-Depois de toda essa ideia das minhas performances que você tinha na sua cabeça, eu preciso sim. </p><p>Eles se olharam por um momento e desataram a rir. </p><p>-Céus, quantas revelações hoje. Meu ego subiu duplamente depois disso. </p><p>-Porque? </p><p>-Saber que o garoto mais cobiçado da escola, literalmente no caso, só tem olhos para mim. E, bem, que vou ser a única da vida dele. </p><p>-E eu o seu, por favor. - A última parte foi mais um pedido para si mesmo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Cerca de uma semana e meia tinha se passado e a atividade preferida tanto de Harry como de Rony era baseada em observar como Malfoy se irritava com todo o assédio recebido. Para os demais garotos, nada mais justo do que saber que seu concorrente não queria a atenção. Ou seja, eles não ficavam com as garotas, mas Draco também não.  </p>
  <p>De vez em quando as garotas também se juntavam aos meninos e riam um pouco dos ciúmes desenfreados. Até mesmo quem tinha uma namorada se sentia ameaçado. </p>
  <p>-Vocês sabem que isso não faz o menor sentido, não é? - Hermione começa. - Esses ciúmes todos. Elas não vão terminar com vocês por ele. </p>
  <p>-Até podem, Mione, mas não vai adiantar de nada. A companheira é uma pessoa única, que nunca se envolveu com ninguém. - Luna Lovegood divaga olhando para o horizonte. Naquela tarde a corvina fazia companhia ao pequeno grupo. </p>
  <p>-Quer dizer então que a garota nunca beijou ninguém? - Rony fica confuso - É possível ser alguém do primeiro ano?! </p>
  <p>-Não seja besta, Rony, mas é claro que não! Ele morreria por ter que esperar a garota. - Gina dá um tapa na cabeça do irmão. </p>
  <p>-AI! </p>
  <p>Eram quase três da tarde e naquela quinta feira todos tinham o período da tarde vago. Estavam nos jardins sentados no chão, descontraídos. Hermione havia deitado no colo de Gina, nunca havia ficado tão relaxada em um dia de semana, mas não havia muito com o que se preocupar. </p>
  <p>-Significa que ela nunca se apaixonou por ninguém ou outra pessoa, Rony. - Hermione respondia com os olhos fechados, fingindo estar alheia a conversa toda. - Não precisa estar apaixonada para beijar alguém. </p>
  <p>-Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir você falando isso, Hermione. - Harry estranhou. </p>
  <p>-Então certamente vocês estão fora do radar. - Rony deu uma risadinha satisfeita. </p>
  <p>-Desculpe? </p>
  <p>-Qual é Gina, se o requisito é nunca ter se apaixonado por alguém vocês já perderam. Você é louca pelo Harry e Hermione apaixonada por mim. </p>
  <p>-Como é? De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca? - Hermione se levantou apenas o suficiente para encará-lo com fogo nos olhos. </p>
  <p>-Você não pode negar.... </p>
  <p>-Acho que você se esqueceu do detalhe que a garota pode nunca ter sido apaixonada por outra pessoa. E a propósito, Draco não para de olhar para cá. - Luna cortou o momento de Rony, atraindo toda a atenção para o rapaz loiro escorado em uma pilastra dentro do castelo que encarava abertamente o pequeno grupo. </p>
  <p>Hermione deu um pequeno sorrisinho não pelo namorado estar tão perto, mas por Rony ter calado a boca. </p>
  <p>-Eu acho que o Zabini é quem está olhando. É, é ele sim. - a morena completou. </p>
  <p>-Gina, porque ele acabou de piscar para você?- Harry não tinha nenhuma doçura na voz. Ele tinha mudado completamente o que chocou a todos. Quer dizer, todos menos a ruiva. </p>
  <p>-Ele provavelmente só estava sendo simpático, Harry. </p>
  <p>-E desde quando uma piscadela é ser simpático?! Ele estava flertando! FLERTANDO! </p>
  <p>-E o que você tem com isso? Não sou mais sua namorada, não tem o direito de implicar com esse tipo de coisa. Foi só a droga de uma piscadela, Harry, e pode nem ter sido para mim, ou já se esqueceu que tem mais duas garotas comigo? </p>
  <p>O garoto não respondeu absolutamente nada, apenas se levantou e saiu apressado dos jardins bufando de raiva. Nunca antes as garotas tinham visto Harry Potter praguejar para alguém que não fosse Snape ou Malfoy. Rony acabou por seguir o melhor amigo, afim de acalmá-lo e entender a situação. Quando ambos já estavam longe o suficiente para escutar alguma coisa, Luna não se aguenta: </p>
  <p>-Gina, foi para você, não foi? </p>
  <p>-Foi sim. </p>
  <p>*** </p>
  <p>-Se eu fosse você, escreveria para os seus pais. Sua mãe está preocupada. </p>
  <p>Draco quase deu um pulo no lugar. Estava tão absorto no seu dever de transfiguração que nem mesmo sentiu o cheiro de Hermione se aproximar. </p>
  <p>-Eu sei que toda vez que te vejo meu coração acelera e quase perde a batida, mas dessa vez não foi no bom sentido. - Ele apoiou a mão no peito dramaticamente. </p>
  <p>-É sério. Eles provavelmente devem estar surtando por não ter notícias do único filho que corre risco de vida. </p>
  <p>-Sabe muito bem que já me safei disso há semanas. </p>
  <p>-Eu sim, mas eles não. Pense nisso, Draco. </p>
  <p>Hermione apenas deu o recado e foi embora. Tinham muitas pessoas na biblioteca naquele fim de tarde e certamente chamariam atenção se ficassem mais tempo conversando, já que ultimamente ele fugia de garotas como o diabo foge da cruz. </p>
  <p>Ele ficou pensativo, não sabia se devia colocar seus pais a par da mistura de sangue que estava prestes a fazer. </p>
  <p>*** </p>
  <p>Draco havia ficado irritado por não ter tido a companhia da namorada durante todo o dia, o que acabava mexendo com seu psicológico. Será que ela já havia se cansado dele? Ele tinha feito alguma coisa errada? Aqueles grifinórios malditos a envenenaram com alguma fofoca? Mas se sim, porque raios ela pediu para tranquilizar seus pais? </p>
  <p>Ser um adolescente era viver cheio de dúvidas e incertezas sobre garotas, e isso era definitivamente uma droga. </p>
  <p>Se ele já era louco pela namorada antes, tudo piorou ainda mais com a chegada do veela. Não apenas no sentido de estar mais apaixonado, mas sim de se irritar com suas atitudes e querer atingi-la com um feitiço e beijá-la ao mesmo tempo. Bruxas poderiam ter um temperamento difícil, mas com certeza Hermione Granger superava todas elas juntas. Ele só queria um beijo, a droga de um beijo, porém ela insistia que ele estava sob um radar e não queria ser o centro das atenções, pelo menos não ainda. </p>
  <p>Ele de fato havia tentado usar o seu charme para convencê-la do contrário, mas não fazia a menor ideia de como isso funcionava. Sabia que da última vez tinha perdido o controle enquanto estavam no meio de uns amassos, porém também houve a situação no Salão Principal em que toda aquela situação havia despertado um constrangimento e nervoso tão frande que não conseguiu controlar o charme e terminou em um completo desastre. </p>
  <p>Céus, ele era um completo desastre! Não sabia nem ao menos usar o poder especial para atrair sua mulher para a cama! Que tipo de veela ele era? Certamente uma decepção. Espere, talvez nem tanto. Samuel não conseguiu marcar Freya. </p>
  <p>
    <em>MAS TEVE UM FILHO COM ELA! </em>
  </p>
  <p>Não se sabe como Draco conseguiu chegar ao dormitório sem ter um acesso nervoso. Ele se sentia solitário, todos esses hormônios e sentimentos estavam o deixando de cabelo em pé. Parecia uma menininha em frente a primeira paixão adolescente e isso não era nada legal. Sua vida já era complicada o bastante tendo que lidar com toda aquela situação do Lord das Trevas voltando a vida e ele dependendo da aceitação de uma garota para viver, mas parecia que tudo havia piorado 110% com a divulgação daquela notícia. Agora ele teve que acrescentar a perseguição, assédio, olhares tortos e pressão de um bom casamento em suas costas. </p>
  <p>Oras, estavam em pleno século vinte, um bom casamento não era a maior de suas preocupações no momento. </p>
  <p>Ele nem notou os olhares sobre si ao praticamente socar a parede para entrar no cômodo. Ignorou seus colegas de quarto e foi direto pra o banheiro afim de descontar suas frustrações em um longo banho. Ele demorou pelo menos quarenta minutos para aparecer novamente na sala e sentar-se em frente a lareira, enfim se rendendo a toda aquela loucura. </p>
  <p>-Eu não aguento mais. Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. </p>
  <p>-Com o que, exatamente? - Jacques foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. </p>
  <p>-Eu preciso entender como o charme funcionar. Não posso me descontrolar de novo em público e causar um desastre. </p>
  <p>-O que exatamente te fez perder o controle? Viu Hermione falando com alguém? -Samuel falou em um tom de escárnio, ainda bravo que Draco tivesse revelado a localização do dormitório para seu amigo. </p>
  <p>-Foi publicado no Profeta Diário sobre a minha descendência Veela. Todos sabem da impureza do sangue. Acho que isso é motivo o suficiente para um Malfoy perder o controle, Sammy. </p>
  <p>O quadro mais novo ficou completamente pálido. Ele sabia que uma situação dessas era de causar um grande impacto numa família tão renomada no mundo bruxo. </p>
  <p>-Eu preciso entender como isso funciona para evitar a atração das outras garotas. Todo aquele cheiro avançando é completamente insuportável. </p>
  <p>-Acho que o primeiro passo é evitar que o pânico o atinja. - Jeremiah refletiu sobre a situação e tentou ajudar. - Mas se for inevitável, cortar qualquer contato visual. </p>
  <p>-O suor também atrai as garotas. Quando eu participei do Torneio tinha que praticamente desaparecer depois da tarefa se não quisesse ser soterrado pelas garotas. </p>
  <p>-Se você agir com indiferença talvez ajude. Não deve ser tão difícil para você. </p>
  <p>-Você precisa primeiro aprender a controlar o excesso para enfim direcioná-lo a sua garota. Ela ficou bem mexida da última vez que esteve aqui. - Jeremiah tentou ser o mais polido o possível. - Você consegue emanar o charme quando olha dentro dos seus olhos. </p>
  <p>-Tipo cachorro que caiu da mudança? </p>
  <p>-Também ajuda. Manter o tom de voz calmo e baixo também tem efeito. Mas principalmente se for o veela sussurrando, isso com certeza faz um estrago nelas. Não tem como resistir. </p>
  <p>-Como você acha que eu consegui te conceber? </p>
  <p>-Samuel, você não é meu pai. </p>
  <p>-Mas só existe porque eu me esforcei naquela noite! </p>
  <p>Ele podia ainda estar triste de ter morrido tão precocemente, mas só de saber que havia cumprido sua função como criatura mágica melhorava seu humor. </p>
  <p>-É mais aconselhável marcar primeiro e depois ir para a cama. - Jacques olhava meio torto para Samuel. </p>
  <p>-Pelo menos Hermione tem noção do que vocês estão passando. Imagine só como foi comigo, que só seguia meus instintos. Mas foi bem divertido. - Jeremiah começou em um tom sombrio e terminou rindo. </p>
  <p>-Tenho certeza que você se divertiu sendo o único a ter permissão na escola de dormir com uma garota. </p>
  <p>-Ah, com certeza que sim. - Sua cara maliciosa chegava a ser cômica. </p>
  <p>-Nunca que eu pensaria isso de alguém com sua cara. - Draco ria. </p>
  <p>-Eu tive que praticar para ter meus filhos, né? Aqueles sete não surgiram na minha porta sozinhos. </p>
  <p>-Você teve sete filhos?! </p>
  <p>-E mesmo assim o gene só apareceu duzentos anos depois. </p>
  <p>-Isso é loucura! </p>
  <p>-Loucura é você já saber como marcar a sua mulher e continuar jogando papo fora com a gente. Vai ter muito tempo para isso quando também for uma pintura. - Samuel tentava mostrar que só conversar não ia adiantar de nada o seu problema. </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>"Mamãe, </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Me desculpe pela demora em dar notícias. Não queria que tivesse de ser desse jeito, porém devido as circunstâncias fui quase intimado a lhe escrever. Sei que deve ter os nervos à flor da pele após a reportagem da Skeeter, mas sabemos que aqueles prazos não são verdadeiros. Não estou para morrer, embora tenha quase ido embora um pouco antes do Natal. Me desculpe por não ter avisado que não iria para casa, foi uma decisão quase de última hora. Eu precisava conhecer minha companheira. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Não queria avisar a vocês sobre minhas condições antes da marcação, apenas por precaução, mas ela me convenceu do contrário. Ela se preocupou com o seu bem-estar. Eu tenho certeza que irá gostar dela. Meu pai eu tenho certeza que não, mas a culpa não é minha. Assim que ela for verdadeiramente minha, vocês saberão sua identidade. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Estou tentando manter as coisas sob controle aqui na escola, mas não tenho muito sucesso. Nunca pensei que fosse achar ruim ter um monte de garotas correndo atrás de mim, mas é praticamente impossível respirar sem ter alguma querendo marcar seu cheiro. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu pediria socorro se não tivesse minha futura esposa para me livrar do fedor. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Espero que meu pai consiga resolver no Ministério o vazamento dessa informação, principalmente sobre colocar em dúvida nosso sangue. Esse é um assunto delicado e reservado somente a nós, que precisamos discutir a propósito. Descobri minha origem e não será nada interessante revelar ao público. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Com carinho,  </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Draco Lucius Malfoy" </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>Narcisa deu um suspiro aliviado ao ler a correspondência. Havia entrado em pânico por receber uma coruja tão tarde da noite, mas no fim não tinha sido nada demais. Seu bebê estava bem e era isso que importava. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter XV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finalmente a sexta feira havia chegado e com ela a noite que Hermione passaria no dormitório com Draco. Não precisamos nem dizer que desde o momento em que acordou o garoto já estava eufórico pensando na maravilhosa noite de sono que teria mais tarde, além de poder respirar a base do perfume de Hermione.</p><p>Ainda no café da manhã o sonserino resolveu testar suas novas habilidades: evitar o contato visual com as garotas histéricas e tentar não hiperventilar com a situação, o que funcionou muito bem até, deixando seu ego nas alturas. Se ele havia se controlado com as demais significaria que com Hermione seria fácil manter o controle da situação. Ele já estava completamente convencido que seu plano daria certo, não parando para pestanejar quando decidiu ir atrás da namorada.</p><p>Acabou encontrando-a na biblioteca onde fazia hora. Embora Draco tivesse aula no momento não se incomodaria de perde-la por estar dando uns amassos atrás de uma estante. Tudo em nome do veela, claro. Ele tinha que se lembrar de agradecer a Hermione por sempre preferir os lugares mais reservados para estudar, não precisaria se preocupar em não ser visto desse jeito.</p><p>Quando estava bem próximo de sua cadeira o garoto tratou de abaixar sua voz o máximo possível, forçando uma rouquidão mais parecida com a de um fumante. Ele certamente teria que melhorar nesse quesito se quisesse realmente obter algum tipo de sucesso.</p><p>-Você se importa deu me sentar com você?</p><p>Ela estranhamente o ignorou.</p><p>-Não tem ninguém por aqui, não precisa fingir que não está me escutando.</p><p>Nada ainda.</p><p>-Qual é, Hermione. Pensei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase. Não quer vir aqui e me dar um beijinho? – Ele continuava a manter o tom de voz calmo, testando seu poder, chegando até depositar um leve beijo no pescoço da garota, despertando-a para a realidade.</p><p>-Draco? Está aí a quanto tempo? – ela havia dado um pulo pelo susto tomado, completamente arrepiada.</p><p>-Alguns minutos.... Eu estava te chamando, não ouviu?</p><p>-Me desculpe, preferi silenciar uma bolha para me concentrar mais. O que você queria mesmo?</p><p>-Nada, Hermione, nada – ele estava completamente frustrado. – É melhor eu ir para aula.</p><p>***</p><p>Devido a conversa do dia anterior entre o grupo de amigos, uma festa do pijama de emergência fora marcada para aquela noite de sexta feira. Tinham acontecido muitas reviravoltas recentemente que estavam abalando todo o grupo, e devido aquele afastamento as coisas poderiam ir de mal a pior no relacionamento de todos.</p><p>Tudo uma desculpa esfarrapada para contar fofocas dos meninos, obviamente.</p><p>Devido a isso, lamentavelmente Hermione não poderia passar a noite no dormitório veela, seria muito óbvio ter que sair no meio da festa para ficar com um cara – coisa que ela certamente só faria quase ele estivesse em risco -  o que ele não estava. Com dor no coração a garota decidiu fazer algo para o namorado não sentir tanto a sua falta durante o sono. Eram cerca de sete da noite quando saiu de seu dormitório na Grifinória carregando seu cachecol, partindo em direção as cozinhas.</p><p>Por ser quase hora do jantar o caminho até o dormitório fora bastante tranquilo, quase sem interrupções. Seu plano era simples: chegar, colocar o cachecol em sua cama e ir para a Sala Precisa, onde as garotas estariam para a festa do pijama. Super prático.</p><p>Antes de dizer a senha, verificou se não tinha ninguém por perto. Entrou, cumprimentou os garotos e foi até o quarto do namorado.</p><p>-Devíamos avisar? – Jacques sussurra.</p><p>-Não, ela parece apressada. Apenas vamos deixá-los à vontade.</p><p>-Eu estava mesmo devendo uma visita à tapeçaria no sétimo andar. – Samuel resmunga antes de sair com os outros.</p><p>Obviamente que Hermione nem percebeu a saída deles, senão desconfiaria de alguma coisa. Ela simplesmente entrou no quarto e percebeu como Draco podia ser um adolescente organizado. O quarto já tinha aquele cheiro incrível que ele possuía. Não sabia se era do perfume ou seu cheiro natural. Ele era um cara que usava perfume amadeirado ou era só lenda urbana?</p><p>Era uma visão encantadora os livros dele empilhados em um canto, sua cama em perfeito estado, uma foto sua sorrindo distraidamente em cima do travesseiro e sua capa e gravata amassadas por cima da colcha. Espera, onde ele tinha conseguido uma foto sua? Resolveu deixar o presente logo e ir embora, já que quanto mais tempo passasse no ambiente poderia ser pior para ir embora, ainda mais se Draco chegasse. Foi apenas ela se inclinar para formar um coração com o cachecol – um belo trabalho, por sinal – que escutou um barulho na porta atrás de si.</p><p>-Hermione? Não devia estar jantando?</p><p>Quando ela olhou para trás se deparou com Draco coberto apenas da cintura para baixo com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e seu peito – que reparando deste ângulo era bem largo – levemente coberto por pequenas gotas de água. Aquilo definitivamente era definido, não tanto, mas o suficiente para fazer seus olhos saltarem e sua boca se abrir.</p><p>Céus, como ele realmente era branco!</p><p>O único detalhe que ela não havia percebido era a forma como o garoto segurava o batente da porta, toda a força que usava para não voar em cima dela e convencê-la a nunca mais sair de lá. Aquela visão dela empinada em sua cama havia mexido muito mais com ele do que podia imaginar.</p><p>-Eu.... Hã.... Não vou comer hoje. - Ela estava hipnotizada por ele, se aproximando perigosamente.</p><p>-Você não pode ficar em jejum. – Ele falava amenidades somente para se distrair do desejo que surgia em seu interior, com sua voz bastante fraca.</p><p>-Que se dane o jantar, minha fome de você é maior que outra coisa.</p><p>Somente quando ela disse tal frase e passou a mão lentamente por seu peito que Draco se deu conta que a encarava fixamente e com a voz semi controlada pelo veela. Foi duro ele engolir em seco para voltar ao normal enquanto fechava os olhos. Aproveitou para puxá-la para um abraço apertado, apoiando seu queixo em sua cabeça. Pelo menos sabia que fazia efeito suas técnicas.</p><p>-Me desculpe, não sei o que foi isso. – Ela estava levemente envergonhada, ainda agarrada ao seu torso nu.</p><p>-Não se preocupe, foi o charme. Eu perdi o controle por te ver daquele jeito, mas já estou melhor.</p><p>-Não sei se é interessante você perder o controle tão fácil assim.</p><p>-Só você me faz perder a cabeça, sabe disso. – Ela inconscientemente esfregava o rosto em seu peito, pedindo por um pouco de carinho o que acabou por despertar um ronronar vindo da parte dele.</p><p>-Então, o que vai ser? – Ele tentava disfarçar o ronronado – Vamos jantar no quarto e depois estudarmos um pouco antes de dormir? – se afastou o suficiente para fazer um carinho em seu rosto, ainda abraçado a ela.</p><p>-Eu vim aqui justamente para dizer que não vou poder ficar com você hoje. As garotas marcaram uma festa do pijama e eu não posso faltar, elas poderiam desconfiar.</p><p>-Quer dizer que não vou dormir direito hoje? – Ele fez a carinha de cachorro propositalmente.</p><p>-Foi por isso que trouxe o meu cachecol, para você dormir com ele....</p><p>No instante seguinte ele foi atacado por um beijo violento, um que abalou todo o seu equilíbrio, tendo que se escorar no batente da porta para não cair no chão. Quando finalmente conseguiu se afastar, percebeu as pupilas de Hermione completamente dilatadas, quase tão pretas como as do veela.</p><p>-Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – Sua voz se elevou e seus olhos semicerraram, acabando com qualquer resquício de encanto.</p><p>-Eu não sei, você... EI! Porque usou o chame em mim, Malfoy?! Sabe que não precisa disso!</p><p>-Pelo menos comprovei como você fica louca comigo. Quem diria que a santinha da Granger beijaria desse jeito?</p><p>-Eu perdi qualquer vontade de te dar um beijo de boa noite.</p><p>-Duvido que eu consiga esquecer esse até amanhã de manhã.</p><p>-Argh!</p><p>Antes que ela pudesse sair de fato do quarto, sentiu seu braço ser puxado.</p><p>-Promete ficar comigo amanhã?</p><p>-Promete não usar o charme em mim?</p><p>-Posso tentar.</p><p>-Então eu também.</p><p>***</p><p>Samuel Fitzgerald pensou que finalmente teriam uma nova pintura no dormitório esta noite, estava contente por sua prole finalmente ser eternizada ao seu lado. Sabia que cada um dos Veelas havia se afastado o suficiente para dar privacidade ao casal, cada um indo a um ponto diferente do castelo. Ele escolheu a tapeçaria do sétimo andar, longe o suficiente do que aconteceria naquele quarto. Veelas tendem a ser barulhentos, ainda mais com todo o processo que estaria acontecendo. Não era para menos todos quererem ficar bem longe dos urros que viriam a seguir.</p><p>Porém, tinha sido uma enorme surpresa para o garoto ver Hermione passar por sua tapeçaria resmungando, com uma careta nada amigável.</p><p>-Hermione? O que aconteceu?</p><p>Ela que estava tentando esvaziar a mente para passar três vezes em frente a parede, ficou confusa ao escutar seu nome. Olhou em volta e encontrou Sammy tecido na tapeçaria. Ele estava bastante diferente do seu quadro, mas ainda assim era ele.</p><p>-Samuel? Como conseguiu vir para cá? – Ela estava meio agachada olhando-o fixamente.</p><p>-Precisávamos dar privacidade a vocês. – Ele manteve sua costumeira pose relaxada, encostado em uma linha como apoio.</p><p>-Porque?</p><p>-Achávamos que ele ia conseguir te marcar. Como você entrou direto em seu quarto e ele estava no banho.... Pensamos que seria mais fácil, ainda mais agora que ele sabe como usar o charme a seu favor.</p><p>-Então foram vocês que ensinaram isso a ele?! – Ela se alterou – Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse tentar me influenciar a nada, ainda mais isso!</p><p>-Vocês brigaram?!- ele se assustou – Ele pode estar morrendo naquele quarto nesse instante, sabia disso?</p><p>-Não seja exagerado, Samuel. Eu sei como lidar em situações assim, apenas me certifiquei que ele não vá tentar me controlar de novo. Ele está muito bem e saudável na cama agora mesmo.</p><p>-Apenas... não demore, Hermione. Ele sofre com a espera.</p><p>-E por acaso como acha que me sinto com toda essa pressão em cima de mim?</p><p>Samuel não teve reação ao desabafo.</p><p>***</p><p>-Eu não acredito que Suzana Bonnes teve a coragem de mandar suco de abóbora batizado para ele!</p><p>A noite das garotas tinha começado com a incrível revelação da semana que no final acabava sendo mais uma na lista de assédios com o loiro. Elas já tinham jantado bobagens naquela sala, colocado seus pijamas e preparado o local mais acolhedor possível para uma festinha. Estando cada uma jogada em um canto, fora fácil Hermione esconder a cara de surpresa pela informação.</p><p>-Mas ele nem gosta de abóbora.- deixou escapar.</p><p>-Como sabe disso, Mione? – Gina estranhou.</p><p>-Como vocês não sabem disso, eu quem pergunto. Já se esqueceram da crise alérgica que ele teve no terceiro ano depois de tomar o suco? Passou pelo menos uma semana na enfermaria se recuperando. – Ela mentiu de forma tão habilidosa e convicta que as garotas chegaram até a concordar que se lembravam vagamente de algo que nunca havia acontecido.</p><p>-O que importa é que eu realmente não gostaria de estar na pele dele agora.</p><p>-Nem se fossem garotos, Gina? – Podia não parecer, mas Luna sabia ser tarada quando queria.</p><p>-Aí seria uma outra questão bem interessante, vocês têm que concordar. Imaginem só todos eles querendo uma chance com você, poder escolher a dedo quem quiser...</p><p>-Talvez seja por isso que Malfoy corre delas como o diabo corre da cruz. Elas estão atrás do seu nome, só isso. – Hermione diz indiferente.</p><p>-Será que tem alguma maneira de fazer um acordo pré-nupcial nesse caso? Dela não herdar nada, só o amor dele? – Luna divaga.</p><p>-Isso seria muito interessante. Será que eles são tão amargurados assim porque foram iludidos? – Gina continua.</p><p>-Será que o Malfoy já faz alguma ideia de quem é a companheira dele? - Hermione era esperta o suficiente para tirar o seu da reta em situações como essa.</p><p>-Eu tenho as minhas desconfianças que ele até já está investindo nela. – Luna afirma – Não era para ele estar pirando sentindo sua ausência? É só observar um pouco de perto que ele está muito bem.</p><p>-Você acha?</p><p>-É só uma hipótese. Será que existe a possibilidade de na verdade ser um companheiro?</p><p>Levou cerca de três segundos para todas as três se entreolharem e caírem na gargalhada.</p><p>-ISSO SERIA HILÁRIO! IMAGINEM A CARA DOS GAROTOS! – Gina quase rola para fora de seu saco de dormir.</p><p>-IMAGINEM SE FOSSE O HARRY! Seria incrível ele ter que engolir tudo o que já falou do Malfoy e vice-versa! – Hermione foi além.</p><p>-Com certeza toda a felicidade que ele estava sentindo ontem iria embora. – Gina se recuperava de outro acesso de riso.</p><p>-Mas então, Gina querida, porque Zabini deu uma piscadela para você?</p><p>Ela precisou de algum tempo respirando fundo antes de responder.</p><p>-Ele me beijou no início da semana.</p><p>-OI?!</p><p>-Ele fez o quê?!</p><p>-Vocês sabem que eu peguei detenção na segunda feira a noite, certo?</p><p>-Não mesmo.</p><p>-Bem, eu sem querer explodi um caldeirão no rosto de Snape e tive que limpar a sala de troféus. Pensei que tivesse que fazer sozinha, mas quando cheguei lá, Zabini já estava limpando. Aparentemente ele foi pego tentando trazer whisky de fogo para o castelo e acabou lá também.</p><p>-Sim, e....? – Tanto Luna como Hermione já tinham se aproximado o máximo possível de Gina, extremamente curiosas com a situação.</p><p>-Ele chegou, falou “Vamo fechá? ”, eu respondi “Bora” e foi isso.</p><p>-Você está mentindo. Disse que ele quem te beijou, e claramente você deu permissão nessa historinha. – Hermione olhava acusatória.</p><p>Gina respirou fundo.</p><p>-Certo, me pegou. A verdade é que...</p><p>
  <em>“Já estávamos limpando aquilo tinham pelo menos duas horas e ele não para de reclamar um segundo. Reclamava por tudo: da quantidade de troféus, da injustiça que fizeram com ele, que era inocente, que se fosse com o Malfoy não fariam nada e até que eu subia muito nas escadas. Eu sinceramente entendo o motivo dessa última, eu não devia estar de calças nesse dia, mas chegou uma hora que eu me irritei, ele já estava parecendo uma velha reclamona!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele tinha começado a dizer que estava com muito frio, que sentia seus dedos congelando e que isso iria prejudicar ele no Quadribol. Eu estava tão irritada, eu desci da escada que estava apoiada na parede perto da porta de entrada, vocês sabem qual, né? E fui até ele que estava do outro lado da sala, peguei na sua mão e esfreguei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Está melhor agora? – Eu juro que falei num tom cínico, e ele não estava esperando por isso, eu consegui tirar as palavras da sua boca, mas quando ele conseguiu falar, não foi para agradecer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eu acho que meus lábios esfriaram de repente. – A cara que ele fez foi bem esquisita. Mas um esquisito bom, sabem?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eu tenho certeza que um soco resolveria o seu problema.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Weasley, não tenho dúvidas que sua mão faz maravilhas, mas acho que um beijo é muito mais eficaz. – E aí BUM! Ele me prendeu na estante e me beijou! ”</em>
</p><p>-E como foi?</p><p>-Olha meninas, o cara beija bem.</p><p>A crise histérica de gritinhos foi inevitável.</p><p>-Mas e o Harry? Como fica nessa situação</p><p>-Ele não é mais meu namorado, ele mesmo me dispensou. Eu já disse que é besteira isso de terminar comigo por ser um alvo para ele. Eu sendo namorada ou não sempre vou ser.</p><p>-Eu também tentei enfiar isso na cabeça dura dele, mas ele estava decidido.</p><p>-Então ele não tem o menor direito de dar aquele chilique, não é?</p><p>-Não mesmo. Mas isso vai até ser bom para ele aprender a não ser complicado desse jeito.</p><p>-Você pretende beijar o Zabini de novo? – Hermione já conspirava em sua cabeça.</p><p>-Se ele quiser quem sou para impedir, não é mesmo? – Disse risonha. – Mas e você, Hermione, não tente fugir do assunto. Você realmente seguiu o meu conselho, né? De esquecer o Ron.</p><p>-Talvez....</p><p>-EU SABIA! Ele é da Lufa-Lufa, não é?</p><p>-Porque acha isso?</p><p>-Você não é nenhum pouco discreta em disfarçar quando vai para as cozinhas. Ou ele é da Lufa-Lufa ou é um elfo.</p><p>-Só digo que ele mora naquela direção.</p><p>-Meu Deus, Hermione, não me diga que você tem gostos peculiares. – Luna ficou confusa pela garota não ter afirmado sobre a casa do garoto.</p><p>-Vocês têm cada ideia...</p><p>Mas em uma coisa Luna havia razão: gostar de alguém metade humano e metade criatura mágica era realmente um gosto peculiar. Não eram todos os que aceitavam uma pessoa dessas.</p><p>Graças a Deus Hermione não eram uma dessas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter XVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbleodore estava furioso com seus alunos. Devido a uma atitude inconsequente, um aluno quase tinha perdido a vida naquela tarde de sábado. A sua irritação era tão grande que ele nem sabia como advertir o bando de adolescentes no jantar.</p><p>Eram por volta de cinco e meia da tarde quando McGonagall entrou em seu escritório completamente apavorada, chamando-o para a enfermaria. Ele não fazia ideia do que teria acontecido para tamanho desespero, mas ao entrar na ala médica, também quase perdeu a cor. Draco estava extremamente pálido, com sua roupa suja de um líquido cor de rosa. Ele não parecia nada bem, quase prestes a perder a consciência. Hermione estava desolada ao lado de sua cama, controlando o choro enquanto Snape tentava apressar Madame Pomfrey a providenciar um bezoar.</p><p>-Por favor, não fecha os olhos...- A garota pedia baixinho para o namorado, vendo que ele não reagia muito bem.</p><p>Quando finalmente a enfermeira apareceu e empurrou aquela bola dentro de sua boca, os docentes puderam respirar mais aliviados. Dumbleodore não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido, tinha chegado no final da confusão, mas algo obviamente cruel havia sido tentado com o garoto.</p><p>-Aquilo era sangue, Papoula? – Seu principal palpite era de um ataque contra a interferência no sangue mágico.</p><p>-Não, Não, Alvo. Era Amortentia.</p><p>-Como?! – Ele não entendeu nada.</p><p>-A Srta. Granger nos explicou que chegou no dormitório Veela e o encontrou bebendo uma garrafa de suco de abóbora batizado com Amortentia, disse que não deu tempo de avisá-lo que estava contaminado. Quando ele começou a passar mal ela tentou mandar um patrono para Severo, mas os garotos chegaram antes. Aparentemente ele vomitou apenas a poção, que é esse líquido rosa. Isso foi um ataque brutal ao Veela, ele não suportou. Enquanto em pessoas normais é só mais uma poção do amor, nele funcionou como veneno. Ele se sentiu rejeitado quando seu lado humano se sentiu atraído a outra pessoa e preferiu morrer do que suportar isso. Conseguimos reverter a tempo o efeito, mas certamente nos próximos dias ele deverá ficar fora de controle, com medo de ser atacado novamente.</p><p>-E como Hermione sabia disso?</p><p>-Eu ouvi ontem à noite, Gina me contou, professor. Suzana Bonnes não teve vergonha de espalhar aos quatro cantos o que havia feito. Eu não liguei porque tinha quase convicção que ele detestava abóbora, então não ia tomar. Mas isso aconteceu e.... A culpa é minha por não ter avisado! – Ela estava prestes a cair no choro novamente, recebendo um tapinha nas costas do professor de poções. Ele também havia pensado que perderia seu afilhado naquela tarde.</p><p>-Se o que Papoula disse for verdade, você está dispensada das aulas nos próximos dias. – Ele escondia a fúria no seu olhar.</p><p>-Mas.... Diretor!</p><p>-Eu direi que você o encontrou agonizando no corredor, e precisou de uns dias para esquecer-se do trauma. Cuidarei pessoalmente da Srta. Bonnes, isso já está saindo do controle.</p><p>***</p><p>         -<strong><em>Silêncio</em></strong>, por favor.</p><p>  Todos os alunos que estavam jantando pararam de comer para ouvir o comunicado de seu Diretor. Estavam quase na reta final do ano escolar, um comunicado oficial não era comum nessa época do ano.</p><p>-Gostaria de pedir total atenção de vocês. Quero ressaltar que sei muito bem toda a comoção que o Senhor Malfoy vem causando inocentemente nesta escola, e concordo que não é para menos, e muito menos sua culpa. Sei que muitas de vocês enxergam esta oportunidade como a realização de um conto de fadas, um sonho de infância. Mas também sei que não visão somente o amor daquela criatura e não tentem negar, os acontecimentos recentes provam o contrário. Na tarde de hoje o Senhor Malfoy foi envenenado e quase morreu devido a isso. – O choque foi geral, Zabini se apavorou – Alguém pensou que seria inteligente de sua parte fazê-lo beber amortentia, na tentativa de induzi-lo a gostar de si. Agora, eu lhes pergunto: para que servem as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas se não se recordam de nada? – O diretor não conseguia controlar a raiva em sua voz – Tomei a liberdade de verificar o material escolar e o ponto mais grifado deste conteúdo é de que sua companheira é única, nada neste mundo o fará desistir dela! E ao tomar a amortentia, sua mente entrou em conflito, com seu lado humano se apaixonando por outra e o Veela não suportando a rejeição. Ele preferiu morrer do que ser enfeitiçado. Draco foi levado às pressas ao St. Mungus para sua reabilitação já que se encontra muito fraco depois desse ataque. Espero que essa loucura não aconteça novamente, lembrem-se que antes de ser um bruxo normal, ele também é uma das criaturas mais raras existentes. Deixem ele encontrar o próprio caminho. Nós já sabemos quem foi a autora deste ato desesperado, e garanto que não será uma simples detenção seu castigo. Tenham todos uma boa noite.</p><p>***</p><p>-DIRETOR DUMBLEODRE! DIRETOR DUMBLEODORE! – Blásio corria desesperado atrás do diretor, em busca de informações do amigo. Quando enfim o alcançou, estava sem fôlego devido a corrida. – É tudo verdade? O discurso?!</p><p>-Infelizmente, sim.</p><p>-Ele.... Ele está bem? Não corre risco de vida? Posso ter autorização para visita-lo?</p><p>O Diretor olhou para os lados conferindo se ninguém escutava a conversa antes de desmentir aquela afirmação.</p><p>-Eu tive de arrumar uma desculpa para seu sumiço, Sr. Zabini. O Sr. Malfoy não está no hospital, ele se encontra agora mesmo em seu dormitório. Foi de consenso geral que o Veela ficaria fora de controle por uns dias, assustado com a situação toda. Ele será mantido lá com Hermione até conseguir se acalmar. Certamente as garotas iriam querer visitá-lo na enfermaria, e não teríamos uma resposta para sua ausência. Fique tranquilo, garanto que em pouco tempo ele estará melhor do que nunca.</p><p>***</p><p>Ainda mesmo naquela noite Severo Snape, junto de Papoula, moveram o sonserino para o dormitório veela. Eles aproveitaram a hora do jantar para que ninguém visse o corpo sendo carregado até as cozinhas, com uma Hermione culpada logo atrás. As recomendações eram curtas e grossas: não sair do quarto até ele ter controle de sua mente novamente. Ela sinceramente esperava que não demorasse tanto, não gostaria de perder aulas importantes para os NIEM’S.</p><p>-Eu pensei que ele fosse morrer. – Samuel disse desolado de sua moldura.</p><p>Hermione preferiu a companhia falantes dos quadros na sala do que ficar encarando uma parede no quarto enquanto Draco ainda estava desacordado.</p><p>-Eu também. Eu pensei que ele detestasse abóbora...</p><p>-Não se sinta culpada, Hermione. Ele está bem, isso o que importa. – Jeremiah tentava acalmá-la.</p><p>-Pelo menos conseguimos uma nova informação para o nosso livro. Parece que o legado Fitzgerald tende a quase morrer pelas companheiras. – Jacques tenta melhorar o humor da sala.</p><p>-A culpa não é minha se meu tataraneto foi burro o suficiente para não farejar a poção.</p><p>Hermione finalmente estava conseguindo se abstrair de todo aquele clima pesado quando de repente escuta uma porta ser aberta com muita violência e Draco sair de lá completamente transtornado. Seus olhos eram totalmente pretos, suas presas estavam para fora, sua respiração falhada e sua voz...</p><p>-<strong><em>MINHA!</em></strong> – Sua voz estava completamente fora do normal.</p><p>Em passos largos e completamente assustadores para Hermione, ele se aproximou rapidamente dela, cercando-a. Ela não teria para onde fugir se não quisesse ser estraçalhada por aquela coisa totalmente estranha.</p><p>-Hermione, não se mexa. Mantenha a calma e respire fundo, ele não vai te atacar, só está fora de controle. O veneno fez isso com a cabeça dele. – Jeremiah se apressou em tentar evitar uma tragédia.</p><p>Ela tentou fazer isso, respirar fundo e manter a calma. Fechou os olhos para a criatura não perceber o seu medo – <em>um grande erro, já que ele conseguia cheirar isso de longe – </em>Passaram-se pelo menos três minutos de pura tensão com ele a avaliando para que alguma coisa acontecesse. Lentamente Draco se aproximou de seus cabelos castanhos e soltou uma longa respiração. O cheiro parecia trazê-lo de volta a realidade, lembrando-o que ela não o faria mal algum. Hermione arrepiou-se por inteiro ao senti-lo grudar o nariz em seu pescoço e abraça-la, ronronando desesperadamente. Percebia-se que ele queria desesperadamente um carinho vindo dela, conseguindo ter um pouco de lucidez.</p><p>Ele já não parecia tão monstruoso como antes, apenas como um gatinho assustado.</p><p>***</p><p>Pelo meio dia de domingo a criatura já era racional novamente. Aqueles primeiros minutos animalescos haviam passado logo após ele reconhecer a companheira. Era certeza que se ele não soubesse ainda quem era, seria um verdadeiro estrago na escola. Ele já conseguia pronunciar poucas palavras, sempre querendo o contato constante da garota. Até haviam feito um progresso com o recolhimento das presas, porém seus olhos continuavam pretos, o que ainda assustava um pouco Hermione.</p><p>A desconfiança de seus amigos veio à tona quando a garota não apareceu para as aulas na segunda feira de manhã. Como prometido, McGonagall transmitiu a desculpa de Dumbleodore, fazendo Rony se perguntar porque aquele tipo de coisa sempre acontecia com eles. Enquanto eles pensavam que ela estava com um psicólogo resolvendo seu trauma, na verdade estava recebendo seu café da manhã na boca. O Veela tentava de tudo para agradar sua companheira, impedindo que outra tomasse seu lugar.</p><p>-Ah, não, não senhor! Nunca mais você vai tomar suco de abóbora! – Ela tirou o copo de seu alcance.</p><p>-Porque? – Sua voz ainda era grossa, voltando a ser usada na comunicação sem rosnados.</p><p>-Isso tudo só aconteceu porque você tomou um batizado, não quero correr o risco novamente.</p><p>-Você quem sabe. – E deixou o suco de lado, se concentrando em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a bebida.</p><p>Ao longo do dia sua consciência já estava bem mais acentuada. Hermione pode perceber isso na hora em que foram dormir, com ele investindo pesado em carinhos mais ousados. Ela sabia que em algum lugar Draco tirava proveito da situação com a desculpinha esfarrapada, mas tinha medo de se sentir rejeitado, embora em momento algum ela tenha tentado marca-la. Era difícil admitir, mas quando era o Veela quem a beijava, não tinha como resistir. Certo que com Draco ela ainda tinha um pouco de controle de suas ações, mas com esse não. Num primeiro momento ela não se sentiu confortável em aceitar esse tipo de intimidade, mas ao escutar ele trocar meia dúzia de palavras a convencendo do contrário, deixou.</p><p>Afinal, se ele ainda fosse irracional não conseguiria manter uma conversa tão.... Tão.... Sedutora.</p><p>-Sabe que não quer resistir a mim...- Ele olhava fundo em seus olhos.</p><p>-Eu consigo ver o meu reflexo neles... – já tinha aceitado sua posição presa debaixo dele na cama, não tinha como fugir ou resistir.</p><p>-Se eles realmente te perturbam tanto, você não precisa ficar olhando. Apenas feche os olhos e aproveite. – Aquele maldito charme sussurrado em sua orelha...</p><p>Ela acabou cedendo, tendo sua boca tomada numa tranquilidade enervante. Sentia uma mão se aventurar pela sua cintura enquanto a outra ajudava a manter o equilíbrio de seu corpo. Céus, aquele idiota sabia como abaixar a calcinha de uma garota. Seu ego estava amaciado pelo fato de nunca ter feito isso com ninguém, então certamente toda essa experiência havia sido dedicada somente a ela.</p><p>Mas... Ele não ter transado com as garotas que beijou não significava que não tenha tentado.</p><p>Um ciúme irracional tomou posse de seu peito, querendo descontar a raiva em seu namorado, porém ele não estava disponível no momento.</p><p>-Você não tem noção de como me enlouquece... – Se assustou ao sentir algo duro ser pressionado contra sua intimidade.</p><p>-Pelo amor de Deus, Draco. Eu sei que você está acordando. – Sua voz tinha um gemido contido.</p><p>-Ah, ele? Ele está bem envergonhado. Muito na verdade. Mas tenho certeza que vai me agradecer depois.</p><p>-Mas...</p><p>-Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada que faça você parar de falar com ele. Comigo. Com a gente. Apenas.... Vou dar um incentivo a vocês dois. – Seu sorriso era completamente malicioso, com um toque de admiração em seu olhar negro.</p><p>-O que...? – O charme da troca de olhares voltou a fazer efeito. Era visível que o Veela – sua parte animal - tinha muito mais controle dos seus poderes do que o próprio Draco – sua parte racional.</p><p>A criatura cumpriu sua palavra de não fazer nada que a chateasse, apenas dando continuidade ao que já haviam feita até então. Trabalhou pesado tanto na boca da garota quanto em seu pescoço, percebendo seu estado embaixo de si. Hermione certamente teria que tomar outro banho, já estava completamente suada e excitada.</p><p>-Você não faz ideia do quanto seu namorado já fantasiou esse momento.</p><p>Era sério que ele revelaria os pensamentos mais impuros de Draco nesse momento?</p><p>-A quantidade de vezes que ele já se tocou, pensando só em você...</p><p>-Isso é normal, eu sou sua companheira, certo? – Sua voz estava vacilante.</p><p>-Não, antes disso, bem antes disso. Ele já fantasiava com você e uma cama a muitos anos. E devo admitiu que ele praticou bastante...</p><p>Saber que ela era especial mexia com seu ego, mesmo que não quisesse muito.</p><p>-Como acha que ele deve estar se sentindo agora, presenciando tudo em primeira mão?</p><p>-Você acha correto revelar os segredos mais íntimos de outra pessoa assim?</p><p>-Meu amor... Não existe outra pessoa. Eu e ele somos um só. Se quiser acreditar que é uma criatura de outro mundo que toma posse do corpo dele de vez em quando, acredite, mas a verdade é que ele sabe muito bem o que está fazendo nesse momento. Só não consegue ter o controle dos seus instintos.</p><p>-O qu... AH!</p><p> Apenas seus beijos e aqueles raros movimentos sob a calça já a deixavam tonta. O garoto também não estava em boas condições, visto que soltava grunhidos roucos aleatórios. Ele apenas parou quando sentiu Hermione tremer debaixo de si, percebendo seu estado completamente corado.</p><p>-Eu.... Eu já volto. – Ela saiu apressada em direção ao banheiro.</p><p>-Você não sabe como cheira bem... – Sua cara maliciosa entregava como tinha gostado da brincadeira.</p><p>Quando ela voltou para o quarto ele já estava desmaiado nos lençóis. O que era um alívio, pelo menos por hora.</p><p>***</p><p>Ela não soube dizer que momento tinha sido mais constrangedor: a hora de dormir na segunda feira ou quando acordaram na terça de manhã. Antes fosse o Veela tentando conquistá-la novamente, porém desta vez era Draco, somente Draco. Quando despertou sentia ele abraçando forte as suas costas, sussurrando contra seu cabelo pedidos de desculpas.</p><p>-Por favor, me desculpe, Hermione. Eu não conseguia me mexer, eu não devia ter perdido o controle assim. Por favor.</p><p>Ela ficou intrigada por ele achar que havia perdido o controle. Ele nem se lembrava de todo o drama que haviam passado.</p><p>-Eu devia ter me segurado...</p><p>-Draco, não tinha como. Foi inevitável. E se isso teve que acontecer para você voltar...</p><p>-Mas ele.... Eu...</p><p>-Não fizeram nada demais. Não encostou em mim. Você não perdeu o controle.</p><p>-Claro que perdi! Eu nunca teria te forçado a isso.</p><p>-Draco, você foi envenenado...</p><p>-Como?! Mas é claro que não!</p><p>-Você bebeu um suco batizado, não deu tempo de te avisar. O Veela entrou em um conflito interno com você sobre a companheira e quase morreu por isso. Você ficou instável por uns dias, ele – você – queria mostrar quem era a garota verdadeira... só isso, não precisa ficar envergonhado, embora eu saiba que você tenha aproveitado bastante ontem à noite.</p><p>-Você fala como se também não tivesse gostado... – ele recuperava a confiança aos poucos, ainda envergonhado das suas atitudes – Não fui eu quem tremi nesse colchão ontem.</p><p>-VOCÊ SABIA O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO!</p><p>-Eu já disse, não podia me mexer! A culpa não foi minha se tive que me deleitar com o seu prazer, o que foi bem excitante, a propósito.</p><p>-DRACO! - Ela se desvencilhou dos seus braços.</p><p>-Sei que já estou normal, mas pode passar o dia comigo? Estou enciumado dele ter te entretido nesses três dias e eu não...</p><p>-Você fala dele como se fosse uma terceira pessoa, não você mesmo.</p><p>-É isso o que acontece quando você fica preso vendo outra pessoa brincando com sua namorada, sabia?</p><p>***</p><p>Era café da manhã naquela quarta-feira quando finalmente Hermione deu as caras em uma área pública. Seus amigos pareciam levemente preocupados e um pouco incomodados com a situação.</p><p>-Mas porque logo você tinha que ajudar ele, Mione? Era a sua chance de se vingar! Ou vai me dizer que também está caidinha por ele? – Rony já tinha suas orelhas vermelhas.</p><p>-Você fala isso porque não encontrou ele vomitando o veneno no meio do corredor, não encarou aquela situação horrorosa, não teve que escutar os gritos e lamentos de dor dele. E antes que implique o chamando de mulherzinha, se lembre que a criatura estava <em>morrendo</em>. Parecia uma mandrágora chorando, nunca pensei que ele pudesse ter um grito tão afiado e triste ao mesmo tempo. Experimente ser o único a presenciar isso e não saber como ajudar e depois volte a falar alguma coisa, Rony. É incrível como a única coisa que vocês se preocupam é se ele vai pegar sua garota, mas Rony, EU NÃO SOU SUA! Se eu estiver caidinha por ele, você não tem nada com isso!</p><p>O ruivo ficou sem reação, completamente constrangido.</p><p>-Coitada, ela acha que tem chances com o Malfoy. – Lilá destila contra Hermione.</p><p>-Tecnicamente eu tenho muito mais chances que você, Lilá, ou já se esqueceu era era loucamente apaixonada pelo Rony?</p><p>-Realmente acha isso?</p><p>-Lilá, cuidado com o que você vai dizer. Não quero arrebentar sua cara logo pela manhã. – Gina tentou proteger o irmão.</p><p>-Isso é o que vamos ver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter XVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma onda de tristeza se espalhou pelo castelo quando Draco retornou mais arisco do que nunca. Sempre que possível evitava grifinórios já que sua agressora vinha desta casa – pelo menos um público, já que em seus momentos de descanso passava com a morena em algum canto se engolindo o máximo possível. Ele não estava de todo errado, tinha recebido uma tentativa de assassinato! As vezes passava algum empo com seus amigos afim de acabar com o boato que sua existência estava confinada a companheira inexistente até o momento. Mas apenas uma coisa intrigava as mentes mais esperta: se ela não havia sido encontrada, ele deveria estar à beira da exaustão. Então como sempre nos treinos e jogos de Quadribol sua disposição estava superior à de todo o time reunido?</p><p>Uma dúvida que certamente não seria resolvida tão cedo, mas que obviamente deu espaço para burburinhos mais ousados começarem. A paciência de Hermione começava a se esgotar com os comentários cada vez mais maldosos vindos de seus amigos e da concorrência feminina. A cada dia que se passava alguém inventava uma história diferente e era difícil ouvir e ficar quieta. Mas também não podia reclamar, era uma escolha sua apenas revelar quando já fossem de fato um casal.</p><p>Mas naquele dia, ah, aquele maldito dia seu temperamento havia se esgotado por completo. Naquela tarde de domingo, embora chuvoso, tinha tido uma partida de Quadribol entre a Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa onde Draco mais uma vez conseguiu ganhar o jogo para sua casa. Seu desempenho em campo beirava a excelência, desta vez controlando sua exibição para as garotas, tudo devido a longa sessão de amassos e uma pequena massagem na noite anterior.</p><p>Que ela, Hermione Granger, havia feito.</p><p>Só ela, apenas ela.</p><p>Mas ao chegar na torre da Grifinória o boato era outro. Como se não bastasse uma rodinha de intrometidas se formava cada vez mais rápido ao redor de Lilá que exibia u sorriso triunfante no rosto. Sabia que coisa boa não viria, mas não resistiu saber o que acontecia.</p><p>-Qual é a novidade? – Perguntou a uma terceiranista.</p><p>-Lilá está contando que o desempenho do Malfoy no jogo foi por sua causa.</p><p>-E como ela pode provar isso?</p><p>-Ela disse que é a sua companheira...</p><p>-E vocês estão acreditando nisso?!</p><p>-A culpa não é minha de você nunca teve chances, Hermione. – Lilá altera a voz, afim de humilhar a morena.</p><p>-Você não tem certeza disso Lilá.</p><p>-Ah, mas eu tenho sim! Ele vai me reclamar, logo, logo. Se não fosse por mim hoje cedo, ele não teria nem condições de jogar!</p><p>-Ah, é? E o que você fez? – Sua pergunta era carregada de ironia.</p><p>Não deveria ter feito isso.</p><p>-Eu proporcionei a ele o que um armário de vassouras tem de melhor.</p><p>-Ratos, que nem você?</p><p>-Talvez você queira ter se referido ao seu cabelo, mas não foi isso. Algo mais.... Concentrador para ele, se é que me entende. – Ela lambeu sua boca para finalizar e tirar quaisquer dúvidas sobre o que fizeram.</p><p>-E como espera que acreditemos nisso, Lilá? – Tentava a todo custo controlar a veia que ameaçava saltar em sua testa. Sua expressão corporal não era a das melhores: de pé, de braços cruzados, completamente impaciente.</p><p>-Só ver o lenço que ele me deu depois para limpar as provas. – Ela exibiu um pequeno lenço com as iniciais do garoto bordadas em sua beirada. Não sabia como ela havia conseguido aquilo, mas com certeza Draco arcaria com aquilo tudo.</p><p>Respirou fundo e tentou não começar um escândalo. Não conseguia fechar a boca, muito menos esconder o seu espanto. Teve de apertar os punhos para evitar pegar sua varinha e fazer um belo estrago naquela loira. Escutou suas risadas ao dar meia volta e ir em direção ao dormitório masculino. Estava tão cega de raiva que entrou sem nem pestanejar no quarto dos garotos ignorando por completo o fato de Harry estar sem camisa, recém-saído do banho.</p><p>-Harry, o mapa do maroto, rápido. – Ela estava muito furiosa, não conseguindo reparar ao seu redor ou em ser mais educada.</p><p>-Hermione! Não pode esperar cinco minutos? Eu termino de me vestir e....</p><p>-Não, Harry. Que droga! Eu só preciso ver uma coisa!</p><p>Ele reparou na afobação e desespero da amiga, já estando à beira das lágrimas.</p><p>-Está tudo bem, Mione? – Ele se aproximou como se fosse um animal arisco a sua frente, com o mapa em uma mão enquanto a outra apoiava em seu ombro, dando suporte ao quer que fosse.</p><p>Ainda sem camisa.</p><p>-Vai ficar, tem que ficar. – Ela secava algumas lágrimas.</p><p>-Você está triste?</p><p>-Não, só estou prestes a matar alguém de ódio. Não se preocupe, já encontrei quem eu queria. Obrigada Harry.</p><p>Ela se virou e foi embora, tudo no automático. Ainda riam dela quando passou novamente pelo Salão, mas algo que ignorou completamente. Tinha visto Draco acabar de desaparecer nas cozinhas, o que significava que em poucos minutos ele estaria no dormitório. Da Grifinória até o seu quarto levava em média dez minutos, se estivesse com muita raiva, como agora. Ela não estava bem nos últimos dias, uma explosão de hormônios rodeava seu corpo. Seu temperamento estava estourado, poderia surtar por qualquer coisa o que era agravado com toda a situação estressante que passava.</p><p>Ninguém gostaria de ter o namorado cobiçado durante uma TPM violenta.</p><p>Sabia que Draco nunca a trairia, seria completamente impossível para ele suportar. Mas ao mesmo tempo Lilá tinha um excelente ponto ao mostrar aquela Droga de lenço. Ele era um garoto, garotos não tinham lencinhos! Mas sabia que ele usava para limpar o suor em alguns momentos, afim de diminuir os efeitos de um charme indesejado. Mas como aquela garota o conseguiu?</p><p>Ainda não enxergava nada a sua volta quando enfim passou pela tapeçaria, dando de cara com Draco saindo do quarto, com os cabelos levemente molhados, uma blusa de mangas compridas cinza e uma calça de moletom. Uma combinação incrível para um fim de tarde chuvoso de domingo.</p><p>-Gostou de me ver hoje? – Ele tinha aberto um sorriso de orelha a orelha, até reparar na expressão de fúria. – Hermione? Aconteceu alguma coisa?</p><p>Bufando, Hermione anda rapidamente até seu encontro, distribuindo tapas que ela julgava serem fortes por seus braços e peito.</p><p>-VOCÊ ACONTECEU!</p><p>-O que eu supostamente fiz dessa vez?</p><p>-Como deixou Lilá pegar a droga do seu lenço? COMO?</p><p>-Tudo isso só por um lenço? – Ele segurou suas mãos, impedindo de continuar com a agressão.</p><p>-Não é só um lenço, é a droga do seu lenço! Ela está agora mesmo na Grifinória contando abertamente para quem quiser ouvir que o seu desempenho no jogo foi devido a.... A..... Ela está espalhando que te chupou em um armário de vassouras e você deu o lenço para se limpar. – Ele a olhava chocado – Eu não aguento mais isso, ela falou justamente para me machucar, sempre frisando que eu nunca terei chances. Eu sei que não devo ligar para isso, mas já me tirou do sério. Sei que você nunca faria isso, mas... - Lágrimas caírem ao longo de seu discurso, mostrando o quanto estava cansada emocionalmente.</p><p>-Depois que o jogo acabou eu tentei vir para cá o mais rápido possível.  Ela esbarrou em mim na saída do vestiário. Eu a ignorei porque tinha que tomar banho o mais rápido possível, mas ela deve ter pego do meu uniforme sem eu ver. – ele segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, tentando acalmá-la.</p><p>-Todas essas emoções estão acabando comigo.... Eu não aguento mais todo mundo falando de você, insinuando essas coisas!</p><p>-E pensar que eu sou o ciumento da relação. – Ele tentou fazer graça.</p><p>-Não brinque com isso!</p><p>Eles já haviam se separado, Hermione andava de um lado para o outro. Ficar em seus braços apenas a irritava mais.</p><p>-Sabe, eu tenho a solução para isso. Se deixar eu te marcar, isso vai aliviar bastante, inclusive para mim. Sei que não é nada agradável essa irritação e vontade de arrancar a cabeça de alguém, mas a mordida vai...</p><p>-Eu aceito.</p><p>Draco calou a boca na mesma hora. Ele jurava que ela ia mais uma vez recusar, nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que um papo furado daqueles iria convencê-la sem uma pequena discussão.</p><p>-Você está falando sério, Hermione?</p><p>-Eu já estou cansada de todo esse ciúme, a qualquer momento vou ter um ataque de nervos! E se isso realmente vai ajudar, então sim, por favor!</p><p>Draco se sentia mal por saber que aquela conversa não era de toda verdade. O ciúme diminuiria para ele. Só resolveria com ela no momento que descobrissem que ela era a companheira, mas já que ela havia concordado... Ele poderia se arrepender mais tarde, mas agora não. Tinha que aproveitar enquanto ela estava disposta.</p><p>Não poderia ser o bonzinho para sempre. Afinal, era sua vida que estava em jogo.</p><p>Aproveitou que a namorada se apoiou no sofá, tentando tomar o controle da respiração novamente para se aproximar. Chegou por trás, envolvendo sua cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra acariciava de leve seu braço. Sentiu um arrepio vir da garota, ficando em alerta para sua presença. Ele tirou o cabelo do caminho de seu pescoço, dando acesso a toda extensão de pele. Ele não sabia o motivo de ir naquele local, seu instinto o guiava na maior parte do tempo. Inspirou lentamente seu perfume e depositou pequenos beijos molhados pela área, sabendo que estava conseguindo distrair o suficiente a namorada quando ela começou a suspirar. A garota quase deu um pulo quando Draco lambeu seu ponto atrás da orelha, chegando até se apertar mais conta o seu corpo que proporcionava o equilíbrio que lhe era roubado lentamente. Draco era o seu ponto de apoio naquela situação nada embaraçosa. Ele depositou mais um beijo molhado na curvatura de seu pescoço com seu ombro, sentido a garota se inclinar levemente, cedendo mais espaço. A velha dorzinha das suas presas crescendo veio à tona – ao menos isso conseguia ter mais um pouco de controle – junto da aceleração das batidas de seu coração. Seus olhos também escureceram, embora ninguém tenha percebido. Seus movimentos podiam ser lentos enquanto a preparava, porém, a mordida fora rápida.</p><p>Era estranho admitir o quanto havia gostado de cravar suas presas naquela carne macia e completamente inebriante. Ter escutado o leve gemido dela no momento tinha sido encantador também. Sentia a garota apoiar todo o seu peso em seu corpo, quase como se tivesse as pernas amolecidas, aproveitando para abraça-la mais forte. Também não era para menos, o veneno do Veela era liberado junto de grandes quantidades de oxitocina – o hormônio do amor – afim de camuflar quaisquer efeitos dolorosos sob seu corpo. Então, ao invés de gemer de dor como uma transformação Veela normal, Hermione gemia de prazer, algo que nunca tinha experimentado na sua vida. Era óbvio que já estava excitada pelo charme que tinha sido envolta, mas aumentou excessivamente com a mordida. Draco também não ficou para trás, sentido ondas de prazer enquanto sentia sua marca tomar conta da garota. Ele apertava o corpo da namorada mais contra seu corpo, afim de manter seu equilíbrio e buscar contato.</p><p>Quando enfim retirou suas presas de seu pescoço soltou um suspiro de alívio. Parecia que um peso tinha saído de suas costas. Instintivamente lambeu delicadamente sua ferida, limpando qualquer vestígio de sangue quando sentiu Hermione ficar mais pesada em seus braços.</p><p>-Hermione? Hermione?!</p><p>Ela desmaiou sem motivo algum aparente. Os garotos não mencionaram desmaio na marcação, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele não era um vampiro para suga-la até a inconsciência!</p><p>-Jeremiah! Jacques! Eu não sei o que aconteceu, por favor alguém me ajude!</p><p>Samuel desapareceu de sua moldura. Aquele não era um assunto para alguém como ele.</p><p>-Vocês nunca falaram de um desmaio!</p><p>-Porque isso nunca aconteceu!</p><p>Ele a deitou no sofá. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Estava prestes a chamar Severo quando a vê levantar de supetão, completamente desnorteada.</p><p>-Draco? O que aconteceu? – Ela colocou a mão no lugar da marca – Por que meu pescoço está tão dolor.... – A compreensão surgiu em seu rosto. Ela virou para ele irada – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, MALFOY?!</p><p>Ele não entendeu absolutamente nada.</p><p>-O que você me pediu para fazer! Ou agora vai dizer que não se lembra de ter pedido a droga da marca para parar os ciúmes?! – Ele alterou. Estava apavorado por uma possível rejeição.</p><p>Ela começou a chorar.</p><p>-Como pode ter me feito ceder tão facilmente? Tinha que me fazer pensar melhor antes...</p><p>-Eu não ia perder a primeira oportunidade que você me ofereceu em quase três meses de namoro. Você estava quase implorando por isso! Sabia que eu já pedia a muito mais tempo!</p><p>Um rápido olhar de compaixão passou por seu rosto, atirando-se em seu peito, o abraçando fortemente.</p><p>-Me desculpa, por favor. Eu não deveria ter reagido dessa maneira. São só esses hormônios borbulhando em mim que estão me fazendo ir a loucura. – Ela tinha uma carinha arrependida pela choradeira – Também sei que isso só vai passar quando elas virem com os próprios olhos. Você me enganou, Draco. Se aproveitou de um momento de fragilidade. – Ela ameaçava a chorar novamente, formando um biquinho.</p><p>-Desculpe por isso, Hermione. Foi mais forte do que eu. – Ele segurava seu queixo com seu indicador, dando um beijinho em seu nariz antes de abraça-la, ainda confuso.</p><p>Apenas a reação de um garoto normal ao passar pela primeira TPM de sua vida amorosa.</p><p>***</p><p>Hermione pediu para descansar um pouco antes de voltar para a Grifinória. Seu pescoço doía, o que a fazia resmungar baixinho. Ele a tinha levado para o quarto, deitado em sua cama. Ela logo se aconchegou em seus braços, recebendo cafuné.</p><p>-O veneno deve continuar a incomodar pelo menos até amanhã de manhã. Tem certeza que não quer dormir aqui? Sua noite não vai ser muito agradável.</p><p>-Foi doloroso? A sua...</p><p>-Eu perdi a voz de tanto gritar. Esse não foi o presente de aniversário que eu sempre quis.</p><p>-Durou quanto tempo?</p><p>-O dia inteiro, mas passei a maior parte do tempo desacordado pela dor. Você percebeu que minha estrutura óssea mudou, não é? Além da dor da movimentação dos ossos e redefinição de algumas características, crescimento dos músculos, também teve o surgimento do Veela.</p><p>-A sua parte primitiva, você quis dizer?</p><p>-Também. É estranho admitir, mas eu não sou totalmente humano.</p><p>-Posso te pedir para parar de falar do veela como se fosse uma terceira pessoa? Acabo não me sentindo monogâmica...</p><p>-Realmente quer que eu faça isso depois da nossa noite na semana passada? – Perguntou sugestivo.</p><p>-Você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, não é?</p><p>Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.</p><p>-Sim. Me desculpe por isso. Eu recobrei a consciência um pouco antes do almoço. Digo, de não agir como um animal por completo. Aquilo também era eu.</p><p>-Você disse algumas coisas que me intrigaram... – ela se ajeitou mais em seus braços, ficando mais próxima de seu corpo.</p><p>-Você realmente não acredita que eu sempre tenha te desejado?</p><p>-Não isso, foi outra coisa. Você disse que não se tocava pensando apenas em mim, mas principalmente em mim. O que me levou a pensar que você pode ter beijado outras garotas, mas será que chegou a tentar alguma coisa com elas? – Seu olhar era de um cachorrinho pidão, louco por respostas.</p><p>Draco suspirou antes de responder.</p><p>-Não. As duas primeiras eu ainda era muito novo para ter maturidade para alguma coisa assim, e a última.... Ela até tentou, mas eu realmente não queria.</p><p>O olho da garota tremeu inconscientemente, um leve ciúme.</p><p>-Seria estranho demais eu perguntar quem eram?</p><p>-Levando em conta que eu sei que você já beijou o Krum...</p><p>-E o McLaggen, não se esqueça dele.</p><p>-COMO?!</p><p>-Um erro terrível, mas não vou deixar de fora da lista para você não me dizer tudo.</p><p>Depois de muito tempo ponderando, ele finalmente cede as suas perguntas.</p><p>-A primeira foi a Pansy, no terceiro ano.</p><p>-Nunca gostei mesmo dela.</p><p>-No quinto ano, eu beijei a Mahogany, da Lufa-Lufa.</p><p>-Mas ela era do sétimo ano!</p><p>-E um pouco antes do meu aniversário no ano passado, uma prima minha. Eu não consegui levar adiante, a ideia de beijar alguém foi horrível. Talvez já fosse a transformação começando – Ele fez uma careta. – Eu nunca tentei nada com ninguém. O que não impede de investir pesado contra você.</p><p>-Como pretende fazer isso se não tem experiência alguma?</p><p>-Uma das vantagens de ser um veela é saber exatamente o que fazer <em>e</em> onde fazer. – Seu tom era bastante sugestivo. Draco chegou a se inclinar para roubar um beijo, porém ouviu um resmungo escapar da garota.</p><p>-Meu corpo tá doendo...</p><p>-Eu não sei o que tem de errado, você é só uma companheira. Não devia estar sentindo tanta dor assim. Acho melhor você passar a noite aqui. Sabe que tenho linha direta com os professores caso aconteça alguma coisa.</p><p>Ele nem precisou de muito para convencê-la a ficar. Embora fossem apenas seis da tarde, Hermione já dormia profundamente, vez ou outra resmungando. Embora estivesse com a companheira ao seu lado, Draco mal conseguiu pregar os olhos a noite toda: sua preocupação com a namorada era maior do que seu sono.</p><p>***</p><p>A previsão de Draco estava certa: no início da manhã de segunda Hermione já estava completamente curada, exceto pela leve dor em seu pescoço. Eles analisaram ao acordar e constataram que ficaria uma cicatriz no lugar devido ao fato de Draco não ter controlado muito bem a força e excitação na hora de mordê-la.</p><p>Nada que não mudasse com um pouco de prática. Por que sim, ele pretendia mordê-la mais vezes. O seu gosto era como um vício para seu lado irracional.</p><p>Por sorte a única pessoa a notar a falta da garota durante havia sido Gina, e ela não abriria a boca para ninguém. Hermione tinha conseguido se aprontar antes de todos, pegar sua mochila e ficar fora do campo de visão de quem quer que fosse durante as primeiras horas da manhã. Não pode mais evitar o contato após todos se reunirem para tomar o café.</p><p>-Tudo bem, Mione? – Harry estava preocupado.</p><p>-Bem melhor agora, eu acho. Obrigada.</p><p>Teriam aula de Defesa contra Arte as Trevas no primeiro horário, junto da Corvinal. O pequeno grupo se dirigia para a sala, com Gina apenas acompanhando por sua aula ser no corredor seguinte ao deles. Jogavam conversa fora quando Neville que passava perto deles se atrapalhou um pouco com seus cadarços – alvo de Pirraça – e se segurou na primeira coisa que viu pela frente: a capa de Hermione. Ela não rasgou, porém com o movimento deixou exposta a marca que ela havia tentado esconder pela manhã. Neville não apenas puxou a capa, como também a manga de sua camisa.</p><p>Ela não conseguiu se recompor a tempo.</p><p>-Hermione, o que é isso no se pescoço? – Rony se intrometeu.</p><p>-Não é nada, Ron. – Ela subiu a gola rapidamente dando fim no assunto.</p><p>-Nada uma ova, Hermione!  Deixa eu ver isso. – Antes que pudesse protestar o ruivo se aproximou e puxou sua gola. – Hermione, isso está marcado! Você não estava assim ontem à noite. Você foi atacada por um vampiro? Você precisa me dizer a verdade. Dumbleodore precisa saber se tem um vampiro à solta por Hogwarts!</p><p>-Rony! – Hermione corou violentamente, dando um tapa em sua mão para soltar sua camisa. – Não existe nenhum vampiro aqui!</p><p>-Então o que isso...?</p><p>-Rony, pelo amor de Deus, não sabe que é falta de educação perguntar sobre manchas e marcas no pescoço das garotas? – Gina respondeu sugestiva – Não está vendo que esse chupão não é da sua conta?</p><p>-Chupão?!</p><p>Harry ligou alguns pontos em sua cabeça.</p><p>-Você não voltou para a torre ontem, não foi?</p><p>-Isso não diz a respeito de ninguém! – Completamente corada e irritada Hermione deu as costas aos seus amigos indo em direção a sala de aula.</p><p>Enquanto eles achavam que Hermione tivesse um namorado da Lufa-Lufa – que provavelmente Gina já havia contado – Zabini sabia que seu amigo tinha conseguido enfim encontrar uma utilidade para aqueles dentes pontudos. Ele sorriu recostado a uma parede próxima, dando um sorriso de canto ao notar o olhar de Gina sobre si.</p><p>Talvez, mas só talvez, ele estivesse interessado em uma ruiva em particular.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter XVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>-Acho que o Potter não se sente muito seguro na minha presença.</p>
  <p>Nunca que Gina teria percebido a figura de Zabini encostado naquela parede, somente ao ouvir sua voz se deu conta de que não estava só. A garota caminhava decidida até a cozinha, tinha perdido o almoço e estava com fome. Blásio vinha do dormitório. Tinha acabado de ter uma conversa bem constrangedora com Draco. Pela fusão das personalidades, era estranho demais ver o garoto suspirando apaixonadamente ao falar de Hermione.</p>
  <p>Ele não esperava encontrar a ruiva por ali, mas decidiu aproveitar a rara oportunidade de falar com ela após aquele beijo na sala de troféus.</p>
  <p>-Como se ele devesse sentir alguma coisa...</p>
  <p>-Ele talvez não, mas e você?</p>
  <p>- O que tem eu?</p>
  <p>- Vai continuar fingindo que não aconteceu nada e me ignorar ou deixar me aproximar?</p>
  <p>-Você quer fazer isso? – Sua cara era confusa</p>
  <p>-Se eu estou aqui, no meio do dia, te perguntando isso... – ele disse, talvez um pouco impaciente.</p>
  <p>-Você não tem nada a perder, Weasley. – Ele soltou ao perceber a demora para uma resposta.</p>
  <p>-Talvez.... Eu deixe.</p>
  <p>-Ótimo, porque assim você não reclamaria quando eu fizesse isso. – Ele diminuiu a distância rapidamente até colar suas bocas, num beijo completamente rápido e rude.</p>
  <p>Hermione não esperava encontrar sua amiga se agarrando com Zabini justamente na esquina do dormitório, certamente ela não poderia entrar lá com ela de plantão. A sua única solução fora, de fato, ir para a Lufa-Lufa. Ela passou rapidamente, despertando a atenção do casal.</p>
  <p>-Eu, Hermione! – Gina gritou ao desgrudar sua boca do Sonserino.</p>
  <p>- O que ela faz aqui? – Ele perguntou.</p>
  <p>-Deve estar vindo ver o namorado.</p>
  <p>-Na-namorado? – Pensava se ela tinha contado a Gina a verdade.</p>
  <p>-É, da Lufa-Lufa.</p>
  <p>-Ela falou isso? – Ele estanhou.</p>
  <p>-Não com palavras exatamente, mas todo tempo livre ela vem para cá. Obviamente que um elfo não é.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>-O que você foi fazer no Salão da Lufa-Lufa?</p>
  <p>Draco não havia dado chances para Hermione perceber sua presença e sair de seu caminho quando praticamente a encurralou na parede. Não havia um pingo de carinho ou malícia no gesto, apenas curiosidade e ciúmes.</p>
  <p>Muito ciúmes.</p>
  <p>Ele nem se preocupava de ser meio de tarde num corredor movimentado ou de estar com todo o peso da sua mochila em apenas um dos ombros. Ligava menos ainda dos olhares curiosos que surgiam para os dois, mas era óbvio que nunca ninguém suspeitaria deles. Eram Malfoy e Granger, afinal.</p>
  <p>- Você está me machucando, Malfoy. – Ele liberou um pouco o aperto de seu braço já rosado.</p>
  <p>-Voltamos aos sobrenomes agora? – Seu tom era baixo – O que você estava fazendo lá, Granger?</p>
  <p>-Eu não te devo explicações de onde vou!</p>
  <p>Por estar louco de ciúmes, Draco não percebeu os olhares mais curiosos ainda sobre si, além da aproximação de Harry Potter junto de Ronald Weasley. Hermione era esperta o suficiente para não ter uma DR em público, preferindo voltar ao tratamento de meses antes – que já não era surpresa para ninguém a grosseria dos dois.</p>
  <p>-Não me diga que o boato é verdadeiro....  Realmente está com um Lufano?! – Ele mesmo percebeu a besteira que havia dito momentos depois de soltar.</p>
  <p>-ORAS! – O olhar que recebeu da namorada era de completa indignação.</p>
  <p>-Você não pode estar falando sério, Granger! Não acredito que confirma isso por aí!</p>
  <p>-Malfoy, você não pode dizer com quem eu falo ou aonde eu vou.</p>
  <p>-Mas é claro que posso!</p>
  <p>-VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM, DRACO! – Embora no começo a briga fosse de mentira, ele havia conseguido tirá-la do sério. Hermione queria sair correndo dali, mas também não queria manter uma pose de covarde por fugir do loiro.</p>
  <p>-Malfoy, desencosta dela antes que eu te azare! – Ronald ameaçou enquanto Harry puxava a amiga pelos ombros para atrás dele.</p>
  <p>-Me larga, Harry! – Hermione se debatia por estar com raiva e estar sendo encurralada mais uma vez.</p>
  <p><strong><em>-Ela disse para você soltar, Potter.</em></strong> – Sua voz engrossou consideravelmente. Draco sabia como se controlar, havia feito aquilo de propósito com o único intuito de amedrontar o cara que tocava em sua companheira, já que não podia estraçalhar seu pescoço devido as normas de conduta socialmente aceitas naquele ambiente escolar.</p>
  <p>-Desde quando você defende ela, Malfoy? – Ronald empinou o nariz, juntamente com sua varinha.</p>
  <p>-<strong><em>Potter. </em></strong>– Ele encarava o moreno fixamente até que ele a soltou lentamente.</p>
  <p>Hermione não esperou nem mais uma palavra para sair pisando duro do ambiente resmungando coisas incompreensíveis sobre garotos. Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse ter alguma reação Draco também deu meia volta e desapareceu na direção oposta da garota, bufando de raiva.</p>
  <p>Ele não era burro, sabia somar 2+2 quando necessário. Quais eram mesmo as características de um Veela enciumado? Não conseguia se recordar do conteúdo dado, mas também não queria ser direto com Hermione, precisava de provas primeiro. Toda aquela situação era muito estranha e ele certamente descobriria o que estava acontecendo.</p>
  <p>Já não era tão difícil pois era de conhecimento geral a condição do Sonserino, então metade do caminho já estava andado. Apenas precisava observá-lo um pouco mais para descobrir se sua hipótese maluca realmente estava certa.</p>
  <p>Afinal, impossível não poderia ser.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Hermione não conseguia acreditar que Draco chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de realmente ter outro namorado. Será que ele era tão idiota de não perceber que o suposto Lufano era na verdade ele? E ela ter entrado em seu Salão não era nada demais, não entendia o motivo de tanto escândalo. Era para estar mais calmo depois de tê-la marcado, mas impressionantemente não haviam se passado 48 horas do ocorrido e já estava tendo outra crise. O problema seria com ela? Uma falha no gene? Ou ela realmente dava a entender essa mentira?</p>
  <p>A única certeza que tinha era a vontade de esganar o loiro assim que possível. Sua cabeça fervia pensando em várias possibilidades, mas nunca sequer cogitou o que aconteceu: braços fortes abraçaram sua cintura/braços impedindo qualquer movimento brusco de sua parte enquanto um queixo era apoiado em sua cabeça.</p>
  <p>-Me desculpa, por favor.... Aquilo não fez o menor sentido...</p>
  <p>-Eu fico impressionada de você realmente ter acreditado que eu tinha outro namorado além de você. Não sei se você é burro ou só idiota mesmo. – Ela nem fazia esforço para se livrar de seu abraço.</p>
  <p>-Um idiota louco de ciúmes.</p>
  <p>-Pensei que a marcação diminuiria com isso...</p>
  <p>-E quem disse que só meu lado Veela sente ciúmes de você? – Ele diminuiu a força do abraço, possibilitando que ela se virasse desconfiada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.</p>
  <p>-Eu só não consigo acreditar ainda que você realmente aceitou tudo isso sem nenhum drama. Que eu não vou morrer e principalmente que você corresponde na mesma intensidade do que eu...</p>
  <p>-Draco?</p>
  <p>-Quais eram as chances de você realmente gostar o mínimo de mim para me aceitar? Eu passei minha adolescência toda preocupado com isso e agora.... Realmente é real. Me desculpe por ter cogitado te perder, é mais forte do que eu.</p>
  <p>-Draco?</p>
  <p>-Eu acho que te amo. – Todo o torpor que ele estava sentindo se dissipou dando lugar ao constrangimento. Completamente roxo de vergonha, ele começa a gaguejar tentando reverter a situação.</p>
  <p>-E-eu quero dizer, sei que você corresponde o mesmo que eu, m-mas talvez não se sinta preparada para isso. E-eu entendo que posso estar exigindo muito, mas....</p>
  <p>-Draco, só cala a boca.</p>
  <p>Se as gravatas existem, são para uma função específica: serem puxadas durante um beijo. Quando foi puxado ao encontro da garota Draco se permitiu um leve desequilíbrio, o recuperando no momento em que colou sua boca na namorada. Não havia porque terem cerimonias, mal haviam se encostado e Draco já enfiava sua língua na boca meio aberta de Hermione. Embora ela não tivesse dito com palavras exatamente, sua atitude perante aquela declaração dava entender que sentia o mesmo. Em meio aquele amasso Hermione deixou sua mochila cair no chão no momento em que foi mais pressionada contra a parede. Parecia que pretendiam tornar seu corpo um só, tamanha era a força que investiam um contra o outro. Estavam numa área mais abandonada naquele horário, ninguém os veria. Hermione propositalmente havia atraído o namorado para aquele canto, afim de se resolverem logo. E era óbvio que ela a farejava afim de dar um ponto final na briga.</p>
  <p>Se lembravam vagamente sobre o desejo ficar a flor da pele até a consumação da marcação, mas naquele momento no corredor, nada importava. Hermione sequer se importou quando sentiu as mãos de Draco se arriscarem por seu quadril e bumbum, revidando ao acariciar seu peito. Aquilo certamente iria passar dos limites a qualquer momento, mas quem se importava? Precisavam de ar, enquanto a garota arfava tentando recuperar o fôlego, o loiro recuperava o seu em seu pescoço, obviamente despertando ainda mais os seus sentidos aguçados e hormônios.</p>
  <p>-Se eu te chamasse para o meu quarto agora, você recusaria? – Sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.</p>
  <p>-Zabini estaria na esquina dele se atracando com Gina?</p>
  <p>-O que isso tem haver? – Ele perdeu um pouco da vontade.</p>
  <p>-Foi por isso que entrei na Lufa-Lufa. Gina acredita que namoro um garoto de lá, não faria o menor sentido entrar no seu dormitório naquela hora. Descobririam onde você está.</p>
  <p>-Como eu sou idiota. – Disse após alguns segundos de silêncio, recostando sua testa na dela,</p>
  <p>-Concordo plenamente. Mas um idiota que beija bem. – Completou com um beijo rápido. – Agora se me dá licença, preciso xingar você para os meus amigos.</p>
  <p>Hermione se afastou lentamente, piscando para ele antes de desaparecer no corredor.</p>
  <p>-Você ainda me mata, mulher.... – Draco suspirou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele era um homem de sorte de ter uma garota como Hermione como sua companheira, porque esposa seria muito em breve.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter XIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Esses são os únicos livros sobre Veelas que vocês têm?</p><p>Harry Potter estava empenhado em descobrir o motivo da estranheza de Hermione. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Malfoy, então havia decidido ir pelo caminho mais óbvio que pudera pensar: sua descendência mágica.</p><p>-Sr. Potter, eu já te passei pelo menos cinco livros... – Madame Pince tentava explicar a situação, duvidando da capacidade de leitura do garoto.</p><p>-Mas....</p><p>-O que quer que esteja procurando, eu tenho certeza que encontrará apenas nesses, Sr. Potter.</p><p>Emburrado, Harry fez o caminho até a mesa mais próxima, sentando-se e procurando sua pena para fazer anotações. Em menos de quinze minutos já havia conseguido uma informação valiosa: o sentimento de posse pela companheira. Hermione não estava reclamando que o Malfoy não podia dizer aonde ela devia ou não ir e ele não tinha confirmado? Ele tinha quase certeza que a discussão fora por esse motivo... também tinha o suporto chupão em seu ombro, aquilo se assemelhava demais com presas de vampiro, mas olhando bem a ilustração no terceiro livro da pilha.... A dentição Veela também lembrava vagamente a de um vampiro...</p><p>A resposta era praticamente óbvia, mas será que Hermione realmente se prestaria a esse papel?</p><p>***</p><p>-Sou só eu ou vocês também já perceberam como Hermione tem uma pele.... Legal?</p><p>Ronald estava sentado no Salão Comunal ao redor dos seus amigos, começando o assunto do nada, após muito refletir nos últimos dias.</p><p>-Pele.... Legal? – Neville tinha o tom divertido, estranhando o tipo de elogio.</p><p>-É.... Legal.... – Rony falava olhando para a castanha que escrevia em seu pergaminho no outro lado do Salão.</p><p>-Não sabe outro elogio não, Rony? – Simas soltou uma risada.</p><p>-Magnífica, talvez?</p><p>Lilá, que estava por perto, ouviu a conversa e logo descobriu sobre o que se tratava, indo tirar satisfação com o ex-namorado.</p><p>-Rony? Você acha minha pele bonita? – Disse num tom calmo e fingido.</p><p>-Que? Ah, não. Sua pele parece desgastada. Será que tem alguma relação com a quantidade de maquiagem que você usa? -  disse inocentemente.</p><p>-Como é que é, Ronald Weasley?! Como você pode me chamar de velha e Hermione de bonita?! – Seu tom de voz tinha se alterado, chamando levemente a atenção de Hermione.</p><p>Ela sentiu um pouco de prazer por se sentir desejado por mais de um garoto na escola, mas ainda mais pelo escândalo que se formava.</p><p>-Eu não disse isso, Lilá!</p><p>-Qual é, Rony. Vai dizer agora que não acha a Mione bonita? – Neville implicou, sabendo que a garota encarava fixamente o ruivo.</p><p>-Eu.... Eu... – Rony tinha suas orelhas em brasa, encontrando o olhar questionador da amiga.</p><p>-Eu não posso acreditar que você me trocou por ela, Ronald! EU SOU MAIS BONITA DO QUE ELA! Não admito isso! – Diante da fúria da colega de dormitório, Hermione resolveu que seria melhor para sua integridade física se retirar do ambiente antes que acordasse com os cabelos verdes.</p><p>Calmamente juntou suas coisas e quando já passava pelo quadro, conseguiu ouvir Rony finalmente se defender.</p><p>
  <em>-E QUAL O PROBLEMA DEU GOSTAR DELA, LILÁ?!</em>
</p><p>Ela esperava que aquilo não rendesse tanto como ele queria. Já tinha um destino em mente ao sair do Salão, indo direto para o dormitório Veela. Sabia que pelo horário Draco provavelmente já estaria lá, suas aulas haviam acabado a pelo menos vinte minutos. Podiam jantar no quarto se quisessem, até. Sorrindo feito uma boba, sussurrou a senha rapidamente, entrando no Salão. Cumprimentou rapidamente os rapazes, desconfiando da expressão distraída que eles tinham.</p><p>Engasgou ao entrar no quarto e se deparar com Draco sem a capa, terminado de tirar a gravata e soltando os primeiros botões de sua camisa.</p><p>-Porque toda vez que me vê sem camisa você ficar parada, Hermione? – Draco brinca, virando-se para ela.</p><p>-Como soube que eu...?</p><p>-Seu cheiro inunda o ambiente quando você entra, Hermione. Me deixa sem chão. Além do mais, a porta faz barulho quando alguém entra e você falou com o Jerry e o Sammy.</p><p>-Me pergunto se você também vai receber um apelido quando for emparedado.</p><p>-Aparentemente é algo exclusivo para Veelas que não estão mais entre nós. – Draco comenta casualmente enquanto desabotoava sua camisa. – Como foi seu dia? – O sorriso que ele deu estampava sinceridade e felicidade por estar compartilhando algo tão casual com uma garota.</p><p>-Eu.... Foi bem normal, até. Tirando o fato de terem visto minha marca e jurarem que tem um vampiro a solta na escola. E, bem, acho melhor você tomar cuidado com Lilá, Draco. – Hermione já estava hipnotizada pela aproximação do namorado, já completamente desabotoado.</p><p>-O que ela vai fazer dessa vez? – Draco pergunta baixinho, jogando sua camisa na cama, aspirando o perfume da morena a sua frente.</p><p>-Provavelmente, fazer ciúmes em Rony te usando.</p><p>-O que o cabeça de cenoura fez para merecer ciúmes? E ela não tinha largado dele?</p><p>-Largou, mas ainda gosta, acho... Ele disse no meio do Salão Comunal estar gostando de outra, e isso já foi o suficiente.</p><p>Na mesma hora o olhar de Draco se aprofundou. Não apenas seus olhos semicerraram como suas pupilas dilataram, soltando uma respiração falhada.</p><p>-Não me diga que é.... <strong><em>você...</em></strong></p><p>-Sabe muito bem que não dou a mínima para ele, né? Sabe que – abaixou a camisa até sua cicatriz aparecer- essa marca aqui é sua? Que você é a razão para me manter acesa só com uma piscadela sua do outro lado do corredor? Que é o motivo para querer Lilá e qualquer outra garota longe de você? Não só agora, como antes também.</p><p>Draco sentiu seu coração amolecer com a declaração da namorada. Ele se sentia tão amado! Qualquer ponta de ciúmes que havia começado a aparecer foi embora rapidamente, deixando apenas um coração derretido e um sorriso meigo em seus lábios.</p><p>-É, é uma bela marca. – Ele encarava a cicatriz divertido, com brilho no olhar – Sabe que eu não vou me contentar só com uma, né? – Ele colocou uma mão no rosto de Hermione, com a outra repousando levemente em sua cintura, puxando-a levemente ao seu encontro. Estava muito distante para o seu gosto.</p><p>-Acho que a pergunta certa seria: sabe que <em>eu</em> não vou me contentar só com essa mordida, né? – O tom de Hermione era baixo, completamente sedutor. Se antes Draco encarava sua boca apaixonadamente, agora fome dominava seu olhar.</p><p>Eles haviam conseguido encontrar as bocas de um modo até que lento, dando os primeiros movimentos com os lábios calmos. Mas quando Hermione abraçou o pescoço de Draco, acariciando levemente sua nuca, ele forçou sua língua na boca da garota, acendendo um fogo que estava sendo controlado a dias. Em passos rápidos e desajeitados, Draco grudou Hermione na parede mais próxima, beijando sua boca com uma violência correspondida. Eles só queriam mais contato, o que parecia impossível de alcançar. Querendo ou não, o corpo da garota já subia e descia no de Draco quando ela arfava, em busca de mais contato. Estavam praticamente se esfregando um no outro quando um devorava a boca do outro, querendo fundir-se. Precisando de ar, Draco largou a boca da namorada passando os beijos para o lado do seu pescoço que estava limpo, sem marcas. Já tendo o controle de suas presas, apenas relaxou e as deixou crescer, mordiscando sem aviso prévio aquele pescoço alvo. Gostou quando sentiu a garota suspirar de prazer e decidiu fazer aquilo o que tanto ansiava desde a última vez: mordeu com um pouco mais de delicadeza, o suficiente apenas injetar mais do veneno sem deixar cicatrizes.</p><p>Seu ego foi nas alturas ao se deliciar com o longo gemido que Hermione soltou, já entorpecida pelo hormônio, fazendo o garoto quase gemer junto. Retirou sua boca, conferindo apenas o leve chupão que havia deixado. Apenas um vermelho, nenhuma cicatriz. Estava distraído conferindo sua marca, não percebendo quando Hermione dera seu jeito de empurrá-lo até a cama, o jogando desajeitadamente nela, deitando-se em seu peito e voltando a beijá-lo. Ele também estava tomado por alguma coisa, não tendo controle de sua mão quando ela desceu por suas costas, parando na bunda de sua namorada, apertando-a fortemente. Suspirou ao senti-la pressionar sua intimidade contra seu pênis, voltando a atacar seus lábios com força, desta vez usando sua mão livre para prender a cabeça de Hermione no lugar certo, puxando com força seus cabelos.</p><p>Ele sentia que essa poderia ser a hora. Estava prestes a desabotoar a camisa da namorada quando escutou um estalo no meio da sala. Meio grogue, se afastou o suficiente para verificar o que estava acontecendo, dando tempo suficiente para Hermione se acalmar e voltar a realidade, corando, mas ainda assim não se arrependendo dos amassos.</p><p>-Sr. Malfoy...? – Um elfo doméstico estava parado no meio da sala, recendo olhares de decepção e ódio das pinturas por terem interrompido a parte final da marcação, mas ele não tinha culpa de nada.</p><p>-Sim? – Draco tinha um tom irritado, completamente frustrado.</p><p>-O Diretor Dumbleodore o chama em seu escritório.</p><p>-Ele não poderia esperar até amanhã de manhã? – Resmunga.</p><p>-Sua mãe está aqui, senhor.</p><p>Imediatamente Draco colocou sua camisa novamente e marchou em direção ao escritório, mal tendo tempo de falar com Hermione. Quanto mais cedo resolvesse as coisas com sua mãe, mais cedo voltaria para ela.</p><p>***</p><p>-Draco, meu filho! – Narcisa abraçou o filho com força no momento em que ele pisou no escritório. – Eu estive tão preocupada!</p><p>  -Eu estou bem mamãe. – Ele revirou os olhos, se soltando com dificuldade. Ainda estava irritado com a interrupção.</p><p>-Não foi isso o que Pansy me escreveu, Draco!</p><p>-Espera, a senhora troca cartas com Pansy?! – Estava indignado.</p><p>-Tinha esperanças de que ela fosse sua companheira, não me culpe por tentar, Draco! Mas não mude assunto, mocinho, como você quase morre e espera que eu fique em casa sem fazer nada?!</p><p>-Eu estou vivo, não estou? Não precisa se preocupar, isso só... me atrapalhou. – Seu olhar era distante e levemente melancólico. Sua parte veela estava com saudades da companheira – E não, mamãe. Não é a Pansy. – Disse sério, completamente insultado.</p><p>Após uns momentos em silêncio, Narcisa soltou com uma alegria e preocupação contida.</p><p>-É ela, não é? Granger?</p><p>-Hermione é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci. Não sei como ela aceitou minha marca mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz para ela...</p><p>-Então você já a marcou? Porque não nos contou, Draco?!</p><p>-Eu estava esperando completar o processo – disse a olhando significativamente, para que la entendesse sobre o que estava falando – para que pudesse apresentar vocês. Não queria que Lucius fizesse alguma coisa contra. E eu teria conseguido isso se a senhora não tivesse aparecido agora.</p><p>-Oh, me desculpe meu filho.... Você sabe que seu pai te ama, mas provavelmente não irá aceitar muito bem toda essa situação.... Nosso nome não anda muito limpo, sujar o nosso sangue seria o estopim para eles.</p><p>Respirando fundo, Draco tentou não se descontrolar na frente da sua mãe. Ela ainda não havia presenciado seus ataques.</p><p>-A culpa não é minha se ela é a parte que faltava do meu coração, <em>mamãe.</em> Eu não escolhi me apaixonar por ela, embora fizesse isso se me dessem a oportunidade de novo. E quanto ao sangue, ainda existem muitas coisas que vocês não sabem sobre nossa linhagem<strong><em>. Não tem como sujar algo que nem existe mais.</em></strong></p><p>-Como...?</p><p>-Eu explico melhor quando for apresentar Hermione formalmente para vocês. Agora, se quiser saber disso o mais rápido possível, por favor me deixe voltar ao meu dormitório. Boa noite, mãe.</p><p>Draco saiu do escritório sabendo que não encontraria mais Hermione em seu quarto, mesmo tendo sido essa a desculpa esfarrapada para fugir daquela situação.</p><p>-Tudo bem, Narcisa? – Alvo perguntou, tomando partido pela primeira vez.</p><p>-Vai ficar, Dumbledore. Eu não vim aqui somente para vê-lo, vim lhe pedir um favor.</p><p>-Vamos conversar então. Sente-se, minha querida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Você não é um dementador, mas eu tenho algo aqui que pode sugar...</p><p>Se Hermione tivesse alguma coisa em seus braços eles certamente teriam ido para no chão após processar aquele sussurro.</p><p>-Como é que é? -  ela se virou para encontrar o namorado sorrindo inocentemente, como se tivesse falado apenas uma trivialidade.</p><p>-O que? Só disse a verdade!</p><p>-E desde quando se sente tão à vontade para falar essas coisas sem usar o veela como desculpa?</p><p>-Desde o momento que infelizmente fomos interrompidos pela minha mãe, Granger.</p><p>-Ah é? E se eu te dissesse que não ia acontecer nada, mesmo que ela nem tivesse aparecido?</p><p>Draco soltou uma gargalhada alta e dramática, aproximando-se rapidamente do corpo de Hermione, prendendo na parede mais próxima.</p><p>-Sabe que isso é mentira, né? Sabe do jeito que fica quando te toco... – ele passou o nariz pela extensão do seu pescoço, arrancando um suspiro pesado de Hermione – Sabe que piora ainda mais quando te beijo... -  Draco roçou os lábios na boca da garota, sentindo a namorada colar seu corpo ao dele- E mesmo assim insiste em dizer que não aconteceria nada? Você está na minha mão, Granger. Aceite isso.</p><p>Draco se soltou de Hermione, observando o estado caótico que a garota começava a apresentar. Ela não respondeu nada, apenas saiu pisando duro do corredor.</p><p>-Idiota.</p><p>Ele apenas a seguiu rindo, sabia que ela iria para o dormitório tentar se recompor, talvez até quem saiba manter o orgulho e mostrar que ela ainda era dona do próprio corpo.</p><p>-Hermione, não precisa correr tanto!</p><p>Harry Potter desconfiava a tempos daqueles dois, estando à procura de algum motivo para esfregar na cara de Hermione que ele não era tão burro assim. Em menos de uma semana enfurnado na biblioteca fazendo sua pesquisa, perguntando como quem não queria nada para Hagrid, ele finalmente teve sua resposta enquanto apenas olhava se Gina estava mais uma vez com Zabini no mapa do maroto.</p><p>O casal em si estava um bem longe do outro, mas uma pessoa em questão havia chamado a atenção do moreno.</p><p>-Será que Hermione realmente tem um namorado na Lufa-Lufa? – Harry coçou a cabeça ao notar Hermione praticamente correr para o lado do Salão Comunal. –Mas... O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Enfim percebeu os passos apressados de Draco Malfoy logo atrás da garota, parando bem em frente aos dela, numa parede.</p><p>Harry havia perdido a fala de tanta vontade de rir quando finalmente percebeu que eles estavam se beijando, não discutindo. Riu ainda mais ao vê-lo puxar o nome de sua amiga para o fim de uma parede, desparecendo do mapa.</p><p>-Ah, Hermione.... É a cobra que você está pegando....</p><p>***</p><p>Draco ria sozinho na sala durante a noite. Hermione havia vencido dessa vez ficando bem longe dele, mas sabia que se realmente se esforçasse, ela estaria perdida.</p><p>-Draco? Posso falar com você? – Samuel estava sentado da maneira mais confortável que podia nos degraus da varanda em que estava eternizado.</p><p>-Porque esse sorrisinho, Sammy?</p><p>-Eu me sinto na obrigação de aconselhar o meu tataraneto no último passo da marcação. Não consegui ser útil com a mordida, você já sabe – ele rolou os olhos, fazendo uma careta que até Draco ficou hipnotizado pela beleza que um veela possuía – mas eu sei muito bem como realizar essa parte. Eu sei que somos pinturas e que vamos desaparecer na hora, mas seria... agradável você lançar um feitiço silenciador no dormitório. Veelas tendem a ser... barulhentos, entende?</p><p>-Do tipo um berrador?</p><p>-Do tipo lobisomem ou qualquer outra besta.</p><p>-Isso não assustaria Hermione? – Ele se preocupou.</p><p>-Ah, ela vai sentir tudo menos medo. Você tem presas e veneno, Draco, não se esqueça disso.</p><p>Draco levou algum tempo para finalmente entender o porquê usaria as presas de novo, mas quando fez, se sentiu ainda mais ansioso.</p><p>Afinal, lhe restavam apenas seis meses de vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter XXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O verão se aproximava cada vez mais rápido e junto dele leves brisas mornas. Não fazia tanto frio e nem tanto calor naquele final de manhã de sexta-feira, apenas a temperatura ideal para se passar o final de semana escrevendo dois pergaminhos de transfiguração. Mesmo após protestos de toda a turma, Minerva McGonagall estava irredutível. A contragosto, os alunos saíam da sala resmungando cabisbaixos, sequer percebendo a aproximação de Draco na mesa de Hermione que enrolava de propósito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Quer fazer o dever no dormitório comigo? – Ele nem ligava mais se alguém veria sorrindo para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Essa não é a desculpa que os garotos usam para ficar com as meninas? A tática de marcar para estudar? – Hermione achava que quebraria os argumentos dele, quando teve sua resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Quem está com segundas intenções aqui é você, eu só quero companhia para estudar mesmo. Você vem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Antes ou depois do jantar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Antes, senão depois minha vontade será de ter um encontro com minha cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sem mim? – Ela estava ligeiramente chocada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Desculpe, Hermione. Mas você pode me fazer cafuné enquanto isso. – Ele sorriu docemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Idiota. – Ela revidou um leve tapa em seu peito sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blásio Zabini sorria feito bobo ao observar a cena de longe. Nunca em sua vida pensou que seu melhor amigo fosse conseguir ser tão feliz daquele jeito. As vezes chegava até a invejá-lo um pouco, de ter alguém que realmente gostasse dele. Ele sabia que por mais que estivesse ficando com Gina, ela ainda era apaixonada pelo Potter e certamente não seria ele a reverter isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E por falar nela...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sabia que Harry está nos vigiando? – Ela brotou ao seu lado antes que pudesse entrar no Salão Principal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ele gosta de você, isso não é nenhum segredo Gina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mas nos vigiar não é algo saudável. Se ele realmente gostasse, ainda estaria comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ai...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sabe, eu até entendo ele, ruiva. O cara é quase uma bomba relógio, eu provavelmente não iria querer a garota que eu gostasse por perto, para a proteção dela, entende? Mas ele precisa saber que a partir do momento em que terminou com você, você não era mais dele e que te perdeu para mim. – Zabini agarrou a cintura de Gina, a trazendo para mais perto apenas para provocar Harry do outro lado do corredor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu não consigo entender qual a graça de toda essa provocação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-É um lance de garotos, tipo a Brown com a Granger. – Ele deixou escapar sem querer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Como é? – Gina desconfiou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Nada. – Blásio soltou suas mãos da fina cintura quase imediatamente, praticamente correndo para a mesa da Sonserina almoçar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Quem nada é peixe e eu não sou um, Zabini!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Certeza que não é uma sereia? Seus cabelos denunciam! – Ele andava de costas, olhando para ela, soltando aquele seu sorriso de tirar o fôlego, seguido de uma piscadela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry Potter estava indignado como Zabini podia ser tão cara de pau ao ponto de agarrar Gina no meio do corredor apenas para provocá-lo? Ele estava usando sua ex-namorada? Gina não seria tão burra para isso, ela perceberia, ele achava. Ele estava tão transtornado que sequer viu Hermione o chamando bem a sua frente, esbarrando com tudo na garota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-AI! O debaixo é meu, sabia? – Ela resmungou enquanto se recompunha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Desculpe, eu não te vi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Isso eu percebi, né?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Desculpe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Harry... Ainda está assim pela Gina? Eu te disse para não terminar...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você sabe muito bem que ninguém está seguro perto de mim. – Ele dizia com uma confiança na voz em que esse era o único argumento plausível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-E, no entanto, se isso fosse verdade você também teria cortado sua amizade comigo e com Rony, mas não o fez. Admita pelo menos uma vez na vida Harry Potter, que você foi um idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele demorou um tempo até finalmente jogar os braços para o alto, exasperado, finalmente concordando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Está bem, eu admito! Eu nunca deveria ter terminado com a Gina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Pelo menos avançamos num ponto. Agora com certeza deve ser mais fácil para você absorver tudo isso e finalmente tomar uma atitude e reconquistá-la! – Eles se dirigiam para longe dos alunos, no Jardim, a fim de terem um pouco mais de privacidade. Afinal ninguém queria que a escola ficasse sabendo da burrada de Harry com Gina na íntegra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hermione, acho que na verdade era você quem deveria tomar uma atitude e contar logo. – Harry jogou sorrindo perverso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Do que você está falando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu sei que você é a companheira do Malfoy. Mas acho que você deveria ter me contado, não? – Ele fingia um ar inocente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao mesmo tempo que Hermione sofria de um forte engasgo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-C-como?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Acha mesmo que sou tão legume quanto Rony, Mione? Na verdade, quanto o resto da escola. Vocês são tão óbvios! Aquela ceninha no meio do corredor, a mordida de vampiro – Harry revirou os olhos junto de Hermione – Os seus desaparecimentos junto dos dele numa parede próximo a Lufa-Lufa....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Porque você tinha que ter aquele mapa...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você ia nos contar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sinceramente? Não mesmo. Vocês sequer estavam dando atenção direito para mim, não teria sentido contar. Provavelmente pensariam que só estava tentando chamar atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu.... Me desculpe, Hermione. Eu não sabia...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-É, e só por isso vocês não ficaram sabendo dos detalhes em primeira mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu nem sei se quero saber depois de tudo o que estudei...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mas agora mesmo que o senhor vai ouvir tudo. Ninguém mandou me colocar contra a parede e sair sem informação nenhuma. Anda, você é a primeira pessoa com quem posso desabafar sem ser quadros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Como?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Veelas passadas. Elas ainda vivem como pinturas no Dormitório Veela, um lugar feito exclusivamente para controlar as habilidades deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Então Malfoy não é o primeiro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não mesmo. A cada duzentos anos aparece um, tentando dar continuidade a linhagem deles. E por falar nisso.... É uma coisa que com certeza não posso te contar, mas.... Me prometa que isso em hipótese alguma sairá daqui, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu juro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione olhou para os lados antes de soltar a bomba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-O sangue Malfoy acabou a pelo menos um século.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Como é que é?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Nunca existiu uma Veela na família Malfoy, Draco é descendente de outro Veela que morreu rejeitado pela companheira, mas já havia engravidado ela. Ela se casou com o melhor amigo dele para não ficar mal falada, que era um Malfoy. O sangue acabou ali e começou-se a se falar mal deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Então toda aquela arrogância de Lucius...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ele ainda não sabe. Draco irá contar somente após a marcação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mas e as presas no seu... AH!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-É, tem esse detalhe ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Com certeza sua vida está bem mais agitada que a nossa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-EI! NÃO FALE DESSE JEITO!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mas é a verdade, Hermione! Você é a única dessa escola a ter autorização para isso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-É óbvio Harry! Eu sou a única capacitada para ter um vira-tempo nas minhas mãos! – Hermione tentava camuflar as palavras do amigo, que gargalhava dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você anda muito mal-humorada para alguém que...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-AH, CALE A BOCA, HARRY!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já havia pelo menos uma hora e meia que Draco e Hermione estudavam no chão da sala, sendo acompanhados pelo fraco calor da lareira. Os garotos vez ou outra faziam algum comentário sobre o conteúdo, ficando maravilhados em como a magia havia evoluído desde sua época – Jeremiah quem diria. Eles já haviam revisado os principais conteúdos para os NIEM’s, estando focados agora na redação de transfiguração. Hermione já havia acabado a tempos, ficando observando o namorado quebrar a cabeça para conectar todo o conteúdo em um texto interessante – e melhor que o seu, já que se não disputassem pelo menos alguma coisa não seriam eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Qual é, Hermione, deixa eu dar só uma olhadinha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não, Draco! Se você fizer isso não vai ser algo original, vai ser uma cópia! </span>
  <b>
    <em>Não é nada legal copiar a ideia dos outros sabia? </em>
  </b>
  <span>– Hermione tentava esconder seu pergaminho do namorado, que quase caía em cima da garota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não é cópia... Só queria comprovar alguns fatos e distorcer em outras palavras. Todo mundo um dia já fez isso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <b>
    <em>Saiba que eu não, tá? Plágio é um assunto muito sério, isso é um crime que pode acabar nos expulsando!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>-De Hogwarts?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-De qualquer lugar! </em>
  </b>
  <span> Me desculpe, mas eu não vou te ajudar com isso. Eu te conheço, sei que consegue pensar em alguma coisa sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sem graça. – Draco revirou os olhos, entediando-se, porém, rapidamente escrevendo seu texto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não muito tempo depois eles se distraíram de novo, completamente imersos em seus estudos, apenas voltando a realidade horas mais tarde quando Draco simplesmente desistiu dos livros, optando por observar a namorada brigar contra aquele cacho teimoso que atrapalhava sua leitura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione não havia percebido, mas Draco a contemplava a pelo menos quinze minutos quando começou a se aproximar lentamente, de forma que se ela olhasse para o lado direito, daria de cara com profundos olhos cinzas a encarando, com alguns fios loiros caindo sobre seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hermione... – Ele a chamou baixinho, puxando seu queixo com o indicador, apoiando seu corpo no outro braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hm? – El estava distraída, perdendo-se em seu olhar assim que o encontrou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo o clima era agradável: um ambiente acolhedor formado pelas paredes frias mais o calor da lareira, uma tarde de estudos e rodeados de livros e claro, uma leve briga anterior. Todos os elementos que estruturavam a relação deles estava presente deixando praticamente impossível que </span>
  <em>
    <span>O </span>
  </em>
  <span>clima não se instalasse. Sem que percebessem, seus lábios se tocaram levemente. Apenas um leve carinho que energizava ambos seus corpos arrancando leves sorrisos. Draco pousou a mão que anteriormente estava em seu queixo em seu rosto, acariciando de leve, não querendo assustá-la. Hermione também se apoiava em sua mão direita, restando apenas a esquerda para também acariciar a lateral do rosto do garoto, passado por seus cabelos. Eles mexiam suas bocas conforme a velocidade das carícias aumentasse - </span>
  <em>
    <span> o que não era muito, logo sendo um beijo lento e apaixonado. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eles não tinham problemas em trocar sorrisos e risadinhas, eles estavam completamente apaixonados e sozinhos numa sala aconchegante, o que mais poderiam querer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco colocou seu peso sob o corpo de Hermione, induzindo-a a se deitar no chão, sendo rapidamente puxado ao seu encontro onde aprofundou-se ainda mais o beijo. Logo que estava com parte do seu corpo por cima do dela, ele forçou sua língua contra sua boca, sendo recebido com exaspero e um suspiro. Não era mais alto lento, mas sim começando a ficar mais apressado e consequentemente, interessante. Hermione sentia uma das mãos do namorado se aventurar por sua cintura, retribuindo com leves mordidas em seu lábio inferior. Ao precisar de ar, Draco desviou sua atenção para o pescoço da garota, inalando seu perfume profundamente chegando a ronronar. Hermione não teve outra alternativa a não seu alinhar sua coluna em busca de contato, ronronando também.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas como ela havia conseguido fazer aquilo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ela enfim abriu seus olhos, encontrou Draco olhando-a profundamente, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Quer sair daqui? – Ele sussurrou seu convite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Quero. – E ela respondeu meio corada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se levantaram em meio aos tropeços, seguindo de mãos dadas para o quarto, com o garoto a guiando. Estavam tão acanhados com a situação que sequer perceberam que os garotos não estavam mais lá a muito tempo. Embora não fosse preciso, Malfoy fechou a porta do quarto voltando sua atenção para os lábios da morena a sua frente. Agora eles já estavam mais apressados, sabiam o que aconteceria naquela noite, disso não tinham a menor dúvida. Obviamente estavam apavorados com toda a situação, nunca nem sequer chegaram perto disso antes, mas apesar de todas as inseguranças, estavam seguindo seus instintos – o que no caso de Draco evitava que ele errasse tanto. Com toda a paciência do mundo o loiro colocou suas mãos por dentro da blusa de Hermione, fazendo contato com sua pele quente e arrancando um suspiro abafado por sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora atrapalhados, eles conseguiram tirar suas roupas sem muitas dificuldades, permanecendo apenas de roupa íntima. Antes de deitá-la sobre a cama de casal, Draco pegou sua varinha despercebidamente, fazendo um feitiço mudo que Samuel havia recomendado. Mesmo nervosa Hermione tentava ao máximo não transparecer, não queria parecer medrosa perante a criatura, mas só de ser encarada daquela forma, aquela fome e paixão... Qualquer insegurança que tivesse evaporou instantaneamente. Ela estava deitada sob a cama, vendo Draco engatinhar para cima dela quando percebeu que ele havia parado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Draco...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não respondeu nada, apenas respirava fundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu preciso.... Preciso manter o controle...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele queria ser ele mesmo naquela noite, se o veela assumisse com certeza não seria uma noite vergonhosa para se lembrarem depois. Seria uma noite perfeita, e com certeza não tinha de ser assim bom, pelo menos não agora que seria com </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Vem cá. – Ela o chamou antes de puxar sua mão e deitá-lo sobre a cama. Ela não pestanejou em subir em seu colo, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Fica difícil com você assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu acredito em você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O charme começava a se manifestar, retirando qualquer dúvida sobre o ambiente. O beijo que Hermione deu em Draco era completamente diferente dos outros, dessa vez era quente. Ela não teve dúvidas antes de começar a acariciar seu peito desnudo enquanto ele aventurou suas mãos por todo o seu corpo, parando em sua bunda e apertando forte, soltando um silvo de prazer. Hermione achou graça, arriscando beijos por seu pescoço até sua orelha, finalmente sentindo uma mão curioso no fecho do seu sutiã. O momento que ele conseguiu abrir foi o momento que o ar desapareceu dos pulmões de Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realmente, estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela afastou-se o suficiente para que os olhos de Draco ficassem completamente pretos, chegando a lamber os lábios de desejo. Ele se sentou com ela ainda em seu colo, beijando suavemente seus seios, experimentando a nova sensação. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bom. Na realidade Draco chegava até a agradecer a Hermione por ela não conseguir ouvir seus batimentos desenfreados. Céus, ele estava tão nervoso! Quantas vezes tinha imaginado aquela cena mesmo? Hermione acabou recostando sua cabeça próxima a do namorado, abraçando ele e soltando pequenos gemidos. Ela sentia-se incomodada já com a demora, rebolando suavemente em seu membro coberto para atrair sua atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidamente ela fora jogada na cama novamente, tendo o veela no controle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu falei para não provocar... – sua voz era ridiculamente grossa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Draco... – Hermione soltou um longo gemido entorpecida pelo charme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um longo suspiro, o Veela mordiscou seu pescoço suavemente, distribuindo chupões por toda a extensão de seus seios até sua barriga, até enfim chegar a barra de sua calcinha, a puxando delicadamente para baixo até estar sem nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ARGH.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco soltou um rosnado voltando imediatamente para os lábios já abertos de Hermione, beijando com toda a violência permitida no momento. Rosnados, suspiros, puxões de cabelo e arranhões. Fora no meio disso tudo que se sabe lá como ele conseguiu tirar sua cueca, encaixando-se desajeitadamente entre as pernas da garota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque o Veela era bom de cama, não santo milagreiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Ah...</em>
  </b>
  <span>- Hermione soltou um doce suspiro que arrepiou os dois da cabeça aos pés quando sentiu seu membro duro roçar por sua intimidade nua pela primeira vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois estavam corados de vergonha, mas queriam muito aquilo parem desistirem tão facilmente. Hermione estava tão escorregadia até havia feito Draco se atrapalhar, causando um pequeno constrangimento, mas que foi esquecido após algumas risadas. Ela conseguia sentir Draco parado bem na sua entrada, apenas esperando que ela relaxasse o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não, Draco. – El percebeu no último momento as intenções de usar o veneno para diminuir a tensão da garota. – Dessa vez não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu só quis ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirando fundo, Hermione beijou suavemente os lábios do loiro, um indício para ele avançar, o que prontamente fez. Sua entrada havia sido dolorida e estranha para os dois – mesmo que ele fosse em uma lentidão impressionante. Draco somente parou quando estava totalmente dentro, deixando a namorada voltar a respirar normalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Se você quiser parar...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu não vou desistir, Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em pouco tempo ele começou a se mexer devagar tendo um pouco de dificuldade em controlar o veela. Ele não sabia se desviava sua atenção em manter-se o máximo são possíveis ou tenta aliviar a situação para Hermione que ainda resmungava de dor. Mesmo sob seus protestos, Draco não conseguiu suportar aquela cena, mordendo leve o suficiente para que ela gostasse ao menos um pouco. Ele não conseguiria chegar lá sabendo que sua companheira não estava nada bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somente a partir daí que seus suspiros mudaram um pouco, ganhando até arranhões em suas costas. Com um sorrisinho de satisfação, Draco começou a investir mais rápido até que veio forte dentro dela, soltando um rosnado tão alto que certamente ouviriam do lado de fora, caindo para o lado exausto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele apenas conseguia observá-la enquanto aconchegava sua cabeça em seu peito, abraçando seu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Era para ser tão quente assim? – Ela se referia seu líquido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não sei Hermione, nunca ninguém me perguntou isso antes. – Draco rolou os olhos rindo da garota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu espero que você nunca tenha convidado nenhuma garota para estudar. – Hermione disse de brincadeira, ver o rubor surgir nas bochechas do namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Bem... Eu... Espera, a senhorita sabia disso antes de mim. Por acaso alguém já te convidou para estudar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Convidar não, mas Viktor gostava de </span>
  <em>
    <span>me ver</span>
  </em>
  <span> estudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Que fetiche mais estranho o dele...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu te amo, sabia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu te amo ainda mais, agora sabendo que você é realmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O casal não viu, mas naquela noite antes mesmo dos rapazes voltarem para os seus quadros uma nova pintura terminava de se formar naquela moldura vazia, ao lado de Samuel Fitzgerald.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy finalmente era um Veela em Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sobreviveria, afinal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter XXII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione despertou na manhã seguinte sentindo dedos acariciarem suas costas levemente. Quando abriu os olhos, deu de cara com um peito nu, e olhando um pouco mais para baixo, constatou que somente um lençol cobria o restante do corpo de... Draco. Aquilo realmente tinha acontecido? Seria tarde demais para fingir voltar a dormir? Relutante, a garota se mexeu até olhar diretamente para o garoto, completamente ruborizada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Oi. – Ele também não estava muito melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Oi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Dormiu bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Acho que sim, e você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Acho que nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida. Certeza que temos que sair daqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu não sei você, mas eu estou faminta. E envergonhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Se eu te dissesse que não precisa ter vergonha eu estaria sendo hipócrita quando eu mesmo não estou muito diferente. – Ele confessou ruborizado, apertando mais a namorada contra seu peito. – Mas.... Eu.... Ontem foi incrível, Hermione. – Era notável certa emoção em sua voz. – Você, eu.... Tem noção de que somos um só, agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Acho que sim, e isso não é nada assustador, o que justamente se transforma em assustador. Você entende?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Completamente. – Embora assustados, os dois sorriam um para o outro. Um sorriso verdadeiro, apaixonado. – Eu te amo tanto, Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir isso de você, Draco. – Hermione se aconchegou mais ao seu rosto, esfregando seu nariz carinhosamente contra o dele, de olhos fechados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um ronronado foi ouvido, mas após a noite anterior era difícil dizer da parte de quem havia vindo. Eles permaneceram mais algum tempo na cama trocando carícias até a parte racional de Draco se dar conta que tinham uma tarefa a cumprir naquele dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu odeio ter que acabar com tudo isso, mas nós precisamos ir a algum lugar. – Ele alertou completamente de má vontade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Nós precisamos ir mesmo hoje?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Já enrolei tempo demais com essa história toda, docinho. Precisamos aproveitar que meus pais estão em casa e acabar logo com tudo isso. Vai ser estressante, eu sei, mas preciso mostrar a verdade a eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Seremos só nós dois contra ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não necessariamente, pensei em levar uma ajuda extra neste caso...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nada disse, apenas olhou desconfiada para o namorado. Embora meio constrangidos, tomaram um longo banho juntos. Eles simplesmente não conseguiam se manter afastados um do outro, o Veela e sua companheira queriam mais do que tudo passar o máximo de tempo agarrados, colados, dentro um do outro. Era mais forte do que eles, era a sua natureza. Durante o banho Hermione se queixou de dores pelo corpo – não somente em sua virilha. Sentia uma leve tontura, sua gengiva coçava e realmente não estava muito disposta para sair da cama naquele dia. Com certa dificuldade a garota se arrumou o melhor que pode, recebendo ajuda do namorado quando possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sei que não está bem, mas nós precisamos ir, Hermione.... Te prometo que assim que voltarmos vou te deixar descansar o quanto precisar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Quer dizer que hoje não volto para a Grifinória?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hermione, por mim você não voltava nunca mais. – Draco disse como quem não queria nada, acariciando o rosto da morena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diante da expressão de espanto da garota, Draco se aproximou e depositou um longo beijo em sua têmpora esquerda, ostentando um sorrisinho de felicidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Anda, não queremos que ninguém nos veja sair daqui. – Ele a guiou até fora do dormitório, com sua mão firmemente apertada contra a sua. Hermione percebeu que Draco sequer se importou se alguém poderia ver, fazendo todo o trajeto até o escritório do diretor de mãos dadas com ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para que Dumbledore desse passagem para os dois adolescentes, pressentindo saber do que se tratava àquela hora da manhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Draco? Hermione? A que devo a honra da presença de vocês tão cedo em um final de semana?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Nós precisamos ir a algum lugar, diretor. Preciso ter </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquela</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversa com meus pais. – O garoto falava com confiança, sequer notando o constrangimento que se formava no rosto de Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Oh. Devo então enviar uma coruja avisando sobre sua saída da escola. – Dumbledore apenas seguia o protocolo escolar, muito embora esta fosse uma exceção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu também gostaria de pedir mais um favor, diretor.... Acho que seria mais coerente se puder levar o responsável por tudo isso junto comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Draco, não acha que levar Samuel pode ser arriscado? – Hermione interveio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Arriscado com o que? O máximo que pode acontecer é ele agradecer Septimus por não ter abandonado Freya. Eu só não sei onde encontrá-lo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Se bem conheço Samuel, ele deve estar na tapeçaria do Sétimo Andar. Não se preocupem, crianças. Tomem seu café e quando acabarem, estará tudo pronto para irem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Muito obrigado, diretor. – Draco agradeceu antes de sair da sala com Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Nunca pensei que fosse te ouvir sendo tão educado com alguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu sou educado!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não é não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você fala isso só porque não presta atenção em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Draco, o que eu sempre fiz foi prestar atenção em você, e posso dizer com segurança que você não é nada educado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se aproximavam do Salão Principal praticamente vazio, com exceção de alguns professores e raros alunos sonados demais para que pudessem supor alguma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Se ainda estiver muito dolorida, me espera que eu te ajudo a andar. – Draco pediu preocupado com a namorada. – Eu não sei porque isso está acontecendo, não era para você se sentir assim...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não precisa se preocupar, Draco. Eu consigo ir sozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em menos de meia hora o casal já estava batendo a porta da diretoria novamente, prontos para partirem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Estejam de volta até a noite, crianças. Boa sorte com toda essa situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu consigo convencer seu pai rapidinho que sou tão bom quanto um Malfoy, não se preocupe. – Samuel resmungou revirando os olhos ao ser colocado dentro de uma pequena moldura enfeitiçada, na mochila de Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Acredite em mim quando digo que minha preocupação não é se ele vai acreditar, mas sim em como vai reagir, Sammy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione não dizia nada, estava assustada demais para isso. Eles rapidamente foram para a lareira, fazendo a viagem de pó de flu. Quando enfim se viram na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy, Hermione não pode conter o forte apertão na mão de Draco, evidentemente nervosa com a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não precisa ficar assim... – Ele sussurrou – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. – Draco fazia leves círculos em sua mão, mostrando que não havia problema algum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Draco? Já chegou? – Narcisa apareceu na sala, indo em direção ao filho, com um sorriso estonteante no rosto. – Ande, saia daí. Você só vai se sujar mais!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mãe!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-E você não veio sozinho... Hermione Granger, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Como a senhora...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Acredite, minha querida, Draco não tinha outro assunto senão você desde o primeiro ano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-MÃE!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione soltou uma risadinha, divertida com o constrangimento do namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Seu pai não deve demorar a chegar, Draco. Apenas peço para que tenham paciência com ele, e por favor, não se ofendam com nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De fato, não demorou muito para a porta principal se abrir, com Lucius entrando em sua habitual postura de superioridade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Filho? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hermione se surpreendeu com o tom preocupado na voz do homem, cada vez mais sentia que não deveria estar ali. – Sua mãe disse que era uma emerg... O que ela faz aqui? – Seu semblante mudou na mesma hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Senhor, eu....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Pai, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela</span>
  </em>
  <span> é minha companheira. – Draco disse firme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mas.... Isso é impossível! Pensei que fosse tomar juízo com essa situação toda!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo tinha sido uma ofensa, muito embora Hermione estivesse chocada por Zabini realmente não ter inventado sobre a paixonite do amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Se ficar com ela significa não ter juízo, então prefiro que minha insanidade aumente cada dia mais, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pai</span>
  </em>
  <span>. – Sua voz engrossou propositalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu não acredito que logo no momento em que nosso sangue se purificou ainda mais, você vai estragar tudo. – Lucius sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco silvou antes de responder, perdendo a paciência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não dá para estragar uma coisa que nem existe mais, pai. – Seu tom era debochado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Como?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não vim aqui só para apresentar Hermione a vocês, mas para contar sobre nossa linhagem. Vocês mereciam saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-O que exatamente tem ela, meu filho? – Narcisa se adiantou perante o temor do marido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Dumbledore me ajudou a compreender toda a minha situação, Hogwarts possui registros de todos os Veelas que passaram por lá, e a cada geração eles acrescentam uma informação nova para que consiga dar qualidade de vida a ele e a sua companheira. Eu estava passando por certas dificuldades quando ele veio até a mim e me apresentou aos outros garotos e conforme eles iam contando suas experiências.... Uma história não batia muito bem. Foi aí que descobrimos o motivo de um Malfoy ser um veela mesmo sem nunca ter miscigenado seu sangue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-O que você quer dizer, Draco? – Lucius estava completamente sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que eu quero dizer, pai – Draco mexia em sua mochila, retirando a moldura de Samuel -. É que o sangue Malfoy está extinto a pelo menos duzentos anos. Nosso sangue é de Samuel Fitzgerald, um veela e meu tataravô. – Draco finalmente terminou de falar, apresentando o garoto na moldura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Devo dizer que essa sala não mudou absolutamente nada desde a última vez que estive aqui. A propósito, bom dia a vocês, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy – Sam fez uma mesura, conseguindo exalar um pouco de charme pela sua beleza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele realmente era muito poderoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Isto não é possível, nós saberíamos se algo do tipo tivesse acontecido!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Senhor, queria eu que isso não fosse verdade, mas já está feito a muito tempo. Não pode alterar nada disso. – Samuel falava com um certo pesar, mais sustentando sua máscara divertida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-O que aconteceu para o seu sangue vir parar em nossa família? – Narcisa estava curiosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu morri. Simples assim. – Samuel tinha uma postura relaxada e até mesmo divertida com essa situação toda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-E...? – Lucius estava incrédulo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-E que um Malfoy fez a bondade de assumir o meu filho, para que minha... Namorada.... Não ficasse com má fama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Isso não pode ser verdade...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Se não acreditam, porque não perguntam a Septimus? Quer dizer, vocês têm uma pintura dele aqui, não? – Hermione se arriscou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ver... Septimus? – Samuel se arrepiou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ele com certeza poderá fazer você entender, pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sala em que entraram era destinada a preservar a memória de cada integrante dos Malfoy’s já existentes, o que não levou a uma situação muito agradável para Hermione ao segui-los. Septimus era o quarto quadro após a porta, levando um susto ao encontrar o melhor amigo encarando-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sammy..., mas como...? – Ele se alterou, ficando impaciente na moldura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-O meu gene, ele deu certo, Septimus! – O mais novo falou com emoção contida na voz, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Graças a você, eu tenho um herdeiro!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Como você soube...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Dumbledore contou ao meu tataraneto, que me contou, não sem antes eu ter te xingado o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não seria você se não tivesse feito isso. – Septimus soltou uma risada anasalada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Então é verdade, Septimus? – Lucius não acreditava na cena a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sim, Lucius. Depois que Sammy morreu, simplesmente não podia deixar Freya mal falada por uma má decisão. Não era culpa dela ter o rejeitado, mas estar grávida e solteira naquela época.... Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Samuel era, é o meu melhor amigo, eu devia isso a ele. Acabei sujando o nome de nossa família como não confiável, mas.... O legado dele não poderia acabar daquele jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Septimus.... Você fez mais por mim do que nunca fiz por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-O que aconteceu depois que você assumiu a criança? Quer dizer, você já tinha manchado o nome da família, poderia muito bem quebrar mais uma tradição e ter um segundo filho. – Draco questionou, curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Draco, entenda que eu nunca forçaria Freya a nada. Ela sempre foi muito assustada com essa história toda, e por mais que eu fosse apaixonado por ela, ela não era por mim. Não sou um monstro, nosso casamento era puramente por conveniência, vivíamos em quartos separados. Eu abdiquei do meu sangue para que ela não se sentisse pressionada a fazer qualquer coisa que não quisesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Septimus.... Não sei como pude pensar o pior de você por alguns segundos. – Samuel se controlava para não chorar, desaparecendo de sua moldura e surgindo na do amigo, pulando em seus braços num forte abraço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você soa como um grifinório... – Hermione deixou escapar sem querer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, Srta....?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Granger. Hermione Granger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Entende agora, pai?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius soltou um suspiro, começando a ter dores de cabeça com toda a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Perfeitamente, Draco. – Ele massageou suas têmporas, visivelmente cansado. – Não podemos deixar essa informação, de jeito algum. Já tinha tomado minhas providências com a Skeeter sobre a matéria no Profeta Diário, mas parece que ainda não resultou em nada. Precisaremos tomar mais cuidado para que ela de forma alguma tome posse de algo desse tamanho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Se me permite, Sr. Malfoy, talvez eu possa ajudar com a Skeeter. – Hermione se prontificou – Desde o Torneio Tribruxo que ela está nas minhas mãos, desde que.... Bem, desde que descobri sobre sua condição ilegal como animaga. Ela havia me prometido nunca mais me prejudicar de forma alguma, mas acabou fazendo isso sem saber quando publicou aquela matéria. Isso com certeza vai afastá-la de toda a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos perceberam o brilho que apareceu nos olhos de Lucius Malfoy. Aquilo seria.... Orgulho? Talvez a garota não fosse de todo mal assim. Ainda demoraria algum tempo para que ele pudesse se acostumar com a situação, mas era para o bem do seu filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por mais que ele não demonstrasse, ele o amava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você é.... Brilhante! Draco, poderia me passar os documentos assim que chegarem à escola? Precisamos resolver tudo isso o quanto antes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-C-claro, pai. – Draco não conseguia acreditar em como tudo havia sido tão fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles passaram o resto do dia na Mansão, afinal ainda tinham muito o que se conhecerem. A cada hora que se passava Narcisa conseguia ignorar um pouco mais o fato do sangue da garota, apenas encantando-se ainda mais com toda sua educação e inteligência. Era óbvio que não ficaria calada sobre as vezes em que Draco xingava a garota e se declarava na mesma frase, fazendo o garoto querer desaparecer de vergonha. Lucius não socializou muito, estava imerso nos pensamentos em como poderia fazer aquilo dar certo. Estava surpreso pela ideia da garota, com certeza ganhariam a causa depois daquele argumento, e quem sabe até conseguir a mulher para trabalhar para eles em troca do segredo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ora, um Malfoy sempre será um Malfoy, não se enganem sobre isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao entardecer, os três já estavam prontos para voltarem a escola, recebendo recomendações de como se portarem perante aos olhos dos outros, pelo menos por enquanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Draco, não se esqueça de me mandar os documentos assim que possível. – Lucius exigiu no momento em que o garoto pegou um pouco do pó, segurando na mão da namorada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-E Hermione, seja bem-vinda à família. – Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto, abraçado a esposa observando o sorriso do casal mais novo ao desaparecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu não acredito que tenha sido assim tão fácil! – Hermione respirava com dificuldade, rindo abertamente agora já perto do dormitório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Imagine eu! Ele te deu boas-vindas, Hermione! – Draco parou no meio do corredor, a segurou pelos ombros e avançou sobre sua boca, pouco se lixando para o redor. – Depois de tantos anos não suportando essa ideia, ele aceitou!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ele disse que eu sou brilhante, Draco. – Ela ainda não acreditava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você melhorou? – Draco perguntou quando já estavam passando pela tapeçaria, procurando apoiar a namorada caso precisasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não muito, para falar a verdade. Tentei disfarçar para que não falassem nada, mas meu corpo ainda dói, acho que um pouco pior do que de manhã. E apesar de não ter feito nada durante o dia, eu tô bem cansada. – Ela coçou os olhos de maneira fofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um ronronado se fez presente, constrangendo um pouco Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sabe que assim eu não resisto... – Ele fez um carinho em sua bochecha, limpando sua garganta. – Ainda é cedo para jantar, quer que depois eu traga alguma coisa? Você não me parece que vai aguentar até lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Com certeza não. Acho que vou tomar um banho e ir dormir.... – Hermione bocejou com uma leve expressão de dor. – Não se preocupe, não é uma dor devastadora assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não quer companhia no banho? Para agilizar as coisas, sabe? Economia de água...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Nem pense em entrar naquele banheiro, Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Quanto abuso, me recusa um banho e toma posse da minha cama!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ela pode passar a ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>só </span>
  </em>
  <span>sua se contin...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Certo, certo, não queremos isso, não é mesmo? Pode ir tomar banho que eu preparo a cama para você, docinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era uma tragédia, mas certamente era um incômodo toda aquela situação para a garota, não evitando soltar um muxoxo antes de entrar no banheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um muxoxo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>que na verdade era um silvo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não muito tempo mais tarde Draco aconchegava o corpo da namorada próximo ao seu, ninando até fazê-la cair no sono, agarrada ao seu corpo com todas suas forças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Céus, ele poderia passar a vida inteira fazendo isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia menos de uma hora que seu filho e sua namorada haviam deixado a Mansão Malfoy quando Lucius voltou a sala das gerações, indo diretamente para a quarta moldura após a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Septimus, eu preciso saber a verdade. Não sou tolo como meu filho ou como seu amigo, sei muito bem que você não foi altruísta ao ponto de abandonar nossa linhagem por um amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Septimus suspirou pesadamente antes de responder, um pouco envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você tem razão, Lucius. Eu só... só não podia contar a verdade com ele aqui, eu não consegui. Ele se sentiria rejeitado de novo e já foi ruim o suficiente da primeira vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-O que aconteceu realmente? – Lucius cruzou seus braços em seu peito, com um olhar inquisidor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Freya com o tempo acabou aprendendo a gostar de mim. Só gostar, porque por mais que tivesse rejeitado Sammy, ela era apaixonada por ele, se culpando por isso até o dia da sua morte. Provavelmente ainda deve se lamentar, ainda mais se descobrir que ele esteve aqui hoje. Por favor, não comente isso perto da pintura dela – Ele tinha um olhar assustado no rosto. – Nós tentamos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>e como tentamos. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Durante anos, mas nada. Nunca acontecia nada. O problema não era com ela, obviamente. Era comigo. Eu era infértil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-E porque não realizou a transferência de sangue no seu filho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você escutou o que eu disse antes, Lucius? Samuel era meu melhor amigo, eu nunca deixaria o legado dele acabar por ali. Essas criaturas estão em extinção, eu não queria ser o culpado por uma segunda morte dele. Freya já era a responsável pela primeira. Não, nem ela permitiria uma coisa dessas. Eu ajudei a nós dois garantindo o possível gene veela do meu amigo e a perpetuação do nosso nome. – Septimus havia se alterado a muito tempo, sentindo um pouco de culpa por ter mentido a Samuel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Parece que no final você não parece um grifinório de verdade. – Lucius desdenhou as palavras de Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não é uma coisa que me orgulhe, se você quer saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Jerry, você ouviu aquilo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ouvi sim, Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Existe alguma possibilidade dela ser....?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu não faço a menor ideia.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter XXIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No domingo de manhã fora a vez de Draco despertar com carícias pelo seu rosto. Ele abriu seus olhos lentamente, tendo que piscar um par de vezes antes que realmente percebesse que não era um sonho.</p><p>-Você parece melhor.</p><p>-Eu me sinto melhor. Sem dores, sem nada.</p><p>-Sem nada você não pode dizer. Está completamente vestida!</p><p>-Não por sua vontade.</p><p>-Calor humano ajuda a curar o mal-estar, não sabia disso?</p><p>-Nunca pensei que fosse ter um engraçadinho bem aí dentro.</p><p>-Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para ser um piadista, Hermione. – Draco deu um pequeno beijo na ponta do nariz da namorada – Acho melhor você ter alguma desculpa para dar aos seus amigos pelo seu desaparecimento.</p><p>A cor sumiu do rosto da garota.</p><p>-Eu nem me lembrei deles...</p><p>-Isso é um excelente ponto para mim. – Draco se gabou, recebendo em troca uma cotovelada.</p><p>-Não é não. O máximo que pode acontecer é Rony ter uma crise de ciúmes e Gina me importunar com essa história de Lufano.</p><p>-Isso significa então que Potter não liga muito para o seu sumiço, não é? Se ele não vai falar nada.... – Draco não se contentou em não alfinetar Hermione, era mais forte do que ele.</p><p>-Ah, Harry? Ele com certeza seria mais discreto com seus comentários. Ele gosta de ser o único a saber. Mas pensando melhor.... É, talvez ele faça um escândalo por saber o que eu estava fazendo. – Hermione falou se divertindo com a expressão de Draco.</p><p>-Como é?! Você contou ao Testa Rachada?!</p><p>-Você não contou a Zabini? – Ela comentou enquanto se espreguiçava, se sentando, enquanto o garoto ainda olhava assustado para ela, deitado.</p><p>-Mas... Potter...</p><p>-Não tem nada com você, não precisa se preocupar. Eu gastaria minha energia pensando em como fazer com Rony, porque ele sim vai dar dor de cabeça.</p><p>-Nada que um rosnado não resolva.</p><p>-Garotos... – Hermione revira os olhos, indo em direção ao banheiro.</p><p>Era impressão de Draco ou sua pele estava mais pálida e brilhosa?</p><p>***</p><p>-Hermione! Por onde a senhora andou todo o final de semana, posso saber?</p><p>Não havia muito tempo que a garota sentara para tomar café da manhã quando Gina interrompeu o silencio do Salão, com uma boca bem grande. Antes mesmo que pudesse responder, Hermione conseguiu ouvir a risada abafada do namorado no outro lado do salão. Ela apenas o encarou fixamente, vendo-o se esconder atrás de um copo de suco.</p><p>Que aliás, <em>não</em> era de abóbora.</p><p>-Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, Gina.- Hermione tentou manter a expressão neutra, como quem não queria nada.</p><p>-Ah, com certeza não estava não, eu te procurei por todo o canto!</p><p>-Eu também! – Rony se manifestou.</p><p>Hermione levantou sua sobrancelha, desconfiada de como sairia da situação. Ignorou Harry que tentava não se engasgar com a saia justa que eles colocavam na garota, juntamente com Draco que parecia se divertir com o sofrimento da garota. Respirando fundo, pensou que o modo dramático seria mais eficaz.</p><p>-Sabe, não me surpreende nada essa atitude de vocês. Dizem que me procuraram, mas sequer conseguiram me enxergar debaixo dos seus narizes! Pensaram em olhar na biblioteca? Na poltrona ao lado da lareira? Aposto como não. Vocês só se lembram de mim quando precisam de alguma coisa, é incrível isso! Não me enxergam e depois me acusam de sumiço, querendo deturpar minha imagem com segundas intenções. – Hermione deixou algumas lagrimas caírem, não fazendo a menor ideia de como estava fazendo aquilo – GRANDES AMGOS VOCÊS SÃO! – E sem dizer mais nada, se levantou num rompante e saiu pisando duro para fora, enxugando as poucas lágrimas.</p><p>-Hermione!</p><p>-Não, Rony! Deixa que eu vou. – Harry saiu correndo atrás da amiga, sabendo que nenhuma palavra do que ela dissera era verdade.</p><p>A encontrou não muito tempo depois, rindo sozinha no jardim, enquanto olhava o banho de sol da lula gigante.</p><p>-Não sabia que fazia teatro. – Harry implicou se acomodando ao lado da amiga.</p><p>-Nem eu.</p><p>-Sabe que eles estão preocupados, não é?</p><p>-Eles realmente me procuraram ontem?</p><p>-Bem.... Não.</p><p>-Então bem feito. Quem sabe assim eles não se tocam. – Hermione revirou seus olhos dramaticamente.</p><p>-Muito obrigado por se incomodar em querer saber se eu também estava preocupado com você, Hermione.</p><p>-Você estava?</p><p>-Levando em consideração que eu sabia com quem você estava enfurnada? Nenhum pouco, mas eu talvez devesse ter ficado. Ele tem presas, não é?</p><p>-De vampiro, não? – Hermione fez piada.</p><p>-Ah, com certeza. Não podemos nos esquecer disso e de não ser um Malfoy de sangue.</p><p>-Se você soubesse como fiquei com pena da pintura de Septimus....</p><p>-Como você conheceu ele?</p><p>-Passamos o dia ontem na mansão.</p><p>-Ele.... Ah não.... Vocês...?</p><p>-É.</p><p>Harry respirou fundo antes de continuar.</p><p>-Sabe, eu não tenho a menor vontade de saber como foi, mas sendo o único cara que sabe dessa situação toda e vendo como você está desesperada para falar para alguém....- Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar -  Como foi, Hermione? – Harry colocou a melhor expressão de curiosidade e interesse no rosto, somente para a amiga colocar tudo para fora.</p><p>-Não precisa fazer isso, Harry.</p><p>-Não preciso, não quero, mas você sim. Ande, agora está com vergonha dessas atividades impuras que andou praticando desde sexta a noite, Hermione? – Ele disse divertido.</p><p>-Foi estranho, muito estranho para falar a verdade. Bem dolorido também. – Ela respondeu rindo, dando um leve empurrão no amigo.</p><p>-É só isso que tem para me contar? Pensei que vocês fossem mais atentas aos detalhes.</p><p>-Está insinuando que eu deveria relatar toda minha experiência e medidas para você?</p><p>-Se você se sentir confortável – ele deu de ombros – por mais que essa ideia não me agrade nenhum pouco.</p><p>-Se você falar isso mais uma vez vou começar a acreditar que é mentira sua.</p><p>-Talvez... – Harry fez a melhor expressão feminina que conseguiu, arrancando gargalhadas da amiga.</p><p>-Ele não usou o charme para me convencer... Eu que quis...</p><p>-Ainda bem, né? Porque se você recusasse aquele cara tenho a certeza que todas as garotas iam te azarar.</p><p>-Deixa de ser chato, Harry! Eu fico feliz que seja eu... Tenho a sensação de que as outras garotas não compreenderiam aquela situação...</p><p>-Como assim? Ele não funciou?</p><p>-HARRY!</p><p>-Eu não posso fazer nada se você não me passa as informações completas e eu apenas posso supor!</p><p>-É longe disso, pelo amor de Deus! É só que tenho a certeza absoluta que se fosse com outra, elas esperariam <em>aquele</em> Draco, e poderiam acabar magoando a criatura quando descobrissem que...</p><p>-Você está me dizendo que Draco Malfoy, <em>O</em> garanhão de Hogwarts, é virgem? – Harry disse com os olhos completamente arregalados.</p><p>-Era, né? – Hermione completou com um sorriso presunçoso.</p><p>-Isso é novidade, não acredito que eu perdi antes dele!</p><p>-Perdeu em teoria, né Harry? O que a Walburga conta não deve ser levado a sério. – Hermione se referia ao boato que meses antes havia sido instalado pela Torre, o de que Walburga havia dormido com Harry. Obvio que era tudo invenção da garota, mas que ele não fez muito esforço para desmentir.</p><p>-Não posso fazer nada se tem gente que acredita. – Ele deu de ombros, rindo.</p><p>-Você fez alguma coisa com seu cabelo? – O garoto perguntou enquanto passava a mão pelo emaranhado de fios castanhos da garota.</p><p>-Não, porque?</p><p>-Não sei, ele parece cheio de purpurina.</p><p>-Você quis dizer brilhoso?</p><p>-É, pode ser.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco realmente não conseguia conter o sorriso em seu rosto. Havia decidido passar no Salão da Sonserina após o café da manhã. Agora que ele já havia conseguido o seu propósito, poderia passar um pouco mais de tempo com seus amigos. E foi chegando lá, e ainda se lembrando do desconforto de Hermione mais cedo, que ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, chegando a encarar estranhamente Goyle do outro lado da sala.</p><p>-Sabe, se continuar a encara ele assim vão começar a achar que talvez não seja de uma garota que você precise. – Zabini chegou de fininho, se sentando com o amigo no sofá.</p><p>-Eu não dou a mínima, você sabe.</p><p>-Posso ao menos sabe o motivo do seu desaparecimento desde sexta feira?</p><p>-Ficou preocupado, Blás? – Draco finalmente se virou para o amigo, com um sorriso divertido.</p><p>-Não que eu queira admitir, mas... sei lá, depois que você bebeu aquela poção todo cuidado é pouco.</p><p>-Eu estava em boas mãos, acredite. – Draco relaxou no sofá, encostando sua cabeça no recosto, fechando os olhos, mas não contendo seu sorriso largo.</p><p>Zabini passou algum tempo encarando o garoto de cima abaixo até que se tocou.</p><p>-O que está fazendo aqui, Draco?</p><p>-Pensei que estivesse sentindo minha falta e agora já quer me expulsar?</p><p>-Pensei que a sua nova rotina fosse baseada em tentar não morrer.</p><p>-Eu não vou morrer. – Ele disse simplesmente.</p><p>Levaram mais alguns segundos até que o amigo ficasse surpreso.</p><p>-Vocês...?</p><p>-Aham.</p><p>-Você não sabe o alivio que me dá escutar uma coisa dessas!</p><p>-Acho que é o que todo pai sente quando o filho finalmente perde a virgindade com uma garota, não é? – Draco rolou os olhos.</p><p>-Está a salvo agora? – Blásio ignorou o comentário anterior.</p><p>-Absolutamente. Pode desfrutar mais da minha companhia se quiser.</p><p>-Eu vou passar.</p><p>-Weasley?</p><p>-Nem tanto, ela prefere o Potter.</p><p>-E quem não prefere, não é mesmo?</p><p>-Realmente, não é mesmo? Não foi Hermione que saiu com ele hoje cedo?</p><p>Draco respirou pesadamente, sentindo seus olhos escurecerem um pouco.</p><p>-Cala a boca, idiota.</p><p>***</p><p>O domingo correu normalmente como um ano antes, sem Draco e Hermione se encontrarem em momento algum, já era bem tarde quando Draco finalmente decidiu ter uma conversa com seus amigos, tirar algumas dúvidas. Ele havia acabado de sair de um banho quente, estava de pijama quando se sentou com pernas de índio no sofá em frente a lareira e mesmo encarando sua pintura na parede de forma estranha, decidiu chamar a atenção deles.</p><p>-Eu sou tão estranho assim?</p><p>-Acredite, você é exatamente assim, Draco. – Samuel havia adquirido mais intimidade com o garoto após a tarde anterior, permitindo-se ser mais amigável.</p><p>-Sabe que sou da sua linhagem, não é?</p><p>-Ei, eu mantive o padrão alto na minha época, não é minha culpa se você não! – Eles riam.</p><p>-Jerry, Jack.... Posso fazer uma pergunta a vocês?</p><p>Eles se entreolharam.</p><p>-Acho que já sabemos do que se trata.</p><p>-Quando vocês completaram a marcação... A companheira de vocês ficou esquisita?</p><p>-Esquisita como?</p><p>-Com dores, não tão fortes quanto na nossa transformação, mas.... Desconfortável?</p><p>-Não. – Eles responderam em uníssimo.</p><p>Draco ostentou um semblante preocupado no rosto.</p><p>-Isso quer dizer.... Que tem alguma coisa errada com Hermione?</p><p>-Não necessariamente.</p><p>-Draco, sabe qual o motivo de injetarmos o veneno nelas? – Jacques perguntou.</p><p>-Para as outras criaturas saberem que ela nos pertence e nos acalmar, não é? – Ele estava confuso.</p><p>-Também, mas não principalmente isso. Nós somos criaturas que conseguimos viver por muito tempo, não o tempo humano normal, e precisamos que elas vivam o tempo conosco. O veneno ajuda na longevidade, além de dar mais tempo de vida, ajuda a conservar mais a sua beleza.</p><p>-Então não se assuste se vocês tiverem sessenta anos de idade com cara de trinta.</p><p>-Ou cento e vinte com cara de cinquenta.</p><p>-Cento e vinte?! – Ele se assustou – Vocês viveram quantos anos?</p><p>-Cento e trinta e dois. – Jeremiah começou.</p><p>-Cento e quarenta – Jacques revelou.</p><p>-Dezessete. – Samuel revirou os olhos dramaticamente. – Achei fosse querer saber.</p><p>-Minha Nossa Senhora...</p><p>-É, mas nenhuma delas sofreu nada disso do que você relatou, ou...</p><p>-Draco, você percebeu Hermione ronronar e silvar por aí?</p><p>-Eu pensei que tivesse sido a minha imaginação, mas...</p><p>-Peraí, vocês estão dizendo que existem possibilidade de Hermione <em>também</em> estar se transformando? – Samuel ficou em alerta.</p><p>-Não, definitivamente está <strong><em>não</em></strong> é uma possibilidade. – Jeremiah se adiantou.</p><p>-Se Hermione fosse uma veela vocês teriam percebido no momento em que ela colocou os pés aqui.</p><p>-Como Hermione era no Primeiro Ano, Draco? – Samuel estava apurando os fatos.</p><p>-Estranha. Os cabelos pareciam uma vassoura bem-acabada e meio dentuça. Ninguém falava com ela.</p><p>-Definitivamente, ela não é.</p><p>-Então como explicam esses... sinais? Os silvos, a pele dela estar mais pálida?</p><p>-Nós temos uma teoria.</p><p>-Que também é a única explicação lógica para isso tudo.</p><p>-E então? Alguém pode me explicar? – Draco parecia meio aflito sob a luz vinda das chamas da lareira acesa.</p><p>-Isso tudo começou no momento eu que você colocou seus dentes nela, certo?</p><p>-Aham.</p><p>-O que é mais do que certo que aconteceu foi que o veneno despertou alguma parte adormecida dela.</p><p>-Como assim?</p><p>-Pense bem, Draco. Se em algum momento na família dela uma veela feminina se casasse com alguém, isso passaria de geração para geração, mas o gene tenderia a se espaçar e se ralear cada vez mais.</p><p>-Estão tentando me dizer que ela pode ser parte veela?</p><p>-Eu não diria parte, apenas uns 0,05%. É uma porcentagem ridiculamente baixa que sozinha não faria diferença ou efeito nenhum, mas no momento em que entrou em contato com o veneno de um veela puro, começou a ser ativado.</p><p>-E o que isso quer dizer?</p><p>-Que além de você já saber de onde veio seu sangue mágico? Não muito. A porcentagem é muito baixa para que ela expresse alguma coisa fisicamente além da pele pálida e ronronados esporádicos. – Jacques deu de ombros.</p><p>-Acho que isso é muita coisa para absorver.</p><p>-Um conselho, Draco? Conte a ela o mais rápido possível. Ela merece saber.</p><p>-Não duvidaria nada se ela passasse por aquela porta agora mesmo já sabendo da verdade.- Ele resmungou, fazendo todos os quatro de virarem para entrada, mas nada aconteceu.</p><p>-Porque esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo...? - Draco murmurou exasperado se jogando em sua cama antes de dormir;</p><p>***</p><p>Na segunda feira não havia acontecido nada de anormal, nada de estranho. Hermione parecia bem, havia puxado Draco para um beijo rápido entre uma aula e outra. Ela parecia tão bonita e bem consigo mesma que ele chegou a esquecer por alguns minutos a condição mágica da garota, apenas se preocupando quando percebeu sua irritação por Pansy estar falando com ele. Aquilo era estranho, mas.... Ela não havia partido para cima da garota como ele fazia com os outros, então considerou ser algo normal.</p><p>Já na terça feira Draco observava a garota de longe, quando notou que havia um pouco de sangue em seus lábios.  Ele deu uma leve corrida até ela, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa Gina Weasley já estava ao seu lado, podendo apenas escutar parte da conversa.</p><p>-Sabe, sua pele e cabelo andam bem mais bonitos ultimamente. Isso costuma ser sinal de quem anda fazendo muito sexo. – A ruiva sugeriu.</p><p>-Experiência própria? – Hermione respondeu desinteressada.</p><p>Aquilo era estranho, ela nunca trataria com esse desprezo a amiga.</p><p>-Acho que me enganei, acidez é justamente a <em>falta</em> disso.</p><p>Hermione revirou os olhos, tentando ignorar.</p><p>-Vai me dizer que não é verdade? Esse lábio machucado aí é o que? De raiva ou um amasso forte?</p><p>Hermione não disse nada, apenas se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, intrigada com o machucado.</p><p>Já na quarta, Draco não encontrou a namorada em canto algum. Sabia que ela estava bem, mas preferia a manter por perto nessa época de observação. Ele poderia não ter encontrado com ela, mas Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley sim.</p><p>Eles estavam no Salão Comunal resolvendo uma lição de casa quando Rony resolveu abrir a boca, proveniente do tempo em que ficava observando a amiga.</p><p>-Hermione, você uma vez nos disse que havia diminuído um pouco seus dentes com magia, né?</p><p>-É... – Ela não estava arisca, apenas curiosa com o assunto de repente. – Porque?</p><p>-Não sei... eu andei reparando – suas orelhas ficaram avermelhadas – E parece que o feitiço se reverteu. Isso é possível?</p><p>-Do que está falando, Rony? – Harry encarou a boca da amiga.</p><p>-Olha bem só, os caninos parecem meio disformes.</p><p>Hermione tocou ligeiramente em seus dentes, primeiro com os dedos e depois com a língua.</p><p>-Parecem afiados? – Harry sugeriu, recebendo um empurrão.</p><p>-Não digam besteiras, está tudo como sempre foi.</p><p>-Você tem certeza?</p><p>-Acho.... Acho que sim.</p><p>O problema de verdade fora na quinta-feira, durante a aula prática de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Toda a turma já estava reunida nas proximidades da Floresta Proibida, apenas esperando os últimos alunos atrasados chegarem – dentre eles incluindo Hermione e Harry, que haviam perdido a hora por ficarem até tarde especulando sobre o crescimento ou não de seus dentes. Draco já estava ficando nervoso, se sentia como um espécime a ser estudada na aula devido aos olhares dirigidos a ele, ele parecia bem mais bonito agora que já se sentia completamente realizado, o que piorava consideravelmente todo o assédio despercebido.</p><p>-Tem certeza que você não é a nossa prática hoje, Draco? – Lilá se chegou para o lado do Sonserino, o deixando em estado de alerta imediato.</p><p>-Malfoy, Brown. – Ele tentou se esquivar, sem sucesso.</p><p>-Que seja. Você bem que poderia ser, não é? Você é uma criatura, essa aula ensina como trata-las....</p><p>Draco olhava com certo desespero para os lados em busca de ajuda, mas ninguém parecia disposto a se meter. Todos estavam se divertindo com o seu horror.</p><p>-Brown, eu não quero te machucar. – Ele disse com um pouco de dificuldade devido o cheiro pavoroso dos hormônios, tentando não a olhar diretamente – Por favor, me solte.</p><p>-Você precisa entender, Malfoy, que evitar o contato com as garotas não vai te ajudar em nada! Você precisa de uma noiva, e eu estou bem aqui, a sua disposição – Lilá praticamente o prendeu a uma árvore, se encostando nele – Porque não experimenta e vê se não sou eu? – Lilá ficou perigosamente perto de sua boca, fazendo Draco se arrepiar por completo. Ele estava sem reação, não conseguia processar as coisas direito e definitivamente não queria usa sua força. Engoli o bolo que havia se formado em sua garganta e no momento em que estava prestes a empurrá-la conseguiu ouvir um grito histérico ao longe;</p><p>-O QUE VOCÊ <em>PENSA</em> QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, LILÁ?! – Hermione não se conteve ao ver o namorado agarrado aquela árvore, completamente indefeso da garota. Onde estava aquela fera que rosnaria naquelas horas?</p><p>-Isso vai ser divertido. – Harry vinha mais atrás, já rindo da situação.</p><p>-O que nenhuma garota teve coragem de fazer até agora, Hermione. – Lilá sorriu ainda mais, passando um dedo pelo peito de Draco.</p><p>Ninguém falava nada, se tivessem câmeras com certeza estariam filmando este momento.</p><p>-De onde você tirou que ninguém teve essa ideia antes: não se lembra que ele quase morreu por uma idiota que nem você ter tentado se aproximar?! – Hermione estava mais perto, com a respiração pesada.</p><p>Mesmo naquele momento Draco podia notar em como ela ficava linda irritada. Por motivos como esse que ele sempre a atazanou sua vida inteira. Espera, dificuldade para respirar?</p><p>-Eu não estou dando uma poção para ele, Granger! Um beijo sempre resolve tudo...</p><p>-Lilá, isso pode ter acontecido com Rony, mas com Draco não....</p><p>-Draco? Desde quando tem essa intimidade toda com ele? – Lilá a cortou.</p><p>-É melhor você se afastar agora... – Sua voz estava mais agressiva, embora o timbre não tivesse mudado.</p><p>-Ou o que Hermione? Vai me bater? Quem você acha que é, por acaso? – Lilá desdenhava.</p><p>Hermione num primeiro momento não respondeu nada, apenas a olhou fixamente, com um olhar meio alucinado antes de avançar para perto deles.</p><p>-A namorada dele. – E dito isso, empurrou Lilá de longe do corpo de Draco, silvando diretamente para a garota, com seus pequenos caninos a mostra.</p><p>-Como...? – Lilá quase havia caído no chão, se não fosse por Rony a segurá-la.</p><p>-Quer que eu desenhe, Lilá?</p><p>-Mas isso é impossível!</p><p>-Você sabe que não.</p><p>-Draco? Não vai desmenti-la? – Ela jogou sua última cartada.</p><p>-E porque eu deveria fazer isso? – Ele conseguiu se desgrudar da árvore e se recuperar, enfiando o rosto do pescoço de Hermione e cheirando, deixando seus olhos se escurecerem e a voz engrossar, apena para provocar Lilá. – Se ela é realmente minha namorada?</p><p>Hermione inspirou profundamente, fazendo uma careta.</p><p>-Agora, se nos dá licença professor, eu tenho que cuidar de uma criatura mágica que está fedendo a perfume barato no momento.</p><p>-Hã, claro, Senhorita Granger...</p><p>-Pensei que nunca fosse sair daqui. – Draco falou alto enquanto tinha seu pulso puxado pela garota de volta até o castelo.</p><p>-E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE REVISAR O CONTEÚDO DA AULA! –Harry gritou, sabendo que eles com certeza ouviriam,</p><p>-Você já sabia disso Harry? – Rony estava em choque.</p><p>-Eu quem juntei eles, cara! – Ele inventou propositalmente.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco estava surpreso com toda aquela situação. Quer dizer que Hermione podia surtar e reclamar ele, mas ele não? E aquele ataque de ciúmes? Era normal ou...? Antes que pudesse seguir outra linha de raciocínio sentiu ser jogado contra uma parede, logo em seguida seus lábios serem atacados furiosamente. Quando eles haviam chegado ao dormitório? Sem pensar, ele retribuiu da mesma forma, apenas tendo tempo novamente para pensar quando se afastaram em busca de ar.</p><p>-Hermione, você está bem?</p><p>-Não fala nada, só me deixa tirar esse perfume barato dela.</p><p>-Quer me dar banho? – Ele estranhou.</p><p>-Não quero tirar de outro jeito; - ela disse antes de grudar seus lábios novamente, desta vez permitindo suas mãos passearem por seu peito, indo até seu abdômen e voltando para sua nuca, onde deu um leve arranhão, deixando o corpo de Draco completamente eriçado.</p><p>Ele não teve outra escolha – ou desejo – a não ser o de puxá-la para o seu colo, enganchando suas pernas em volta de sua cintura e apertando sua bunda enquanto devorava sua boca. Mesmo com movimentos limitados Hermione conseguiu abrir os primeiros botões da camisa do namorado, perdendo sua paciência com sua gravata. Foi quando ela silvou de raiva que Draco se afastou o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, se perdendo em toda aquela dimensão castanha. Eles tiveram um pequeno momento d=romântico se encarando, sendo totalmente destruído quando Draco deixou seu lado mais animal tomar conta e beijá-la com paixão, sendo retribuído da mesma forma.</p><p>Parecia que ele mesmo havia caído no charme quase inexistente da namorada.</p><p>Aos tropeços, conseguiram encontrar a porta do quarto, nem percebendo quando tiraram suas roupas, apenas voltando a realidade quando já se engalfinhavam nus na cama.</p><p>-Hermione?</p><p>-Cala a boca, Draco!</p><p>Ele nunca havia pensado que ela poderia deixar marcas por seu corpo, mas era justamente isso que ela fazia. Oras, se ela podia, porque ele não também? Num movimento rápido, ele distribuía chupões por todo o seu corpo, fazendo a garota ronronar bem alto.</p><p>-Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas é melhor você não parar.</p><p>-E quem disse que eu tinha intensões disso?</p><p>Um silvou para o outro antes que voltassem a se beijar com violência.</p><p>-Mas o que...? – Draco se assustou ao ser virado brutamente na cama.</p><p>-Quero que Lilá saiba que estava errada o tempo todo. – Hermione foi direta, montando em cima de Draco, encostando suas intimidades e se permitindo se esfregar, vendo Draco fechar os olhos e respirar pesadamente, antes de agarrar com força seu quadril, a impedindo de sair do lugar – e até mesmo forçando seu quadril a se movimentar contra o dele um pouco.</p><p>-Sabe que ela não está aqui. – Sua voz não estava normal a muito tempo.</p><p>-Mas eu posso fingir e fazer questão que ela saiba mais tarde. – Hermione passou de leve seu dedo indicador pelo peito do namorado, rebolando um pouco.</p><p>-Você não existe...</p><p>-Não, ela quem devia ter me escutado da primeira vez.</p><p>Em meio a ronronados, Hermione se curvou lentamente para beijar os lábios do namorado, desviando no último segundo e indo até seu pescoço. Draco soltou um gemido contido, apertando com toda força sua bunda, chamando atenção. Com um rosnado, ele conseguiu seu objetivo e entrou com tudo na garota, que rosnou de volta tomando todo o controle da situação. Era ela quem ditava todo o ritmo e velocidade, levando o sonserino a loucura e o veela ao delírio por aquela visão. Draco que não era bobo, aproveitava para passar sua mão grosseiramente por seu corpo, virando seu corpo quando a situação começou a ficar bem mais intensa e tensa para os dois. Em meio a arranhões e estocadas violentas que com certeza a impediriam de sentar direito pela próxima meia hora, os dois vieram com violência, cravando as presas um no outro.</p><p>Quer dizer... Draco enfiou suas presas em seu ombro por adorar fazer isso, reforçando o quanto ela era dele, mas estranhou ao sentir uma leve dor em seu pescoço. Ele se soltou de Hermione – nos dois lugares -  e se apoiou em um braço só, enquanto o outro verificava seu pescoço.</p><p>-Isso é.... Sangue? – Ele perguntou, estranhando.</p><p>-Eu.... Me desculpe, não sei como fiz isso. – Hermione estava chocada ao ver os dois pequenos furos no pescoço alvo do namorado.</p><p>Draco não disse nada, apenas olhou bem para sua boca e a abriu levemente, analisando os seus caninos. Eles definitivamente haviam crescido um pouco, não tanto quanto os dele, mas o suficiente para rasgar alguma coisa se quisesse.</p><p>-Hermione, nós precisamos conversar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter XXIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Como assim parte veela!?</p><p>Todo o clima que algum dia existiu naquele quarto havia ido embora no momento em que Draco anunciou a necessidade de conversarem. Hermione podia estar em pouco envergonhada por estarem conversando nus, mas Draco nem ligava para isso a essa hora.</p><p>-Nós não diríamos parte. É uma porcentagem tão pequena que nem conta tanto!</p><p>-Mas foi o suficiente para eu te tirar sangue!</p><p>-E não se esqueça dos ciúmes, Hermione.</p><p>-Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com isso. – Ela resmungou emburrada.</p><p>-Ah, tenho certeza não! - Draco implicou – Mas foi uma coisa linda de se ver, você lutando por mim. – Draco apertou a ponta do nariz de Hermione.</p><p>-Você fala tanto, mas aonde foi parar toda a sua coragem e rosnados quando se precisava?</p><p>-Era só a Lilá. – Ele meio que deu de ombros.</p><p>-Sim, justamente! Uma garota que podia muito bem te agarrar ali! Rony nunca cogitaria chegar perto de você, então acho melhor você dar uma melhorada na sua estratégia de defesa.</p><p>-Se eu fizer isso, você não vai mais demonstrar toda essa possessividade em público. Aliás, justamente o que meu pai pediu para não fazermos.</p><p>-Que se dane seu pai, não era ele que estava com uma questão de vida ou morte.</p><p>-Você morreria se ela me beijasse?</p><p>-Não, ela que morreria.</p><p>***</p><p>Já se passavam das sete da noite quando Gina Weasley parou Blásio Zabini na porta do Salão Principal, meio incerta sobre o que havia escutado mais cedo.</p><p>-Zabini, você sabe do que aconteceu hoje mais cedo? – Ela parecia meio acuada ao perguntar.</p><p>-Do fora que a Brown levou? É, eu escutei. Aquilo deve ter sido incrível. – Era perceptível de longe o quão feliz ele estava pelo amigo. Conseguia compartilhar toda aquela emoção mesmo nem sendo ele a criatura.</p><p>-Você já sabia disso? Quer dizer, que eles estavam juntos? – Gina parecia magoada.</p><p>-Me surpreende você não ter percebido, ruiva. Era tão óbvio como ele olhava, falava com ela esse tempo todo.</p><p>-Mas ela é a minha melhor amiga. Pensei que fosse e contar algo desse nível.</p><p>-Ei... – Blásio levantou o queixo da menina, tentando melhorar a situação. – Não fica assim, ela não contou a ninguém, acredite. Ela já tinha toda a pressão da marcação em cima dela, se vocês soubessem com certeza ficariam implicando. Seria pior, não seria? Ela só conseguiu o tempo suficiente para assimilar tudo e aceitar ele. Olha só. – Blásio virou a garota o suficiente na direção do casal que se aproximava. Draco e Hermione andavam de mãos dadas, rindo um para o outro, fazendo curtas paradas para trocarem um beijo ou dois. – Eu nunca tinha visto meu amigo sorrir desse jeito e tenho quase certeza que vocês também não. Se ela tivesse contado, as chances seriam enormes disso não estar acontecendo agora. Você entende?</p><p>-Entendo...</p><p>No momento em que os dois entraram no Salão Principal, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para os encararem sem dó nem piedade, coisa que foi ignorada na cara dura. Draco acompanhou Hermione até a mesa da Grifinória, deixando-a se sentar antes de pegar sua mão e beijá-la delicadamente.</p><p>-Está entregue. – Ele sorria abertamente, com um brilho intenso nos olhos.</p><p>-Obrigada.</p><p>-Devo te esperar mais tarde? – Draco se referia se ela dormiria ou não com ele, visto que teria muito o que contar para os amigos.</p><p>-É melhor não.</p><p>-Só não arrume nenhuma briga, tá?</p><p>-Não tem problema, Draco. Qualquer coisa é só dar um rosnado e problema resolvido.</p><p>Draco riu em resposta, divertido por ela usar suas mesmas palavras contra ele. O resto do jantar foi baseado em suspiros de felicidade na mesa da Sonserina – tanto dele quando de Blásio, que sentia uma enorme vontade de abraçar o amigo. Já na mesa da Grifinória Hermione se sentia encarada a cada garfada que dava.</p><p>-O que foi?</p><p>-Nada.... É só que.... Uau. – Rony sequer tinha palavras para descrever tudo o que estava sentindo no momento.</p><p>-Uau?</p><p>-É, uau. Eu nunca pensei que.... Como será possível aquela fuinha te odiar tanto num dia e no outro estar aqui, quase babando em cima de você? Ele te obrigou a isso Hermione?</p><p>-O quê? Ronald....  – Hermione estava boquiaberta com a indagação – E depois vocês se perguntam o porquê deu não ter contado. Por acaso sequer repararam que a pelo menos um ano ele não me xinga mais? Ou então em como ele me esperava no final das aulas? É, pelo silêncio de vocês, não.</p><p>-Você não pode culpá-lo, Mione. É o pensamento mais prático a se ter – Harry tentou intervir.</p><p>-Que seja.</p><p>-Não precisa ficar tão arisca com isso, nem com ele. Precisa fica com a Lilá, que não para de olhar estranho para cá. – Harry avisou discretamente.</p><p>Quando Hermione olhou para sua direita, viu Lilá a fuzilando com o olhar, como se ela fosse um monstro de sete cabeças. Ela havia prometido não brigar, mas não.... Fazendo a sua melhor cara de cínica, Hermione soltou um silvo para a garota, exibindo seus pequenos caninos. Harry riu, achando graça da expressão de espanto da colega. Rony ficou tão espantado quanto Lilá, Gina apenas ficava boquiaberta em como a amiga estava em sincronia com o namorado. Lilá desapareceu do Salão o mais rápido possível, sendo observada por Draco, orgulhoso pela namorada estar até exibindo a situação deles para todo mundo.</p><p>-Meu Deus, como eu amo essa mulher. – Draco suspirou em sua mesa, se apoiando em seus cotovelos.</p><p>***</p><p>-Eu não vou ser cretina ao ponto de te perguntar acusatoriamente do porque não me contou antes.- Gina a intimava em seu dormitório, - Mas eu exijo saber de tudo agora. Você me deve.</p><p>-Porque não pergunta ao Harry?</p><p>-Porque... Ele sabia?!</p><p>-Em minha defesa ele já chegou afirmando tudo! Mas devo dizer que não ficou muito contente em ter que ouvir detalhes bem sórdidos disso... tudo.</p><p>-Você contou como...?</p><p>-Apenas alguns detalhes.</p><p>-E.... como ele é? Quer dizer, de verdade?</p><p>-Ah, Gina.... É tão diferente do que ele mostra. É tão carinhoso e atencioso...</p><p>-Não consigo acreditar, desculpa.</p><p>-Eu te entendo. Vendo agora, realmente não tem nada a ver com o que ele demonstra para todo mundo.</p><p>-Se isso não é ele de verdade, quer dizer que <em>aquela outra coisa</em> também não é? – O tom sugestivo da ruiva entregou exatamente o que ela queria saber.</p><p>Relutante, Hermione esperou passar um tempo para o suspense aumentar, até que finalmente revelou.</p><p>-Era tudo mentira. – Seu sorriso cresceu no rosto. – Eu fui a primeira e única dele.</p><p>Gina num primeiro momento escancarou sua boca, despois a cobriu com as mãos, para finalmente dar um grito seguida de uma risada escandalosa.</p><p>-EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!</p><p>-IMAGINA COMO EU FIQUEI QUANDO ELE CONTOU! EU QUASE DESMAIEI DE SUSTO!</p><p>-E como é....?</p><p>-É estranho, mas é bom. Principalmente quando ele morde. Me dá até um frisson só de lembrar. – Hermione se abanava completamente corada. Ela já sentia falta do namorado, mas com certeza não se arriscaria agora no meio da noite para voltar para o dormitório.</p><p>-Ele também sente isso quando você morde? Porque você também tem presas.</p><p>-Eu não sei.... A única vez que usei foi hoje cedo...</p><p>-SUA SAFADA!</p><p>-E só tirei sangue. Não sei se ele sentiu alguma coisa. Na verdade, nem sei se posso fazer alguma coisa. Eles desconfiam...</p><p>-Eles quem?</p><p>-Os outros Veelas, desconfiam que tenho 1% do gene, porque nunca antes aconteceu isso com uma companheira.</p><p>-Eu imagino a felicidade que o Malfoy deve estar.</p><p>-É tão fofo, você deveria ver um dia desses.</p><p>***</p><p>Cerca de uma semana e meia havia se passado, e com ela o choque da revelação, também. Hermione não era mais tão encarada pelos corredores, nem mal falada. Certo, talvez os garotos tivessem o cuidado de não se aproximarem muito quando Draco estava por perto com medo de um rosnado, mas mal sabiam que se ele fizesse isso, Hermione sem dúvidas o deixaria de castigo.</p><p>Embora o instinto veela os estimulasse a procriação, os dois iam com muita calma. Tinham transado apenas três vezes, sendo uma delas algo bem animalesco e constrangedor. Eles tentavam ao máximo se esquecerem por completo da condição mágica de ambos nessa hora, concentrando-se apenas e unicamente neles: Draco e Hermione. Se existissem filmadoras no mundo mágico e eles fossem adeptos ao voyeurismo, com certeza a intensa troca de olhares seria algo definitivamente mais excitante que o próprio ato em si.</p><p>Ronald estava se conformando com a situação. Ainda não havia chegado ao ponto de paixão pela melhor amiga, apenas uma leve atração suficiente para que sentisse uma pontada no coração ao descobrir do namoro, mas era algo suportável. Gina e Harry ainda não haviam se entendido – mas o que não necessariamente significava que a garota continuasse ficando com Zabini. Blásio estava radiante pelo amigo, chegando ao ponto de abraçar o casal de tanta felicidade. Hermione riu, mas Draco teve sua heterossexualidade afetada por alguns segundos, se afastando e perguntando qual era a dele.</p><p>Tudo estava calmo, calmo até demais.</p><p>E era exatamente isso que preocupava Dumbleodore. Aquela calmaria que precedia a tempestade não poderia ser um bom sinal. E, justamente como ele havia desconfiado, naquela segunda feira a tarde aconteceu o inevitável: era quase noite quando uma explosão se fez presente no sétimo andar, atraindo atenção de alguns alunos que passavam, logo sendo atacados. Comensais da morte haviam invadido o castelo – sabe-se Deus como – causando ´pânico geral. Sua presença logo foi espalaha pela construção, fazendo com que os alunos mais novos fossem evacuados até seus dormitórios. A intenção era esvaziar todos os corredores, mas dependendo da coregem dos mais velhos, aquilo nunca aconteceria. Draco estava saindo da aula de Herbologia quando o alvoroço começou e não teve dúvidas antes de sair correndo desesperadamente atrás de Hermione. Sabia que ela estava na aula de Feitiços com os garotos, e sabendo da fama de atrair problemas que Potter tinha, ele era a última pessoa com quem ela deveria estar.</p><p>Tinham se passado exatos vinte e três minutos quando ele a encontrou, dois andares acima de seu dormitório, duelando com um comensal. Suas pupilas se dilataram ao ver a cena, exasperado com a situação. Draco soltou um silvo antes de atacar o homem pelas costas, com um feitiço.</p><p>-Hermione, precisamos sair daqui! – Ele a segurava pelo braço, tentando tirá-la do ambiente.</p><p>-Não, Draco! Eu não posso...</p><p>-<strong><em>Hermione</em></strong>! – Ele estava completamente transtornado, nunca a deixaria ali sozinha. Antes que ela pudesse dar conta, ele a jogou em seus ombros correndo o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Mesmo que ela se debatesse, aquilo com certeza atrairia mais atenção para eles. Estavam quase em frente à entrada do dormitório quando ele finalmente a colocou no chão. E foi aí que um feitiço passou raspando por ele, pegando no braço do garoto. Antes que Hermione pudesse revidar, ela sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado dormitório adentro, com a porta sendo batida na sua cara.</p><p>Draco nunca a deixaria ver o que aconteceria ali. Ele não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sentiu quando sua visão escureceu e suas costas se rasgaram. A dor na gengiva se fez presente, assim como em suas mãos. Aquela vontade louca de destruição e de sangue o possuiu, se vendo lançar seu corpo para frente, em cima do comensal que estava em choque demais no que o filho de Lucius Malfoy havia se transformado. Embora estivesse com a amente anuviada pelo seu instinto animal, Draco fora racional o suficiente para jogar a varinha do homem longe antes de atacar o seu pescoço com suas garras. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse gritar, estava preso a parede com os dedos de Draco cravados em sua garganta, com ele rosnando fortemente, na sua posição de alfa. O homem até tentou revidar, mas foi recebido com outras garras em sua barriga, assim como uma forte mordida em sua jugular.</p><p>Draco havia matado aquele comensal. Não por feri-lo, mas por ter mirado em sua companheira. Não era uma cena que ela teria gostado de presenciar, confirmando suas suspeitas ao entrar por aquela porta, se debruçando sob a mesma e escutando um grito contido. Hermione nunca estaria preparada para aquela visão. Ela já havia visto ele com seus olhos e presas a mostra, mas em sua forma completa, nunca.</p><p>Aquela visão de Draco escorado a porta com a boca e mãos sujas de sangue, aquelas garras que nunca havia viso antes, os olhos negros completamente perturbados e, Deus, <em>aquelas asas negras</em> completamente ariscas mostrando toda sua potência, ela até tentou se aproximar, mas recebeu um silvo de volta.</p><p>-Rapazes...? –Hermione estava apavorada, sem saber o que fazer.</p><p>-Santo Cristo! – Samuel se chocou ao ver o estado do tataraneto.</p><p>-Espere alguns minutos, Hermione. – Jacques recomendou. – Ele precisa lutar contra o instinto assassino.</p><p>-Instinto o quê?!</p><p>Ela ouviu uma longa respiração antes de escutar seu nome sendo sussurrado.</p><p>-<em>Hermione...</em></p><p>Ele estava lúcido o suficiente para conseguir falar e reconhecer que não estava mais em perigo. Ao menos por enquanto,</p><p>-Draco...? O que aconteceu? – Ela estava receosa.</p><p>-Eu.... Eu.... Eu matei ele Hermione. – Draco finalmente tinha compreendido a situação.</p><p>Ele pensava que ela iria repudiá-lo, mas ao contrário disso ela apenas se jogou em seus braços, o apertando mais forte que podia.</p><p>-Nunca mais se arrisque dessa maneira!</p><p>-Ele não podia descobrir a sua localização. Ele podia entrar aqui e.... – Mais um rosnado, mas desta vez seguido de uma fungada. – Eu não posso te perder, Hermione... – Draco havia enfiado seu rosto em seu pescoço, cheirando profundamente a área, se acalmando.</p><p>Hermione apenas conseguiu se acalmar por completo ao sentir aquele par de asas se enrolar em suas costas, a mantendo ainda mais naquele forte abraço. O suspiro de alívio e contentamento fora inevitável, se aconchegando ainda mais no namorado, chegando até a se esquecerem das roupas manchadas de sangue e até mesmo do corte no braço. Eles estariam seguros nos braços um do outro, e Draco certamente não deixaria que nada a machucasse, ela apenas precisava manter-se naquele abraço.</p><p>Ele a protegeu em seus braços e asas até as onze da noite, quando todo o barulho se cessou e foi julgado ser seguro sair do dormitório. Ele pouco se importava se veriam sua verdadeira forma, apenas queria ter explicações do que raios havia acontecido. Por mais que ela tivesse protestado sobre poder andar por ela mesma, ele fingiu não escutar, a carregando em seu colo. Ele queria senti-la segura, e no momento isso significava tê-la em seus braços. Se sentiu um idiota por deixar que ela percebesse o corpo caído próximo a porta, cobrindo sua visão após esse ato falho. Em poucos minutos chegaram nos jardins, onde todos pareciam se reunir. Por mais que toda a atenção estivesse voltada para o corpo caído no meio da grama, a multidão se abriu ao ver aquela figura manchada de sangue e asas negras passar, carregando a namorada no colo.</p><p>-Mas o quê?</p><p>-Como ele virou isso?</p><p>-Ele parece até um anjo.</p><p>-Não, parece que matou alguém.</p><p>Ignorando qualquer tipo de comentário, Draco fora obrigado a soltar Hermione quando a mesma começou a se debater, percebendo que era Dumbleodore estirado no chão.</p><p>-<em>Não pode ser....</em></p><p>Ele não teve forças de consolar a namorada, muito menos de dizer algo de confortante a Potter e Weasley. Apenas ficou parado, em total silencio. Dumbleodore o havia ajudado tanto, com toda a questão do veela. Havia lhe contato sobre sua herança, ignorado regras da escola por ele. Se Draco estava vivo agora e namorando Hermione, era por conta dele. Todo o sentimento de agradecimento rodeava sua mente, seu peito doía de uma forma que ele não podia explicar. Ver sua companheira chorando junto ao corpo dele, sabendo que era o responsável por toda sua felicidade o comoveu de tal forma que um grito agudo deixou sua garganta antes que se dessa conta, ensurdecendo todos os alunos no ambiente. Era um lamento tão impactante que chegou a arrancar lágrimas de algumas pessoas em volta, chegando até ser confundido com Fawkes, que se lamentava junto – o que de certa forma desviou a atenção do garoto, não sendo tão constrangedor.</p><p>-Sr. Malfoy, poderia me acompanhar até a direção? – Minerva tocou no ombro do garoto, trazendo-o de volta a realidade. – Por favor, traga a srta. Granger junto.</p><p>Com certo esforço, ele conseguiu tirar a namorada de cena, amparando a garota até a direção. McGonagall havia aproveitado que todos ainda estavam nos jardins para fazer o que fora instruída algumas semanas. Era em cima da hora, mas com certeza não poderiam esperar algumas horas a mais desde que os comensais teriam visto Draco em sua forma.</p><p>-Porque nos chamou até aqui, Professora? – Draco tomou a dianteira.</p><p>-Porque, Sr. Malfoy, Hogwarts não é mais segura para você. Vocês dois, na verdade.</p><p>-Como assim?</p><p>-Sua mãe pediu ajuda a.... Dumbleodore, alguns meses atrás. Ela sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer e não queria que você fosse envolvido. Ela sabia que você -sabe-quem viria atrás de você como forma de punição para qualquer erro que seu pai tivesse e bem, pediu para que o protegêssemos. Como você viu, aqui não é o lugar mais seguro do mundo, agora que fomos invadidos. E da mesma forma que o senhor está sujo de sangue, imagino que não tenha sido apenas um a vê-los pelos corredores, estou certa?</p><p>-Talvez....</p><p>-Por isso estamos.... Estou descolando os senhores para outro lugar. Eu….</p><p>Antes que Minerva pudesse pensar em completar sua frase, um barulho na lareira se fez presente, revelando um homem não muito mais velhos do que eles.</p><p>-Eu vim o mais rápido que puder, professora. – Seu sotaque carregado entregava a preocupação que sentia.</p><p>-O que esse cara está fazendo aqui?!</p><p>-Viktor?! O que...?</p><p>-Como eu estava dizendo, senhores.... – Minerva coçou a garganta atraindo a atenção de volta para si. – Esse plano já havia sido projetado a algumas semanas, e tenho o prazer de dizer que tem tudo para dar certo; garanto que não terá o mesmo final do que Tiago e Lílian.</p><p>-Professora, a senhora quer dizer...? – Hermione já entendia o que se passava.</p><p>-Apenas duas pessoas sabiam da nova localização de vocês dois, e bem, uma morreu esta noite. Hogwarts não é mais segura para um casal veela, por isso vocês estão sendo transferidos para um novo esconderijo, até que isso tudo acabe.</p><p>-Tá, mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? – Draco se sentia enciumado com a presença de Krum.</p><p>-Qual é, Malfoy? Não é óbvio? – Ele ria da expressão do garoto. – Eu sou o cara que vai salvar a bunda de vocês. E então? Vão esperar mais quanto tempo para entrarem nessa lareira e conhecerem seu novo ninho de amor? –Viktor fazia piada ao se referir as asas de Draco e um ninho, arrancando risadas de Hermione, e um leve sorriso de Minerva.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter XXV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione se chateava com o fato de seu namorado não se sentir confortável o suficiente na presença de seu ex. Aquilo não havia sentido algum! Se ainda fossem um casal normal, ela até compreenderia, o medo de ser trocado, mas normal era uma coisa que eles definitivamente não eram. Era impossível para a garota sequer imaginar largar Draco para voltar com Viktor ou qualquer outro cara. Esse pensamento trazia um arrepio por sua espinha, e não era dos bons.</p><p>Durante a viagem de flu, as asas de Draco rodearam seu corpo, demonstrando o quanto ela era dele. Seu instinto de proteção não estava 100%, já que tanto a namorada quando Minerva confiavam naquele jogador, mas ele estava os levando para um lugar desconhecido.</p><p>Antes de entrarem na lareira, Draco havia feito um último pedido a professora:</p><p>“ -McGonagall?</p><p>-Sim?</p><p>-Eu sei que as normas do dormitório se restringem apenas a estadia do Veela na escola, mas eu poderia pedir para que eles fossem mandados para seja onde formos?</p><p>Ela demorou um tempo analisando o pedido.</p><p>-Acho que sim. São medidas extremas, e tenho a impressão que eles possam te ajudar, seja lá onde for que estejam sendo levados. Você ainda é um aluno de Hogwarts, afinal. Não se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy. Eles irão aparecer por lá. ”</p><p>Viktor apenas conseguia rir diante da reação do mais novo. Já devia saber que Hermione apenas tinha olhos para ele, mas compreendia a situação. Draco era mais novo, assustado com as mudanças bruscas em sua vida, e com certeza não sabia que podia ganhar um par de asas.</p><p>-Estão entregues. – Viktor saiu da lareira após limpar o pó de sua roupa, dando espaço para que o casal conseguisse sair e olhar o ambiente.</p><p>-Onde exatamente, Viktor? – Hermione olhava um pouco desconfiada para o seu redor, fugindo do abraço de Draco. Aquelas penas esquentavam horrores, estava completamente suada pelo curto período de tempo que permaneceu apertada sob elas.</p><p>-Bulgária. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. – O mesmo lugar que você não quis visitar no Natal. Quem diria que no final você iria parar aqui, não é mesmo? – Viktor implicava, apoiando-se na lateral da lareira, observando Hermione revirar os olhos de divertimento.</p><p>-Se isso for uma maneira sua de tentar...</p><p>-Não precisa nem perder seu tempo terminando essa frase, Malfoy. Ela é sua. Sei respeitar o espaço dos outros. Tem sua marca nela.</p><p>-Eu não sou.... – O tom de Hermione era irritadiço.</p><p>-Eu sei que você não é propriedade de ninguém, Hermione, mas esse parece ser o único jeito dele entender. Olhe só seus olhos!</p><p>Quando Hermione olhou para Draco seus olhos estavam se escurecendo, a encarando bobamente.</p><p>-Ele vai ter que se acostumar com essa ideia. Eu sou o único que sei onde vocês estão, então minha presença será constante por aqui.</p><p>-Viktor, não é perigoso?</p><p>-É, mas não posso fazer nada. Dumbleodore me escolheu justamente por morar longe do centro da confusão. Não é distante o suficiente, mas com certeza já ajuda. E convenhamos, Draco não é nenhum Harry da vida para ser prioridade de você-sabe-quem vir atrás.</p><p>-Então porquê...?</p><p>-Você já viu o estado dele? Imagine ele no meio de uma guerra, mais preocupado em te defender do que ele mesmo. Os pais dele não querem ele morto, por isso, Hermione.</p><p>Ela nada respondeu, apenas ficou em silêncio, olhando para qualquer lado que não fosse os dois rapazes ao seu lado.</p><p>-Escuta, eu sei que vocês dois ainda tem muito o que processar depois de hoje, por isso já vou indo. Você sabe como me encontrar, Hermione. – Viktor se aproximou o suficiente para enlaçar a cintura da garota, em um abraço apertado. – Quando menos esperarem, estarei de volta com seus quadros. – Por fim, o mais velho disse o nome de sua casa no fogo, desaparecendo em seguida.</p><p>         Draco não teve outra reação senão se aproximar o suficiente para pedir desculpas. Era visível o seu desconforto com toda a nova situação. Ele não era mais o veela apaixonado pela ideia de estar em uma casa com sua companheira, era um adolescente com medo, sem saber o que fazer com sua namorada. Ele sentia que a culpa de tudo era dele, e bem, em parte era.</p><p>         -Hermione? – Draco coçava sua cabeça incerto do que dizer.</p><p>         -Oi....</p><p>         -Eu.... Sinto muito. Por tudo.</p><p>         -Você não tem porque me pedir desculpas, Draco. – Ela o encarava.</p><p>         -Tenho sim. Se não fosse por esse infortúnio você estaria com seus amigos, não aqui comigo. Eu sei como você se sente, presa longe de casa, só porque um cara pode morrer se você morrer.</p><p>-Draco, não diminua a situação, por favor. Se você também é assim, eu também sou. Você não é um cara qualquer, é o meu namorado. Como ele disse, tem sua marca em mim. Eu só.... Nunca pensei que fugiria quando a hora chegasse, sabe?</p><p>Draco apenas conseguiu abraçar a namorada e sussurrar mais um pedido de desculpas.</p><p>-No final você veio mesmo para a Bulgária. – Ele tentou aliviar o clima.</p><p>-E você veio só para me vigiar, não é mesmo? – Ela limpava poucas lágrimas com um sorriso divertido no rosto.</p><p>-Eu?! Que ideia a sua, Hermione!</p><p>-Não acha que já estamos seguros o suficiente para desaparecer com isso? – Hermione se referia as suas asas, fugindo quando Draco tentou acariciar seu braço com elas.</p><p>-O que foi?</p><p>-Sabe que eu tenho medo.</p><p>-De altura, sim. Mas de asas?</p><p>-Elas voam, Draco!</p><p>-Não tem como afirmar isso.</p><p>-Qual o propósito delas então? Batê-las e afugentar o inimigo como uma galinha?</p><p>-Você está me ofendendo.</p><p>-E você me assustando.</p><p>-Eu não sei como desfazer isso. Num momento eu estava te empurrando para o dormitório e no outro....</p><p>-Jacques parecia saber o que estava acontecendo, talvez tenhamos que....</p><p>Draco se apoiou com força no sofá, respirando pesadamente afim de conter as lamúrias de dor.</p><p>-Draco?! – Hermione se aproximou, sendo afastada pelo mesmo.</p><p>Não era uma visão muito agradável ouvir e ver os ossos se quebrando conforme eram sugados de volta para suas costas. As penas negras faziam dois montes ao lado do corpo de Draco – suas costas obviamente apenas suportavam a estrutura óssea diminuída de um par de asas, suas penas, não. Não demorou muito tempo para ele poder respirar ainda mais profundamente, fechando os olhos e buscando o apoio de Hermione.</p><p>-Tudo bem?</p><p>-Acho que agora sim. – Ele suspirou, encaixando o rosto no pescoço dela. – Acho que já me sinto confortável o suficiente.</p><p>-Deixa eu ver isso aqui.</p><p>Hermione com todo o cuidado virou o garoto o suficiente para ver o estado de suas costas, e como já desconfiava, elas estavam acabadas. Provavelmente não deixariam cicatrizes, mas suas roupas estavam manchadas de sangue seco – e agora recente. Ela escutou um ronronado em seu ouvido e se perguntou como raios ele poderia estar gostando disso ao ponto de ronronar, até se tocar que na realidade ela – inconscientemente, estava fazendo um cafuné em sua cabeça, relaxando ainda mais o garoto, ao ponto de seu corpo começar a pesar.</p><p>-Calminha aí, Draco. Sei que está cansado, mas você precisa de um banho primeiro.</p><p>-Mas....</p><p>-Você não vai deitar na minha cama sujo desse jeito.</p><p>-Sua cama? Não chegamos nem a uma hora nessa casa e você já tomou posse?</p><p>-Alguém precisa ditar as regras da nossa casa. E não, você não vai entrar naquele quarto sem ter tomado um banho primeiro.</p><p>-Se é assim exijo que você esteja me esperando quando eu voltar.</p><p>-Você não está em condições de exigir qualquer coisa, Draco. Agora, banho.</p><p>-Não quer ir comigo?</p><p>-Eu acabei de dizer que….</p><p>-Qual é, Hermione! Certeza que não quer me ajudar com minhas costas?</p><p>Ele havia pego em seu ponto fraco.</p><p>-Só com suas costas.</p><p>Eles teriam muito tempo para explorarem a casa, já que no momento estavam mais interessados em encontrar o banheiro. Três portas erradas depois, entraram na que com certeza seria a certa, se deparando com um banheiro um pouco maior que o de Hogwarts – mais moderno também. Este contava com uma banheira acoplada ao chuveiro, sendo um adicional ao castelo.</p><p>-É menor que a da mansão, mas acho que ela aguenta duas pessoas. – Draco já ensaiava um sorriso para a namorada, sendo cortado quase imediatamente.</p><p>-É melhor que nem tenha passado pela sua cabeça entrar numa banheira comigo cheio de sangue desse jeito.</p><p>-Você está sendo uma péssima namorada, me cortando desse jeito, sabia?</p><p>- A culpa não é minha se você deu para ter ideias mirabolantes desde que chegamos aqui.</p><p>Enquanto Hermione tentava construir uma ligação afetiva com o chuveiro, Draco começava a se despir, evitando ao máximo fazer algum barulho que demonstrasse o quão dolorido estava.</p><p>-Quer ajuda?</p><p>-Não precisa, não.</p><p>Hermione apenas deu de ombros e começou a tirar a própria roupa, balançando a cabeça com um sorrisinho ao ouvir o suspiro do loiro.</p><p>-Vai me dizer que nunca me viu de sutiã?</p><p>-Querida, eu já te vi sem nada. E pretendo te ver ainda mais...  Intimamente. Mas não hoje, pelo amor de Deus. – Draco confessou enquanto entrava debaixo da água quente, não percebendo o tom roxo que o rosto de Hermione adquiria.</p><p>Relutante por conta da vergonha, Hermione entrou no chuveiro segundos depois, com Draco chegando para o lado para a garota se molhar. Estavam tão cansados que sequer se excitaram de ver um ao outro nu. Óbvio, era uma visão deliciante, mas realmente só queriam um bom banho e uma cama.</p><p>Com cuidado, Hermione se virou para ensaboar as costas de Draco no mesmo momento em que ele se dirigia para ensaboar as suas, resultando em um encontro direto com os seios da garota.</p><p>-Desculpe. – Draco ficou vermelho, fazendo Hermione sorrir,</p><p>-Sabe que não precisa se desculpar, né?</p><p>-Força do hábito.</p><p>Draco soltou um xingamento ao sentir o sabão entrar em contato com suas feridas – que já pareciam menos abertas naquele momento.</p><p>-Eu não me esqueci do seu braço, tá?</p><p>-Até eu já tinha me esquecido dele, Hermione.</p><p>Embora tivessem prometido não tentarem nada durante a chuveirada, era algo que sabiam que iriam descumprir. Pouco tempo depois de já estarem completamente limpos e antes de saírem em busca de uma cama, Draco se aproximou o suficiente para desconcertar Hermione, que ao contrário do que ele pensou roubou um breve beijo.</p><p>Breve beijo que se transformou em um mais prolongado, com os dois abraçados tentando ao máximo não encostarem na parede fria.</p><p>-Certeza que não vai tentar nada?</p><p>-Absoluta.</p><p>Aquela foi a noite mais tranquila para o veela, onde pode relaxar verdadeiramente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter XXVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O dia seguinte amanheceu meio nublado pelo o que se pode perceber pela janela do quarto. O que fez Hermione franzir o cenho ao abrir os olhos, eles não tinham uma janela no dormitório veela. Demorou um pouco de tempo até sua ficha cair, se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ofegando, se apertou contra o corpo de Draco em busca de conforto, encontrando aqueles orbes azuis a encarando sem dó.</p><p>Com um pequeno grito de susto, Hermione se recompôs o suficiente para perguntar o óbvio:</p><p>-A quanto tempo está acordado?</p><p>-Não tem nem dez segundos. Porque ofegou?</p><p>-Você acordou com isso? – Ela estranhou.</p><p>-Porque eu não acordaria com isso? – Ele rebateu seriamente.</p><p>-Eu só.... – Hermione sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem ao abrir a boca para finalmente falar – Ele morreu, Draco.</p><p>-Eu.... Eu sei. – Ele a puxou desajeitadamente para um abraço – Mas o que importa é que estamos bem. Aquilo que aconteceu ontem não vai se repetir, eu prometo.</p><p>-Promete então não ficar com ciúmes de Viktor?</p><p>-Posso prometer não mostrar meus dentes.</p><p>-É um ótimo começo.</p><p>-Mas caso não se importe, nós não jantamos ontem. Eu tô morrendo de fome, Hermione. Poderia se soltar de mim?</p><p>Como se concordasse com o garoto, o estômago de Hermione emitiu um ruído suficientemente alto para declarar que também estava com fome.</p><p>-Acho que vocês venceram.</p><p>Na noite anterior mal tiveram tempo de observar cada canto, apenas abrir uma gaveta e ter a noção de que haviam roupas de seus tamanhos lá. Olhando por aquele lado, tudo havia sido pensado com cautela, para uma mudança expressa. Se trocaram rapidamente, procurando a cozinha naquela imensidão de portas. Acabaram por chegar na sala de estar, finalmente olhando para a parede oposta a lareira- que na noite anterior se encontrava completamente apagada – se deparando com uma abertura. Metade da parede era aberta, dando a visão para uma cozinha ampla. Hermione tinha quase certeza de que Draco não conheceria aquela quantidade de eletrodomésticos ali presente, finalmente parando para pensar que aquela talvez não fosse a parte bruxa da Bulgária.</p><p>Hermione olhava com pavor para a cozinha, completamente sem chão.</p><p>-O que houve, Hermione? – Draco apareceu ao seu lado, estranhado o olhar de espanto da namorada.</p><p>-Eu não sei o que fazer.</p><p>-Hermione, nós já temos dezessete anos. Podemos resolver isso com magia. – Ele falou como se fosse uma estupidez não ter pensado naquela possibilidade.</p><p>-Você conhece algum feitiço para ajudar?</p><p>-Não.</p><p>-Nem eu.  Vai ter que ser manualmente mesmo.</p><p>Com um suspiro, Hermione caminhou relutante até a geladeira, apenas encontrando o suficiente para o café. Tremendo, colocou a frigideira no fogão e começou a preparar os ovos. Ovos mexidos eram a única coisa que conseguia preparar sob pressão, e naquele momento estava sob muita. Enquanto se concentrava em não queimar o bacon, observou Draco se aproximar medrosamente da geladeira, abrindo e olhando maravilhado para o seu interior. Aquele moletom azul marinho que ele usava apenas dava um que mais casual a ele, tirando o fôlego de qualquer uma que o encarasse por mais de cinco segundos.</p><p>-Vocês guardam o suco em caixas? – Hermione não soube dizer se ele estava indignado ou somente abismado.</p><p>-A maior parte das pessoas sim.</p><p>-Uau. – Seus olhos estavam arregalados para tal invento.</p><p>Esperou Draco pegar um copo e colocar o suco para ver qual seria o seu veredito. Após três goles, seus olhos abriram ainda mais, como uma criança.</p><p>-O gosto é o mesmo também!</p><p>-E porque não seria?</p><p>-Sei lá, vocês são estranhos. Tem um monte de coisa espalhada pela casa eu não faço a menor ideia do que é.</p><p>-Tipo o que?</p><p>-Aqui na cozinha tem pelo menos três caixas que são absurdas para mim. – Draco apontou para a geladeira, lava-louças e micro-ondas. – Lá na sala tem outra enorme do lado da lareira. – Ele se referia a televisão de tubo – No quarto, debaixo da janela – Esse era o ar-condicionado. – E no banheiro, um pato de borracha. Para que serve um pato de borracha?</p><p>-É só uma companhia para a hora do banho.</p><p>-Não precisamos disso. Um faz companhia para o outro!</p><p>-Draco, logo logo você se acostuma com isso. É questão de tempo.</p><p>-Não sei se quero.</p><p>-Se quiser sobreviver aqui, vai ter.</p><p>-Isso aí não ta queimando não?</p><p>Assustada, Hermione se virou rapidamente, tirando as frigideiras do fogo. Ela chegou a abrir a boca para pedir que Draco pegasse os pratos, mas ao se virar viu ele os estendendo em sua direção. Céus, ela poderia deixar aquilo cair no chão de tão maravilhada que estava com ele ajudando. E aquele moletom….</p><p>-Obrigada.</p><p>Se acomodaram com um certo constrangimento a mesa, enfiando garfadas na boca para que se pudesse evitar o assunto.</p><p>-Até que você não cozinha tão mal. – Draco fingiu.</p><p>-Pode falar a verdade, isso tá horrível.</p><p>-Graças a Deus foi você quem falou.</p><p>O momento constrangedor havia passado, arrancando risadas dos dois. Rapidamente terminaram o café da manhã, e após Draco se oferecer para lavar a louça, Hermione decidiu ir arrumar a cama – o que nem conseguiu chegar perto, já que mal saiu da cozinha ouviu um som vindo da sala.</p><p>-É seguro abrir os olhos? – Viktor tampava o rosto da maneira que podia enquanto segurava uma sacola.</p><p>-Porque não seria?</p><p>-Vocês poderiam estar transando. – Ele deu de ombros como se não fosse nada.</p><p>-Não somos maníacos! – Hermione corou um pouco.</p><p>-DIGA ISSO POR VOCÊ! – Draco fez questão de deixar sua opinião da cozinha.</p><p>-Viu só?</p><p>-O que é que você veio fazer aqui mesmo?</p><p>-Trazer a encomenda do seu namorado. – Viktor responder retirando da sacola três pequenas molduras. – Eu não puxaria assunto se fosse vocês. Não pararam de reclamar por terem diminuído de tamanho.</p><p>-ELES ME PROMETERAM A GLÓRIA QUANDO FOSSE ENQUADRADO, NÃO ESSA MIXARIA AQUI! – Samuel reclamava apenas por reclamar, querendo chamar atenção.</p><p>-ISSO NÃO ESTARIA ACONTECENDO POR CULPA SUA, SAMMY! – Draco respondeu da cozinha, fazendo o mais velho calar a boca.</p><p>-Não entendi o porquê de terem nos requisitado, para falar a verdade. – Jeremiah confessou – Vocês parecessem tão bem.</p><p>-Acho que Draco não se sente seguro de estar sozinho depois de ter se transformado.</p><p>-Como você aguenta, Hermione? Graças a Deus que não eu quem vai ficar aqui com vocês. Tome, coloque onde você quiser. Ah, e antes que me esqueça, McGonagall pediu para que eu te entregasse isso aqui. – Viktor estendeu um pequeno frasco com a poção anticoncepcional para ela.</p><p>Ele percebeu Hermione suspirar aliviada e sorriu com isso. Eles seriam tão felizes juntos caso isso não tivesse acontecido.</p><p>-Acho que isso é tudo, não é?</p><p>-Não. Precisamos de comida, e você é quem sabe onde as coisas ficam por aqui.</p><p>-Mais tarde eu passo aqui e deixo o que precisam.</p><p>-Não podemos simplesmente ir?</p><p>-A ordens foram expressas para que ficassem aqui em segurança. Mas, cá entre nós, espera só seu namorado se acostumar com as coisas trouxas que eu libero para vocês. Não queremos que ele dê um chilique no meio do mercado, não é?</p><p>-Obrigada, Viktor.</p><p>-Os livros de receita estão na estante aqui da sala, os de feitiço estão no escritório, junto do equipamento de poções. A casa está repleta de feitiços de proteção e anti-aparatação. O resto você sabe como lidar. Mais tarde eu volto com a comida e só dou as caras de novo na sexta para ver se vocês sobreviveram. Segunda feira eu volto com o mercado de novo, tá?</p><p>-Acho que sim.</p><p>-Até daqui a pouco então.</p><p>***</p><p>Era final de tarde quando Draco aceitou – após muita insistência – de tentar uma interação com algo trouxa. Hermione queria passar um tempo sozinha afim de refletir sobre o novo rumo que sua vida tinha tomado. Quer dizer, eles sempre souberam que lutariam juntos no final, mas com toda aquela situação.... Como Harry e Rony fariam? Era óbvia a necessidade deles com ela, mas Draco também não podia ser deixado de lado. Seus pais estavam de fato arriscando sua vida para tirarem ele da Guerra – e não que nesse sentido fosse algo ruim ou que ela sentisse muito, não! Draco estava neutro naquilo tudo, apenas queria ficar com sua namorada, em paz. Mas Hermione.... Draco havia chego muito mais tarde em sua vida do que Harry ou Ronald. Eles sempre viriam em primeiro lugar, sempre. Ela tinha que os ajudar a derrotar Voldemort, mas para isso precisava pensar em algo, a sós.</p><p>-Por favor, Draco. Uma hora, no máximo.</p><p>-E se isso tentar me matar?</p><p>-Ora, por favor! A televisão não vai criar pernas e correr atrás de você!</p><p>Draco ponderou por algum tempo antes de enfim decidir.</p><p>-Tá legal. Para que serve isso?</p><p>-Para passar filmes.</p><p>-E o que é exatamente um filme?</p><p>Hermione teve de pensar em algo que ele pudesse compreender.</p><p>-Sabe os programas de rádio?</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-É exatamente isso, só que com imagens. Você vai sentar aqui. – Ela o empurrou para o sofá, entregando o controle em sua mão. – E apertar qualquer número que vai aparecer algum programa.</p><p>Ela saiu da sala deixando ele com um programa de auditório. Draco ficou olhando aquilo por uns quinze minutos, tentando entender aquela dinâmica e porque raios aquelas pessoas jogavam tortas no rosto um do outro. Entediado, ele fez exatamente o que Hermione mandou: apertou um número qualquer, esperando que aparecesse algo entediante, mas o aconteceu foi exatamente o contrário.</p><p>Com um choque, ele apenas conseguiu abrir a boca escandalizado, os olhos expressavam todo o horror que sentiu. Não conseguiu ter ação por alguns instantes. Sua sorte era de que o som estava baixo, senão certamente atrairia atenção indesejada para a sala.</p><p>-Hermione? – Ele testou sua voz.</p><p>-Por favor, Draco!</p><p>-Por favor digo eu!</p><p>-O que aconteceu? – Ele conseguia ouvir seus passos em direção a sala.</p><p>-É normal vocês assistirem esse tipo de conteúdo as quatro e trinta e oito da tarde?</p><p>-O que...? – Quando Hermione fixou seu olhar na tv, teve de tampar a boca para evitar um grito.</p><p>Ela não sabia como, mas Draco havia conseguido colocar em um canal erótico. Bem a sua frente passava uma loira de seios fartos tentando se mexer diante de três homens. Espera, quantos mesmo? O ar desapareceu ao notar que dois pênis se enterravam em sua vagina, enquanto um ficava na sua bunda. Ela podia ouvir baixinho os gritos de prazer da mulher quando se mexia, assim como o coração acelerado de Draco. Rapidamente ela puxou o controle de sua mão, desligando a televisão.</p><p>-SANTO DEUS! – Jeremiah desmaiou em sua moldura. Por ele ser o mais velho do recinto, aquilo com certeza era um choque para ele.</p><p>-Chega de tv por hoje.</p><p>-Caso você não tenha percebido, aquilo ali não é algo tão diferente do que já fizemos, nem o horário. Não precisava desligar.</p><p>-É sério isso?</p><p>-É. E a propósito, vocês são estranhos. Mais do que eu imaginava. – Sua feição era de puro pavor.</p><p>-Concordo com você.</p><p>Tudo o que ela queria era um pouco de paz, mas estava difícil conseguir pensar com clareza quando Draco demandava atenção a todo momento. Ele tinha encontrado um canal pornô em quinze minutos, Deus!</p><p>***</p><p>-Hermione, ainda tá acordada?</p><p>Já era tarde da noite e a angústia que Hermione sentia a impedia de dormir.</p><p>-O que foi? – Sua voz estava irritada. Não estavam nem a um dia direito lá e já sentia o peso da culpa sob seus ombros.</p><p>-Eu.... Eu fiz alguma coisa? – Draco sentia que ele estava irritando a namorada, mas não como.</p><p>-Não. – Ela disse após um suspiro. – Não foi você. – Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo e rosto, despenteando-os.</p><p>-Então o que foi? – Ele estava tão preocupado que foi impossível não se derreter ao encarar seus olhos. Draco também estava angustiado com toda a situação.</p><p>-É só que.... Eu não sei se consigo ficar parada. Há tanto acontecendo lá fora....</p><p>-Ei... Hermione. Olha para mim. Se acalma. Nós só estamos aqui a um dia, pensei que fosse demorar mais um pouco para você finalmente cair no que isso implicava. Por favor, aguenta só um pouco, tá?</p><p>-Mas...</p><p>-Isso é tão difícil para você quanto para mim, acredite. Morar com você é uma das coisas que mais quero na minha vida, mas nessas circunstancias a única coisa que aconteceria seria o reforço da ideia da nossa covardia. Como acha que eu me sinto, tendo estudado magia por todos esses anos para agora simplesmente me esconder?</p><p>-Eu não tinha pensado no seu lado.</p><p>-É claro que não. Mas, por favor, não se preocupe. Nós daremos um jeito nisso. – Ele a puxou como pôde e beijou sua testa. – Agora pode, por favor, parar de me afastar?</p><p>-Eu não estava fazendo isso...</p><p>-Ah, estava sim. E a propósito, insisto em não saber porque ter dado aquele chilique mais cedo com aquele programa,</p><p>-Você sem lembra do que estava acontecendo, né?</p><p>-Era só sexo, Hermione. – Draco ria de sua expressão, completamente divertido.</p><p>  -Me surpreende você não ter ficado possessivo comigo depois de descobrir que trouxas fazem esse tipo de coisa na cama. – Hermione havia atingido o ponto que queria, trazendo à tona aqueles olhos negros e respiração pesada. Em um piscar de olhos ela já se via presa debaixo de seu corpo sendo encarada como um pedaço de carne.</p><p>-Vocês realmente fazem esse tipo de coisa na cama? – Draco sussurrou próximo a sua boca, segurando seus pulsos, impedindo que ela se mexesse.</p><p>-Você mesmo viu. – Hermione brincava com fogo e sabia muito bem disso.</p><p>-Devo dizer que prefiro do meu jeito então.</p><p>-Que seria...?</p><p>-Você ainda vai se arrepender de me provocar, Hermione. – E dito isso, mergulhou seu rosto em seu pescoço, inalando profundamente antes de passar a língua em toda a sua extensão, sorrindo ladinamente ao sentir a namorada alongar seu peito debaixo do seu.</p><p>-Deliciosa....</p><p>Antes que Hermione pudesse retrucar sobre como não era um picolé, sentiu Draco fechar seus lábios na curva de seu pescoço, deslizando sua mão por toda sua extensão até sua cintura, onde apertou firmemente. Ela apenas pode soltar um arquejo, na falha tentativa de buscar seus lábios. Draco continuava a brincar com seu pescoço, desta vez já do outro lado. Sua mão não parava de brincar com a barra de sua camisola, já se encontrando dentro da mesma. Quando ele finalmente beijou sua boca, fora algo rude, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. Os braços de Hermione já estavam liberados, ela poderia abraça-lo se quisesse, não perdendo tempo pensando nisso.</p><p>-Nunca pensei que fosse te ver desesperada só com um beijo. – Draco sussurrou ao senti-la pressionar sua pélvis na dele com força.</p><p>-Você sabe que não foi só isso. – Sua voz estava sôfrega por conta do contato que forçava.</p><p>-Também sei que vai ficar ainda pior.</p><p>Antes que ela pudesse processar o que foi dito, sentiu a mão gelada do loiro entrar em sua calcinha, indo de encontro ao seu clitóris. Antes mesmo que pudesse ficar envergonhada, aquela sensação de prazer dominou o seu corpo. Estava corada, mas não pediria para ele parar. Draco ia lentamente no começo, decidido a provocar. Não demorou muito para que percebesse o quão receptiva ela havia se tornado, abrindo as pernas para que ele se encaixasse melhor. Draco não resistiu em afundar um dedo em sua entrada, vendo Hermione ofegar com sua frieza. Seus movimentos eram lentos, deixando a garota ainda mais impaciente, pedindo por algo mais grosso do que aquilo.</p><p>-Draco, por favor....</p><p>Ele lentamente tirou sua mão de sua calcinha, levando-a até a boca e chupando com gosto seu dedo.</p><p>-Seu gosto é ainda melhor aqui embaixo.</p><p>Aquilo sim tinha feito Hermione ficar constrangida, e ele percebeu isso. Ainda não estava pronta para avançar esse ponto, mas com certeza ficaria tão logo naquela casa. Não querendo extrapolar os limites, Draco voltou a beijar sua boca enquanto tirava sua calcinha, rindo ao sentir os dedos de Hermione trabalharem na sua calça. Pressionou sua cabeça com cuidado em sua entrada, sendo imediatamente engolido por Hermione, que apenas ficou surpresa com sua habilidade.</p><p>-Não sabia que estava com tanta fome assim.</p><p>-Cala a boca, Malfoy.</p><p>Com movimentos fortes, porém lentos, Draco arrancava gemidos baixos de Hermione, mal segurando os seus quando ela se apertava contra seu pênis. Atacava sua boca sem piedade quando decidia acelerar, ouvindo o som da cama batendo contra a parede, suspirando ao sentir as unhas de Hermione contra seus braços. Sentiu Hermione se apertar ainda amais contra ele, aumentado o calor em que se afundava e, com um gemido contido, afundou seus dentes em seu ombro mais uma vez, arrancando um tremor violento da garota, assim como um gemido digno de estar presente na tv.</p><p>Quando olhou para o seu rosto, notou que além de suada seus lábios sangravam. Não demorou muito para perceber que ela preferira se machucar do que mordê-lo novamente.</p><p>-Hermione, não precisa conter a mordida. – Ele estava irritado.</p><p>-Eu.... Eu não fiz isso.</p><p>-Seus lábios sangrando dizem o contrário. – Ele limpou o sangue com sua boca, depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios.</p><p>-Obrigada por entender, Draco.</p><p>-Não tem de quê. E além do mais.... – Ele se aproximou até estar grudado em seu ouvido – O seu gemido não foi muito diferente do daquele programa. - Completando com uma mordida em sua orelha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter XXVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Estou impressionado em como vocês conseguiram sobreviver sozinhos.</p><p>Eram por volta das sete da noite daquela sexta feira quando Viktor Krum surgiu na lareira da sala, chamando atenção para si. Ele havia de fato ficado surpreso com o clima encontrado na casa, já que realmente apostava que encontraria um cenário pós-apocalíptico. Quer dizer, eles ainda eram Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger no final das contas. Por mais que fossem companheiros, também tinham suas implicâncias.</p><p>-Não graças a comida de Hermione. – Draco brincou enquanto mexia no fogão.</p><p>-Eu realmente estou vendo o que eu estou vendo? – Viktor se aproximou relutante da cozinha, observando em choque o mais novo.</p><p>-Depende... – Draco soltou um sorriso irônico.</p><p>-Você.... –Viktor apontou para o loiro – Está realmente cozinhado? Um Malfoy fazendo uma tarefa doméstica?!</p><p>-A mão dele certamente não iria cair por me ajudar, sabe? – Hermione apareceu na sala, reclamando. Odiava quando as pessoas colocavam os homens em posições elevadas em que não poderiam ajudar em nada. Tudo piorava ainda mais se eles fossem de grande importância para a história – o que Draco certamente era, tanto pela sua família como pela sua condição de criatura mágica agora.</p><p>-Era uma questão de vida ou morte, acredite em mim. – Draco olhava desesperado para Viktor. – Nunca deixe Hermione chegar perto da cozinha.</p><p>-Entendo. Situações drásticas exigem medidas desesperadas. – Viktor concordou com um sorriso.</p><p>Hermione respirou fundo, indignada com aquela situação. Como que aqueles dois conseguiam ser tão idiotas ao ponto de concordarem que Draco ajudar era uma medida extrema? Sem que ninguém percebesse, puxou sua varinha levemente, atingindo Viktor com um pequeno choque. Assustado, o moreno olhou indignado para ela, não acreditando que ela realmente fizera aquilo.</p><p>-EI! O que raios eu fiz, Hermione?!</p><p>-Concordou com aquele idiota ali.</p><p>-A culpa não é nossa se você não nasceu com a mínima habilidade de mexer com comida, docinho. – Draco ostentava aquele sorriso que em tempos anteriores usava para implicar com ela. – Se quisermos sobreviver, eu vou ter que dar um jeito.</p><p>-Hunf. – Emburrada, Hermione apenas deixou a sala, voltando para o que estava fazendo na lavanderia.</p><p>-Ela continua irritada? – O moreno demonstrava sua nítida preocupação com o casal. Sabia que se um não estivesse bem, a situação poderia desandar e ocasionar um desastre.</p><p>-Você não faz ideia... – Draco suspirou, abaixando a cabeça em frustração. Ele desligou o fogo e se virou em direção ao passa prato da cozinha, apoiando suas duas mãos no mármore. Ele respirou fundo antes de erguer os ombros e olhar no fundo dos olhos de Viktor de maneira suplicante.</p><p>-Eu.... Eu nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso, mas.... Eu preciso que você me ajude, Krum.</p><p>-Como eu poderia ajudar nessa situação? – Viktor tinha a confusão estampada em seu rosto.</p><p>-Ela não está nenhum pouco contente com a ideia de ficar escondida sem poder ajudar. Por mais que eu pense igual, também me sinto um inútil por estudar tanto tempo e agora simplesmente desaparecer. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu só consigo agradecer pelos meus pais terem pensado nisso. A ideia de perde-la durante a guerra me destroça só de imaginar. – Ele teve de fazer uma pausa, normalizando sua respiração – Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Ela tenta aceitar essa situação, mas eu sei que não consegue. Por mais que me doa pedir isso, eu preciso. Tenho que fazê-la feliz.</p><p>-O que.... O que está me pedindo especificamente, Malfoy?</p><p>-Aulas. Peço que você nos prepare para a guerra. Hermione precisa se sentir ativa, não como uma trouxa medieval. Seria pedir demais para ela brincar de casinha sem se meter com magia.</p><p>-Draco.... – Viktor respirou fundo enquanto encarava a expressão do mais novo – Realmente está disposto a abandonar toda a proteção que seus pais pediram pela felicidade de Hermione? Mesmo sabendo o que pode acontecer lá? Com <em>você?</em> Com <em>ela?</em></p><p>-Eu só quero ela feliz. E se isso significa assumir todos esses riscos, eu faço.</p><p>Viktor reparou atentamente em Draco. A expressão cansada e sofrida em seu rosto, a angústia em seus olhos. Sabia que pedir aquilo acabava com o veela, mas ter Hermione devastada por ser deixada de lado também o destruía.</p><p>Se algum dia dissessem para ele que Draco Malfoy desistiria da calmaria de sua vida por uma atitude altruísta para Hermione Granger, ele certamente riria alto.</p><p>Mas aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, e seu peito apenas se enchia de orgulho. Sabia que ele nunca poderia ser tão bom para ela como Malfoy era.</p><p>-Parece que sou um professor agora.</p><p>***</p><p>-Eu não acredito que em pleno século vinte eles ainda ficam surpresos por um garoto ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa! – Hermione resmungava enquanto socava as roupas na máquina de lavar. – Isso é tão ilógico!</p><p>-<em>Está tudo bem, Hermione?</em></p><p>-Jeremiah! Quem te trouxe para a lavanderia?</p><p>-Suponho que você. Não estava prestando muita atenção, pelo o que vi. O que está acontecendo? – Aquela carinha de criança a encarava curioso, jogando sua cabeça para o lado.</p><p>-Gostaria de dizer que não é nada, mas isso seria uma mentira.</p><p>-E então?</p><p>-Viktor está lá na sala agora mesmo em choque por Draco estar ajudando nas tarefas domésticas. Ao que parece não é nada normal um sangue puro fazer esse tipo de coisa.</p><p>-Bem, levando em conta de que não existem elfos domésticos aqui...</p><p>-Mesmo que tivessem, não seria trabalho para eles, Jeremiah. Eles não são escravos!</p><p>Jeremiah Withmore não respondeu nada, apenas olhou incrédulo para Hermione.</p><p>-E como se não bastasse isso, aquele idiota afirmou que apenas se mexeu para tentar se salvar da minha comida!</p><p>-E isso não é verdade?</p><p>-É, mas quer dizer que se eu cozinhasse bem, ele não faria nada? Ficaria me perturbando o dia inteiro? O serviço seria inteiramente meu?</p><p>Todos na casa percebiam o quanto a garota estava afetada com tudo aquilo, e não faziam a menor ideia de como resolver. Surtava por qualquer coisa, como se estivesse em uma TPM constante.</p><p>-Não sei se vou conseguir te ajudar, mas eu posso tentar. – O ruivo começou incerto. – Na minha época todos esses pensamentos que você falou funcionavam para valer, sabe? As garotas podiam frequentar a escola, mas aprendiam apenas o básico para sua defesa. De resto, enquanto nós aprendíamos feitiços mais avançados, elas aprendiam os domésticos. Ninguém falava nada porque isso era normal, mas não impedia de algumas garotas pensarem como você, Hermione. Eram raras, mas existiam as que pediam por direitos iguais, que afirmavam serem tão bruxas quanto os homens.</p><p>-E o que acontecia com elas? – Seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa.</p><p>-Elas não tinham conhecimento necessário para um duelo de verdade e acabavam mortas por não saberem como revidarem ou se protegerem a altura. Aquela não foi uma época muito boa para as mulheres em geral, tanto as bruxas como as trouxas se quer saber.</p><p>-Vocês.... Vocês...</p><p>-Eu entendo a sua raiva, mas ainda acho preferível a sua indignação de agora do que sua morte no passado.</p><p>Hermione apenas ficou quieta, contendo o sorriso irônico que teimava em querer sair. Não queria que sua língua afiada verbalizasse o seu pensamento sobre a esposa do ruivo ter tido sete filhos, significando que provavelmente teria sofrido sem ajuda. Não, ela não queria estragar o relacionamento com o mais amigável dos rapazes.</p><p>-Hermione, o jantar est.... aconteceu alguma coisa? – Draco se preocupou com a expressão da namorada.</p><p>-Já passou.</p><p>-Por que não toma um banho antes de jantarmos, hum? Tenho certeza que vai se sentir bem melhor. -  Ele fez um carinho em sua bochecha.</p><p>-Acho que sim...</p><p>Enquanto a garota entrava no banheiro, Draco se permitiu soltar um suspiro exasperado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Estava preocupado com sua namorada e aquilo acabava com ele.</p><p>***</p><p>- Pensei que Viktor fosse ficar para jantar. – Hermione comentou ao se sentar já de pijama à mesa.</p><p>-Ele teve um compromisso. Pediu desculpas por não poder ficar, mas disse que voltaria para te ver em breve.</p><p>-E você não se preocupou com isso? – Ela se espantou.</p><p>-Eu deveria?</p><p>-Levando em consideração que até quatro dias atrás estava rosnando para ele...</p><p>-Krum não é mais uma ameaça. – Disse convicto.</p><p>Hermione o olhou chocada com sua atitude madura. Aquele era mesmo seu namorado?</p><p>-Mas ele não ter ficado não significa que você não vá comer do meu macarrão. – Draco ofereceu a comida, servindo um pouco de vinho.</p><p>-Vinho?</p><p>-Queria fazer algo especial hoje à noite.</p><p>Pelo menos havia conseguido arrancar um sorrisinho dela.</p><p>Passaram os próximos trinta minutos num clima agradável até Draco contar sobre a sua decisão.</p><p>-Hermione, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.</p><p>-Pela a sua cara não é algo muito bom.... O que aconteceu?</p><p>-Eu sei como você se sente sobre essa situação toda, por isso.... Eu pedi ajuda ao Krum.</p><p>-Como...? – Olhava desconfiada para o loiro.</p><p>-Eu pedi para que ele nos ajudasse a treinar para a guerra. Você não vai ficar parada sem fazer nada. Vai ajudar com tudo.</p><p>-Draco.... O que você tem na cabeça?!</p><p>Aquilo era novidade para ele. Porque raios ela estava irritada?</p><p>-Como é?! – Ele se alterou.</p><p>-Você por acaso se lembrou de todo o esforço que seus pais fizeram para colocar a gente aqui? A preocupação de Dumbleodore de encontrar um lugar afastado o suficiente para no final você simplesmente ignorar tudo isso e ir para a guerra?!</p><p>-Você acha que eu por acaso dou a mínima para isso? O que importa é o <em>seu</em> bem-estar! Você está infeliz aqui, não serei eu o maluco de fingir que não percebo! Você é o meu mundo, Hermione. Te ver desse jeito acaba comigo!</p><p>Hermione percebeu todo o esforço e sacrifício que era para Draco optar por aquela situação se comovendo um pouco.</p><p>-O... O que vocês pensaram em fazer?</p><p>-Ele concordou em vir nos dar aulas, treinar minhas habilidades para te proteger. Eu sei que você quer lutar com seus amigos e estarei lá com você, te protegendo.</p><p>-Mesmo que....</p><p>-Mesmo que o pior aconteça, terei garantido a sua felicidade. – Disse com o rosto carregado de dor. – Mas agora, por favor não fique mais irritada.</p><p>-Draco.... – Hermione o puxou para um abraço apertado, demonstrando em toda sua força o quanto estava grata por aquele ato. – Você vai ver que não vai acontecer nada. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para treinarmos. – Deu u beijo suave em seus lábios, demonstrando gratidão.</p><p>-Ótimo, porque começamos amanhã de manhã.</p><p>***</p><p>-Prontos para começarmos? – Viktor perguntou indo em direção ao quintal da casa.</p><p>Lá seria o lugar perfeito para os treinos: era amplo, com espaço suficiente para caso alguém fosse jogado longe. Estava repleto de feitiços, sendo completamente invisível a outros olhos que não fossem dos três. Qualquer exposição mágica que houvesse ali, ficaria apenas ali. Por mais que tivessem vizinhos, era o mesmo do que nada.</p><p>-Não seria melhor nos dizer o que pretendo fazer antes?</p><p>-É uma boa ideia também. Andei pensando nisso a noite toda e acho que consegui chegar a alguns pontos principais. É uma guerra, não sabemos exatamente como vai ser o ambiente ou quanto tempo vocês terão, apenas que não podem ser lentos.</p><p>-É meio óbvio, não? – Draco revirou os olhos.</p><p>-Não apenas por ser um combate, Malfoy. O tempo é essencial para um casal veela. Se demorarem demais, podem acabar se ferindo e baixarem a guarda. E se isso acontecer, não terá adiantado de nada nosso curso intensivo.</p><p>-Curso intensivo?</p><p>-Acredite, Hermione. Eu passei um ano em Hogwarts e lá não se ensinava metade do que em Durmstrang.</p><p>-O que pretende fazer, então?</p><p>-Vamos começar melhorando os seus feitiços não verbais e quando já estiverem bem o suficiente, passaremos para os feitiços sem varinha. Não é algo impossível, então tirem essas expressões assustadas do rosto. Precisaremos de agilidade, então poderíamos tentar melhorar a habilidade veela. Draco consegue ser bem mais rápido do que quando era um humano, mas você não, Hermione.</p><p>-Também vou precisar treinar minhas características veela, Krum. – Draco disse sério. – Não posso perder a cabeça na hora, preciso me controlar. Por mais que seja doloroso virar... <em>aquilo</em>, eu preciso. Tenho que saber se consigo protege-la e atacar alguém ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>-Draco!</p><p>-Ele está certo, Hermione. Acho que teremos muito com o que nos divertimos daqui para frente. – Terminou com um sorriso. – E então, prontos para começarmos?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter XXVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ, MALFOY?!</p><p>Um grito esganiçado retumbou pela pequena casa, afastando qualquer curioso da sala de estar. O casal havia acabado sua primeira aula com Viktor, comentando sobre ao entrarem em casa. Samuel havia estranhado toda aquela movimentação no jardim, assim como a vibração mágica vinda de fora. Preocupado, quase teve um surto ao perguntar e receber a resposta da brilhante ideia de Draco.</p><p>-EM ALGUM MOMENTO PASSOU PELA SUA CABEÇA A MERDA QUE VOCÊ COMEÇOU, MALFOY?!</p><p>-Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, Samuel. – Draco nunca falava o nome inteiro do tataravô, num claro sinal que sua paciência não estava muito boa.</p><p>-Não, você não sabe! Vocês vieram para cá como proteção à testemunha e você pede ajuda para ir para a guerra?! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? – Samuel estava tão irritado que sua voz havia engrossado, permitindo que suas presas aparecessem.</p><p>-A DROGA DE UM COMPANHEIRO, SAMUEL! – Completando com um silvo, expressando o quão irritado havia ficado. Sabia que ao dizer aquilo abalaria o mais velho, mas simplesmente não aguentou. –Eu sei muito bem o que pode acontecer, mas eu tenho que fazer isso!</p><p>-Eu não acredito que sobrevivi para ver meu gene morrer bem à minha frente... – O olhar ressentido de Samuel demonstrava o quão magoado ele estava. – Quem saiba com seu ato de heroísmo nós nunca mais teremos que encontrar outro veela.</p><p>-Sabe que eu ainda vou para o dormitório.</p><p>-Infelizmente. – Com um último rosnado, Samuel passou a ignorar Draco, em um claro sinal que ele deveria desaparecer.</p><p>De fato, aquilo era um martírio para o Fitzgerald: saber que mesmo após sua morte prematura seu gene havia prosperado tinha sido o ponto mais alto de felicidade de toda a sua existência, mas vê-lo numa ideia suicida o trucidava. Quaisquer das opções que poderiam acontecer na batalha matariam Draco: a morte de sua companheira, sua captura para chantagem ou até mesmo a dele própria. Ver aquilo e não ter um corpo de verdade para soca-lo e impedi-lo colocava uma sensação de impotência sobre a pequena moldura. Nem mesmo seus amigos conseguiam tirar aquele efeito.</p><p> Os próximos dias foram bastante pesados entre os garotos naquela casa, com Samuel apenas aceitando conversar com Hermione. Ele sabia que ela de nada tinha culpa naquilo. Hermione nunca pediria um absurdo daqueles, entendendo que ela era tão vítima quando ele. Mas de resto, se recusava a trocar um par de palavras com Jacques e Jeremiah, tendo a consciência de que os mais velhos tentariam a todo custo aliviar para o lado de Draco. E falando em seu tataraneto.... Bem, eles haviam adquirido o costume de rosnarem um para o outro caso se encarassem por tempo demais. Samuel já havia prometido socar o mais novo assim que sua pintura se mexesse, provavelmente não tendo que esperar muito para isso.</p><p>Aqueles estavam sendo longos dias de solidão para Fitzgerald.</p><p>Ele próprio recusava a companhia dos outros, mas não parava de observar o ambiente em que morava: mesmo sabendo dos riscos, ver o sorriso alcançar o rosto de Draco a cada vez que Hermione sentia-se mais completa ao progredir nas aulas, a sensação de fazer o certo que Jacques sussurrava para ele quando estava menos hostil o faziam pensar. Será que era assim o ter uma companheira? O que ele havia feito de errado naquela vez? Porque Freya o largou? Será que.... Será que o problema era ele?</p><p>A cada dia Samuel ficava mais e mais depressivo, e de certa forma tinha razão para isso. Eram muitas dúvidas que rodeavam sua cabeça e era uma pena não haver respostas para elas. Sabia que tinha gritado sem muita razão com Draco, já que ele certamente não sabia a sensação de colocar a felicidade no rosto da companheira porque, bem.... A sua fugiu gritando o deixando morrer sozinho. Embora estivesse profundamente deprimido, não demonstrava para ninguém. Não queria dar o gostinho de estar arrependido para Draco. Não, ele ainda se sentia na razão pela briga.</p><p>Justamente por isso muitas das vezes sequer percebiam a presença de Sammy em sua moldura. Era muito mais fácil fingir que ele não estava ali do que lidar com o problema de fato.</p><p>Embora Viktor não pudesse estar presente todos os dias para as aulas – devido a sua profissão de jogador de Quadribol – o casal maravilha tinha permissão para treinarem sempre que possível. E mesmo que não tivessem, eles fariam mesmo assim. Ninguém conseguia impor ordens a Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger quando juntos.</p><p>Não, não mesmo.</p><p>Eles não tinham muito o que fazer estando presos à aquela casa, passando então quase a maior parte do dia no jardim praticando. Sentiam-se como crianças ao finalmente aprenderem com êxito o feitiço não verbal, conseguindo aplicá-lo a qualquer tipo de situação mágica. Haviam começado cedo naquele sábado de manhã, excitados por saberem que seria o grande dia para o feitiço sem varinha.</p><p>-Ainda me surpreendo em como Malfoy se adaptou às roupas trouxas. – Viktor encarava atônito Draco do outro lado do jardim enquanto recuperava o fôlego do pequeno duelo não verbal.</p><p>-Ele seria um idiota por preferir as bruxas. Não estamos na escola.</p><p>-Se bem que tenho meus motivos para pensar que ele não passa muito tempo vestido. – Viktor brincou, elevando a sobrancelha sugestivamente, rindo com a súbita timidez de Hermione.</p><p>-Não.... Não é bem assim!</p><p>-Não, é? Duvido muito!</p><p>Hermione apenas o encarou, desistindo pouco tempo depois, suspirando alto.</p><p>-Até parece que você não faz isso! – Decretou jogando os braços para o alto, querendo rir da situação que se encontrava.</p><p>-Te garanto que você com toda certeza já me ultrapassou, Hermione!</p><p>Era óbvio que era mentira, e ela sabia disso, mas não impediu que o bichinho da curiosidade se instalasse em sua consciência. Era uma bem verdade que haviam se divertido <em>bastante</em> desde que haviam chegado lá, mas....</p><p>-Você realmente está considerando isso?! – Viktor riu ainda mais, atraindo a atenção de Draco, que até então estava se controlando ao máximo.</p><p>Ele aguentava isso, não era nada demais. Viktor não representava perigo. Amigo, amigo. Mas porque raios ele estava rindo enquanto Hermione virava um tomate? Draco conseguia manter a calma, não precisava mais deixar seu lado animal de fora, mas aquilo ainda o incomodava. Chegou perto o suficiente, deixando escapar apenas um pequeno rosnado. Não havia sido sua intenção, mas não se arrependia.</p><p>Quer dizer, não até um balde de água fria ser jogado na sua cabeça. Literalmente. Draco apenas olhou dos seus pés até a sua frente, deparando-se com Hermione olhando em choque dele pra Viktor.</p><p>-O que aconteceu aqui? – Draco perguntou entredentes, completamente ensopado.</p><p>-Proteção pessoal! A sua cara não estava nada boa se aproximando, cara!</p><p>-Eu não ia fazer nada!</p><p>-Como você fez aquilo, Viktor? – Hermione pouco ligava para a pequena briga que se formava. Estava mais interessada em aprender a nova técnica.</p><p>-O que? Ah, claro. Isso foi apenas um pequeno exempl....</p><p>-Eu percebi. – Draco rolou os olhos, mas ficando bastante interessado. Com o sol que fazia em pouco tempo ele já estaria seco.</p><p>-O segredo é você relaxar. Eu sei que quando vocês tinham os surtos de magia involuntária ela aparecia a qualquer momento, até que aprendessem a controlar. Da mesma forma que vocês faziam antes, farão agora. A varinha é só um condutor, lembrem-se disso. A magia está dentro de vocês. – Viktor colocou de lado sua varinha, erguendo as mangas de sua camisa. Respirando fundo, apenas tencionou um pouco o seu pulso, fazendo florescer uma margarida bem aos pés de Hermione. – Viram só? Óbvio que agora eu tive mais tempo para me concentrar, mas antes não.</p><p>-Eu nem percebi nada até sentir a água. – Draco se espantou.</p><p>-A meta é vocês chegarem nesse nível, o que não deve ser difícil. Vocês são ou não os dois melhores alunos de Hogwarts? – Viktor alfinetou, na esperança que a competição os fizesse investir ainda mais vontade nas lições.</p><p>-Relaxar que você disse? – Draco perguntou olhando Hermione no fundo dos olhos, desafiando-a.</p><p>-Respirem fundo e fechem os olhos, isso deve ajudar. Concentrem-se na minha voz. Imaginem uma onda de energia saindo do seu coração, subindo pelo seu ombro e passando pelo seu braço, bem devagar. Por onde passa, a magia esquenta levemente. Vocês conseguem sentir?</p><p>-Sim. – Draco murmurou.</p><p>-Não muito. – Enquanto Hermione não teve muito sucesso.</p><p>-Imaginem que ela se aproxima cada vez mais do pulso de vocês. Sintam a força que ela traz, desde o coração, até a mão. Imaginem toda a magia se concentr....</p><p>-Minha mão está formigando, Krum. – Draco se alarmou com a novidade.</p><p>-Consegue sentir, Malfoy? – Viktor se espantou. – Normalmente só se consegue sentir após mais aulas.</p><p>-Deve ser a magia veela. – Hermione deu um palpite, invejando o namorado.</p><p>-E agora? – Ele perguntou ansioso.</p><p>-Só para garantir, o que está sentindo?</p><p>-Meu braço está quente, minha mão pesada e formigando.</p><p>-Perfeito. – Sua cara de alegria misturada com espanto era real. -  feche os olhos de novo e respire fundo. Escolha um feitiço simples e fale mentalmente. Você pode falar em voz alta, se preferir.</p><p>
  <em>“Wingardiun Leviosa”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wingardiun Leviosa”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wingardiun Leviosa”</em>
</p><p>Draco tentou pelo menos três vezes levitar a pequena flor que Viktor havia conjurado, mas sem sucesso.</p><p>-Não deu certo, e meu braço voltou ao normal. – Ele suspirou entediado.</p><p>-Me espantaria se tivesse conseguido, Malfoy. Você já fez muito para um primeiro contato. É surpreendente.</p><p>-Mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja....</p><p>-O melhor aluno de Hogwarts? – Draco sorriu. – Não sei porque insiste em afirmar que é você, Hermione. Não vê que eu tenho um talento natural para isso?</p><p>-Eu diria que você é anormal.</p><p>Draco desdenhou, sabendo que ela não falava sério. Viktor se preocupou com a situação a sua volta. Aquilo logo, logo poderia virar um caos sexual se dependesse exclusivamente da provocação natural de cada um. Mas antes que ele pudesse arrumar suas coisas para sair, Hermione se lembrou de algo muito importante que vinha a perturbando todos os dias.</p><p>-Viktor, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?</p><p>-Mas é claro. – Viktor se espantou com o tom preocupado que ela apresentava.</p><p>Draco apenas abaixou a cabeça, sabendo do que se tratava. Tentando reprimir o sentimento de culpa, se afastou da dupla mesmo sabendo que ainda sim conseguiria ouvir eles. Decidiu que se distrairia praticando mais um pouco.</p><p>-Como as coisas estão na escola? – Sua ansiedade estava estampada no rosto.</p><p>-Hermione.... Eu não faço a menor ideia. A última vez que fui até Hogwarts foi a três semanas, para pegar as pinturas e sua poção.</p><p>-Mas.... Não sabe realmente o que aconteceu depois....</p><p>-Não. Mas você sabe que as férias estão muito próximas, seus amigos devem ficar em segurança.</p><p>-Nada sobre eles?</p><p>-Ah, isso. Porque não falou logo? McGonagall informou que eles ficaram loucos procurando por você, achando que tinham te sequestrado. Ou que Malfoy estivesse te prendendo em algum lugar, em pânico. Alguma coisa assim.</p><p>-Mas eles estão bem?</p><p>-Acho que sim. Vai dar tudo certo, Hermione. – Viktor passou suas mãos pelos braços da garota.</p><p>Antes que Hermione se sentisse culpada por alguma outra coisa, um barulho alto chamou a atenção dos dois. Ao olharem, depararam-se com um pequeno buraco no gramado, com Draco olhando chocado para suas mãos. Ele ouvia tudo atentamente e na realidade era ele quem sentia o peso da culpa nos ombros. Tinha se distraído e por seu braço já estar carregado, o pequeno descontrole emocional fez com que o chão recebesse uma pequena bomba.</p><p>-Pelo menos sabemos que isso realmente funciona com alunos de Hogwarts.</p><p>***</p><p>Já era tarde da noite quando Viktor foi embora, tendo recusado o convite de ficar para jantar. Exausto, Draco foi tomar um longo banho enquanto o moreno ainda estava na casa, deixando Hermione sozinha com ele. Ele sinceramente não ligava para nada no momento, apenas queria um banho quente e relaxante. Todo o treino do dia havia esgotado mentalmente, nunca fizera tanto esforço como a magia sem varinha. Ela parecia fácil, mas exigia muito mais do bruxo, visto que não tinham uma varinha como muleta para facilitar a situação ao máximo. Mas aquilo seria o ideal. Ainda conseguia se lembrar do comensal que havia matado em sua forma completa naquele dia em Hogwarts.... Mesmo que alguém jogasse sua varinha fora como ele próprio tinha feito com o homem, ainda poderia se defender usando suas mãos. Aquilo era perfeito, porque raios não ensinavam aquilo na escola?</p><p>Sem conseguir pensar direito, Draco saiu do banheiro quase que de forma metódica, sequer percebendo a namorada entrar nele. Estava cansado e com fome, indo parar na cozinha minutos depois, completamente alheio ao mundo. Hermione não tinha se preocupado muito por ver o quanto de si Malfoy estava dando nas aulas, então sabia que todo o mau-humor vinha dali. Encontrou com ele na cozinha após seu banho, ficando alguns minutos apenas parada encarando-o cozinhar. Uma das primeiras coisas que haviam aprendido ao descobrirem os livros de magia foram os feitiços domésticos e mesmo assim Draco insistia em fazer tudo manualmente, do jeito trouxa aquilo era completamente encantador, além de ser uma visão deveras excitante. Sentindo-se observado o garoto apenas olhou por seu ombro, dando um pequeno sorriso ao encontrar a namorada debruçada na pequena ilha.</p><p>-Você sabe que nós já temos os feitiços.</p><p>-Eu sei, mas cozinhar com minhas próprias mãos é relaxante.</p><p>-Está se sentindo muito cansado? – Hermione se aproximou um pouco.</p><p>-E estressado. Mas não se preocupe, não é com você, docinho.</p><p>-Sei que não. Se fosse você com certeza já estaria rosnando e mostrando os dentes a muito tempo.</p><p>-É tocante a imagem que você tem de mim, sabia?</p><p>-Não é uma imagem, é a mais pura verdade, Draco!</p><p>-Não aja como se você também não fizesse o mesmo comigo, Hermione. Você não é tão amedrontadora como eu, mas também gosta d exibir seus dentinhos.... – Draco olhava ameaçador, provocando,</p><p>-Não posso exibir algo que não tenho.</p><p>-Ah, é? Isso aqui significa o que, então? – Draco abandonou a panela em que mexia, virando-se até ficar de frente com ela, puxando a manga de sua camisa até deixar seu ombro de fora, junto das pequenas marcas que se cicatrizavam ainda.</p><p>-Você fica tão bonito sorrindo desse jeito. – Hermione ignorou o comentário anterior, se rendendo ao pouco charme que começava a se manifestar.</p><p>-Droga...</p><p>-Você não precisa carregar o peso de tudo nas costas, Draco. Você não é culpado de absolutamente nada, tenha em mente isso. – Hermione se aproximou com cuidado, até pressionar o corpo do namorado no balcão da cozinha. – Eu sei que toda essa situação está nos levando ao extremo, mas por favor....</p><p>-Me desculpe.- Ele pediu sinceramente, abraçando sua cintura, encostando suas testas. – Só me desgastei mais do que o normal hoje....</p><p>-Eu imagino. Você disse que cozinhar manualmente de relaxa, mas eu também sei outra maneira,</p><p>Antes que Draco pudesse raciocinar o que ela dissera, sentiu a pequena mão de Hermione acariciar seu membro por cima da calça, despertando por completo todos os seus sentidos – e partes do corpo. Apenas fechou os olhos e aproveitou a carícia, suspirando fortemente ao sentir suas mãos tornarem-se ainda mais ousadas. Draco bem que tentou se aproximar para roubar um beijo, mas apenas deu de cara com o nada.</p><p>-Hermio.... – Draco perdeu sua fala ao notar aonde o rosto da garota se aproximava perigosamente.</p><p>-Não fique tão tenso. – Ela deu um pequeno beijo na trilha rala de pelos que desaparecia sob sua cueca, tencionando o corpo do garoto ainda mais.</p><p>Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo? Sabia que não era o charme fazendo efeito, então.... Era Hermione mesmo que queria avançar mais alguns passos na relação? Draco não teve muito tempo para pensar antes de se apoiar com força soba a bancada, sentindo pela primeira vez que a boca daquela Grifinória não servia penas para azarar sonserinos, principalmente ele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter XXIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cada dia que se passava Draco e Hermione ficavam cada vez mais envoltos com os treinamentos, sequer reparando na velocidade em que o tempo passava. Era final de outubro, o que significava que estavam naquela união estável a cinco meses. Em todo esse tempo suas técnicas mágicas já haviam se aprimorado surpreendentemente – graças a Viktor Krum, que adorava ser chamado de professor – assim como passaram por diversas situações que mexeram com seu relacionamento.</p><p>Hermione havia ficado triste quando setembro chegou por perder um ano de escola – embora Harry e Rony não estivessem de fato no expresso para Hogwarts; Draco ficara depressivo quando teve notícias dos avanços do Lorde das Trevas, o que significava que a situação poderia estar complicada para seus pais – tanto pelo abuso sofrido por eles quanto pelo seu sumiço. Mas não apenas desses momentos depressivos que o casal sobreviveu durante aquele tempo. Depois daquele avanço de Hermione sob Draco na cozinha eles passaram a praticar e tocar carinhos mais intensos e degustativos, amadurecendo a relação; Draco também estava mais acostumado ao mundo trouxa, o que significava que logo teriam permissão de sair para a rua; mas o ponto crítico havia sido bem mais intenso: a vez que Hermione surtou por pensar que a poção havia falhado.</p><p>Aquele sim havia sido um momento de guerra naquela casa, em que todos os veelas se colocaram contra a garota. Enquanto Hermione tinha uma crise de nervos por aquilo estar acontecendo, os rapazes não conseguiam compreender o porquê de tanta rejeição. A parte racional de Draco compreendia e também estava assustada, mas seu instinto veela sentia-se orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo que se revoltava pela namorada estar tão triste. Todo aquele clima de revolta era causado por não existir métodos contraceptivos na época de Jacques e Jeremiah, com eles não sabendo o conceito de planejamento familiar, o que deixava os nervos de Hermione à tona por não crer no que estava acontecendo, misturada com a dupla personalidade de Draco por não saber o que sentir tinham quase ocasionado uma crise gigantesca, resultando no garoto chorando por sentir que estava enlouquecendo. Hermione havia passado a produzir sua própria poção a partir daquele momento, para ter a certeza que o desespero não voltaria a se repetir.</p><p>De todos, Samuel fora o único neutro naquela situação. Embora tivesse um filho, não sabia qual era a sensação sobre estar grávido junto da companheira. Ele ainda estava calado com Draco, tento aumentado ainda mais sua amizade com a garota durante este período. As vezes ele a olhava e se lembrava de Freya, com uma nostalgia dolorosa. Em um desses momentos, Hermione não se aguentou de curiosidade e perguntou o que sempre quis saber.</p><p>-Sabe, dizem que se você colocar para fora ajuda a aliviar o peso.</p><p>-Duvido muito, Hermione.</p><p>-Então pense que é uma forma de matar minha curiosidade.</p><p>-Você disse mesmo matar? – Samuel olhou para ela desacreditado, apenas para assustá-la, caindo na risada logo depois.</p><p>-O seu humor as vezes me assusta, sabia?</p><p>-É o que acontece quando você é deixado para morrer sozinho. – Ele dá de ombros.</p><p>-Como... como foi isso, Sammy?</p><p>-Foi... intenso.</p><p>“Sabe, nós nos conhecíamos desde o primeiro ano. Embora amizade entre garotos e garotas não fossem bem vistas naquela época, nós tínhamos algo parecido com isso. Eu, Freya Prescott e Septimus Malfoy. Antes mesmo de me descobrir um veela já diziam que iríamos nos casar, pela cumplicidade e clima que ficava entre a gente. No sexto ano eu comecei a cortejá-la, porque minhas intenções eram muito mais sérias com ela. Nunca tive dúvidas sobre meus sentimentos por Freya, Hermione. Mas quando descobri que Septimus também era apaixonado por ela e se casou por pena.... Mesmo que tenha sido um gesto majestoso para nos ajudar ainda mexeu comigo. Como que meu melhor amigo nunca me contou sobre seus sentimentos por ela enquanto eu ainda era um humano? ”</p><p>-Talvez por ele perceber que ela também correspondia aos seus?</p><p>-Eu não sei – Samuel tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto. – E pensar que eu contei para ele minhas intenções de pedi-la em casamento, e ele me apoiou. Sinto que causei muita dor para meu melhor amigo, e eu não tinha ideia de nada!</p><p>Hermione quase começou a chorar por identificar o sofrimento na voz do veela. Sam se sentia mal não apenas por ter sido assassinado pela companheira, mas por ter partido o coração do melhor amigo!</p><p>“Quando me transformei, nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. Eu mal tinha acordado no meu aniversário e já estava ronronando para ela. Nos transferiram naquele dia mesmo para o dormitório, conseguindo evitar qualquer ataque aos alunos. Foram os melhores dois meses da minha vida, até que.... Bem, eu descobri o charme. Eu me descontrolei um dia e Freya se jogou nos meus braços. Por mais que aquela fosse a nossa firmação de compromisso, eu queria esperar até o nosso casamento, ela gostaria disso. Mas quando eu percebi, Freya já estava nua, e eu também. Se ela queria aquilo, não era eu quem iria parar.</p><p>Eu sequer me importei por ela estar sendo tão ativa, posso dizer que minha emoção era tão grande que não conseguia investir muito no primeiro momento – o que piorou o charme. Quando eu finalmente tomei controle da situação, aconteceu. Ela não pareceu arrependida nas duas vezes naquela noite, muito menos no dia seguinte. Eu percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada no final do segundo dia, porque ela estava quieta demais, me evitando. Freya fugiu de mim durante as aulas e quando mais tarde eu tentei marcá-la, ela foi embora. ”</p><p>-Você....</p><p>-Como se fosse ontem.</p><p>“Nós estávamos nos beijando, recostados no sofá. Pensando bem, acho que da mesma forma que você e Draco se marcaram. Ok, isso é bastante assustador mas vamos agradecer por você não ter feito o mesmo. Enfim, as coisas estavam esquentando. Mãos bobas, pelo menos de minha parte e isso já estava me deixando incomodado, já que dois dias antes Freya tinha me atacado. Eu percebi que estava em perigo quando avancei os beijos para seu pescoço e ela congelou. Quando senti suas mãos me empurrando, meu coração falhou.</p><p>-Freya, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei tentando ignorar a dor que começava no meu peito.</p><p>-Eu.... Sam, você vai me marcar agora? – Aquela expressão de pavor estava acabando comigo, mas eu tentei ao máximo não transparecer.</p><p>-Era o que eu pretendia fazer, Freya. Você é minha companheira e já que nós já consumamos o compromisso não vejo porque não.... Você.... Você tem algo contra?</p><p>-Sam, eu.... Eu não posso! – Ela começou a chorar e aquilo me destruiu.</p><p>Primeiro veio a dor no peito, tão insuportável que tive que jogar todo o meu peso no sofá.</p><p>-C-como? Freya, voc-c-cê não p-pode!</p><p>Ela provavelmente percebeu que a minha fala já estava atrapalhada porque eu estava morrendo, e certamente se apavorou mais, já que começou a gritar muito.</p><p>-Nós não podíamos ter feito aquilo antes do casamento! Você me usou! Me enfeitiçou para ceder aos seus desejos!</p><p>Foi naquele momento que eu descobri sobre o charme. Freya percebeu naqueles dois dias o que havia acontecido e tinha toda a certeza de que não estava em plenas faculdades mentais, e me culpou sobre isso.</p><p>-Você usou seus poderes para me levar para cama, Samuel! Não posso ser sua companheira desse jeito, eu quem escolho o rumo da minha vida!</p><p>-Fr-r-rey-a-a! – Eu tentei me aproximar dela, mas só consegui dar três passos antes de cair no chão. Ela me viu jogado, com dificuldades de levantar e não fez nada. Foi aí que comecei a sentir gosto de cobre na boca e um líquido escorrer pelos meus olhos. As lágrimas de sangue vieram com força enquanto ela se afastava mais.</p><p>-SAI DE PERTO DE MIM, FITZGERALD! –Foi a última coisa que ela falou antes de sair correndo do dormitório chorando.</p><p>Eu até tentei rastejar para a porta, em uma falha tentativa e esperança de alcança-la, mas a dor se espalhou pelo resto do corpo, meus pulmões começaram a falhar. Eu não respirava nada bem quando comecei a tossir muito sangue. Tive forças para apenas passar a mão pelo meu rosto, chorando pela rejeição e de amor. Senti meu peito rasgar de dor, então eu gritei por ajuda, mas só serviu para acabar com o pouco do fôlego que eu ainda tinha. Eu passei aqueles últimos minutos buscando entender o que tinha acontecido e a única resposta que encontrei fora de que a culpa era totalmente minha. Senti o alívio chegar e de repente me encontrei olhando para um corpo no tapete. Hermione, eu passei três dias olhando para meu corpo esquecido naquele dormitório, sem que ninguém sentisse minha falta. Quando o Diretor chegou e encontrou aquela situação eu não consegui olhar nos olhos deles e encontrar pena. Passei boa parte do tempo chorando até finalmente conseguir esquecer o suficiente para ser suportável a situação. ”</p><p>-Acho que agora você entende os meus surtos com você e com Draco.</p><p>-Isso foi.... Eu não consigo nem expressar meus sentimentos, Sammy.</p><p>-Draco existir realmente foi uma grande felicidade na minha medíocre existência e vê-lo tentar se matar desse jeito é alucinante para mim. Quando você pensou que estivesse grávida fiquei me perguntando se Freya também agiu dessa maneira, mas nessa altura não consigo me abalar com mais nada, acho. Por favor, Hermione, não deixe que meu tataraneto se mate. Ele é a única coisa que eu tenho nessa vida enquadrado.</p><p>***</p><p>-Me desculpe Malfoy, mas isso com certeza vai doer mais em você do que em mim.</p><p>Eles haviam chegado a uma parte do treinamento em que era indispensável e inadiável o treinamento dos instintos veela de Draco. Era a única coisa a se fazer se quisessem evitar que ele se matasse durante a batalha.</p><p>-Eu não me garantiria com isso, Krum. – Draco resmungou em um tom de ameaça.</p><p>-Já estão brigando a essa hora? – Hermione resmungou por estarem acordados mais cedo que o normal.</p><p>-Não é uma briga, Hermione. Apenas estamos constatando o óbvio. Vai doer para ele se transformar, mas para mim... – Viktor brincava com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>-Você se esquece que quando me transformo, busco uma vítima em potencial – Draco se aproximou com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto, certo que daria o troco dessa vez – você é o único cara aqui, então...</p><p>-Então é melhor eu tomar muito cuidado. Ande Malfoy, tire esse sorriso presunçoso do rosto!</p><p>Hermione havia achado melhor ficar de fora naquele momento, certa de que pioraria a situação caso o veela a visse perto de Krum. Eles haviam marcado a aula mais cedo naquele sábado por conta de um compromisso de Viktor – impossibilitando que o moreno ficasse até tarde na casa deles. Os dois aproveitariam as horas extras no final da tarde para enfim fazerem o primeiro passeio de Draco pelo mundo trouxa. Ele finalmente estava bem acostumado com toda a situação para não surtar em público. Podia não parecer, mas o garoto estava bem animado por finalmente sair de casa e ver novas pessoas – já que o único ser vivo diferente que ele tinha tido contato nos últimos meses fora quando Viktor trouxe Bichento para Hermione.</p><p>-Acho melhor pensarmos quais foram os gatilhos para sua transformação, Malfoy.</p><p>-Queriam atacar Hermione, simples assim. Iam matá-la.</p><p>-Você sente alguma coisa quando se lembra disso?</p><p>Draco ficou algum tempo em silêncio, pensando.</p><p>-Raiva, mais precisamente uma vontade louca de matar de novo aquele cara.</p><p>Viktor arregalou os olhos, levemente esquecido que o garoto havia de fato matado alguém naquele dia</p><p>-Ceeerto... Talvez então tenhamos de trabalhar com sua imaginação. Acha que consegue fazer isso sem me trucidar?</p><p>-Posso tentar. – Ele respondeu ameaçadoramente, implicando com o mais velho.</p><p>-Apenas certifique-se de não machucar meus lábios, eu vou precisar deles mais tarde.</p><p>Eles se afastaram o máximo possível da casa reparando que talvez tivessem que apressar as coisas devido ao clima de outono carregado. Possivelmente começaria uma tempestade nas próximas horas.</p><p>-Feche os olhos e tente relaxar o quanto puder, Malfoy. Isso não vai ser nada agradável.</p><p>-Eu tô pronto. – Draco disse com firmeza após respirar fundo algumas vezes, com os olhos fechados.</p><p>-Certo. Pense em tudo o que Hermione é para você. Como ela te faz feliz, te completa, como se encaixa em você. -Viktor percebeu o sorriso que saía do rosto do garoto e viu que era hora de mudar a situação – A sensação que o veela sentiu quando teve a possibilidade de estar esperando um filho seu. Mas agora imagine tudo isso sendo tirado de você abruptamente! Ela foi sequestrada por aquele que não deve ser nomeado e você não sabe onde ela está. -Era assustador a mudança no rosto de Draco, passando de felicidade para grande dor – você está perdido e não tem nenhuma pista de onde eles mantêm em cativeiro. Quando você a encontra, Hermione está completamente machucada, ela foi torturada por todo ess...</p><p>-AAAAHHH!!! – Draco gritou ruidosamente, se transformando por completo.</p><p>Levou poucos segundos para que Viktor percebesse que aquela figurava voava em sua direção com as garras e dentes abertos, pronto para estraçalha-lo. Ainda processava o som das costas dele se rasgando quando teve de puxar sua varinha rapidamente e lançar o feitiço.</p><p>-PROTEGO!</p><p>-EU VOU TE MATAR, KRUM!</p><p>-MALFOY, RESPIRE FUNDO, DROGA! HERMIONE!</p><p>Hermione assistia tudo da janela, saindo em pânico para o jardim, se jogando na frente de Viktor instantes antes de Draco investir novamente</p><p>-Draco, eu tô aqui, calma!</p><p>Quando ele a viu, relaxou o suficiente apenas parar voltar a sua consciência humana, mas ainda com as características de fora.</p><p>-O que aconteceu?</p><p>Daquela vez as sensações da imaginação foram muito piores do que a prática, o fazendo ter um breve momento de amnésia.</p><p>-Não se lembra mesmo?</p><p>-Na... espera, lembro sim. Ai, minhas costas. – Ele mexeu um pouco as asas já cicatrizadas nas omoplatas.</p><p>-Pelo menos você está consciente. Mudaremos de tática, Hermione. De agora em diante você fica aqui. Você consegue sair do chão, Malfoy?</p><p>Draco fechou os olhos por um instante, conseguindo levantar uns três centímetros antes de cair de joelhos, com as costas doendo.</p><p>-Acho que meus músculos não foram feitos para voar.</p><p>-Você não é uma galinha, Draco. Já te disse isso. Em algum momento vai dar certo.</p><p>-A prática leva a perfeição, e se você fizer isso todos os dias talvez estejamos prontos para quando estourar.</p><p>-Acha que consigo me transformar sem você aqui?</p><p>-Teremos de tentar. Ande, mais uma vez Malfoy.</p><p>Eles ficaram mais duas horas esforçando ao máximo a capacidade de voo de Draco antes que o tempo piorasse de vez. Viktor foi embora para casa temendo que seu compromisso fosse desmarcado, enquanto deixava o casal maravilha com a banana de trazer Draco ao normal.</p><p>-Você vai ver que logo logo vai ser moleza você voltar ao normal, Draco.</p><p>-Só espero que seja menos doloroso com as minhas costas. – Draco arfou de dor enquanto se apoiava no balcão da cozinha, sentindo seus ossos se quebrando e voltando para dentro das omoplatas. – Deus, isso dói demais.</p><p>-Já foi até mais rápido do que a outra vez! Você merece uma recompensa por ter conseguido de primeira.</p><p>-Sexo de comemoração? – Draco levou um sorriso ao rosto, recuperando a respiração.</p><p>-Céus, Draco! Você só pensa nisso?</p><p>-Ah, pronto! Como se você também não pensasse enquanto não estou por perto!</p><p>-Isso não vem ao caso agora. – Ela respondeu vermelha – se você se recuperar a tempo, acho que podemos sair antes da chuva começar.</p><p>***</p><p>Já se passavam das três horas quando eles finalmente saíram de casa, entrando pela primeira vez no mundo trouxa. Draco apertou forte a mão de Hermione quando simplesmente apareceram no meio da calçada, agradecendo por não haver ninguém naquele horário lá.</p><p>Bem, exceto por aquele gato que se arrepiou todo ao ver um suposto macho dominante surgir em sua frente. Veelas estão mais relacionados aos felinos do que outra espécie, apesar de suas asas. Sendo assim, foi totalmente compreensível o gato da vizinha se apavorar com um gato de um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura.</p><p>-Parece que sua recepção não foi muito boa. – Hermione brincou, estranhando o comportamento do animal. – Bichento não fica assim com você.</p><p>-Seu gato sabe reconhecer seus superiores.</p><p>-Como é que é, Malfoy?! – Hermione retesou, elevando o tom de voz.</p><p>Draco imediatamente percebeu que havia se expressado mal, lutando contra o tempo para não dormir no sofá.</p><p>-Não foi o que eu quis dizer, me desculpe. Bichento me conhece, sabe que não represento perigo nenhum, apesar de ser um gato gigante aos seus olhos.</p><p>Hermione não respondeu nada, apenas o encarou e saiu andando tentando esquecer aquela frase.</p><p>-Segundo Viktor, o mercado fica por essa direção.</p><p>As ruas estavam tranquilas demais para um fim de tarde de sábado. Poderia ser de um domingo, mas definitivamente não era de um sábado. Aquele era um ambiente muito agradável de se ver: as ruas cobertas pelas folhas caídas das árvores, alguns raios de sol no horizonte, sendo recoberto por grossas nuvens negras. Era certo que a noite cairia uma tempestade, mas o atual momento era tão incrível quanto a intensidade de chuva prometida. As casas estavas decoradas, mas.... Será?</p><p>-Hermione, acho que hoje é Dia das Bruxas. – Draco sussurrou, chegando perto do ouvido da namorada. – Como isso é possível?</p><p>-Nos perdemos no tempo, só isso. – Ela ainda estava chateada pelo comentário.</p><p>-Não isso. Os trouxas.... Eles comemoram essa data?</p><p>Ela apenas deu uma risada, virando a sua direita, finalmente encontrando sinal de vida na rua. Algumas crianças corriam fantasiadas pela calçada, parando de porta em porta pedindo doces. Draco olhava aquilo em choque, com a boca escancarada. Aquilo era muito mais divertido do que as tradições bruxas.</p><p>-Queria ter tido a sua infância, Hermione.</p><p>-Ah, com certeza não. Meus pais são dentistas, o que significa que pedir doces no Dia das Bruxas estava completamente fora de cogitação.</p><p>-E depois você reclama dos meus pais!</p><p>Não muito tempo depois eles encontraram o mercado, passando a ter um pouco de dificuldades em entender o rótulo dos enlatados – já que obviamente não estavam em inglês. Embora assustado, Draco conseguiu lidar muito bem com o que era naturalizado: as frutas e verduras. Deixando por sua conta esta parte, Hermione foi para a parte de doces. Eles mereciam esse luxo naquele dia. Quando enfim voltou para onde havia deixado o namorado, ela não conseguiu não ficar estancada no mesmo lugar: a forma como Draco pegava maçãs verdes e as escolhia, passando de mão em mão, cheirando e apertando era ridiculamente excitante. Céus, Draco só estava escolhendo a droga de uma maçã, não havia razão lógica para Hermione se excitar com aquela visão! Antes que ela pudesse voltar ao normal ele virou a cabeça lentamente em sua direção, atraído pelo cheiro de sua excitação. Ele apenas se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha, surpreso com aquilo.</p><p>-Podemos ir?</p><p>-Não sabia que tinha fetiches por mercados.</p><p>-Comida atrai qualquer um, Draco. Sabe que toda vez que como chocolate eu tenho um orgasmo.</p><p>-Você comeu um agora?</p><p>-Não vou nem teresponder.</p><p>-Nunca pensei que te veria desesperada por alívio desde o dia que me marcou para Hogwarts inteira ver.</p><p>-Situações extremas exigem medias desesperadas.</p><p>Embora tivessem tido um pouco de dificuldade para pagarem, em menos de quinze minutos já se viam na rua novamente. Já havia escurecido, o que significava uma coisa: as crianças já estavam de volta a suas casas, dando lugar às festas adolescentes. Não fora surpresa nenhuma para Hermione começar a perceber pequenas reuniões de fantasiados, indo em direção a uma casa próxima a sua. Ela havia se distraído apenas por alguns segundos, conferindo o caminho quando percebeu que Draco havia ficado para trás.</p><p>Ele só queria comer uma maçã, mas aparentemente esse ato surtia efeito em todas as garotas. Tinha dado a primeira mordida quando ouviu gritinhos femininos próximos.</p><p>-Acho que você está comendo o que não devia hoje, moço. – Uma garota fantasiada de enfermeira falou no que achava ser uma voz sensual.</p><p>-Não quer vir aqui e pegar um pouco de doce?</p><p>-É perigoso para um cara tão.... Tão bonito como você andar sozinho pela rua a essa hora.</p><p>-Verdade. Porque não entra aqui e nós cuidamos da sua segurança? – Perguntou uma garota com vestes chamativas, pintadas de preto e laranja, ridiculamente curtas.</p><p>-Me desculpe, a enfermeira e a abóbora eu até entendi, mas a sua roupa não. – Draco comentou confuso com aquilo.</p><p>Embora louca de ciúmes, Hermione prendeu o riso por ele não perceber que aquela era a personificação de bruxa no mundo trouxa.</p><p>-Ora, eu sou uma bruxa. – Ela respondeu tentando seduzi-lo, puxando sua varinha e fingindo ter jogando um feitiço nele.</p><p>-Bruxa? – Draco começou a rir sem conseguir se controlar, acabando com sua educação. – Desculpa garota, mas você está mais parecida com um elfo doméstico que recebeu mimos do F.A.L.E do que uma bruxa de verdade.</p><p>Hermione caiu na gargalhada ao escutar aquilo. Draco se referia a um elfo vestido com todas as peças de roupas possíveis, o que acarretava também em seu tamanho e falta de estilo.</p><p>-Quem é você para rir de mim? – Ela empinou o nariz para a morena.</p><p>-Bruxos de verdade, se nos dá licença.</p><p>-Até parece que uma bruxa ia ser tão sem estilo como você.</p><p>-E como eu? – Draco se intrometeu;</p><p>-Me desculpe, mas você é um bruxo vampiro? – A abóbora perguntou.</p><p>Aparentemente ele também de descontrolava com garotas implicando com sua companheira.</p><p>-Isso mesmo. Agora se nos dá licença.... – Ele imediatamente agarrou a mão de Hermione saiu andando, não sem antes lançar um aguamenti na suposta bruxa. Ela até reparou que ele brincava com sua varinha nas mãos, mas por ter coincidido com o início da chuva apenas lamentou ter sua roupa destruída.</p><p>-Magia fora da escola, Malfoy?</p><p>-Já sou bem grandinho para isso, Granger.</p><p>-Já vi que vou ter que tomar cuidado com suas aparições públicas. Você é perfeito demais para se olhar por muito tempo, Malfoy.</p><p>-Agradeça a genética do Fitzgerald.</p><p>-Com certeza eu vou....</p><p>Naquela noite caiu uma grande tempestade, arruinando qualquer plano de estender as festas noite a dentro. Quer dizer, qualquer plano dos trouxas, já que o casal veela passou a madrugada experimento doces e assistindo especiais na televisão. Draco com certeza teria problemas em se readaptar ao mundo bruxo quando tudo aquilo acabasse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter XXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dois meses haviam se passado rapidamente, sem que nenhum dos dois notasse muito bem. Agora eles tinham mais com o que se preocupar: os treinamentos bem mais intensos, as idas ao mundo trouxa e a final do campeonato. Draco conseguia se transformar mais rápido do que as primeiras vezes, mas ainda sim sentia muita dor. Sua parte veela detestava sofrer daquele jeito, mas sabia que era a única opção no momento – sua esperança era de que isso acabasse logo. Ele conseguia ficar uns quatro metros fora do chão, mas ainda sim suas asas não estavam muito acostumadas a gravidade, voltando arfante para o chão toda vez. Passearem no mundo trouxa sempre era uma novidade, aprendendo coisas novas sobre a cultura Búlgara e sobre seus vizinhos. Por exemplo: a garota que havia se vestido de abóbora no Halloween era na verdade vizinha deles, dona do gato que se assustou com Draco. Milorde – como era chamado – ainda se assustava com o garoto, várias vezes ameaçando atacá-lo. E já que não poderiam ir para muito longe, comparecer a final de Quadribol era algo completamente impossível, acompanhando tudo pelo rádio. Fora incrível ver Draco torcendo para Krum naquele dia, sequer ligando para o time inglês.</p><p>Hermione havia voltado a ficar depressiva com o Natal, desta vez não apenas ela falta de seus amigos, mas também de seus pais. Havia sido difícil inventar uma desculpa para sua saída de casa, mas sabia que era o melhor a se fazer. Com a chegada da neve foi preciso alterar o plano de treinamento com Draco: era impossível que ele permanecesse de camisa já que suas asas sempre rasgavam e manchavam a roupa de sangue – e ficar muito tempo com o peito nu no frio estava fora de cogitação. Era bem verdade que ele sofria mais, cobrando mais de seu corpo, mas pelo menos já tinha mais controle da mente e da transformação.</p><p>Era manhã do dia 24 quando Jacques chamou por Draco na sala.</p><p>-Tudo bem, Jacques? – Draco estranhou. – Você queria falar comigo?</p><p>-Sim. Porque o tom de surpresa?</p><p>-Bem, é que você não é muito de falar....</p><p>-É verdade, mas percebi que não posso me calar por mais tempo.</p><p>-Do que você está falando, Jack?</p><p>-Você tem tido bastante avanço nas suas transformações, então me dei a liberdade de conversar e te dar algumas dicas.</p><p>-Sobre?</p><p>-Eu e Yvanka éramos campeões tribruxos, esqueceu? – Ele revirou os olhos.</p><p>  -Não, mas o que isso tem a ver?</p><p>-Eu sempre me transformava nas competições. Precisei de muito esforço para não atacar o campeão de Hogwarts.</p><p>-Então.... Quer dizer que esse tempo todo você sabia como controlar a transformação?!</p><p>-Sim.</p><p>-E porque raios não me contou antes?!</p><p>-Você precisava aprender por conta própria, se esforçar sozinho, pensando que fosse algo nunca feito antes para se dedicar mais. Mas já que já fez processos consideráveis, pensei que fosse gostar deste presente de Natal.</p><p>Draco não disse nada no primeiro momento, apenas encarou o loiro desacreditado.</p><p>-E então?</p><p>-A única coisa primordial que posso te dizer é que a dor não vai melhorar, nem se acostumar com ela. Tenho que te lembrar que embora seu lado racional saiba que precise se preparar – ou no meu caso que eram apenas provas – sua parte veela não consegue perceber isso. Então assim que isso passar por favor nunca volte a se transformar de novo.</p><p>-Está dizendo que minha perspectiva de vida...</p><p>-Diminui a cada transformação. Quando você aceitou fazer isso não era apenas os riscos da guerra que você estava aceitando.</p><p>-Eu.... Eu...</p><p>-Eu sei.</p><p>-Samuel nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara!</p><p>-Você precisa lutar para mostrar para ele como estava errado. Ele tem seus motivos para sofrer com suas escolhas, mas já está morto a séculos, não pode te impedir em nada.</p><p>Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, processando toda a informação.</p><p>-Se a dor não vai diminuir, você tem alguma notícia boa para me dar?</p><p>-Você consegue voar mais alto do que agora. Suas asas vão se acostumar com seu peso e com certeza vai ter mais êxito em atacar os inimigos. Depois de tanta raiva acumulada tenho pena da sua presa.</p><p>-Agora que você me contou isso eu acho que posso perguntar uma coisa que sempre me incomodou. – Draco se colocou na melhor pose de curioso que pode.</p><p>-Diga.</p><p>-Quem ganhou aquele torneio?</p><p>-Devido as circunstâncias, ninguém. As escolas entraram em um consenso que escolher um vencedor seria trapaça, já que Beauxbatons não conseguia se focar pelo campeão veela; Durmstrang não conseguia competir por si própria por estar sendo protegida pelo veela; e Hogwarts por estar sendo constantemente atacada por Beuxbatons. Seria uma completa injustiça com os campeões e as escolas.</p><p>-Você machucou muito o aluno de Hogwarts?!</p><p>-Bem... – Jacques ponderou – Digamos que ele teve de se mudar para a enfermaria naquele ano. Não era minha culpa.</p><p>-E em nenhum momento cogitaram te tirar do Torneio?</p><p>-Conseguiram tirar o Potter?</p><p>-Não.</p><p>-O mesmo comigo.</p><p>-Então porque raios você se inscreveu, Jack? – Draco não conseguia entender o motivo de ter arrumado tanto sofrimento.</p><p>-Faltavam apenas dois meses para o prazo acabar, Draco. – Seu tom ficou mais sombrio. – Eu não tinha encontrado minha companheira em lugar algum da França, entendo pensei que fosse mais fácil tentar me matar no Torneio do que morrer de desgosto. Mas no momento em que o nome de Yvanka foi chamado logo depois do meu, meus professores quase urraram de felicidade. A sorte foi que ela me aceitou bem rápido, porque eu não tinha muito mais tempo.</p><p>-Tenho certeza que sua morte teria sido bem mais compreensível do que a do Diggory.</p><p>-Eles teriam pena de mim, não se instalaria um clima de pânico. Seria algo poético também, mas gosto de ter encontrado minha companheira.</p><p>-Eu agradeço a isso.</p><p>***</p><p>Não havia motivos para prepararem uma ceia – já que seriam apenas os dois – mas não encontraram razões para não fazer um jantar especial. Draco já investia todos os dias na cozinha, mas havia se dedicado ainda mais para a noite de hoje. Ele tinha melhorado em 110% suas habilidades na cozinha, deixando a namorada e Bichento em expectativa quase sempre.</p><p>-Hermione, acho que preciso da sua ajuda aqui na cozinha! – Ele chamou a namorada.</p><p>-Com o que? – Ela se aproximou, curiosa com o que raios ela seria útil. Havia acabado de se arrumar a pouco e apenas esperava a comida ficar pronta.</p><p>-Eu posso assar o meu peru no fogo da sua...?</p><p>-Nem ouse terminar essa frase, Draco! – Hermione disse corando, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.</p><p>-Só estava brincando, sua bobinha. – Draco beijou uma bochecha, encarando-a por completo.</p><p>-Me surpreendo cada vez mais em como você é magnífica, Hermione. – Ele suspirou, com os olhos brilhando. Hermione usava um vestido vermelho longo, com uma abertura em sua coxa.</p><p>-Faço das suas as minhas palavras. Você fica muito bonito em vestes trouxas, mas para ocasiões assim eu ainda prefiro as bruxas. Me lembro de você na escola. Quer dizer, eu sei que você não passava lá, mas eu consigo perfeitamente imag.... – Hermione perdeu a linha de raciocínio por encarar Draco com o cabelo desarrumado, com uma camisa social verde levemente aberta, com as mangas dobradas por ele estar trabalhando na cozinha.</p><p>- Você fala demais, Hermione. – Draco puxou a namorada, colando a boca na sua, invadindo sem dó nem piedade com sua língua, em um beijo rápido e avassalador. Embora surpresa a garota conseguiu retribuir na mesma intensidade, desarrumando a camisa do namorado.</p><p>Uma vez aceso o fogo era quase impossível parar. Eles se agarravam cada vez mais e mais, chegando a aconchegar o corpo de Hermione nas costas do sofá, enquanto Draco passava sua mão direita pela fenda na perna do vestido dela, subindo lentamente a mão pela sua coxa esquerda, agarrando-a com propriedade, arrancando um gemido de Hermione. Eles poderiam ficar se engolindo por muito mais tempo se Bichento não tivesse interrompido com um miado alto, reclamando de fome.</p><p>-Acho que ele tem razão. Precisamos de sustância para uma atividade mais corporal. – Draco sussurrou com uma piscadela.</p><p>-Você por acaso fala com meu gato?</p><p>-Nenhum pouco. – Draco roubo outro breve beijo antes de puxá-la até a mesa, dando uma generosa taça de vinho para a namorada.</p><p>-Acho que vou ter dificuldades em me reacostumar com a comida quando sairmos daqui.</p><p>-Porque? – Ele perguntou em meio a uma garfada e outra.</p><p>-Não sei como vou sobreviver sem a sua comida.</p><p>-Eu sabia que cozinhava bem, mas nem tanto assim. – Ele riu.</p><p>-É sério!</p><p>-Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Hermione. É só vir morar comigo.</p><p>-Na Mansão? Com seus pais? – Ela estava desacreditada.</p><p>-Hã... Nós precisaremos pensar em como será nossa casa, mas.... Porque nos separarmos, não é mesmo?</p><p>-Mas....</p><p>-Eu sei que deveríamos acabar de jantar primeiro, mas desde que começamos a namorar paciência não é muito o meu forte. – Draco falou baixinho, segurando a mão de Hermione com força.</p><p>-Draco, o que você...?</p><p>-Eu sei que somos jovens demais ainda, mas é o que quero para o nosso futuro. Já somos unidos pelo laço veela, mas também quero ser pelo lado humano. Hermione Granger, depois que toda essa guerra acabar, você aceita se casar comigo? – Draco perguntou se ajoelhando na frente de Hermione, estendendo uma caixinha com um anel simples – já que não podia chamar muita atenção comprando uma joia cara.</p><p>Hermione ficou sem fala por alguns segundos, conectando tudo em sua mente. Ele realmente estava pedindo em casamento?</p><p>-Eu.... Você.... Você... –Ela não conseguiu responder, apenas se jogou de joelhos no chão a sua frente e puxou com força seu pescoço. Draco se surpreendeu e começou a rir quando sua boca foi invadida com violência, abraçando sua cintura rapidamente.</p><p>-Sabe, apesar de ter gostado da sua reação eu me sentiria mais seguro se você dissesse sua resposta com palavras. – Draco falou ainda rindo, conseguindo se separar apenas o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, limpando a fina trilha de lágrimas do seu rosto.</p><p>-E você por acaso ainda tem dúvidas? – Hermione tentava se controlar, mas a única vontade que tinha era de cair ainda mais no choro agarrada ao seu pescoço.</p><p>-Por favor, Granger. – Draco revirou os olhos – Ainda estou esperando.</p><p>-Eu aceito, Malfoy. – Hermione respirou fundo antes de falar com toda propriedade possível, assim como seu nariz em pé.</p><p>Ambos caíram na gargalhada no instante seguinte, olhando no fundo dos olhos de cada um. Quem diria que aquele garoto que a xingava aos onze anos estaria agora aos dezessete ajoelhado aos seus pés, a pedindo em casamento? Não conseguiram ficar muito tempo com as bocas separadas, voltando a se beijarem com a maior tranquilidade do mundo, sem pressa de acabar.</p><p>-Sabe, eu me sinto mal por só ter te comprado um creme relaxante para suas costas.</p><p>-Não tem a menor importância, docinho. Sua resposta foi o melhor presente que recebi na vida.</p><p>-Melhor até que a marca?</p><p>-A segunda melhor coisa.</p><p>Aquele com certeza seria um Natal que ficaria marcado para sempre nas lembranças de Draco. Embora estivesse longe de sua família, tinha pedido sua namorada em casamento. Ele sabia que ainda eram muito novos para pedirem coisas assim, mas eles eram companheiros, então porque adiar o inevitável? Eles terminaram de jantar e permaneceram no sofá da sala, assistindo filmes de Natal – fato totalmente estranho para Draco, já que estava intrigado porque raios as pessoas sempre se vestiam de verde ou vermelho nas chamadas – ignorando fato deles estarem vestidos exatamente assim. Agiam como uma família de verdade, com Hermione com a cabeça recostada em seu ombro, com as pernas encolhidas no sofá, enquanto ele a abraçava, acariciando Bichento que estava deitado em seu colo. Arrisco dizer que sequer se importaram com alguma outra viva alma naquela noite.</p><p>Quer dizer, exceto por Milorde que encarava pela sua janela. Por mais que a casa estivesse por feitiços de proteção, os gatos conseguem captar energias diferentes – o que assustava o pobre gato ainda mais: ver o gatão dominante sumir e desaparecer bem a sua frente.</p><p>Pobre Milorde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter XXXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A primeira semana de janeiro tinha entrado e com ela uma persistência maior ainda do casal, o que havia resultado em um Draco resfriado, lamentando pelo fim da sua existência, com uma Hermione sequer dando importância para o show dele – coisa que qualquer namorada deve fazer quando um garoto fica doente, visto que eles têm a tendência a exagerar <em>muito</em>. Mas a doença tivera um bom propósito, já que ele a tinha conseguido testando suas habilidades ao máximo.</p><p>Draco agora conseguia ficar uns bons quatro metros do chão por pelo menos dez minutos antes que perdesse as forças nas asas caindo no meio da neve. Jacques ficava feliz de ter podido ajudar naquele propósito, mesmo que tivesse revelado o mal que aquilo fazia. Pelos menos dois dias o loiro tinha ficado de cama, com febre, resmungando como aquele era o seu fim.</p><p>Garotos já são dramáticos por natureza, mas naquela situação ele realmente estava preocupado. Melhor dizendo: impressionado com o que o francês tinha revelado. Os veelas não ligavam para o mais novo, estava na cara que era só um resfriado – mas ele não sabia disso.</p><p>
  <em>-É o meu fim, Hermione! – Draco resmungava enquanto tomava a sopa que ela tinha feito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Qual é, Draco. Você está resfriado, não pode sentir o gosto da sopa que eu preparei!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Quem dera eu pudesse sentir uma última vez!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Você consegue me tirar do sério quando quer, sabia?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tudo dói, Hermione. Minha cabeça... – ele resmungava em meio a uma crise de tosses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Só dorme, Malfoy. Prometo que vai melhorar logo, logo.</em>
</p><p>Três dias depois ele já estava bem mais recuperado, apenas com pequenas tosses. Havia adquirido a política do <em>se eu não me lembro, eu não fiz</em> para o seu drama dos dias anteriores, negando com veemência quando lembrado do vexame. Viktor tinha finalmente aparecido para o treino – já que tinha desaparecido na última semana sem dar nem umas boas festas.</p><p>-Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você, Viktor! – Hermione estapeava-lhe o torso, chateada pelo sumiço</p><p>-Desculpe, só estive meio ocupado.</p><p>-Com o que?</p><p>-É melhor se sentar, eu tenho uma novidade para você.</p><p>-Eu também tenho.</p><p>-Vamos contar juntos então, fica mais dramático. – Viktor sugeriu, mal se contendo de felicidade.</p><p>Os dois estavam na sala conversando enquanto Draco fazia um chá na cozinha. Ele não sabia como Hermione não tinha reparado no acessório no mais velho, já prevendo o show que seria.</p><p>-No três, então?</p><p>-Um.</p><p>-Dois.</p><p>-Três!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-Eu estou noivo!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-Eu estou noiva!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>-Espera, o que? Viktor! Você nunca me falou de garota nenhuma! – Hermione processava a informação não acreditando naquilo.</p><p>-Você mal fez dezoito anos, Hermione! É nova demais! – Viktor também não esperava que essa fosse a novidade.</p><p>-Pelo menos eu conheço Draco a sete anos e você só estava saindo com a sujeita a dois meses! DOIS MESES, VIKTOR! Você sequer me disse o nome dela!</p><p>-Conhece ele a sete anos, mas só está junto de fato a um ano! – Viktor tentava rebater. – Você é nova demais, Hermione!</p><p>-Um ano já são dez meses a mais do que você! Isso não pode estar certo, ela deve ter te enfeitiçado!</p><p>-Hermione, eu saberia se tivesse bebido amortentia! – Viktor protestava enquanto a garota o arrastava até o escritório da casa, aonde eles mantinham todo o equipamento de poções.</p><p>-Ah, mas não saberia não. Rony quando comeu os bombons batizados também insistiu que não estava enfeitiçado. Agora senta aí e cala a boca.- Hermione o jogou em uma cadeira, pegando o caldeirão e tentando pensar em algo que não fosse o bezoar para encontrar o problema.</p><p>Draco se aproximou sorrateiramente, recostando-se na soleira da porta enquanto tomava seu chá, apenas rindo daquela situação.</p><p>-Você ade convir que dois meses não foi muito tempo, Krum. – Ele riu, cruzando os braços entre uma golada e outra.</p><p>-Você não pode falar nada, Malfoy. Vivia xingando Hermione para agora ter <em>pedido ela em casamento.</em> Se tivessem sido obrigados, eu até entenderia, mas você pediu!</p><p>-Não existia outra maneira de me aproximar dela. Simples assim. – Draco deu de ombros.</p><p>-Como assim não existia, Draco? – Hermione estava concentrada no antídoto, prestando atenção na conversa.</p><p>-Pense bem, Hermione. Potter já havia cortado minha aproximação com ele, deixando claro o que pensava sobre mim. Se eu insistisse em chegar em você ele certamente envenenaria minha pessoa para você.</p><p>-Sinto lhe dizer que você fez isso sozinho, Malfoy. – Ela parou o que estava fazendo para olhá-lo.</p><p>-Me desculpe. – Ele sentiu a pontada de arrependimento e preferiu ficar quieto, bebericando mais do seu chá.</p><p>-Hermione, você realmente não consegue acreditar em amor à primeira vista? Em almas gêmeas? – Viktor tentava a todo custo.</p><p>-Você quer mesmo que eu diga a verdade? – Ela respondeu cética.</p><p>-Mas veja só você e o Malfoy!</p><p>-Não me venha colocar essa situação no meio, Viktor! Nós somos companheiros, algo magicamente interligado – coisa que você e a dita cuja <em>não</em> são!</p><p>-Não tem problema você denominar alma gêmea, Granger. – Draco rolava os olhos. – Você sabe que nascemos um para o outro e gostava de mim muito antes disso tudo vir à tona.</p><p>-Draco, querido, e quem não gostava de você naquela escola?</p><p>-Potter e Weasley?</p><p>-Pela frequência em que seu nome passava pela boca deles posso ter minhas desconfianças. Pronto, beba tudo! – Hermione entregava um líquido para Viktor, que corajosamente bebeu tudo sem fazer nenhuma careta.</p><p>-E então? – Ela estava esperançosa.</p><p>-Hermione, eu não tenho nada. Eu já te disse, só estou apaixonado o suficiente para pedi-la em casamento com dois meses de namoro. Tem uma guerra se aproximando, não me culpe por querer uma família antes da merda toda estourar.</p><p>Hermione respirou profundamente antes de dar sua palavra final naquilo tudo.</p><p>-Só espero então sinceramente que você não quebre a sua cara nem o seu coração. Se você acha que está fazendo o certo, então vai fundo, grandão.</p><p>***</p><p>-O que deu em você para dar esse impulso tão forte, Malfoy? – Viktor estava surpreso pela velocidade com que o mais novo alcançou os quatro metros de altura, ficando lá em cima.</p><p>-Só a prática. – Draco voava relutante ao redor do quintal, surpreso por conseguir se manter no mesmo nível, sem sentir falhas.</p><p>-Só não canse muito meu namorado, Viktor. – Hermione pediu, concentrada na sua tarefa de magia sem varinha.</p><p>-Pode deixar que você ainda vai conseguir usá-lo à noite. – Viktor riu.</p><p>-Não por isso, seu idiota! Ele ainda está doente e a neve ainda está aqui.</p><p>-Vaso ruim não quebra, Hermione. Pode relaxar. – Viktor riu, se preparando para jogar um feitiço em Draco, que se desviou bem a tempo de apenas fazer cosquinhas em suas asas.</p><p>-EI! VOCÊ PODIA TER AVISADO!</p><p>-NINGUÉM VAI PEDIR PERMISSÃO PARA TE ATACAR NA GUERRA!</p><p>Draco voou para um pouco mais longe de Viktor, tomando tempo para se concentrar na sua força. Como um raio, sua mágica passou com força pelos seus músculos, concentrando-se na palma de suas mãos. No momento em que pensou que Viktor estivesse distraído Draco disparou com tudo um <em>Bombarda</em>, que colidiu com a parede de proteção que o búlgaro já tinha lançado. O estrondo havia feito com que as ondas de som se propagassem pelo ambiente, empurrando Hermione para um canto e chamando a atenção de Milorde, que se empertigou na cerca, observando tudo com pavor.</p><p>Viktor havia ficado impassível, apenas mais concentrado. Como uma metralhadora começou a disparar feitiços estuporantes – estes que Draco desviava com louvor, mas que em contrapartida só aumentava o instinto de proteção que jazia em seu interior. Com um silvo de raiva, ele lançou um <em>serpensartium</em>, que sequer chegou a tocar o chão.</p><p>-UMA COBRA TALVEZ NÃO SEJA DE MUITA AJUDA!</p><p>-MAS LUZ, SIM! <em>LUMOS SOLEM! </em>– Pela adrenalina Draco havia se esquecido de conjurar o feitiço não verbal, entregando o que faria. Uma luz cegante como a luz do Sol saiu de suas mãos, cegando todos no ambiente – o que deu a oportunidade de Draco voar para um ponto cego e se camuflar.</p><p>-Mas o que...? Aonde ele aprendeu isso? – Hermione resmungava, incomodada com aquilo.</p><p>Viktor estava em alerta, passando os olhos pelas árvores, a procura de seu oponente.</p><p>-Hermione, vou precisar de um favor seu. – Ele sussurrou.</p><p>-O que?</p><p>-<em>Estupore!</em></p><p>
  <em>-Protego!</em>
</p><p>-<em>Estupefaça!</em></p><p><em>-Expelliarmus! </em>Que droga você tá fazendo, Viktor?!</p><p>-Malfoy está camuflado em algum lugar, só estou trazendo ele de volta ao due.... Olha lá ele. É a sua vez Hermione, ataque! – Viktor lançou um feitiço desilusório em si mesmo, afim de fugir da fúria de Draco por ter acertado Hermione.</p><p>Hermione lançou um <em>aguamenti</em> na direção do namorado, molhando todo o seu rosto.</p><p>-É SÉRIO, GRANGER?!</p><p>A simples menção do seu sobrenome despertou a rixa amortecida dentro dela, adquirindo uma postura completamente fria em posição de ataque. Começaram a então trocar uma série de feitiços, cansando ambos os lados. Conseguiam se defender muito bem, embora o último <em>everte statium</em> tenha feito Draco rodopiar até fora da proteção da casa, batendo contra a árvore da casa da garota abóbora, chamando a atenção da adolescente.</p><p>-Mas o que...? – Ela se levantou do sofá, indo até a janela, apavorada com a figura de asas que se levantava meio atordoada, levantando voo com um impulso e desaparecendo ao passar da cerca.</p><p>A garota abóbora sabia que não estava maluca. Se lembrava muito bem do que tinha visto. E não apenas ela, já que os gritos assustados de Milorde, junto de todo o seu longo pelo eriçado denunciavam que ele também tinha visto.</p><p>-DRACO! – Hermione correu ao encontro do namorado que não estava se mantendo muito bem no ar.</p><p>-SAI DEBAIXO! – Draco gritou antes de perder o controle e cair com tudo no chão.</p><p>-Tudo bem, cara? – Viktor tinha chegado primeiro, o ajudando a se levantar.</p><p>-Acho que sim. Só a dor costumeira. – Ele reclamou enquanto apertava seu ombro, com uma careta.</p><p>-Acho melhor vocês entrarem. Já se expôs muito hoje ao tempo, Malfoy. Hermione, é melhor você dar uma olhada na sua resistência física. Algo me diz que isso também mudou.</p><p>-Vem, deixa que eu te ajudo. – Hermione passou seu braço pelas costas no namorado, o ajudando a andar até dentro de casa.</p><p>Viktor já ia os seguir, mas antes.... Tinha algo de errado. Ele olhou para o outro lado da cerca, por onde Draco tinha voado e encontrou não apenas Milorde olhando apavorado para ele – mas sim uma garota de cabelos laranjas encarando aonde eles estariam. O gato não era problema, já o tinha visto semanas antes encarando Bichento na janela. A questão era que uma trouxa havia visto Draco quando ele bateu em sua árvore, e isso talvez trouxesse problemas para eles. Era perceptível que ela não o podia ver, senão já teria saído gritando a muito tempo, mas ainda procurava a figura de asas no céu.</p><p>-Mais essa para a minha cabeça....</p><p>***</p><p>-Você quer ajuda no banho?</p><p>Draco estava prestes a entrar no banheiro quando ouviu a sugestão da namorada.</p><p>-Se você não se importa.</p><p>Suas asas já tinham se recolhido, deixando apenas manchas de sangue seco nas cicatrizes já bem marcadas em suas omoplatas. Com preguiça, ele se despiu e entrou no chuveiro, não ligando muito para a presença de Hermione.</p><p>-Dói tanto assim? – Ela estava meio receosa de se aproximar.</p><p>-Eu bati com tudo naquela árvore. Foi um bom trabalho, mas tente focar em comensais e não em mim, por favor.</p><p>-Me desculpe..., mas eu posso admitir uma coisa?</p><p>-O que?</p><p>-Eu achei bem sensual o jeito que você se levantou e voou de volta para cá pronto para me atacar.</p><p>-Gosta do jeito que te ataco? – Ele não tinha entendido muito bem.</p><p>-Não é isso. É o jeito que você se move. Sou completamente apaixonada pelos seus músculos. De calça e sem camisa então... – Hermione suspirou, com seus mamilos e batidas do coração denunciando o efeito que ele causava.</p><p>-Porque você faz isso comigo quando estou dolorido demais para fazer alguma coisa com você? – Draco resmungou de olhos fechados, abraçando o corpo da namorada.</p><p>-Não é proposital.</p><p>Quando a água quente bateu em seus ombros ele gritou de dor. Ainda estava sensível pelo resfriado e havia sofrido com todas aquelas quedas.</p><p>-Shhh... Vai ficar tudo bem…- Hermione sussurrava enquanto ensaboava suas costas, ainda o abraçando.</p><p>-Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Hermione. E me desculpe por ter sido um idiota todos aqueles anos com você, em especial no primeiro.</p><p>-Isso já passou.</p><p>-Mas você me lembrou hoje. Eu devia ter ido te ajudar no banheiro com o Trasgo, mas não fui. Acho que Potter não teria com o que falar mal de mim se tivesse te tirado de lá.</p><p>-Você sabia...?</p><p>Ele apenas mexeu a cabeça em confirmação, apertando mais seu corpo contra o dela.</p><p>-Pense assim: você poderia ter se machucado caso fosse. Vai que seus instintos veela aparecessem mais cedo pela iminência do perigo? Como você marcaria uma garota de onze anos?</p><p>-Não invente desculpas, Hermione.</p><p>Não é que eles estivessem brigados, mas o clima não estava muito bom. Draco tinha sido lembrado o quão idiota tinha sido nos seis anos anteriores com a noiva e isso o deprimiu. Ele estava exausto, o que o fez pular o jantar e ir direto para a cama. Estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu um penso se acomodar sobre sua bunda. Souber que era Hermione ao senti o cheiro dela, mas ainda era estranho.</p><p>-Eu sou uma cadeira agora? – Ele resmungou contra o travesseiro, deitado de bruços.</p><p>-Até onde eu sei cadeiras não recebem massagens, então fica quieto, Malfoy.</p><p>-O que você.... OOHH!- Ele soltou um longo gemendo ao sentir suas mãos delicadas apertarem seus ombros com o creme que havia ganhado de natal.</p><p>-Isso, geme que eu gosto. – Ela provocava afim de fazê-lo esquecer a dor.</p><p>-Mais para baixo, na cicatriz.... – Ele pedia, relaxando e se excitando enquanto ela apertava suas costas e acariciava, consequentemente se esfregando na base de sua coluna.</p><p>-Parece que não é só Harry que tem uma cicatriz emblemática agora, hm?</p><p>-É sério que você está me comparado ao testa rachada bem na cama? – Ele também fazia piadinhas, para implicar.</p><p>-Estou sim. Alguma objeção?</p><p>-Várias, mas não posso demonstrar meu ponto de vista no momento. Pode ir mais para baixo?</p><p>-Draco, se eu for mais para baixo não vai ser suas costas quem vou massagear... – Ela disse como se fosse óbvio.</p><p>Draco se remexeu o suficiente para Hermione sair de suas costas. Assim que ela estava fora ele se virou de frente e a puxou de encontro ao seu peito.</p><p>-Acho que eu não sei disso? – Ele falou em tom rouco, provocando o charme.</p><p>Com um sorrisinho, inebriada pelo encanto Hermione desceu suas mãos ainda úmidas pelo creme e a colocou por dentro de suas calças, arrancando um suspiro do loiro no momento em que encontrou seu membro, movimento lentamente para cima e para baixo.</p><p>-Você é um ser muito ardiloso, Malfoy... – Hermione sussurrava em seu ouvido, mordiscando seu pescoço</p><p>-Praticamente uma cobra, Granger. Certeza que ainda quer se casar com uma?</p><p>-Tire suas próprias conclusões.... – Hermione gemeu e desceu distribuindo beijos por todo o seu peito indo de encontro ao seu alvo que apontava feito uma flecha para sua boca, totalmente pronto para que fosse beijado.</p><p>É, talvez Hermione Granger gostasse de uma cobra.</p><p>Em todos os sentidos da palavra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter XXXII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A presença no mundo trouxa tinha sido absorvida na vida do adolescente ao ponto de já sair da barreira de proteção sozinho, se aventurando pelo comércio búlgaro várias vezes na semana. Haviam esquecido alguma coisa da lista de compras? Draco voltava numa boa até o mercado e buscava. Já estava tarde e Bichento insistia em ficar no outro lado da rua dormindo no banco do vizinho? Draco ia a seu encontro e o convencia a voltar para casa – falando calmamente ou usando de suas habilidades especiais como um<em> incentivo </em>a mais. Hermione precisa de carinho e atenção por estar tristinha com toda a situação que se encontravam? O garoto ia tranquilamente até a floricultura e trazia flores para a namorada, fazendo uma surpresa e cultivando ainda mais o relacionamento.</p><p>Quem o conhecesse cairia duro ao olhar para aquela situação: já era uma certeza ser chamado de Traidor de Sangue – não por sua companheira ser uma trouxa, mas por ter aceitado o estilo de vida deles. A sociedade mágica já tinha amadurecido e abandonado toda a postura medieval que certamente o obrigaria morrer de desgosto por não aceitar a companheira – quer ele mesmo por não conseguir segregar seu sangue com um não mágico, quer que a família matasse a garota para impedir que ele cometesse a loucura de se casar.</p><p>Quer dizer, ao menos em parte já que Voldemort certamente faria exatamente aquilo para punir Lucius por ter escondido o filho. Septimus Malfoy havia tentado romper um pouco com o preconceito de sua família no momento em que adotou o filho de Samuel. Não queria que o filho sofresse as consequências de seu ato de caridade, preferindo esconder o fato de não ser de sangue. Embora Septimus tenha tentado, Abraxas ferrou com tudo ao conhecer Tom Riddle na escola e virar seu melhor amigo, acabando com todo o progresso já feito na família – embora fosse quase nulo. Lucius não gostava nenhum pouco de Hermione ser uma trouxa e estar envolvida com seu filho, mas era o único jeito dele sobreviver. Não gostava, mas podia acabar se acostumando com o tempo já que a nora já tinha se provado prestativa para a família no momento de crise.</p><p>Ele só tinha Rita Skeeter em suas mãos por Hermione ter resolvido ajudar.</p><p>E isso era uma das reflexões constantes de Draco, principalmente quando ficava sozinho. Quem diria que ele iria gostar daquele ambiente pacato e tão... Normal? Certamente a simplicidade daquela cidade do interior estava sendo mais marcante para ele do que todo o esplendor e grandeza da Mansão Malfoy. Mesmo que houvessem vilarejos bruxos próximos de sua casa seus pais nunca incentivaram visitas a eles. Não que fossem mestiços, mas pela condição social.</p><p>É, os Malfoy eram bem pé no saco no quesito preconceito – algo que Draco estava decidido a mudar em sua existência. Tinha vivido dezessete anos de sua vida ainda imerso naquela podridão sem sentido, mas faria de tudo para que seus filhos nunca passassem por aquilo. Ele estava decidido a revolucionar os costumes de sua família, começando por si mesmo: era uma criatura mágica, de sangue Fitzgerald. Se casaria com uma trouxa e frequentaria com frequência os povoados ao redor de sua casa, ajudando-os financeiramente quando possível, pretendendo também acabar com a falsa maldição de apenas um filho na família. Se pudesse teria o dobro dos filhos de Jeremiah – embora fosse apenas seu lado mágico pedindo por isso, já que sua consciência humana queria distancia de bebês por enquanto.</p><p>Com um arrepio pelo pensamento de catorze filhos, Draco se sentou ereto no banco do parque em que se encontrava. Ele ficava apenas a três quadras da casa, perto o suficiente para ser seguro e longe o bastante para poder pensar em paz. A neve já estava bastante derretida por ser meados de fevereiro, porém ainda permanecendo o vento gelado de inverno. O vento frio ajudava-o a pensar, assim como aquele ambiente tão natural. Ver as crianças brincarem o dava força de continuar sua luta interior para que seu futuro fosse tão tranquilo como aquele. Ele viera aquela tarde decidido a planejar o pós-guerra, porque tinham de ter um plano.</p><p>Iriam vencer Voldemort e viver felizes para sempre.</p><p>Embora já tivessem selado o compromisso como companheiros, era melhor esperarem um pouco para o casamento, não queria que fosse às pressas, Hermione não estava grávida – o que não era necessário em sua opinião. Caso acontecesse poderiam morar juntos exatamente como agora, não precisariam correr para manter as aparências. Já era bem óbvio para o mundo inteiro que eles transavam. Quer dizer, Draco teria morrido se não tivesse feito sexo com ela, então <em>dã</em>. Tinha pretensões de se tornar medibruxo, assim como Hermione queria entrar para o Ministério. O único problema que não conseguia resolver era a sua casa. Os quadros certamente implicariam com eles na Mansão – sem contar com seus pais morando lá. Queria privacidade com sua esposa e sinceramente estava louco para se livrar dos feitiços silenciadores. Nem o vendaval mais congelante conseguia ajudar a pensar em uma solução para aquele problema.</p><p>-Problemas no paraíso? – Uma voz se fez ouvida ao seu lado.</p><p>-O quê? – Draco abriu os olhos e olhou assustado para a direita, não tinha escutado a pessoa se aproximar. – Ah, é você, garota abóbora.</p><p>-Você parece bem tenso e já que você parece que <em>caiu do céu</em>, nada mais justo pensar que está com problemas no paraíso.</p><p>Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, divertido com a cantada.</p><p>-É impressão minha ou você me chamou de bonito?</p><p>-Não deve ser nenhuma novidade para você ouvir esse tipo de comentário, né?</p><p>-Hã.... – Draco não sabia como lidar com a situação.</p><p>-Mas não era bem a isso que eu me referia. Eu quis dizer que você se parece bastante com um anjo.</p><p>-Pelo cabelo loiro? Porque aposto que não é pela minha personalidade.</p><p>-Para isso existem os anjos caídos, não?</p><p>-Como? – Ele não entendia aonde a garota abóbora queria chegar.</p><p>-É, eles não têm aquela personalidade característica de anjo bonzinho, mas ainda tem suas asas.</p><p>-E?</p><p>-E isso não importa. Não sei como chegamos nesse assunto, mas garanto que consegui te distrair do que te atormentava.</p><p>E aquilo era verdade. Com toda aquela conversa maluca sobre anjos Draco havia se esquecido de seu dilema com a Mansão Malfoy.</p><p>-É.... Verdade. Muito obrigado, garota abóbora!</p><p>-Sabe, eu tenho um nome. Não precisa me chamar pela minha fantasia de Halloween.</p><p>-Ah, mas não é só por isso. Acho que garota abóbora é bem mais respeitoso que cenoura ou água de salsicha. – Draco apontou para seu cabelo, indicando o tom alaranjado.</p><p>-Ah, isso. – As bochechas da garota adquiriram um tom rosado.</p><p>
  <em>ALERTA VERMELHO</em>
</p><p>E sem piadinhas com as alusões ao vermelho, mas Draco sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Mas não era o charme veela, ele tinha sob controle, o que só restava a opção de ele conseguir manter uma conversa agradável o ponto de conquistar uma garota.</p><p>Certo, ela devia ter uns dezesseis anos e era totalmente explicável o encanto pelo rapaz de dezoito, mas era preciso tomar cuidado dali para frente.</p><p>-Mas se preferir a água de Salsicha eu entendo e respeito.</p><p>-Não! Quer dizer, é claro que não. Garota abóbora está ótimo, é só que.... É só que nunca ninguém foi tão legal comigo desse jeito. Apelidando, quis dizer.</p><p>Era melhor Draco correr antes que a situação piorasse drasticamente.</p><p>-Sinto muito. É melhor eu já ir voltando, eu disse para minha noiva que não iria demorar. – Draco se desculpou, levantando-se rapidamente para evitar que ela continuasse o contato.</p><p>-Ela é a sua noiva?! Mas você é tão novo para pensar em se casar! – O desespero em sua voz não condizia com o normal, percebeu o mais velho.</p><p>-Acredite, as condições em que vivemos exigem o nosso casamento.</p><p>Talvez aquilo não tenha sido o ideal para se dizer, visto que os olhos da garota se arregalaram de forma preocupante.</p><p>-Você é tão bonito e tão jovem. Para que se amarrar tão cedo? Ou melhor, porque se casar?</p><p>-Concordo com seu pensamento e acho que deviam seguir mais ele, mas as coisas são bem mais complicadas com a gente, você não entenderia.</p><p>Eles já estavam a um quarteirão e meio de distância da casa, por isso Draco não se preocupou em apressar o passo, deixando ela ao menos três para atrás.</p><p>-Você ficaria surpreso se eu dissesse que sim.</p><p>-Pode até tentar, mas eu duvido que consiga. – O velho Draco estava de volta, destilando sarcasmo na pobre adolescente. Pessoas mudam, mas aquilo sempre faria parte de sua personalidade, aquele lado ácido e mal-educado.</p><p>-Eu sei o que você é, não precisa esconder. Sua fantasia de Halloween foi bastante óbvia, mas depois daquele dia.... É sério, você não precisa se casar com ela por obrigação.</p><p>Draco empalideceu e estancou o lugar. O que raios ela estava dizendo?</p><p>-O-o que? Eu sou um humano completamente normal.</p><p>-Quando você se autodeclara humano você sabe que não é isso o que é.</p><p>-E o que raios eu sou?!</p><p>Aquela sensação de nostalgia sobre um ano antes o invadiu com tudo.</p><p>
  <em>“-Eu não sou burra. Eu sei o que você é. – Hermione estava de costas para Draco, falando com relutância.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco andou apressadamente até ela, apavorado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-E o que eu sou? – Sussurrou com medo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Um veela. ”</em>
</p><p>Mas a situação agora era diferente. Ele estava frente a frente com a garota e certamente não teria sua vida mudada ao ponto de morrer com o que ela falaria.</p><p>Ou ao menos ele assim esperava.</p><p>-O que eu sou? – Ele perguntou com mais firmeza.</p><p>-Um vampiro.</p><p>Draco não conseguiu conter a risada.</p><p>-Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.</p><p>-Vai se casar com ela porque é a sua prometida? Vai acabar com a vida de uma mortal por uma obrigação?</p><p>-Que história é essa que você continua insistindo? – Draco continuava a fugir dela, chegando mais perto da casa.</p><p>-Todo mundo conhece a lenda da Prometida do Vampiro! Um membro da realeza vampírica sempre pega em troca de paz uma mortal para se casar!</p><p>-Eu agradeço por você me comparar a um nobre, mas tudo o que disse é loucura.</p><p>-É sério! Não precisa mentir! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! Primeiro eu pensei que você fosse um anjo caído pela cor das suas asas, mas não batia com você ter projetado água na gente no Halloween!</p><p>-Asas? -  A voz dele saiu esganiçada, empalidecendo novamente.</p><p>-E Milorde tem TANTO medo de você que não seria condizente com uma criatura angelical! Você só pode ser das trevas!</p><p>Ele precisava fugir rápido. A sorte era que já estavam bem perto da área segura, só precisaria convencê-la que estava errada. Mas como? Ela não calava a boca e isso já estava o tirando do sério. Precisava manter o controle para não causar nenhum estrago, mas duvidava que conseguisse.</p><p>-Você devia rever o que sai da sua boca. Já pensou em escrever um livro?</p><p>-E te expor para o mundo? Me chamariam de louca!</p><p>-Porque é exatamente o que você é! Só está projetando suas fantasias adolescentes para cima do único cara que foi legal com você! – Draco Malfoy estava de volta com toda a sua aspereza e veneno.</p><p>-Eu sei o que eu vi! Você não é normal! Pode ser um vampiro ou um demônio!</p><p>Naquele momento eles já estavam em frente à casa da garota, o que proporcionou a Milorde a visão do monstro prestes a atacar sua dona. Ele podia morrer de medo da verdadeira essência de Draco, mas não permitiria que ele fizesse mal a sua dona – o que ele estava muito perto de fazer. Milorde apenas teve três segundos para se posicionar e atacar a enorme presa, porém novamente perdeu aquela batalha.</p><p>Draco já estava perturbado o suficiente com o que a garota abóbora falava, com medo de ser descoberto e por ela não largar de seu pé. Queria manter a pose, apenas dar um grito e fazê-la chorar.</p><p>Ao menos esse era seu plano de partir o coração de uma garota e se ver livre dela, mas as coisas não poderiam dar certo para ele mais uma vez.</p><p>-EU JÁ DISSE QUE SOU COMPLETAMENTE NORM.... – Draco viu Milorde atacar pela visão periférica, tendo apenas a reação de virar o torso em sua direção e deixar o veela sair, afastando o gato com um rugido. – <em>ROOOOAR –</em>Embora tenha soado como um tigre, teve o efeito desejado, já que Milorde saiu de campo com os pelos eriçados – como se tivesse levado uma descarga elétrica.</p><p>Mas com o rugido também vieram os olhos negros, a voz grossa, as presas e as garras. Ainda estava recuperando o fôlego da rápida transformação quando se deu conta que ela ainda estava lá.</p><p>-EU SABIA! UM DEMÔNIO! Vampiros não rugem, não é?</p><p>Draco arregalou os olhos escuros. Tinha seu coração acelerado e estava hiperventilando. Antes que ela se aproximasse conseguiu fazer magia sem varinha e não verbal derrubando uma série de vasos de planta atrás da garota, atraindo sua atenção. No meio tempo que ela verificou o barulho e voltou para ele, Draco já tinha desaparecido, bem como no dia da árvore.</p><p>***</p><p>-O que conseguiu? – Hermione perguntava aflita para Viktor.</p><p>Draco não havia saído à toa para pensar naquela tarde, sabia que Krum viria para informar a Hermione sobre o que tinha descoberto sobre seus amigos, e ele não queria estar presente para as informações.</p><p>-Praticamente nada. Apenas que Severus Snape é o novo diretor de Hogwarts e que as coisas não estão muito boas lá. Minerva deus Graças a Deus que vocês já tinham terminado o sétimo ano, porque tinham sérios riscos de serem torturados.</p><p>-Não chegamos a terminar o ano...</p><p>-Você entendeu o que eu disse, Hermione. – Viktor revirou os olhos. – Mesmo que não tivessem fugido naquela noite vocês teriam se formado.</p><p>-E sobre Harry? Ron?</p><p>-Nenhum sinal. Estão desaparecidos. Mas ao mesmo tempo não significa que estejam mortos ou presos. Se estivessem certamente Você-Sabe-Quem já teria mostrado os corpos.</p><p>-O que mais me preocupa é exatamente isso. Até quando eles vão aguentar isso tudo sozinhos?</p><p>-Vamos precisar esperar para ver, Hermione. Nem que você quisesse cometer a loucura de ir atrás para ajudar você conseguiria. Não existem pistas.</p><p>-Eles tinham que saber que não abandonei eles... – A garota tinha os olhos cheios de água, triste por seus amigos.</p><p>-Garanto que vão descobrir isso no momento em que verem vocês em combate. Vai ser algo lindo, pode escrever. Imagina só um abraço grupal no meio de tantas explosões?</p><p>-É o que eu mais quero. Eles desapareceram pensando que Draco estava me mantendo em cativeiro?</p><p>-Minerva apenas disse que vocês apareceriam no momento certo, então nada mais justo do que dar razão a sua professora e fazer uma aparição épica.</p><p>No momento em que Viktor terminou a frase a porta da frente foi aberta com violência, tendo a figura de Draco se jogando para dentro da casa, apoiando seu peso contra a fechadura.</p><p>-Uma aparição tipo essa. – Viktor brincou antes de perceber as características veela sobressaltadas, com ele arfando.</p><p>-Draco?! O que aconteceu?! – Hermione se desesperou, pensando que haviam sido descobertos.</p><p>-A-a garota abóbora! – Ele gaguejava.</p><p>-Ela te viu assim?!</p><p>-Ela fez isso comigo! Me perseguiu dizendo que sabia o que eu era!</p><p>-E o que você é para ela? –Viktor tentava pensar no meio de toda a confusão.</p><p>-Primeiro ela veio com um papo de anjo caído, depois de vampiro e quando me viu assim afirmou que era um demônio! Ela sabia sobre minhas asas e do <em>aguamenti </em>do Halloween, Hermione! Ainda afirmou que você é a prometida do vampiro e que estou te forçando a casar comigo!</p><p>-Mas como você perdeu o controle?!</p><p>-Ela já tinha me tirado do sério com todas essas especulações quando aquele gato maldito resolveu me atacar.</p><p>-Um gato te fez perder o controle? – Viktor soltou antes de rir.</p><p>-É ridículo, eu sei, mas precisamos focar nela. Ela me viu desaparecer e me transformar, com certeza não vai ficar quieta.</p><p>-Nós precisamos dar um jeito nisso.</p><p>-Ela não vai ficar quieta se só pedirmos e muito menos se contarmos a verdade.</p><p>-Vamos ter que apagar a memória dela. – Viktor foi duro. – Só precisamos atraí-la para fora de casa.</p><p>-Tem o risco de ela contar para as amigas?</p><p>-Se você encontrasse u vampiro ou um demônio lindo de morrer e que conversasse com você numa boa até meia hora atrás, você contaria? –Draco perguntou a namorada, em busca de uma opinião feminina.</p><p>-É claro que não. Seria o meu segredinho, ainda mais se ele fosse o meu vizinho. Certamente iria convencê-lo a abandonar a prometida e ficar comigo.</p><p>-Você precisa atrair ela, Malfoy. E eu já tenho uma ideia de como.</p><p>***</p><p>-Ridícula essa sua ideia de me plantar do lado de fora da janela dela, Krum.</p><p>-Você é uma criatura da noite para ela, Malfoy. Agora cale a boca e arrume a besteira que você fez.</p><p>-Mas foi Hermione quem jogou o feitiço!</p><p>-Mas foi você quem teve a brilhante ideia de treinar! Se tivesse ficado quietinho brincando de casinha, nada disso teria acontecido.</p><p>-Ora, seu... – um rosnado saiu de sua garganta, atraindo a atenção de alguém no segundo andar.</p><p>Viktor correu para as sombras, observando silenciosamente com Hermione a garota acender a luz do quarto e olhar para fora, dando de cara com Draco parado em seu jardim, chamando-a para fora.</p><p>-Ela não vai vir. Está cheia de medo da criatura maligna que ele é. – Viktor apostou.</p><p>-Espera só para você ver. – Hermione murmurou de volta, soltando um <em>eu disse</em> ao ver a porta da frente se abrir.</p><p>-Ninguém nunca disse a ela para não abrir a porta para estranhos de madrugada?</p><p>-Ela acha que pode mudar ele, Viktor. Está apaixonada.</p><p>Relutante, a garota estava parada na soleira da porta, encarando Draco.</p><p>-O que faz aqui?</p><p>-Eu vim me desculpar por mais cedo. Não foi nada educado me mostrar daquele jeito.</p><p>-Não vai me matar? Me transformar?</p><p>-Porque eu faria isso?</p><p>-Porque eu descobri o seu segredo.</p><p>-Eu só te mataria se você tivesse feito algum mal a minha noiva. Fora isso sou totalmente dócil, só para sua informação.</p><p>-Mas...</p><p>-Eu não sou nenhum vampiro e muito menos um demônio, garota abóbora.</p><p>-Então o que você é?</p><p>-Um bruxo.</p><p>-Bruxos não tem asas, muito menos presas.</p><p>-Você até que tem razão nesse ponto. Eu não era assim até o ano passado, quando descobri que não era tão humano assim. Você pode entender como uma falha genética, que me faz ter características de felino, mas ao mesmo tempo me coloca como um alvo.</p><p>-Por isso Milorde tem tanto pânico de você.</p><p>-Posso dizer que não é recíproco. Hermione não é minha prometida, muito menos minha prisioneira. Quer dizer, é, você acertou na parte do prometida, mas não é algo ruim. É ela quem me salvou da morte iminente. Fomos destinados a ficar juntos muito antes de nosso nascimento, e se ela me recusasse, seria morte imediata para mim. Pode não parecer, mas nós somos apaixonados um pelo outro, de verdade. Por isso casar tão cedo.</p><p>-Isso é..... Isso é lindo! Mas.... Então quer dizer que tem mais de vocês por aqui?</p><p>-No seu bairro? Não, apenas nós. Não era para você ter descoberto isso, me desculpe. Estamos no programa de proteção a testemunha aqui.</p><p>-O que aconteceu?</p><p>-Uma guerra. Minha família é aliada ao problema e certamente ele nos usaria como alvo para descontar a raiva por eu me misturar com uma de vocês.</p><p>-Então ela é....?</p><p>-É uma bruxa, mas não tem sangue mágico. É difícil de explicar. Hermione era uma de vocês, mas com poderes. E isso não é bem aceito na nossa sociedade.</p><p>-Acho que você não deveria me contar, então.</p><p>-Eu não ia, mas não achei justo com você esquecer tudo sem saber que eu não sou um monstro.</p><p>-Espera, esquecer? Mas eu posso ajudar!</p><p>-Não, você não pode. – Draco soltou uma risada leve, sorriso balançando a cabeça. – Mas ao menos pode perceber que só estou protegendo o amor da minha vida e que não tenho culpa por ser diferente.</p><p>-Como vai fazer isso? – Sua voz estava relutante.</p><p>-Eu sou um bruxo, já esqueceu isso? – Draco sacou sua varinha de dentro da manga do casaco, dando tempo para que ela se acostumasse com a visão e percebesse que era real.</p><p>
  <em>-Aquele filho da mãe tá jogando charme para ela! Viktor, você não sabe como ela deve estar eufórica1 – Hermione estava animada pela cena, esquecendo-se que se tratava de seu namorado.</em>
</p><p>Ela olhou para frente, enfim localizando Hermione e Viktor observando entediados a cena.</p><p>-Eles... – ela tinha medo em sua voz.</p><p>-Também são bruxos. Não reconheceu Hermione?</p><p>-Tem muito tempo desde o Halloween.</p><p>-Eles apareceram para me avisar que já demorei tempo demais. Me desculpe por isso, mas se fosse em outro momento você pudesse ficar com essas memórias. – Draco confessou, florescendo uma margarida e entregando a ela. Naquela altura já estavam sentados no gramado, afim que o impacto fosse menor. – Prometo que não vai doer. – Draco levantava a varinha em direção a sua cabeça quando foi interrompido.</p><p>-Espere! Ao menos eu posso saber o seu nome?</p><p>-Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. – Com um sorriso de canto ele revelou seu nome, projetando feitiço após dizê-lo.</p><p>A garota abóbora nunca mais se lembraria dele. Suas memórias da noite de Halloween eram de uma chuva intensa, apenas isso. Se lembrava que tinha ido para fora de casa para trazer Milorde para dentro, e que ele havia entregado a flor, apenas isso. No meio tempo em que ela estava atordoada com sua mente captando as novas lembranças, Draco, Hermione e Viktor correram para dentro de casa, suspirando de alívio.</p><p>-Não queria que ela esquecesse de tudo.</p><p>-Mas Hermione, ela estava se apaixonando pelo seu namorado. E descoberto o segredo!</p><p>-Seria bem mais impressionante para ela se soubesse de tudo. Certo, ela ainda estaria encantada por Draco, mas seria o sonho adolescente acontecendo bem a casa ao lado, e ela teria tudo só para si. Eu sei que uma parte minha não gosta nada do meu namorado ser cobiçado, mas a parte de empatia adolescente grita mais alto.</p><p>-Ela disse que não a tratam bem na escola...</p><p>-Isso só completa a fantasia adolescente. Mas eu tenho certeza que você a fez entender enquanto jogava charme.</p><p>-Hermione, aquilo foi... – Draco estava envergonhado.</p><p>-Encantador. Só mostrou o quanto você consegue falar com alguém sem ser mal-educado. Além disso, ela era uma nascida trouxa, o que te coloca num patamar muito mais elevado. Seus pais não estariam nada orgulhosos de você.</p><p>-É, é. Malfoy é um cara bem malvado e desobediente. – Viktor revirou os olhos. – Só, por favor, fiquem despercebidos. Não quero ter me arrependido de ter dado passe livre para saírem.</p><p>Aquele com certeza tinha sido um dos dias mais movimentados do toda aquela estadia que eles definitivamente não estavam tentados a repetir.</p><p>-Quem sabe um dia ela não pode voltar a se lembrar?</p><p>-Vamos torcer por isso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter XXXIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde o incidente de fevereiro eles não tiveram mais com o que se preocupar em relação ao seu segredo. A garota abóbora sequer se lembrava que existiam moradores na casa vizinha a sua e Milorde, bem, ele tinha se assustado bastante no seu último confronto com Draco, desistindo de passar por aquele lado da cerca.</p><p>Foram só os dois e eles mesmo nos dois últimos meses, mergulhando ainda mais nos treinos. Sabiam que a qualquer momento poderia estourar a guerra, então se aproveitavam de todo e qualquer tempo livre para conferirem suas habilidades. Draco se permitia ficar em sua forma veela por apenas uma hora a cada dois dias – ele estava apavorado pela expectativa de vida diminuir, então ele não tinha muita culpa nisso.</p><p>Já era final de abril, o que significava que eles não corriam mais risco de se resfriarem por passar a maior parte do dia do lado de fora – e o que também proporcionava a Hermione a magnífica vista do seu namorado sem camisa e suado por conta do esforço. Ele sem camisa era sempre bem-vindo, mas suado dava um toque a mais de masculinidade e lutar pela sua família.</p><p>Ao menos aquilo excitava Hermione. Gosto, não é?</p><p>Eles haviam começado cedo naquela manhã. Tomados por uma dose de adrenalina e ansiedade, praticavam como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo – e bem, dependiam, não? Mas era só um treinamento, não era real. Pelo menos ainda não. Haviam entrado em um consenso algumas semanas antes sobre a roupa que usariam na hora fatídica, decidindo que o preto era a escolha ideal. Draco havia opinado por uma camisa espelhada para ele, já que os cacos de vidro refletiriam os feitiços atirados nele, porém Hermione vetou assim que escutou aquela ideia de girico.</p><p>
  <em>“-Você quer se transfigurar em um globo de festa? Porque é exatamente isso que vai acontecer. ”</em>
</p><p>A única preocupação deles era sobre o peito desnudo de Draco. Uma coisa era brincar de voar no quintal deles, outra era ser um alvo ambulante em um ambiente repleto de comensais da morte. Valeria a pena ele usar uma camisa e rasgar parte dela com suas asas ou assumisse seus instintos e permanecesse só de calça? Era uma dúvida cruel que ainda não tinham encontrado resposta – e muito provavelmente seria na hora que decidiriam.</p><p>Viktor não podia mais estar tão presente com eles como no começo devido aos jogos da temporada, treinos e planejamentos para seu casamento. Aquilo incomodava um pouco Hermione, estava com ciúmes, era fato, mas ele ainda tinha um dever com eles. A última vez que aparecera fora três semanas antes e desde então nunca mais. Sabia que não estava morto por ouvir no rádio as suas performances dedicadas a noiva que estava na plateia durante os jogos – o que arrancava gargalhadas de Draco ao notar a noiva fingindo vomitar.</p><p>Ele não se importava mais, sabia que eles eram só amigos. Ele não julgava, certamente faria pior quando Blásio fosse se casar – ainda mais que naquela situação Krum era sua única válvula de escape do relacionamento, já que seus outros dois amigos estavam desaparecidos e a garota abóbora obliviada. Já cogitava desenhar um rosto na próxima bola que caísse em seu quintal e arrumar um novo amigo – mas aquilo era absurdo demais. Jack, Sam e Jeremiah salvavam os dois da insanidade, de vez em quando contando fatos de sua existência, sempre terminando com o drama de Samuel sobre seus únicos dezessete anos de idade.</p><p>Já estavam a um bom tempo atacando os pobres alvos improvisados ao longo do tempo quando Draco decidiu esquentar ainda mais as coisas, mirando nas costas de Hermione sem que ela percebesse, conjurando uma forte ventania, jogando-a cinco passos à frente.</p><p>-Não sabia que estava tão carente ao ponto de abraçar um espantalho! – Ele implicava do alto de uma árvore, sentado despreocupadamente.</p><p>-Não sabia que tinha virado uma coruja para se empoleirar em árvores! – Hermione gritava de volta após finalmente encontra-lo.</p><p>Ele ria de sua cara de assustada, completamente relaxado em seu galho. Ele era grosso o suficiente para que o suportasse sem problemas, sem que precisasse se apoiar em suas mãos. Hermione ia revidar, isso era claro, mas Draco sabia como surpreendê-la ainda mais. Ele percebeu quando a namorada respirou fundo, estendeu os braços em sua direção e conjurou o mesmo feitiço que ele. Suas intenções eram claras: Draco certamente seria atirado para fora da árvore, já que suas asas estavam recolhidas e seus braços cruzados. Talvez não tivessem muitos problemas caso suas asas se quebrassem com o choque – quer dizer, elas se quebravam a cada vez que eram recolhidas, então já era algo rotineiro. Hermione apenas não contava que, ao invés de ser atingido, Draco impulsionasse seu corpo para atrás, desviando do vento, mas ainda preso ao galho por suas pernas. Ele apenas esperou o som de surpresa para segurar no galho mais abaixo e se desprender do maior, sentando novamente – porém nem tão relaxado, já que esse era mais fino.</p><p>-O que você fez?!</p><p>-Desviei de você. Ser um veela não me transforma só num pombo, me dá força e agilidade também, esqueceu?</p><p>-Claro que não, mas nunca pensei que você estivesse treinando essa parte.</p><p>-Mas é claro que estava! Tenho intenções de deixar minha marca quando pousar....</p><p>-Você não está me dizendo que quer dar uma de super-herói e quebrar o chão com o seu punho, não é? – Hermione perguntou já sabendo a resposta.</p><p>-EXTAMENTE ISSO! Viu só como você me entende? – Sua empolgação o distraiu tempo o suficiente para que Hermione atacasse novamente, desequilibrando-o desta vez.</p><p>-Vai apelar? – Draco perguntou meio assustado por não estar esperando.</p><p>-Não sabia que tinha que pedir permissão. – Hermione começava a ser cínica, implicando com o sonserino.</p><p>Draco odiava quando ela agia daquele modo. Melhor, ele não odiava, apenas acionava seu instinto de implicância – já que isso o lembrava de seus longos anos de rivalidade. Com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, ele contra-atacava todos os feitiços que ela atirava, por pouco não misturando água com eletricidade. Draco tinha um plano formado mas para isso precisava distraí-la ainda mais. Como um macaco ele pulava de galho em galho, se escondendo nas folhagens sempre que possível, atraindo Hermione para mais perto. Ela estava em estado de alerta, corria seus olhos por toda a extensão da planta em busca do veela, mas ele tinha desaparecido. Ou talvez não, aquilo era o barulho de uma derrapada?</p><p>Sem que ela percebesse, Draco estava a alguns minutos agachado na parte mais alta, completamente escondido. Assim que Hermione baixou a guarda, ele impulsionou seu corpo para frente, estendendo seus braços e indo em sua direção. Hermione só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu o som de asas batendo bem perto, mas já era tarde demais para ter alguma reação. Ela sentiu braços fortes agarrarem sua cintura e costas, impedindo que ela se movimentasse, indo em direção contrária do chão.</p><p>-ME SOLTA, MALFOY! – Seus gritos eram agudos e desesperados.</p><p>-Será que dá para ficar quieta? Você está me deixando surdo.</p><p>-SÓ QUANDO VOCÊ ME SOLTAR! – Ela tentava a todo custo sair daquela situação, se esquecendo que aquilo era tudo o que não podia fazer.</p><p>-Hermione! Eu não vou te machucar, ok? Não vou te largar daqui de cima, você pode confiar em mim! A sua sorte é que sou o único com asas e braços nessa batalha, porque senão você não iria sobreviver. – Draco apertava seu corpo mais rente ao dela, enlaçando sua cintura com mais firmeza para que ela pudesse abraçar seu pescoço. – Está mais calma?</p><p>-Porque você fez isso? – Hermione armava um bico sentida.</p><p>-Porque era a única maneira de te fazer parar de me enfeitiçar. E também porque você nunca veio aqui no alto comigo. Às vezes me sinto mal por ser o único a poder desfrutar dessa vista, olha só.</p><p>Com receio, Hermione olhou para o lado e não conteve o suspiro ao perceber a imensidão da cidade. O parque próximo a casa deles estava repleto de bebês com suas babás, o sol refletia na imensidão de árvores e telhados até onde a vista deles podia alcançar. Se ela se virasse, via as grossas nuvens de tempestade que se aproximavam, contrastando com a claridade do sol de meio dia do outro lado. Era óbvio que choveria muito aquela noite – o que a deixava empolgada, porém era contraditório, já que ela morava na Inglaterra, país conhecido por justamente chover todo dia o dia inteiro. Ela ficou ainda mais encantada ao olhar na direção que Draco apontou com o rosto: um grande arco-íris se fundia com a claridade e a escuridão, tirando todo o fôlego que restava.</p><p>-Isso é.... isso é lindo!</p><p>-Pensei que já estivesse acostumada ao meu rostinho bonito. Mas é, aqui em cima é bem legal. Pena que você nunca quis vir para cá de livre espontânea vontade. Você me faz fazer cada coisa, Hermione....</p><p>-Estávamos duelando, como eu podia supor que só queria me mostrar o céu?</p><p>-Não, como você pode <em>supor</em> que eu iria te jogar daqui de cima?! Eu não posso te machucar, esqueceu? – Seus olhos se esbugalharam, completamente estranho a situação.</p><p>-Foi o calor do momento, eu admito. – Hermione se aconchegou ainda mais ao seu corpo, pedindo desculpas, mas ao mesmo tempo fugindo das cócegas que suas penas faziam ao roçar em seus braços.</p><p>-Interessante saber que você gosta de agir baseada no momento. Acho que se você não se importar, eu vou passar a fazer o mesmo. – Sua voz diminuía, entregando as intenções de usar o charme nela.</p><p>-O que você...?</p><p>Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de terminar a pergunta, apenas suspirou ao ter sua testa colada a do loiro, fechando os olhos segundos antes de Draco roçar sua boca na dela, brincando com seus sentidos. A altura e o charme influenciavam bastante, mas ao sentir o vento gelado contrastando com o calor de sol em sua pele, seguido do aperto em sua cintura, ela não conseguiu aquentar. Com um gemido e pulsar em suas calças, Hermione colou sua boca na de Draco, controlando seus movimentos para não se exaltar demais. Com uma risadinha, ele garantiu que tivesse total controle da situação para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo – finalmente tocando sua língua. Por mais que quisesse perder a cabeça e fazer amor no ar, Hermione COM CERTEZA não aprovaria a ideia, então eles apenas se amassaram por tempo suficiente para que Draco caísse dois pés de altitude, assustando ambos.</p><p>-Eu te disse que não ia te deixar cair.</p><p>-Mas você fez isso por dois segundos.</p><p>-Finge que não aconteceu e me beija de novo.</p><p>Com uma risada eles voltaram a se beijar, vez ou outra parando e se olhando, sorrindo feito bobos e pensando como nunca tiveram a ideia de se beijarem no ar? Talvez um dia pudessem voltar a fazer isso com uma vassoura, já que a ideia era nunca mais ter a transformação completa de novo.</p><p> ***</p><p>De fato a chuva chegou com bastante força por volta das cinco da tarde, deixando claro que não iria embora tão cedo. As nuvens que se aproximavam de manhã eram bastante escuras, apenas tendo pontos de luz quando raios caíam. Aquilo era bastante estranho já que em momento algum a previsão do tempo tinha anunciado que um temporal se aproximava.</p><p>Aquilo certamente só podia significar alguma coisa, mas era impossível saber com exatidão o quê.</p><p>Nos primeiros momentos apenas sentaram juntos ao peitoril da janela e observaram as grossas gotas se chocarem contra o vidro, além do vizinho da frente sair desesperado para recolher suas roupas no varal. Quando as árvores começaram a balançar muito foi o momento de prestar mais atenção ao clima, mas apenas entraram em alerta quando a tempestade de raios começou. De início estava bem distante, mas conforme ia entrando noite adentro eles se aproximavam bem mais, ao ponto de desconectarem os aparelhos das tomadas impedindo que os queimasse. Apesar do tempo, o clima na casa era confortável – o que certamente seria o contrário na Mansão. Ela já não era acolhedora por natureza, quem dirá no meio de uma tempestade. Os cômodos ficavam mais escuros e frios, estimulando o clima de solidão, não de família como a casa agora exalava.</p><p>Já se passavam das nove da noite quando Draco percebeu que era impossível esperar sentado para ver sua novela, decidindo gastar seu precioso tempo lendo um livro de poções ligadas a medibruxaria – ele ainda não estava estudando mas gostava de já começar a se familiarizar com o assunto. Ele de fato conseguiu manter a atenção por quinze minutos quando um forte clarão a sua frente se fez presente, marcando a sombra de uma mulher recostada no batente da porta com suas costas, enquanto suas pernas estavam um pouco mais a frente, com a esquerda encolhida. Estranhando a sombra, Draco levantou o rosto de deu de cara com Hermione o encarando profundamente, vestindo apenas sua camisa social – que ficava grande em seu corpo. Certo, eles foram as pressas para a Bulgária, não tiveram tempo de montar uma mala descente muito menos fazer compras.</p><p>Mas aquela visão trazia uma anotação mental a ele: deveria dar de presente um robe de seda o mais rápido possível a noiva.</p><p>De preferência transparente.</p><p>-Hermione? – Draco não conseguia conter o sorriso.</p><p>-Malfoy. – Ela também não estava muito diferente, sorrindo de volta perante a situação que criava.</p><p>-Não acha que está meio frio para ficar só com.... a minha camisa?</p><p>-Eu pensei sobre o que você disse mais cedo.... – Ela se virou, ficando recostada apenas por seu quadril, brincando de subir e descer a perna sensualmente, prendendo toda a atenção de Draco em suas canelas. - .... E cheguei à conclusão que eu <em>adoro</em> agir no calor do momento.</p><p>Draco sequer conseguia respirar normalmente, tendo dificuldades em engolir o bolo que se formava em sua garganta. Embora Hermione não possuísse o charme veela tinha todos os atributos para encantar seu lado humano sem precisar de mágica. Certo, ele lutava para prender o ronronado dentro de si, mas ele não tinha culpa se a garota era poderosa o suficiente para despertar todos os seus instintos.</p><p>-Você não vai me dar um soco de novo, não é?</p><p>-Ah.... Garanto que você vai fazer o mesmo som daquela vez, mas não vai ser de dor. – Ela caminhou lentamente em sua direção, sentando-se em seu colo na poltrona, com uma perna de cada lado.</p><p>A reação imediata dele fora de jogar para atrás o livro que estava lendo, segurando com força em seus quadris. Hermione chegou a abrir a boca para retrucar sobre o livro, mas o forte apertão que ele deu a fez focar no que estava fazendo agora.</p><p>-Gosto de como estamos nos dando bem agora. – Seu sorriso denunciava que não era no sentido amigável que ele se referia.</p><p>-Estamos? – Hermione fez cara de inocente enquanto roçava suas intimidades, se divertindo ao ver o pomo de adão do namorado subir e descer.</p><p>Draco já havia começado a se perder, não sendo mais capaz de responder de forma coerente.</p><p>-Sabe.... – Ela beijava seu pescoço devagar, indo em direção a sua orelha, dando uma leve chupada em seu lóbulo – eu adoro saber que só eu tenho esse efeito em você. – Ela sussurrava colada ao seu tronco, de forma que quando respirasse seus seios roçassem em sua pele.</p><p>-E eu adoro a forma como você se soltou mais...</p><p>E aquilo era uma verdade: eles foram obrigados a amadurecer naquele meio tempo, tanto psicologicamente como sexualmente. Não tinham mais vergonha como no início, agora seduziam quando bem queriam – exatamente como agora.</p><p>         Hermione percebeu que tentar conversar enquanto o seduzia não iria levar a lugar algum, já que nem ela mesma conseguia pensar em coisas coerentes para dizer. Péssima ideia garota, péssima ideia. Já que as mãos do namorado estavam cravadas em seu quadril, ela aproveitou para continuar a atacar seu pescoço, indo em direção ao maxilar enquanto passava as mãos eu seu peito ainda coberto pela camisa. Sentia que ele estava perdendo a cabeça conforme seus suspiros começaram sabendo que ele estava pronto quando tentava a todo custo ir de encontro a sua intimidade para uma falsa estocada – ele havia se frustrado no momento que Hermione se curvou empinando sua bunda apenas para colocar expectativa.</p><p>Ele era esperto, sabia que não ficaria apenas por aquilo. Se um podia jogar, o outro também poderia. Enquanto sentia ela colocar suas mãos por dentro da sua camisa, acariciando de leve suas costelas, aproveitou para pegar com vontade sua bunda – o que a fez suspirar alto, arranhando seu peito. Ali não teve mais jeito: a provocação acabou no momento que suas bocas se encontraram com fome, desesperadas por contato. Enquanto Hermione arrancava a camisa de Draco ele encontrava um pouco de dificuldades por ela ter escolhido justamente uma de botões. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se livrar dela, se esqueceu como se respirava – tanto pela visão de tirar o fôlego dos seus seios cobertos pelo sutiã como pela pausa nos amassos. Hermione também não estava muito diferente, com o único acréscimo que sua respiração entrecortada proporcionava a visão de seus seios subindo e descendo, o que provocava ainda mais o rapaz.</p><p>Apenas olhando para ela naquele momento tomada pela sedução notavam-se algumas mudanças que o excesso de mordidas havia proporcionado: sua cintura tinha se afinado alguns centímetros, seus seios aumentado pelo menos um número no sutiã assim como o alargamento de seu quadril. Embora as sutis mudanças fossem atraentes para os olhos masculinos tratava-se apenas da genética veela atuando para que o corpo da companheira tivesse as formas perfeitas para que gerasse um bebê saudável. Estranho, porém incrível.</p><p>Enquanto Hermione abusava dos movimentos pélvicos Draco acariciava seus seios, indo de encontro ao fecho do sutiã, não se contendo ao vê-los livres daquele aperto. Embora estivessem afoitos era romântica a forma como ele venerava seus seios, apertando, brincando e beijando, recebendo em troca suspiros e leves puxões de cabelo. Cansada de brincar, a garota desceu de seu colo apenas para ajudá-lo a tirar as calças, aproveitando que estava tão perto para beijar seu membro, se deliciando com os sons graves que saíam de sua boca. Ele não deixou que ela ficasse sugando por muito tempo – afinal, não queria que a brincadeira acabasse em sua boca (o que ele desconfiava que aconteceria se ela insistisse por mais alguns minutos). Draco ajudou-a a se levantar, tirando sua calcinha no meio do caminho, com ela se aninhando no seu colo novamente. Quem visse de fora poderia achar que era egoísmo de sua parte não retribuir o oral em sua namorada, mas ela ainda não se sentia confortável o suficiente para a experiência. Loucura, ele sabia, mas gostava de respeitar o espaço dela.</p><p>Porém depois daquela noite ele mesmo já planejava seduzi-la da mesma forma para que aceitasse os carinhos de sua boca.</p><p>Hermione pediu ajuda apenas para posicionar o pênis no lugar certo, sentando devagar no início, descobrindo a posição nova. Com um gemido contido, Draco apelou para o seu pescoço, distribuindo mordidas enquanto apertava seu corpo contra o dela, sentindo sua pele macia e mamilos entumecidos. Os movimentos se aceleraram quando a garota se sentiu confiante o bastante, variando entre ir devagar e sentar com força. O prazer de Hermione vinha tanto dos movimentos de vai e vem misturados com a pressão em seu clitóris que sentia ao sentar com tudo como também pelas caras que Draco fazia. Ele mesmo já estava completamente levado pela luxúria e decidido a marca-la como sua e assim o fez, deixando um belo chupão vermelho em seu pescoço.</p><p>-Você me deu um chupão?! – Hermione se surpreendeu, parando de sentar e afastando o namorado para olhar nos seus olhos.</p><p>-Dei. – Draco não entendia nada, estando mais interessado em voltar a transar do que conversar.</p><p>-Mas vai ficar a marca!</p><p>-Granger, você não está nem aí quando eu cravo as minhas presas em você, mas liga quando deixo a porra de um chupão? – Seu lado cabeça quente começava a aparecer pela situação ilógica que via a sua frente.</p><p>-Me morder não deixa marcas, agora chupar dá a possibilidade dos outros saberem o que a gente faz! – Seu lado certinho começava a se manifestar, tirando toda a paciência do namorado. Ele não tinha problemas com aquilo no dia a dia, mas ele estava prestes a explodir de tanto tesão acumulado! Ela não poderia ter reclamado disso depois de gozarem?</p><p>-Caso você não tenha percebido, todo mundo sabe que nós transamos, Granger. Eu não estaria vivo se fosse isso. E além do mais, é você quem não me deixa te chupar de um jeito que ninguém veria as evidências.</p><p>-Malfoy! – Hermione rosnou de vergonha, sabendo que tudo o que ele dissera era verdade.</p><p>-Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, você vai querer continuar brigando justo agora? Certeza que não quer terminar de transar?! – Draco estava visivelmente perturbado e começando a ficar frustrado, mas ele não tinha culpa de nada!</p><p>-Você.... Você.... – Seu rosto era uma mistura de raiva e constrangimento pelas palavras sujas que ele havia dito.</p><p>Nada mais era do que a personalidade certinha entrando em conflito com seu amadurecimento.</p><p>-Já sei, você não quer nem olhar na minha cara, né?</p><p>Hermione passou alguns segundos em silencio antes que respondesse:</p><p>-É....</p><p>-Mas você quer gozar, não é? – Draco diminuiu o tom da voz, pulsando dentro dela para lembrar aonde tinham parado.</p><p>Ela suspirou alto e concordou timidamente com a cabeça.</p><p>-Vamos dar um jeito nisso então. – Draco roubou um selinho da garota que se lembrou de estar irritada e não mais tímida, porém antes que pudesse retrucar entendeu que ele a queria virar em seu colo, de modo que a única visão que ele teria seria de suas costas.</p><p>Ela podia lidar com aquilo, queria chegar ao ápice tanto quanto ele, mas tinha se zangado com o chupão. Ela sabia que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, mas não tinha se segurado. Draco ainda segurava sua cintura para que ela não caísse, dando liberdade para ela começar os movimentos quando quisesse. Hermione se aconchegou em seu membro e arrancou um gemido alto de Draco ao voltar a sentar com força e vontade, se arrepiando ao ter sua bunda apertada. Ela não estava com tanta raiva assim, mas já tinha percebido que o sexo tinha mudado: não era o mesmo amor de antes, mas também não era aquela coisa maluca de quando Lilá tinha descoberto sobre os dois. Era uma coisa totalmente nova. Se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão esquerda do namorado encontrar seu clitóris, o estimulando para que ela conseguisse mais prazer. Draco sabia o que queria e ao ouvir o gemido alto e sôfrego de Hermione sabia que ela estava quase lá. Já tinha chegado em um ponto que ele mesmo já ajudava a namorada a subir e descer porque ela não tinha mais forças. Três estocadas depois viu seu corpo convulsionar e ela cair em seu peito, completamente suada e arfante.</p><p>-Isso foi…- Hermione mal conseguia respirar, quem dirá completar sua linha de raciocínio.</p><p>-Uma foda. Você gostou? – Draco beijava seu rosto aonde alcançava, ainda acariciando seus seios e cintura.</p><p>-Uhum... – Seu tom manhoso denunciava o quão satisfeita e esquecida do desentendimento estava.</p><p>-Eu também gostei, mas ainda não cheguei lá. – Draco passou a mão direita por sua intimidade, trazendo à tona outra leva de pequenos tremores à suas pernas, seguidas de gemidos agudos. Demoraria para ela voltar ao normal.</p><p>-Você.... Pode... – Sua intenção era dizer que estava por conta dele, que ela não conseguia nem se mexer, e ele entendeu isso.</p><p>Devagar, Draco tirou Hermione do seu colo e se levantou, apoiando seu corpo na poltrona, de modo que ela abraçasse o estofamento. Abriu suas pernas devagar e a penetrou por trás, sorrindo ao ouvir um suspiro fraco. Embora ainda estivesse bem mole do orgasmo anterior Hermione empinou sua bunda dando toda a liberdade para que ele fosse fundo – já que ainda estava sensível aproveitaria o quanto pudesse. Ele começou com calma, mas logo isso passou, estocando com vontade para terminar logo. Já tinha muito tempo que ele estava no quase, porém a garota interrompeu sua glória ao reclamar do chupão. Ele estava desesperado por alívio e não mediria esforços para chegar lá – sem machucar Hermione, óbvio. Aquela visão era mais do que excitante, tanto para ele quanto para seu lado animal: aparentemente foder com Hermione de quatro era seu sonho e não sabia disso. Olhar a sua bunda o encantava, estava hipnotizado desde quando ela estava sentando em seu colo – certamente ele proporia algo com ela em seus muitos anos de vida. Ele até chegou a prender os cabelos de Hermione com uma mão, enquanto com a outra dava um leve tapa em sua bunda, apenas para ouvir outro suspiro manhoso. Ele sorriu, ela havia gostado daquilo.</p><p>Mas Draco não era de ferro e mesmo com sua resistência física aumentada Hermione Granger ainda era muita areia para seu caminhãozinho – ainda mais com as leves mudanças em seu corpo. Todo aquele cenário erótico de quatro não havia durado muito afinal de contas. Quando sentiu seus jatos saírem se controlou ao máximo para não morder a namorada, tendo êxito nisso, porém contrapartida desmoronou seu tronco contra o dela, exausto e suado.</p><p>-Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou com dificuldades, dando um beijinho em seu ombro.</p><p>-Mais do que bem. – Hermione quase via estrelas de tão maravilhada com as novas experiências.</p><p>Estava extasiada sobre como adorava tudo em seu companheiro, descobrindo novos pontos de prazer que até então nunca tinham sido tocados. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo deixar que ele a lambesse para ver o que iria sentir.</p><p>Passado o momento de tesão e pensando claramente, os dois se encontraram ainda mais apaixonados um pelo outro, indo dormir quase fundidos um no outro. No dia seguinte o temporal havia passado, mas tinha deixado o céu completamente nublado, com um pouco de nevoeiro até. Passaram o dia grudados um no outro, trocando carícias e palavras fofas – ignorando completamente as caras de assutados das três pinturas. Na noite anterior tinham se esquecido deles pois até então estavam dormindo, mas não contavam que seus gemidos os acordariam.</p><p>Tudo estava bem.</p><p>Bem até demais</p><p>Era por volta de uma da manhã quando escutaram um barulho na lareira, seguidos de passos apressados. Viktor sequer reparou que Draco estava deitado em cima de Hermione no sofá, beijando sua boca, com ela apertando sua pélvis com suas pernas. Ele não estava assimilando nada com nada, não dando a mínima quando Hermione notou sua presença e empurrou Draco com força para longe, se arrumando o máximo possível.</p><p>-Mas o quê...? – O tom do loiro não era muito agradável, deixando sua voz engrossar propositalmente.</p><p>-Não temos tempo para isso agora, Malfoy. Vocês precisam se apressar.</p><p>-Como? – Hermione estava confusa.</p><p>-Vocês não treinaram quase um ano à toa para agora não entenderem a situação. Vocês precisam ir. <strong><em>A guerra começou</em></strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter XXXIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nada mais que uma notícia daquelas para servir como balde de água fria no momento romântico da casa. Eles estavam preparados para aquilo, já tinham repassado o plano pelo menos duas vezes em todo aquele ano que passaram escondidos. Não havia tempo para perguntas, precisavam agir o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Justamente por isso que sequer ligaram para a presença de Viktor no meio da sala enquanto se trocavam com a porta aberta no quarto.</p><p>-<em>Como você soube, Viktor?</em> – Hermione tentava não se atrapalhar com sua blusa tamanha afobação, parando para respirar por um segundo antes que suas mãos entrassem em colapso.</p><p>-A professora McGonagall. Acreditem, eu também fui interrompido na cama, então sei como estão se sentindo agora.</p><p>-Você não vai estar lá. – Draco disse a verdade, enquanto amarrava seus sapatos. As botas garantiriam uma proteção extra caso ele perdesse totalmente o controle e surgissem garras em seus dedos dos pés – algo que descobriram aleatoriamente que conseguiria.</p><p>-É, mas compartilho da mesma frustração e medo. Se vocês falharem, minha reputação como treinador vai por água abaixo. – Viktor fazia piadas para amenizar o clima.</p><p>-McGonagall disse alguma coisa? Alguma instrução? – Hermione estava pronta, alisando o cabelo em um tique nervoso, ignorando Draco completamente. Não poderia correr o risco de se enfeitiçar pelo charme naquele momento.</p><p>Também pudera, o garoto estava encantador! Não era um uniforme, mas Draco estava vestido como um adolescente comum dos anos 1980: uma calça preta com uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas. Ele não havia se preocupado muito com a roupa, acabaria arrancando a blusa na hora para dar maior liberdade aos seus movimentos. Não precisava ficar camuflado como Hermione, que estava segura com seus tênis, jeans e camisa colada cinza. Em momento algum tinha intenções de mostrar o corpo, apenas não limitar os movimentos de seu corpo. Tinha prendido os cabelos de última hora, afim de não causar nenhum estrago com sua visão limitada.</p><p>-Apenas que Harry e Ronald estão no castelo, procurando alguma coisa, mas eles não têm muito tempo. Você-sabe-quem cercou Hogwarts e pode atacar a qualquer minuto. Só.... Tomem cuidado certo? – Viktor puxou Hermione para um abraço apertado e rápido, seguido de um aperto de mão em Draco.</p><p>-Quando você menos esperar estaremos aqui de volta.</p><p>Os dois então entraram na lareira e viajaram por flú até a escola, deixando quatro pessoas ansiosas na Bulgária, com pelo menos uma desolada.</p><p>-Sammy, não precisa ficar assim.... – Jeremiah tentou consolar o amigo, que tentava a todo custo controlar um soluço que insistia em querer sair, limpando uma lágrima teimosa no seu rosto.</p><p>-Toda a minha descendência acabou de partir em uma missão suicida, Jeremiah! Acho que eu tenho licença poética para me comover, não? Aquele idiota.... Ele tinha que nos tirar do castelo?</p><p>-Estamos todos no mesmo barco, vovô. – Viktor foi claro. – Só nos resta torcer para que eles sobrevivam.</p><p>***</p><p>A sala da diretoria estava completamente deserta. Nenhum sinal de Snape ou Minerva nos aposentos, sequer de algum dos quadros. Aquilo era preocupante: sem ninguém lá, para onde saberiam onde deveriam ir?</p><p>-Acho que nunca pensei nessa parte. O que fazemos agora? – Draco mantinha contido em sua voz aquele fio de covardia, que queria fugir o mais rápido possível. Ele não precisava estar ali, afinal de contas.</p><p>-Um segundo. – Hermione tentava pensar em um plano. Aonde Harry e Rony poderiam ter ido na escola? A Grifinória era óbvia demais, mas a quem poderia perguntar? Se eles foram avisados, certamente toda a escola também já deveria estar de pé. Ela não precisou pensar por muito tempo, já que seu bolso começou a queimar pedindo por atenção.</p><p>-O que é isso? – Draco perguntou ao notar a moeda dourada nas mãos da namorada.</p><p>-Aonde nós devemos ir. Anda logo. – Com um puxão no braço do garoto Hermione desceu correndo pelas escadas, respirando fundo ao se ver no corredor nem tão deserto assim.</p><p>-Ainda bem que peguei minha antiga moeda da Armada de Dumbleodore antes de sairmos. – Ela puxava o namorado em direção ao sétimo andar, desviando dos alunos que iam em direção ao Salão principal. – Sabia que tentariam avisar alguma coisa por ela.</p><p>-Você sabe onde Potter está? – Draco acompanhava seu ritmo, vez ou outra acelerando seus passos.</p><p>-Onde todos estão.</p><p>Não muito adiante deles Harry Potter e Luna Lovegood voltavam para a Sala Precisa, afim de avisarem ao restante dos colegas sobre a nova condição que se encontravam. Tamanha fora o susto do garoto que não esperava ter a Sala mais entupida de gente quando voltasse, surpreso e agradecido – mas ao mesmo tempo temeroso – de ter o apoio da Armada de Dumbleodore e Ordem da Fênix naquela noite. Embora quisesse causar menos estragos possíveis, sabia que Voldemort viria com tudo. Não queria baixas do seu lado – mas sabia que isso aconteceria, temendo pela vida dos seus amigos e parentes.</p><p>Porque Lupin era o único tio que lhe havia restado.</p><p>Estavam todos tão envolvidos com as notícias pensando em um plano seguro que se assustaram ao ouvir a porta da Sala se abrir. Todos os participantes já estavam naquele lugar, ninguém mais poderia chegar, então o que raios.... Quando as duas figuras ainda cobertas pelas sombras se aproximaram rapidamente do grupo a primeira reação fora nítida e imediata: todos ficaram à frente de Harry, empunhando as varinhas para os penetras.</p><p>-Quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui? – George tomou partido da situação.</p><p>-Qual é, Fred? – Hermione tinha humor na voz, implicando com o gêmeo, finalmente colocando seu corpo na claridade. – Vocês acharam mesmo que iríamos perder a festa?</p><p>Draco ainda se colocava atrás de Hermione, um pouco afastado, porém mantendo sua posição como protetor. Hermione apenas sorria diante da reação de espanto dos amigos ao não a reconhecer, se contendo para não pular no pescoço de Harry.</p><p>-HERMIONE?! Mas o quê...? Vocês tinham desaparecido! – Rony empurrou os irmãos e abraçou a garota fortemente, ignorando a presença de Draco – que não ligava a mínima para os dois. Para que gastar tempo se preocupando com um simples abraço quando ela poderia ser morta a qualquer momento?</p><p>-Eu nunca deixaria vocês sozinhos nessa! – Hermione soltou-se de Rony e se jogou contra Harry, sufocando-o em seus braços.</p><p>-Também sentimos sua falta, mas não era como se pudéssemos mandar uma carta ou fazer uma visita.</p><p>-Eu entendo perfeitamente bem.</p><p>-É você mesmo, minha querida? – A Sra. Weasley questionou o que todos tinham em mente. – Está tão diferente que quase não a reconheci.</p><p>-Foram só algumas coisinhas, Sra. Weasley. – Ela estava envergonhada por saber justamente de onde elas vieram.</p><p>Draco sabia o seu lugar naquela situação, permanecendo quieto o tempo inteiro, apenas protegendo sua companheira.</p><p>-Você parece um pouco pálido, Malfoy. Tudo certo com você? – Lupin fora o único a se prontificar falar com o garoto. Ele era o único que compreendia sua situação mágica no ambiente, o fato de ser humano e dividir o corpo com outra criatura. Provavelmente Draco deveria estar sentindo o mesmo sofrimento que ele nas noites de lua cheia naquele momento, lutando para não se transformar ainda.</p><p>-Hã... Acho que sim, professor. – Draco estava um pouco tímido, envergonhado de seu comportamento passado.</p><p>-Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. Você está do lado certo <strong><em>agora</em></strong>, não é?</p><p>Todos os olhos se cravaram nele, deixando-o ainda mais desconfortável com toda aquela pressão.</p><p>-Eu só quero que Hermione fique bem, Professor. Meu propósito é protegê-la.</p><p><strong>-</strong>Acho que teremos grandes avanços se você proteger a nossa retaguarda também, Malfoy. – Harry se arriscou, já formando um plano na cabeça.</p><p>-Posso distraí-los enquanto vocês fogem.</p><p>-Mas e Hermione? –O Senhor Weasley não estava compreendendo muito bem a linha de raciocino de proteção e distração.</p><p>-Ela sabe se virar sozinha até eu chegar.</p><p>-Então é isso, pessoal. Voldemort está lá fora colocando barricadas na escola. Nós vamos lutar!</p><p>Aquilo então passou a ser real. Tomado por uma onda de adrenalina Draco se sentiu forte e confiante o suficiente para enfim colocar em prática tudo aquilo que havia aprendido no intensivão de Durmstrang. Enquanto a maior parte da massa de pessoas se deslocou para fora da Sala, a família Weasley começou a discutir entre si proibindo Gina de participar até que Percy chegou, roubando toda a cena.</p><p>-Então você se casou com Gui, Fleur? – Hermione tentava tirar o foco dos demais do elefante branco na sala, começando uma conversa casual com a veela.</p><p>-<em>Sim! Non pude chamar você para o casament porque estava desaparecid, mas era por uma boa causa, non? Um parente meu! </em>– Fleur se referia a Draco, arrancando um sorriso de Draco.</p><p>-Acho que bem distante, Weasley. – Draco admitiu com um sorriso tímido.</p><p>-Viktor também está noivo, sabia? – Hermione estava animada, falando do amigo em comum.</p><p>-<em>Como sabe?</em> – Fleur estranhou.</p><p>-Ele era meio que nossa babá esse tempo todo.</p><p><em>-Ele disse que non fazia ideia de su localização no meu casament</em>.</p><p>-É, ele também não me contou desse evento.</p><p>-<em>Mas espere, você disse.... Também?</em> – Fleur adquiriu um brilho nos olhos, falando baixinho.</p><p>Hermione apenas mostrou a aliança discretamente, contendo o surto pela novidade. Eram grandes notícias que antecediam o pior. Eles precisavam daquilo, ter pelo o que lutar. Tanto Hermione com seu futuro casamento, como Lupin com seu filho recém-nascido.</p><p>***</p><p>Minerva McGonagall quase caiu no choro ao ver o casal veela parado no Salão Principal. Tinha uma leve noção que Viktor gostaria de atualizar os colegas sobre a situação dos amigos, mas nunca supora que eles iriam aparecer bem no meio do fogo cruzado.</p><p>-Meninos! O que estão fazendo aqui?! – A senhora tinha saído de seu posto na mesa principal e ido de encontro a eles o mais rápido que havia conseguido.</p><p>-Lutando, professora. Não podia deixar os meninos sozinhos justamente agora. Não depois de todos esses anos.</p><p>-Draco?</p><p>-Eu fui totalmente contra essa ideia, mas fazer o que... – Ele revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços num falso tédio.</p><p>-Foi ele quem deu a ideia. – Hermione revelou, encarando-o com um sorrisinho.</p><p>Minerva ficou encantada com o gesto do rapaz. Fugir da proteção para se engalfinhar com seus pais não devia ser uma decisão muito fácil.</p><p>-Seus pais...?</p><p>-Provavelmente sofrendo as consequências de Voldemort por terem escondido o filho traidor de sangue no meio disso tudo. Eles não fazem ideia que estamos aqui, professora.</p><p>-Será uma grande surpresa para eles então se você....</p><p>-Me transformar? Pode apostar que vai ser. – Ele completou com uma piscadela, tirando a tensão que se instalara.</p><p>-Pois bem....</p><p>
  <em>“Sei que estão se preparando para lutar. ”</em>
</p><p>Todo o Salão prendeu a respiração ao ouvir aquela voz do além.</p><p>
  <em>“Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico”</em>
</p><p>-Pelo menos isso ele tem. – Draco rolou os olhos.</p><p>
  <em>“Entreguem-me Harry Potter e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Terão até a meia noite”</em>
</p><p>-Vamos nos espalhar pelo perímetro da escola. – Minerva dava as ordens. – Preciso de grupos nas torres e outro no pátio. O castelo está protegido, mas não vai aguentar por muito tempo.</p><p>-Você vai na frente e eu atraso eles. – Draco começou. – Vai com o Potter e Weasley procurar a Horcrux que eu vou para a torre. Acho que consigo um pouco de tempo para vocês.</p><p>-Não vou te deixar ir para lá sozinho, Draco!</p><p>-Você precisa fazer isso, Hermione. Eu prometo que vou te encontrar assim que garantir que esteja segura.</p><p>-Mas....</p><p>Eles já estavam a caminho de uma das torres com um pequeno grupo. Harry estava atrás da Dama Cinzenta enquanto Rony estava desaparecido com Dino – destruindo o cálice da Lufa-Lufa.</p><p>-Hermione, vocês não têm tempo. Já é quase meia noite....</p><p>Aquela discussão não valia de nada, já que eles de fato haviam chegado na torre ainda discutindo. Era uma questão de minutos até o relógio bater e ele não queria que ela estivesse ali na hora que começasse.</p><p>-Vem cá. – Draco a puxou para um canto e invadiu sua boca com fome, sem dar a mínima para o público em volta. O beijo foi retribuído vorazmente mas durou uma questão de segundos. – Eu te amo, lembre-se disso – Draco olhava no fundo dos seus olhos, segundado seu queixo com força.</p><p>-Nunca vou me esquecer. – Hermione se afastou e se virou na hora exata que ele tirava sua camisa, evitando perder a concentração pela visão de seu peitoral. Não precisava manchar mais uma camiseta de sangue.</p><p>-Mas o quê...? – Molly Weasley se surpreendeu ao notar o adolescente tirando a roupa. Até então não tinha se tocado que ele poderia de fato se transformar.</p><p>Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, não precisava deixar todas as suas características de fora, apenas as asas. Aquilo ainda doía um bocado, era quase impossível se acostumar com a movimentação óssea em suas costas exigindo espaço, porém ele fazia aquilo com um sorriso no rosto. Se tudo desse certo seria a última vez que precisaria fazer isso. Ele soltou um rosnado baixo ao sentir sua pele nas omoplatas se rasgar, projetando para fora a estrutura óssea das asas que crescia e ganhava músculos e penas negras. Em determinado momento Draco se desequilibrou e iria cair contra a parede se não fosse por um braço o apoiando. Ele abriu os olhos surpreso e encontrou Remo Lupin dando apoio ao ex aluno que sentia uma dor e transformação semelhante à sua.</p><p>A única diferença era que ele se transformava em um lobo e Draco em um pombo. Ou uma galinha, ainda não tinham entrado em consenso.</p><p>-Tudo certo? – Remo quis garantir que o garoto estivesse recuperado o suficiente para que aguentasse a luta.</p><p>-Nunca estive melhor na minha. O-obrigado.</p><p>Os restantes na torre estavam boquiabertos com Draco. Haviam estudado na escola sobre, mas nunca tinham visto de fato uma criatura. Embora o senhor e a senhora Weasley tivessem como nora uma meia veela, nada daquilo era comparado ao macho puro que Malfoy era. Céus, o garoto tinha asas! Percebendo a situação, Draco passou a vista por todos os presentes, com um sorriso ladino no rosto, indicando que ele estava bem, porém ao mesmo tempo ostentando com orgulho sua verdadeira forma.</p><p>-Você.... Você.... – Arthur não conseguia completar sua linha de raciocínio.</p><p>-Não se preocupem comigo, apenas protejam o castelo. E, por favor, não interfiram caso eu perca o controle.</p><p>-Perder o control...?</p><p>Antes que os senhores pudessem imaginar o que aconteceria caso o rapaz perdesse as estribeiras, Draco levantou voo e pairou na beirada da torre, erguendo seus braços e dando um grito rouco ao ser jogado para trás devido ao impacto dos feitiços ofensivos que eram lançados para onde quer que se olhasse.</p><p>-CUIDADO! – Ele rosnou entredentes, cedendo para a voz gutural. Ele não tinha tempo de se manter racional o suficiente para não assustar ninguém com seu timbre animal: segurar a barreira de proteção daquela chuva de magia estava sendo um trabalho árduo, ainda mais com a força que fazia para projetar seu corpo para a frente com suas asas.</p><p>Enfim tinha soado a meia noite.</p><p>Imediatamente os bruxos começaram a contra-atacar, liberando um pouco Draco da barreira de proteção, permitindo que ele também lutasse. Uma chuva de feitiços era jogada para ambos os lados, conseguindo acertar alguns comensais. Malfoy sequer havia se dado o trabalho de pegar sua varinha, já estava bastante experiente apenas na mentalização para que perdesse tempo conduzindo o pedaço de madeira.</p><p>-Magia sem varinha? – Remo se surpreendeu ao desviar um pouco de sua atenção e olhar para cima, aonde Draco se mantinha no ar – apenas para evitar uma confusão com suas asas e pessoas se movimentando.</p><p>-Não é uma habilidade especial – Ele conjurava feitiços congelantes já que seria melhor menos pessoas na batalha, mas não necessariamente mortas. – Só passei o último ano treinando eles todos os dias. – Draco jogou seu corpo contra a parede, se esquivando de uma maldição – E me transformando também!</p><p>-Admiro muito a sua coragem, rapaz.</p><p>-Quem diria que os Black teriam dois monstros na família? – Aquela era a maneira de Draco demonstrar sua alegria de ter alguém que o compreendesse na família. Talvez ele não estivesse tão sozinho assim.</p><p>Passados os primeiros minutos Draco ria abertamente por ter o controle da situação: estar conseguindo se manter sóbrio o suficiente para não se lamentar por Hermione estar longe no meio de uma guerra e por estar conseguindo revidar a maior parte das maldições, controlando pelo menos aquele lado do castelo – visto que ele era o alvo principal.</p><p>“<strong><em>AAAHH”</em></strong> – Gritos soaram vindos do pátio principal, pedindo por ajuda e assustados com o que viam. Draco sabia que tinha que era para lá que ele tinha que ir, o seu corpo tinha capacidade de ajudar quem fosse preciso a fugir e se proteger.</p><p>-ANDE LOGO, MALFOY! – Molly Weasley o incentivou ao reparar na hesitação do garoto em deixar seu novo parente para trás.</p><p>-TOMEM CUIDADO! – Draco desejou antes de bater o mais rápido possível suas asas em direção ao barulho.</p><p>Ele precisou se jogar na escuridão e fazer uma curva a direita para ver o que fazia as pessoas gritarem: gigantes começavam a se aproximar por um lado, enquanto dementadores vinham pelo outro. Como se isso não bastasse os comensais haviam invadido, atacando furiosamente alunos e professores, deixando os primeiros feridos e mortos pelo caminho. Tomado por uma onda de fúria, Draco desviou seu corpo que até então estava sobrevoando a cena para entender melhor a situação até o centro do pátio, descendo com tudo até pousar ajoelhado, com seu braço direito amortecendo o impacto. Ele de fato havia feito a pose de super-herói, mas em contrapartida tinha sentido em sua pele o quão desagradável era.</p><p>-Ai! Ai! Ai! – Ele se levantou em um pulo, balançando a mão para aliviar um pouco a dor. – Como eles fazem isso parecer tão irado?</p><p>Saindo de seu momento o garoto conseguiu focar sua atenção nos comensais que avançavam cada vez mais, não tendo preferência entre alunos e professores. Vendo que Minerva estava possivelmente em apuros Draco não pensou antes de se colocar a frente da senhora, abrindo suas asas para protege-la enquanto enfeitiçava o comensal.</p><p>-<em>Everte Statium</em>! – O Comensal foi atirado pelo ar, batendo de cabeça em uma pilastra ficando desacordado.</p><p>-Malfoy! – Minerva se assustou. Embora já o tivesse visto naquelas condições jamais imaginara que ele iria se jogar em sua frente.</p><p>-Acha que eles vão se surpreender, professora? – Ele sorriu, distribuindo mais feitiços.</p><p>Na realidade aonde quer que ele fosse acabava se tornando o alvo principal, dando a chance para que os outros pudessem se salvar. Os motivos eram vários: por ser algo completamente fora do normal naquela escola, um alvo que voava chamando a atenção de qualquer um e principalmente por ser o mais novo traidor de sangue.</p><p>-Eu acho que você deveria ir atrás da srta. Granger, Malfoy. Nós temos o controle por aqui, mas você devia protegê-la!</p><p>-Eu prometi que daria cobertura até que eles encontrassem o que vieram procurar!</p><p>-Proteja os três, Malfoy. Nós lidamos com eles. – Minerva praticamente implorava por ajuda.</p><p>-Vou atrás deles, professora. - Draco entendeu a súplica e levantou voo em disparada para dentro do castelo, conseguindo salvar uma garota bem a tempo.</p><p>Ele só precisava usar seu olfato de predador para encontrar sua companheira naquela imensidão.</p><p>***</p><p>Aquilo havia sido emocionante, para dizer o mínimo! Encontrar uma ala de Hogwarts que implorava por um sistema de arquivo e tê-la destruído em questão de minutos por culpa do idiota do Crabbe, além de terem quase sido queimados vivos! Como raios Goyle havia sobrevivido era um mistério para o trio – já que sempre o consideraram o mais burro do trio sonserino. Como Draco conseguia manter uma conversa com aqueles dois sem enlouquecer Hermione não sabia. Eles eram duas portas!</p><p>Porém a linha de raciocínio deles foi quebrada ao escutar berros vindos do corredor ao lado da sala precisa. Hogwarts havia sido invadida, porém Fred e Percy bloqueavam a todo custo os avanços dos comensais. O trio de ouro rapidamente começou a duelar de volta, reforçando a resistência. Hermione até então usava sua varinha – percebendo como seus movimentos ficavam limitados com aquela muleta.</p><p>-Olá, Ministro! Cheguei a mencionar que estou me demitindo? – Percy assustava o chefe que havia acabado de ser descoberto, fazendo-o correr de perto dos jovens e arrancando risadas dos irmãos.</p><p>Mas aí houve aquela explosão, deixando o ambiente silencioso por milésimos de segundos até que finalmente tentassem ver o que diabos tinha acontecido. Harry estava bastante sujo e arranhado, sofrendo uma sequência de emoções ao olhar em volta: Rony e Percy desesperados em cima de Fred tentando reanimá-lo a todo custo, dois comensais esmagados pelas pedras da parede e uma figura negra desconhecida jogada em um canto – exatamente aonde Hermione estava antes de tudo acontecer.</p><p>-FRED! FRED! NÃO! NÃO! – Rony e Percy compreendiam o que tinha acontecido, abraçados ao irmão em uma falsa esperança dele estar apenas desacordado.</p><p>Embora extremamente comovido com a cena, Harry estava mais preocupado com a figura estranha que começava a se mexer desesperadamente, sendo empurrado para longe. Harry ergueu a varinha em sua direção, mas abaixou-a ao notar que era apenas Malfoy.</p><p>-Sai de cima de mim, Draco! – Hermione se debatia tentando se soltar do forte abraço do namorado, querendo ir em direção aos Weasley.</p><p>-Nem pense em me estuporar, Potter! – Draco se levantou com dificuldades devido à explosão que amortecera. Ele havia encontrado a companheira e os amigos no momento exato que a parede explodiu, tendo somente a reação de enrolar seu corpo no de Hermione, aninhando-a em suas asas, impedindo que ela se machucasse.</p><p>-Wow! – Harry arrumou seus óculos ao ver como ele era imponente em sua forma, contrastando com seus machucados já bastante visíveis em sua pele clara.</p><p>Draco olhou em volta e seu coração pesou por não ter conseguido ajudar a todos.</p><p>-Me desculpem.... Eu.... Eu....</p><p>Draco não pode sentir muito por mais tempo já que um corpo fora atirado pelo rombo na parede, deixando todos em alerta. Sua primeira reação foi se preparar para o que quer fosse entrar por aquele buraco, deixando que Harry e Rony puxassem Hermione para um lugar seguro.</p><p>-Ande, Percy, nós precisamos sair daqui! – Harry tentava convencer o mais velho a fugirem, porém ele se encontrava agarrado ao corpo do irmão, não raciocinando direito.</p><p>-Fred....</p><p>-Tirem ele daqui agora e corram! – Draco gritou com sua voz fora do normal, encarando o que se aproximava em posição de defesa.</p><p>Ele viu que o grupo ainda estava abalado, agindo lentamente. Ele tinha que agir logo.</p><p>-Se não querem ser os próximos a morrer é melhor saírem daqui agora! Eu seguro eles!</p><p>Aquilo não adiantou muita coisa, a criatura se aproximava rápido demais. Ele estendeu os braços e fez magia sem varinha tentando retardar, mas não conseguiu.</p><p>-ANDEM LOGO, SEUS PALERMAS! – Draco gritou deixando transparecer seus olhos negros e presas, sendo jogado para atrás devido a força que os filhos de Aragogue entraram no recinto.</p><p>Assustados com o que viram, o grupo saiu correndo, se arrepiando ao ouvir um rosnado alto ficar para atrás. Eles não sabiam quem estava levando a melhor na situação, se Draco estava soterrado ou lutando e teriam que ficar assim por mais tempo, visto que a preocupação principal agora era esconder o corpo de Fred e procurar uma maneira de matar Nagini.</p><p>Eles iam conseguir, tinham de manter o pensamento positivo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter XXXV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>-Rony, pelo amor de Deus, me escute! ME ESCUTE! Nós somos os únicos que podemos acabar com isso, mas vai ser impossível se você morrer! Foque na cobra, precisamos matar a cobra! – Hermione chacoalhava o amigo tentando colocar foco em sua mente, para que esquecesse por alguns minutos da tragédia.</p>
  <p>-Me solta, Hermione! Eu quero lutar!</p>
  <p>-E nós vamos lutar, mas para isso precisamos saber aonde a cobra está! Harry, você pode por favor fazer esse sacrifício? – Ela não sabia mais o que fazer para controlar o amigo.</p>
  <p>-Acho.... Acho que sim.</p>
  <p>Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou na dor que sua cicatriz emanava, sentindo se deslocar para outro ambiente mais calmo e silencioso, composto apenas por Voldemort, Nagini e Lucius Malfoy.</p>
  <p>-Você não sabe a minha surpresa ao descobrir que um certo veela estava sobrevoando a escola essa noite, Lucius. – Voldemort contava a novidade ao loiro com um sorriso de escárnio na voz, se divertindo com o desespero que viria.</p>
  <p>-Milorde... – Lucius arregalou o máximo que pode seus olhos, visto que estava deveras machucado, ao ponto de um de seus olhos não abrir.</p>
  <p>-Acho que posso perdoar o fato dele ser um traidor de sangue em troca de proteção.</p>
  <p>Ambos sabiam que aquilo não iria acabar bem. Draco teria que trabalhar em troca da sanidade de Hermione.</p>
  <p>Além de que Voldemort nunca perdoava.</p>
  <p>-Milorde.... Meu filho....</p>
  <p>-Se seu filho morrer, não será culpa minha. A partir do momento que ele destruiu a sua linhagem de sangue ele se tornou um dos meus alvos também. Ninguém mandou fazê-lo fugir de mim.</p>
  <p>-Não.... Isso nunca...</p>
  <p>-Não importa, de qualquer forma. Ele não deveria ter aparecido aqui hoje.</p>
  <p>-O Senhor não.... Não tem medo, Milorde, que Potter morra lá fora? Não seria mais sensato acabar com tudo isso e ir procurá-lo pessoalmente? – O loiro se tremia todo ao dirigir a palavra ao Lord das Trevas.</p>
  <p>-Nós dois sabemos que o seu único interesse em acabar com toda essa confusão e entrar na escola é para procurar seu filho e descobrir porque ele fugiu de seu esconderijo. Mas isso não vai acontecer tão cedo, Lucius. Potter virá até mim. Enquanto isso, permaneça com a dúvida se o seu garoto sobreviveu ou não.</p>
  <p>Harry fugiu da mente do mais velho quase como em um puxão, apavorado com o que vira.</p>
  <p>-E então? – Hermione estava ansiosa.</p>
  <p>-Ele está na Casa dos Gritos.</p>
  <p>-Ele não... NÃO ESTÁ LUTANDO?</p>
  <p>-Não, mas.... Ele estava com Malfoy. Contou sobre Draco estar lutando agora e não se responsabiliza caso ele morra. Disse que é um alvo dele por ter fugido. Seu sogro está bem desesperado e machucado, Hermione.</p>
  <p>-Ele.... Ele é um alvo?! – Os dois garotos viram seu corpo todo se eriçar, assim como os seus caninos descerem de forma fofa. Não intimidavam ninguém, mas era uma pequena demonstração do que ela podia fazer agora.</p>
  <p>-Hermione....</p>
  <p>-Nós precisamos ir até eles, Harry.</p>
  <p>Decidiram então ir até lá escondidos sob a capa de invisibilidade, passando pelos espaços do castelo tentando se esquivar de qualquer ataque que surgisse, tomando cuidado de não esbarrar em ninguém. As cenas que viam eram lamentáveis, com vários corpos espalhados pelo chão: tanto de bruxos como de criaturas que haviam se misturado no meio da batalha. Paredes e armaduras destruídas, sangue e gritaria.</p>
  <p>Um completo caos.     </p>
  <p>Havia sido difícil conseguir chegar até o térreo, mas uma vez lá fora difícil sair. Não pela confusão que se instalara – seus amigos estavam conseguindo dar conta disso – mas por terem percebido o veela lutar contra seu antigo colega de casa. Goyle duelava com Malfoy carregado de raiva por ter traído seus ideais e amigos e num primeiro momento havia surpreendido a todos como sua habilidade não era de todo o mal para a sua inteligência, mas a partir do momento em que ele conseguiu driblar Draco o suficiente para acertar um soco no meio de seus olhos a fera em Hermione despertou.</p>
  <p>Draco tropeçara pela confusão mental devido ao soco, mas antes que pudesse se levantar e revidar justamente com seus punhos viu uma cabeleira morena e uma bunda redonda pairar a sua frente, xingando o garoto.</p>
  <p>-Quem você pensa que é para partir para a luta física? Você tem poderes, ou esqueceu até disso!? – Hermione saíra de seu disfarce e defendia o namorado naquele momento de fraqueza.</p>
  <p>-Sangue-Ruim! – Goyle berrou surpreso, apontando a varinha para ela.</p>
  <p>-<em>Confundus</em>! – Ela foi mais ágil e se defendeu com suas mãos, mostrando que também podia fazer magia sem varinha.</p>
  <p>-Você nunca devia ter socado ele, Goyle! Só eu tenho esse direito!</p>
  <p>-Ei!</p>
  <p>-<em>Impedimenta</em>! – Ela paralisou ele <em>– Ascendio</em>! - Hermione cruzou os braços e os abriu com velocidade, atirando seu corpo em um canto próximo. Ela não queria matar, apenas assustar e tirá-lo de campo.</p>
  <p>Quando ela se virou Draco não estava mais lá, já havia fugido para limpar o caminho para eles.</p>
  <p>-Hermione.... Isso é quase impossível! – Rony estava boquiaberto pela magia sem varinha, levantando a capa o suficiente para ela voltar para seu posto.</p>
  <p>-Impossível é só uma questão de opinião, Rony.</p>
  <p>O caminho até a floresta proibida fora complicado mas haviam conseguido chegar inteiros. Mas aí vieram os dementadores. Como se não bastasse apenas Harry tendo dificuldades de se concentrar a garota não estava muito diferente. Sua mente se inundara de visões em que ela morria e o veela tinha um acesso semelhante ao de Samuel, desistindo de tudo. Vozes sussurravam que era sua culpa ele passar por aquilo, que não merecia a criatura pura que só a amava. Sua mente se clareou quando Luna e Dino chegaram correndo, conjurando patronos e livrando-os de má influência.</p>
  <p>Ninguém disse que seria fácil chegar até o Lord.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>“<em>Vocês têm uma hora. Deem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos”</em></p>
  <p>Quando a voz fantasmagórica soou decretando o fim temporário da batalha, o peso dos acontecimentos finalmente bateu em todos os sobreviventes. Draco estava no pátio quando ouviu as ordens de Flitwick de se reunirem no Salão Principal – os vivos e os mortos. Haviam pelo menos cinco espalhados e soterrados perto do garoto, que não tardou para colocar dois garotos sob seus ombros, andando com dificuldade apenas pelos seus machucados até o Salão. Aquilo era algo estressante de se ver, todo o desespero das famílias por não terem notícias sobre seus amigos era aterrorizante. Ele colocou os garotos em um canto afastado aonde a fileira começava a ser montada, voando até o sétimo andar afim de resgatar Fred Weasley. Duvidava que Percy conseguisse trazê-lo sozinho, tendo suas suspeitas confirmadas ao pegar o ruivo no colo e se virar, vendo o mais velho agradecer com lágrimas nos olhos pela ajuda.</p>
  <p>Quando ele entrou no Salão pela segunda vez se surpreendeu por estar mais apinhado de gente do que antes. Os sobreviventes ainda estavam em maior número que os mortos – mas não era motivo de se comemorar. Lilá Brown estava em canto semiconsciente, sangrando pela mordida de Greyback. Ele duvidava muito que ela conseguisse passar daquela noite mas tinha que ter esperanças. Lupin nunca desistira de ninguém e era exatamente assim que ele queria ser. No momento em que Molly Weasley botou os olhos em Percy chorando temeu que algo tivesse acontecido. Primeiro pensou que fosse algo com Penélope Clearwater, mas ao olhar para as asas negras se aproximarem, enroladas sob o corpo de Draco, seu coração parou. Percy não estaria chorando por algo acontecido a Hermione, o que então....</p>
  <p>Draco enfim abriu suas asas e revelou o corpo de Fred sob seu colo, sugando todo o fôlego dos Weasley’s. Molly começou a gritar pelo seu filho, Arthur tentava puxá-la para que não jogasse Malfoy no chão. Gui estava em choque, Gina se amparando em Percy, Rony desaparecido e George se encaminhando para pegar o irmão no colo.</p>
  <p>-Me desculpem, eu não consegui.... – Draco não conseguiu terminar sua frase já que via outros dois corpos serem colocados no chão, um pouco mais afastados dos ruivos.</p>
  <p>Em choque o loiro praticamente se jogou sobre Remo Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks, sem sabe o que fazer. Tinha acabado de conhecer seu primo que o entendia e compreendia, e tinha perdido. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, sem Lupin ele estaria sozinho de novo na família, sem ter nenhuma condição mágica que não esfregasse em sua cara como ele não era humano. Sua preocupação finalmente se acendeu para aonde Hermione estava. Já tinham se passado quinze minutos e nada deles aparecerem, mas ele precisava manter o controle. Um veela inteiro transformado não ajudaria em nada naquele momento, só pioraria as coisas. A única coisa a se fazer agora era ficar velando os corpos de seus primos, pensando em como faria dali para frente. Não demorou muito e ouviu os soluços e Hermione e Rony se juntarem ao ambiente.</p>
  <p>Ela ainda não tinha notado as asas negras emboladas no canto mais afastado, apenas quando Percy indicou aonde ela deveria ir. Não que ele não a quisesse presente no momento, mas era uma forma de agradecimento pelo rapaz ter resgatado o corpo de seu irmão. Hermione se aproximou lentamente até o namorado, colocando a mão em seu ombro, tampando a sua própria contendo o suspiro de surpresa ao ver o que ele tentava esconder em sua bolha.</p>
  <p>-Meu Deus....</p>
  <p>-Eu tinha acabado de descobri-lo como meu primo.... Não fui o único dos Black com sangue misto por quatro horas. Agora....</p>
  <p>-Draco.... – Ele se levantou e agarrou o corpo da namorada, em um abraço sufocante, deixando a vista seus primos – permitindo que Harry também os visse.</p>
  <p>-Eu pensei que tivesse te perdido quando você não apareceu aqui. Eu não acredito que conseguimos sobreviver até agora. Não acredito que eu realmente mantive o controle e não matei ninguém. – Draco estava em choque. Ele não chorava, mas demonstrava uma preocupação exacerbada.</p>
  <p>-Estamos quase conseguindo, mas.... Snape está morto.</p>
  <p>-Sem primos e sem padrinho. – Ele deu uma longa fungada, compreendendo tudo. – Mas eu ainda tenho você, é isso que mais importa agora.</p>
  <p>-Seus pais.... Eles sabem que está aqui. Voldemort ameaçou seu pai com isso.</p>
  <p>-Já sabíamos que isso iria acontecer, só precisamos tomar mais cuidado. Mas e você? Está muito machucada? – Ele inspecionava seu corpo por onde era possível ver, rodopiando-o.</p>
  <p>-Só alguns arranhões, mas você....</p>
  <p>-Absorvi o impacto para que você não se machucasse na maior parte das vezes. Nada que nãos sare em alguns dias.</p>
  <p>A única coisa que poderiam fazer no momento era sentar sob os pés do casal e velar seus corpos.</p>
  <p>-Eu invejo você por ter convivido com Lupin por mais tempo do que eu. Longe das aulas, eu digo. – Draco estava agarrado a Hermione de uma forma que deixava claro que não sairia de lá tão cedo.</p>
  <p>-Ele era extraordinário. Tenho certeza que teria te ajudado com sua condição.... – Hermione ficou quieta, não queria cutucar a ferida recente – embora ela mesma estivesse chorando por eles.</p>
  <p>-Eu sei que ele não saberia como lidar com o veela, mas poderia me ajudar com um emprego. Me ensinar como lidar com o preconceito em relação aos híbridos.</p>
  <p>-Tenho certeza que sim.</p>
  <p>Eles passaram mais algum tempo em silêncio apenas ouvindo o choro no Salão até que Draco falou novamente.</p>
  <p>-Sabe, acho que Lupin vai ser a <strong><em>inspiração</em></strong> da minha vida a partir de agora. Ter alguém para me <strong><em>basear </em></strong>e saber como lidar vai ser uma excelente ideia.</p>
  <p>-Ele vai ser a sua <strong><em>musa inspiradora</em></strong>?</p>
  <p>-Pode-se dizer que sim. Ele com certeza teve uma história de vida bem intensa por conta da maldição e soube contornar isso muito bem. Eu preciso fazer o mesmo.</p>
  <p>-Só para deixar claro, você vai utilizar da <strong><em>sua mesma definição de inspiração</em></strong> que jogou para mim quando <strong><em>tentou copiar</em></strong> o meu trabalho de transfiguração?</p>
  <p>-É óbvio que não, Hermione! Confesso que aquilo foi um belo de um papo furado. Eu realmente ia copiar na cara dura apenas porque queria te beijar logo.</p>
  <p>-Você sabe que <strong><em>cópia é um sinônimo de plágio</em></strong>, não é? Você ia apresentar um trabalho como <strong><em>se fosse de sua própria autoria intelectual</em></strong> quando na verdade era uma <strong><em>cópia descarada</em></strong> de outra pessoa! <strong><em>Isso é um crime e não inspiração</em></strong>.</p>
  <p>-Justamente por isso que quando digo que quero me inspirar em Lupin digo que quero ajudar a tornar o mundo melhor para esses acidentes. Nós não temos culpa se nos transformamos nisso. A história de vida dele vai ser <strong><em>apenas um estímulo</em></strong> para que eu ajude a mudar a sociedade. Eu não sou idiota, Hermione. É claro que sei muito bem a <strong><em>diferença entre inspiração e plágio</em></strong>. Também sei muito bem que ela é quem é <strong><em>capacidade criativa dos autores. Os criadores de conteúdo jamais perdem a sua inspiração</em></strong><em>.</em> Só precisam forçar a sua imaginação.</p>
  <p>-Eu amo como você é inteligente!</p>
  <p>Os dois se aconchegaram mais, sentindo a dor um do outro. Ficaram agarrados envoltos pelas asas afim de confirmarem que estavam bem e seguros.</p>
  <p>Eles poderiam sobreviver ao final.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>A única certeza que Harry Potter tinha jogado naquele gramado era de que amanheceria logo e que ele precisava se manter vivo até lá. Ele tinha morrido, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Ele tinha que aproveitar aquela oportunidade para atacar Voldemort quando ele menos esperasse, porém ao mesmo tempo não fazia a menor ideia de como. Ele só precisava ficar quieto, fingindo de morto, até que uma oportunidade surgisse.</p>
  <p>-Examine-o! Me diga se está morto. – Voldemort mandava outra pessoa no seu lugar por ter medo da verdade, já que Potter era mais difícil de se matar do que uma barata com asas.</p>
  <p>Ele ficou tenso ao sentir mãos tocando o seu rosto e seu peito, com medo do que aconteceria quando percebessem sua pulsação.</p>
  <p>-<em>Draco e Hermione estão mesmo no castelo? Eles estão bem?</em> – Tinha súplica na voz de Narcisa.</p>
  <p>-<em>Sim.</em></p>
  <p>-ESTÁ MORTO!</p>
  <p>Aquelas simples palavras desencadearam uma comemoração colossal que resultara em seu corpo sendo jogado no ar e um meio gigante desesperado. Na verdade, aquilo parecia mais a final da copa de Quadribol de 1994 quando o Brasil fora campeão e os narradores quase caíram de seu posto de tanto gritarem que “<em>É TEEEETRA! É TEEEETRA! ”</em>. Definitivamente Tom Riddle não fora nada maduro naquela situação.</p>
  <p>Então veio o receio de como seus amigos reagiriam a notícia que Voldemort fazia questão de esfregar na cara deles, levando seu corpo até o pátio da escola e chamando por todos. Harry não podia ver nada, mas o que escutava era de partir o coração.</p>
  <p>-<em>Onde estão eles...?</em> – Lucius cochichava ao lado de Narcisa bem próximo a ele, procurando desesperadamente por Draco e Hermione. Harry torcia para que eles ficassem longe de vista, não queria que o plano dele tornasse realidade.</p>
  <p>Mas aí Neville fora convocado para dar passos à frente, sofrendo com o chapéu seletor pegando fogo em sua cabeça como punição por se recusar a mudar de lado. Se aquilo não era ruim o suficiente um gigante desgovernado aparecera correndo em direção ao pátio, fazendo com que todos os bruxos corressem para dentro do Castelo, possibilitando que Harry fugisse.</p>
  <p>Aquela confusão havia instaurado o pânico geral: ninguém queria morrer pisoteado por um gigante enfurecido, mas ao mesmo tempo não queriam ficar presos no mesmo ambiente que Comensais da Morte e Voldemort.</p>
  <p>-HARRY! – Hagrid berrou desesperado por ter perdido o corpo de seu amigo, atraindo a atenção de Voldemort.</p>
  <p>Porém os elfos domésticos decidiram aparecer naquela hora, incitando o confronto novamente. Era terra de ninguém Hogwarts naquele momento, estavam preocupados apenas em sobreviver esperando por Harry – já que existia a remota possibilidade de ele estar vivo. Voldemort sabia disso, como também já tinha avistado Draco duelar com Dolohov mais a frente.</p>
  <p>Ele tinha um plano para impedir os avanços de Potter.</p>
  <p>Em algum momento Draco perdeu a noção de onde Hermione estava. Não sabia se fora com o gigante ou quando os elfos apareceram, mas a verdade era que ele não fazia a menor ideia de onde a namorada estava e aquilo começa a consumi-lo. Sabia que o momento era crítico, não podia dar bandeira.</p>
  <p>-HERMIONE! – Ele estuporou um comensal.</p>
  <p>-HERMIONE! – Fora sua vez de ser atingido por um feitiço cortante, abrindo uma ferida em seu ombro e peito, deixando o sangue sair.</p>
  <p>Seu olhar já era de desespero puro quando finalmente Harry decidiu aparecer. Agora ele já tinha perdido os primos, o padrinho e uma tia. A contagem só piorava cada vez mais.</p>
  <p>-Não quero que ninguém tente ajudar mais! Tem que ser eu, apenas eu! – Harry gritou aos quatro ventos, fazendo com que todos se afastassem consideravelmente, deixando um longo espaço vazio ocupado apenas por Harry e Voldemort.</p>
  <p>-Eu não contaria com isso, Potter. – Voldemort sorria com escárnio, com ar superior.</p>
  <p>-Sou eu quem você quer, Riddle.</p>
  <p>Pela primeira vez na vida Tom ignorava Harry, estando mais interessado em procurar um certo alguém na multidão.</p>
  <p>-Não se esconda, Draco! Sei que está aqui. Queira dar alguns passos à frente, por favor!</p>
  <p>Um arrepio subiu pela espinha dele, que previa o pior.</p>
  <p>Draco afastou a multidão para que passasse, ficando no meio um pouco mais afastado de Harry, esperando com o queixo erguido o que o bruxo queria. De longe viu seus pais se encolherem pela imponência que ele exalava com suas asas abertas, numa tentativa de intimidação.</p>
  <p>-Estou mais do que ciente da sua nova.... Condição mágica. Você é um traidor de sangue por natureza, conseguiu se purificar e jogou tudo em um incinerador ao se apaixonar por aquela sangue ruim.</p>
  <p>Draco tentava ao máximo segurar os rosnados, fechando suas mãos para que não vissem as garras.</p>
  <p>-Mas eu sei ser misericordioso. Estou disposto a esquecer esse seu pequeno deslize em troca de proteção.</p>
  <p>Todo mundo congelou. Draco iria mesmo trocar de lado? Aquilo iria mesmo acontecer? Ele iria morrer!</p>
  <p>-Proteção? – Sua voz estava mais grossa, assustando seus pais.</p>
  <p>-Você será o meu cão de guarda. Sem ofensas, Greyback, mas ele me parece ser mais eficiente nessa posição. – Seus olhos faiscavam de maldade. – Por mais que ele não pareça nada com um cão.</p>
  <p>-Porque acha que eu faria isso?!</p>
  <p>-Porque senão ela morre.</p>
  <p>Aquilo fora a deixa para dois comensais saírem de trás do pequeno aglomerado carregando uma Hermione semiconsciente. Ela estava acordada, mas havia levado uma bela pancada na cabeça ao ponto de não conseguir se defender daquela situação. Draco finalmente entendeu o motivo de não a encontrar mais cedo. Ela tinha sido capturada.</p>
  <p>Aquele era o plano perfeito para o bruxo: Potter não teria coragem de combater o namorado da melhor amiga, já que a mataria independentemente da situação. Ele poderia até morrer no final, mas Harry ficaria sempre com a culpa da morte da melhor amiga. O ambiente todo estava em silêncio, com a respiração pesada temendo o que aconteceria agora que o veela era obrigado a ir para o lado do mal.</p>
  <p>-A escolha é totalmente sua, Draco. – Voldemort continuava com o sorriso no rosto, já sabendo o que aconteceria.</p>
  <p>Draco não queria ter que ir, mas o que mais temia tinha acontecido. Ele não conseguira cuidar de sua companheira o suficiente. Ele sabia que independentemente do que acontecesse ela acabaria morrendo, ele não o pouparia daquilo. Mas ele tinha que ao menos tentar protegê-la. Samuel entenderia, os Weasley’s entenderiam. Remo Lupin entenderia. Ele olhou para atrás e sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver os olhares com pena sendo cravejados nele, assim como aqueles raivosos por ele realmente estar cogitando aquela ideia maluca. Mas ela era o amor da sua vida e se existissem 0,01% de chances de salvar a sua vida, ele faria.</p>
  <p>Ele respirou fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo em sua direção, ouvindo o suspiro coletivo. Viu seus pais chorarem no fundo, mas ele não ligava. Ele tinha que salvar sua companheira.</p>
  <p>-Malfoy, você não tem que... – Harry tentou impedir o colega, segurando com força em seu braço.</p>
  <p>-Me larga, Potter. – Draco rosnou em sua direção, puxando o braço com força.</p>
  <p>Ele andou com confiança até Voldemort, parando em sua frente e esperando que ele dissesse o que fazer.</p>
  <p>-Bem-vindo de volta, filho. – Tom tivera a pachorra de abraçá-lo, apenas para provocar todos os presentes.</p>
  <p>Só que ele não contava que não seria apenas asas e voz grossa. Draco desligara seu lado racional no momento que decidira tentar aquilo. Ele poderia parecer uma excelente máquina de guerra, que atacaria qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar, mas aquilo não aconteceu. Enquanto sentia seu corpo ser abraçado ele tencionou seus músculos, deixando os olhos ficarem completamente negros, as presas descerem e as garras crescerem.</p>
  <p>-<strong><em>Nunca.</em></strong> – Sua voz era completamente rouca e grossa, o que era um sinal que não era ele lá, assim como a utilização de palavras únicas para se comunicar.</p>
  <p>Voldemort sentiu sua coluna se arrepiar ao ouvir aquele tom em seu ouvido, assim como seu corpo ser abraçado de volta pelo garoto. Ele sabia que estava em perigo e precisava urgentemente dar um jeito naquilo.</p>
  <p>-Você....</p>
  <p>Antes que ele pudesse dar alguma ordem Draco cravou suas garras esquerdas em suas costas, na direção de seu coração. Certo, ele atingiu seu pulmão naquele primeiro momento, mas fez estrago o suficiente para que uma hemorragia interna e dificuldade de respirar começassem.</p>
  <p>-<strong><em>MINHA!</em></strong></p>
  <p>Ele havia perdido o controle completamente, se afastando o suficiente para que o mais velho olhasse bem para o seu rosto e visse o veela furioso, enquanto enfiou com tudo sua mão direita no peito do bruxo, abrindo sua caixa torácica e alcançando seu coração, fincando suas garras com toda força no órgão, estraçalhando qualquer chance de sobrevivência dele. Seus gritos de agonia foram um indicador para os comensais que tudo havia acabado, apena esperaram Draco se soltar e jogar seu corpo inerte e quase sem vida no chão para fugirem.</p>
  <p>Draco respirava com dificuldade, sorrindo de satisfação por ter matado o homem que ameaçara sua companheira. O segundo homem, na verdade. Mas ele não contava que Riddle ainda respirasse.</p>
  <p><em>-Matem.... A garota....</em> – Suas últimas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado, visto que Hermione fora atingida com um feitiço não verbal, sendo jogada desacordada e inerte no chão, enquanto seus captores desaparatavam.</p>
  <p>Enquanto a maior parte da resistência comemorava a morte de Voldemort, Draco correu aos tropeções em direção a namorada, se jogando de joelhos no chão e puxando-a para o seu colo, em total desespero.</p>
  <p>-Não! Não! Não! – A criatura ainda ativa tentava a todo custo acordar a companheira, balançando, chacoalhando, mas nada adiantava. Seu desespero aumentou ainda mais ao notar as roupas dela sujas de sangue, assim como um corte em sua testa.</p>
  <p><em>“Ahn...” </em>– Hermione soltou um suspiro fraco antes de deixar seu braço esquerdo cair do colo do namorado, não respondendo aos estímulos que ele dava, fossem os balanços, fossem as mordidas que ele distribuía aonde quer que conseguisse morder.</p>
  <p><strong><em>-NÃÃÃO!</em></strong> – A criatura soltou um lamento sofrido e bem alto, expressando toda a sua dor por não conseguir reanimar a companheira.</p>
  <p>Era uma mistura de sentimentos: por mais que todas as suas características estivessem aparentes ele chorava feito um bebê, agarrado a Hermione, chegando a se balançar um pouco em busca de alento.</p>
  <p>Toda a comemoração que começara terminou no momento que o grito do veela cortou ambiente, com todos se convalescendo da situação. Até mesmo seus pais se apavoraram ao finalmente verem o que seu filho era de verdade, se apavorando com o que tinha acontecido. Mas eles não poderiam ficar e dar apoio ao primogênito, precisavam correr se não quisessem ser presos.</p>
  <p>Draco estava sozinho agora.</p>
  <p>Sem primos, sem padrinho, sem tia, sem pais e sem companheira.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>